The Human
by NexusMHX
Summary: Back many years ago... Ray has sealed Zarc into the five dimensions. Zarc was also split into five entities where his human counterpart, Yu is transported to the Dueling world unaware of events prior. However, with his deck and knowledge on Duel Monsters, he's out to defeat Academia before they can bring all of the dimensions together. (Part 1 of the Ultimate Duelist)
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen! When I watched Arc-V, I had a thought. Zarc was a human merged with the four dragons. So, I thought, what if Zarc and Ray were split up into five entities. Welcome to The Human, and I hope you enjoy. Please also note that this is my first fanfic that I have ever made so it'll be helpful if I had feedback!**

Matthew: I attack with Accel Formula Warrior directly. With that, I win.

Sean: What? Aw man! I lost to you again Matthew.

Matthew: Hey, it's alright Sean. You'll get better eventually.

Matthew was dueling some of his friends at an orphanage with a huge crowd watching.

Bob: Hey! How many wins does that make?

Jordan: That would make 72 wins and 4 losses.

Matthew: It's 71 wins and 5 losses.

Avery: C'mon Big Bro. You said you were going to go easy on them.

Matthew is a fourteen-year-old teen with short black hair and fairly tanned skin. While not being muscular, he is well in shape. Matthew has always been the kind of person to entertain the audience and very serious in his work. He mostly cares about his friends and more importantly his little sister. He's always doing parkour as a way of fun with his friends and is usually seen wearing a grey jacket and a black shirt with a different anime character and shorts. Matthew uses a synchron deck that also has a fair amount of monsters used to Xyz, Pendulum, and Fusion Summon.

Avery is a twelve-year-old girl with long brown hair and doesn't have a tan. She looks cute and always has a smile on her face, and that's why she's the most popular girl at school (Seriously. If you saw this girl, you would've fallen in love with her). She's also full of energy and outgoing. She's on the cheerleading team so she is very fast and flexible and her everyday clothes is a shirt and a skirt that screams "I'm so cute! Please look at me!" She also had a mysterious bracelet that even Matthew didn't know where it came from. Avery uses an Elemental Hero deck because she loves hero stories. She also includes several Pendulum Monsters as well.

The two siblings were always close and were always mistaken as being a couple of which causes Matthew to laugh and Avery being embarrassed.

Matthew: Well I would've. Until they suddenly pulled out Fusion cards, then I had to try a bit. They'd be disappointed if I didn't try. Anyway, 's I got to work. I hear that Vrains is airing tonight online Crunchyroll. With the new summoning method, I need to prepare.

Jordan: You didn't watch any of the old shows though. You're so good at all the summons.

Matthew: You were the same Jordan.

Avery: You also spent lots of money finding all the cards. Seriously you starved yourself for two weeks because of that.

Matthew: Yeah. I wasted a lot of money on these cards. Well, I gotta go. C'mon Avery.

Avery: Oh just wait a minute! Bye, everyone!

Matthew and Avery walk out to a beautiful night sky and starts walking home as Matthew hums a little tune. When they turn into an alley, Avery sees a small blue light, and her bracelet reacted.

Matthew: What is that? Huh?!

Matthew's arm was fading away, and fear struck him as he looked at Avery who was also fading away.

Avery: Matthew!

Matthew: Avery! NO!

They both fade into the night.

?

Matthew: Ugh… Where am I? What was I doing? Huh? I don't remember this place. Avery! Are you there?!

Matthew looked around to see an unfamiliar land that was also in ruins. Matthew looks around to see a person in a red jacket unconscious. He checks to see if the person was alright.

Matthew: Hey! Are you alright? What's going on here?

He sees something on the person's arm which looked like a tablet and touched it which caused a video to play of someone speaking.

?: Attention all Academia students. We seem to have a resistance problem in this dimension. If you see anyone from the Xyz dimension, terminate and card them immediately without mercy. Also, don't lose any more of these duel disks. We don't want any more futile resistance.

Matthew: What the? Terminated? Dimension? Card?! The only thing I know is I need to find Avery and get out of here. Might as well take this disk. Huh? Is this where the deck goes? He inserts his deck into the small pouch.

?: Hey you over there!

Matthew: Huh?!

?: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Matthew: Well, um. I found this guy unconscious, and I lost my disk. I-I was going to take him back to camp later.

?: That is the biggest amount of bull I've heard all day. You wanna know what? I'll take you down and card ya like the rest.

The guy activates his disk and Matthew panics and grips his left arm for the disk to activate.

Matthew: Ok… Well, Mr. scary blue suit guy. Let's duel.

?: The name's Brandon. Not that you'll be around for much longer.

Matthew: Ok…

DUEL

Matthew: LP 4000

Brandon: LP 4000

Brandon: I'll start. I activate Fusion to fuse my Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman from my hand! Fusion summon! Come out! Flame Swordsman (LV 5, 1800 ATK)! I end with a card facedown!

Matthew: Well I draw! "H _oly cow. I'm playing Yugioh using disks as they said in the anime and manga! I just wish it was in a better scenario_." I activate the Xyz monster, Millennium Ring's effect from my extra deck! At the start of the duel, I can immediately put it on my Pendulum Scale. I set the first scale with Scale 1 Millennium Ring!

Matthew takes out his Millennium Ring and thinks a bit before putting it at the edge of the deck. A pillar where the Millennium Ring rises on his left side.

Brandon: What is this? A Pendulum Scale? What kind of absurd the thing is that?!

Matthew: You don't know? Then welcome to dueling 101! Presented by me. With the Scale 7 Sky Dragoons of Draconia, I set the Pendulum Scale!

As Matthew places the card on the other end of the duel disk, the word Pendulum was spelled out, as the second pillar of light came out where Sky Dragoons came out of.

Matthew: With this, I can summon monsters level 2 through 6 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monsters! From my hand Zubaba Knight (LV 3, 1600 ATK), Junk Synchron (LV 3, 1300 ATK), and my personal favorite, Prime Material Dragon (LV 6, 2400 ATK)!

Brandon: Oi! Ain't that cheating! How can you summon three monsters, as well as a level 6 without tribute!

Matthew: That's the way Pendulum Summoning works. Now let's get groovy! I use my Level 3 Zubaba Knight and my Junk Synchron to Overlay! Vicious Golem born in the mixture of mankind. Use your power to poison everything around you! Xyz Summon! Come out! Rank 3! Number 30 Acid Golem of Destruction (Rank 3, 3000 ATK)!

Brandon: I knew it! You're part of the Resistance!

Matthew: Don't know what you're talking about. Battle! I attack with Prime Material Dragon! Prime Stream!

Brandon: C'mon you know I have a trap, right? I activate my trap Magic Cylinder! I can negate your attack and deal the damage I would've taken! So take 800 points!

Matthew: Wrong! I activate Prime Material Dragon's effect! When I would take damage from a card effect, the damage becomes zero, and I gain life points by the same amount!

Matthew: 4000 → 4800

Matthew: I then attack with Acid Golem of Destruction! Acid Splash!

Brandon: 4000 → 2800

Matthew: With that, I end my turn with a facedown.

(Meanwhile)

?: Shun! That guy is fighting an Academia person. He's also a Xyz user.

Shun: If that's true, then we should bring him back to the base. We could have a new ally. Allen, get ready to go in.

Brandon: My turn. Draw! I activate Card of Sanctity, so both players draw till they have six cards! Next, I activate Monster Reborn! I can summon a monster from the graveyard! I bring back Flame Swordsman! Next, I activate Spell Reproduction to send two spells from my hand to bring back Fusion to my hand! Now I activate it using Flame Swordsman and Dark Magician from my hand! Fusion Summon! Come out! Dark Flare Knight (LV 6, 2200 ATK)!

Matthew: That monster has only 2200 attack. What can it do?!

Brandon: I can do this! Battle! I attack Prime Material Dragon! Dark Flames Slice! I then activate his effect! I take no battle damage when using this card to attack. And when this card leaves the field I can special summon one Mirage Knight from my deck!

Matthew: Heh. It looks you didn't go crazy!

Brandon: Of course! I'm not stupid! Come on out, Mirage Knight (LV 8, 2800 ATK)! I now attack your Acid Golem with Mirage Knight! I then activate his effect! When Mirage Knight battles I can increase the attack of this monster equal to the monster it battles! (2800 → 5800 ATK).

Matthew: What?!

Brandon: Go! Destroy that golem!

Matthew: 4800 → 2000

The smoke cleared up to see Acid Golem was still there.

Brandon: Why is Acid Golem still there?

Matthew: Number Monsters can only be destroyed by Number Monsters. So Acid Golem is not destroyed!

Brandon: Seriously! I don't have any Number Monsters though.

Matthew: Well then. End your turn!

Brandon: Tsk! I end my turn with one facedown.

Matthew: Welp, time to see what I can do. I draw. Acid Golem effect activates. I take 2000 points every standby phase unless I use one overlay units. I choose to take the 2000 points.

Brandon: Wait! Won't you just get the 2000 points!

Matthew: Yep! I activate Prime Material Dragon's effect and gain 2000 life points!

Matthew: 2000 → 4000

Matthew: Now with the already set pendulum scales, I summon from my hand Gagaga Magician (LV 4, 1500 ATK) and Hyper Synchron (LV 4, 1600 ATK)! I use Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Hyper Synchron to Overlay once again! Carry hope on white wings! The Messenger of Light! Xyz Summon! Come out! Rank 4! Number 39 Utopia!

Brandon: Wait what? You have another one?! Oh, come on! Are you just pulling these cards out your ass?

Matthew: Nope! If you're surprised about this then, well you're going to love this. I activate the spell card Rank-Up Magic: Astral Force! I can choose one monster in my field to rank it up one or two ranks! I choose Utopia and raise it by two ranks! With this, I rebuild the overlay network! Smash through the limits! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Number 39 Utopia Beyond (Rank 6, 3000 ATK)!

Allen: This guy also has Rank-Up-Magic! Just who is this guy?

Matthew: I activate Utopia Beyond ability! When Beyond is summoned, I can make your monster's attack zero!(2800 → 0) This is the end! Battle! I attack your Mirage Knight with my Utopia Beyond! Rising Sun Beyond Slash!

Brandon: I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! I negate your attack and end the battle phase!

Matthew: I activate the trap, Trap Jammer! Your Negate Attack is negated, and the battle continues!

Brandon: Then I activate Mirage Knights ability, and it gains Attack equal to the monster it battles (0 → 3000). I then activate the quick spell Rush Recklessly, and my monster gains 700 attacks (3000 → 3700).

Matthew: 4000 → 3300

Matthew: Geez. You're persistent. I end with a facedown!

Brandon: Mirage Knight attack becomes normal (2800 ATK)! I draw! I activate Brain Control, and by losing 800 points, I can take one monster which will be your Acid Golem!

Brandon: 2800 → 2000

Brandon: Finally I activate Double Attack! By sending a monster to the grave, I can choose one monster, and they can battle twice. I send Tragoedia to my grave so Mirage Knight can battle twice! Battle! I attack your Prime Material with Mirage Knight, and his ability activates. He gains your Dragon's attack (2800 + 2400 = 5200). Go! Mirage Slash!

Matthew: 3300 → 600

Matthew: I activate Utopia Beyond's ability, by sending one overlay unit, I can send one number monster that I control to the grave! I send Utopia Beyond it to the grave to get 1250 life points and special summon one Utopia that isn't Beyond from the Graveyard! I special summon Utopia!

Matthew: 600 → 1850

Matthew: I then activate the trap, Numbers Overlay Boost! If my Number monster has no Overlay Units, I can use monsters in my hand, and they became Overlay Units for my monster. I use two Overlay Eaters from my hand and Utopia gets two Overlay Units.

Brandon: Ok then! I attack with Acid Golem! Gunk Shot!

Matthew: I activate Utopia's ability, and by using one Overlay Unit, I can negate an attack! Lightning Shield!

Utopia used a wing to create a shield to block the attack.

Brandon: Then let's use that last Overlay Unit! I attack Utopia with Mirage Knight, and I activate his ability (2800 → 5300)! Magnet Slash!

Matthew: I activate Utopia's effect and negate the battle!

Brandon: Heh! Next turn, you're done!

Matthew: I still have points, so I still have a chance. Now I draw! I activate the two Overlay Eaters in my graveyard! I can banish them to take two overlay units from Acid of Golem of Destruction and give it to my Utopia! I end my turn!

Brandon: Tsk! Guess I'll just beat you next turn! Draw!

Matthew: Did you forget Acid Golem's ability? You now take 2000 points of damage!

Brandon: What?! NOO! How could I forget?! If only I took Beyond!

Brandon: 2000 → 0

Matthew Wins!

Matthew: By the way! The name is Matthew. I'm taking your disk just in case and these two cards.

He takes Card of Sanctity and Fusion and puts it in his deck.

Matthew: A hand renewal card and another Fusion is always nice.

Shun: Allen! Let's go now!

Allen: Right!

The two run towards Matthew.

Shun: Yuto?!

Matthew: Um no. I'm not sure who you're talking about. Are you with those guys?

Shun: Yuto, it's me, Kurosaki.

Matthew: I don't know you. Sorry. I'm Matthew. Have you seen my sister? She's this high and wears really cute clothes.

Allen: I'm sorry I haven't. You look like a friend is all. That's why we called you Yuto. I'm Allen Kozuki. This tall guy is Shun Kurosaki.

Matthew: Nice to meet you guys.

Shun: Let's hurry. They'll be here soon.

Matthew: Please, lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, I want to thank you all for your criticism. Most of you said that my story was just ok or not bad, which is better than I thought it was. I thought my writing sucked a lot. Before I continue, however, I forgot to say the disclaimer (silly me)! I do not own Yu-gi-oh Arc-V or the game and Yu-gi-oh TCG. The only things I own are my original characters and certain situations. With this in mind, I hope you all enjoy "The Human."**

Matthew, Allen, and Shun were quickly running in the destroyed city.

Matthew: Where are we? This place doesn't look familiar to me.

Allen: Are you from a different dimension? This is Neo Heartland City, part of the Xyz dimension.

Matthew: Different Dimension? I don't even know anymore. All I remember was I was trying to get home with my sister, and then we started to fade away. After that, I was brought here.

Allen: Man. That's rough.

?: There he is!

Shun: Tsk! Obelisk Force members.

Matthew: Obelisk Force?

Allen: They're forces from the Fusion Dimension. They're really tough. Just how did they find us?

(I'll say just Red, Green, or Yellow for Obelisk Force Members for the gems they have)

Red: We tracked this guy's disk and the one he stole.

Matthew: Tracking? I could've led these guys to their base.

Allen: That's not important right now. You didn't know that. We got to take them down and then get rid of the tracking device.

Shun: I'll take care of them. They'll pay for what they did!

Green: Isn't this one an idiot? Taking us all at the same time.

Matthew: Nah. I think he can take all of you, but Kurosaki. Give me you duel disk while you take care of the tracking devices. You and Allen have a better knowledge of duel disks. I'll beat all of them in a flash.

Shun: Are you sure? You might not have the skill.

Matthew: Trust me. I'll take care of them no problem. As long as I breathe, I won't stop till I find her.

Shun: You genuinely care for your sister. I understand as I have a sister as well. Blow them all away!

Matthew: Thank you. Now you're the Obelisk force, right? Let's duel!

Yellow: Oh this is going to be good.

DUEL

Matthew: LP 4000

Red: LP 4000

Yellow: LP 4000

Green: LP 4000

Red: I'll start! I summon Ancient Gear Hound-Dog (LV 3, 1000 ATK)! I end my turn! Let's finish this already!

Yellow: Yeah! Draw! I also summon Ancient Gear Hound-Dog! I attack you directly!

Matthew: 4000 → 3000

Yellow: I end my turn!

Blue: Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hound-Dog! I also attack you directly!

Matthew: 3000 → 2000

Blue: I end my turn! Hurry up and go you, idiot. I mean seriously, who will take three people at once.

Matthew: Welp that would be me. I draw! I activate Millennium Rings effect from my extra deck! I can use it as a Pendulum Scale! Now, I, using Scale 1 Millenium Ring and Scale 12 Decolate Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!

Red: Pendulum Scale?

Allen: What's that?

Matthew: It's a thing I can only activate with Pendulum monsters. With this, I can summon monsters level 2 through 11 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters! The Tuner Monster Junk Synchron (LV 3, 1300 ATK), Gagaga Girl (LV 3, 1000 ATK), Gagaga Magician (LV 4, 1500 ATK), and Gogogo Golem (LV 4, 1800 ATK)!

Everyone looked at awe as Matthew summoned all those monster at once.

Matthew: Seriously? No one has heard of Pendulum summoning. Maybe, people only know Xyz summoning here because they are Xyz Remnants?

Shun: We haven't heard of this so-called Pendulum Summoning. You have a lot of explaining to do.

Matthew: Understandable. Are the trackers gone?

Allen: Just finished. So finish this quickly.

Matthew: Done! I activate Gagaga Girl's ability. When there is another Gagaga monster on my field, she becomes that monster's level. (LV 3 → 4) I Overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl! Carry hope on white wings! The Messenger of Light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Number 39 Utopia (Rank 4, 2500 ATK)! Gagaga Girl's other effect activates. When she and another Gagaga monster are used to Xyz summon, I can make your monster's attack zero.

Red: What?! (1000 → 0 ATK)

Allen: While making the attack zero is good, wouldn't you Xyz summon with Gogogo Golem and Gagaga Magician so you can Xyz summon with Gagaga Girl and Junk Synchron.

Matthew: Well, there is Synchro summoning. I tune Level 4 Gogogo Golem to the Level 3 Junk Synchron! Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 7! Junk Archer (LV 7, 2300 ATK)!

Yellow: Synchro Summon?! You're a multi-user! You're from the Standard Dimension, but your summoning power is too powerful. What are you?

Matthew: Just an average teenager. Don't underestimate me. I attack Red's Hound with Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!

Red: 4000 → 1500

Matthew: Then I'll finish you off with Junk Archer! Scrap Arrow!

Red: 1500 → 0

Red: It doesn't matter! They'll end it later.

Matthew: One down. Two to go. I end my turn.

Yellow: I draw! I activate Hound's effect. If you control a monster, I can deal 600 points of damage. Hound Flame!

Matthew: 2000 → 1400.

Yellow: I end my turn.

Green: I draw. I also activate Hound's effect. Hound Flame!

Matthew: 1400 → 800.

Green: I then activate the spell Sparks! You take 200 points of damage!

Matthew: 800 → 600

Green: Next turn, you'll be defeated! I end my turn! Give up this farce already!

Matthew: Not until I find my sister, I'll never give up! Draw! Once again I Pendulum Summon from the set Pendulum Scale! C'mon out Blue Eyes White Dragon (LV 8, 3000 ATK)! I then use Utopia to build the Overlay network! The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into the light! Chaos Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 4! Chaos Number 39 Utopia Ray (Rank 4, 2500 ATK)!

Shun/Allen: Chaos Xyz?!

Matthew: I then activate Utopia Ray's effect! By using one overlay unit, Utopia Ray gains 500 attack. I use all three! (2500 → 4000)! Then your monsters lose 1000 attack per overlay unit! All of your monsters lose all their attacks! (1000 → 0) I attack Yellow's Hound Dog with Utopia Ray! Rising Sun Chaos Slash!

Yellow: 4000 → 0

Yellow: NO!

Green: Damn it! How did this happen!

Matthew: I don't know. Maybe it was because you chose to challenge us to a duel. Junk Archer! Attack his Hound Dog! Scrap Arrow!

Green: 4000 - 2300 = 1700

Matthew: Let's end this. Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack him directly! White Lightning!

Green: Nooooo! Damn it all!

Green: 2300 → 0

Matthew Wins!

Matthew: That's game. Guys let's go.

Allen: Right. Shouldn't we take their disks as well?

Shun: No. We don't have time to take off the trackers of those disks.

Matthew: Let's keep going.

They continue to run until they see a small passage area.

Allen: That's it.

They enter the hideout as they all looked exhausted.

Matthew: Glad that's all. I believe you have some questions.

Shun: Let's talk about where you from and what are you doing here?

 **This chapter is half the size of the previous one and I apologize for this chapter being so small. After Chapter 8, I'll start to write and continue this series. I am also working on two other projects for new fanfics that will be published soon. An SAO fanfic and a tri-way fanfic of Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, and Hyperdimension Neptunia. These two fanfics will be my biggest priorities over this fanfic, and I apologize if you guys don't want that. I ask that you guys will be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter actually took a short amount of time finding from Google Docs, so I decided to post this early. I don't actually have a schedule of publishing these chapters so I'll publish it whenever I can. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Allen: So you're saying that you aren't from here and you're looking for your sister.

Matthew: That's basically the gist of it.

Shun: That's why you look like our friend. You're a parallel version of him.

Matthew: Yeah. That would make sense. Plus, what are the odds that he'll pop up with my sister right now?

?: I'm back!

Allen: Yuto! Welcome back. Huh? Who's this?

Truth be told. A certain brown haired girl pops out.

Matthew/Avery: Avery/Matthew!

The two siblings brought each other to an embrace as Kurosaki looked at Avery.

Shun: Ruri?

Yuto: I'm sorry. That's not her. She just looks like her.

Shun looked deeply hurt.

Matthew: I'm so glad. What happened to you?

Avery: When I woke up, I was ambushed by some guys in blue coats, and they had masks. Yuto here saved me.

Matthew: Really?

He looks at Yuto who strangely looks like him.

Matthew: Thank you Yuto. I'm Matthew, and I'll always be in your favor.

Yuto: It was no problem. Heh. You two lovebirds must really like each other.

Matthew/Avery: Lovebirds?

The two looked at each other before embarrassingly moved away from each other.

Matthew: No! We're siblings. Why does everyone say that?

Avery: Yeah. Why do we always get called that?

Yuto: Really? I didn't notice.

Matthew: So Academia. That's what attacking this city?

Yuto: Yeah. Their leader Leo Akaba is their professor, and they teach them about the power of dueling.

Matthew: Yeesh. I duel for fun and get money in organized tournaments so I can have a place to live. Avery does it so she wouldn't be left out.

Yuto: Yeah. I agree. Dueling should be for fun. Is that an Academia duel disk?

Matthew: Yeah.

Shun: Yuto there is also one more disk.

Avery: How did you get them?

Matthew: I won against an Academia duelist, and I took it. Now they have to waste more resources.

Yuto: You're in an unfamiliar scenario, and yet you're thinking about the war. That's good, but also unsettling.

Matthew: I need to be mentally prepared because my life and my sisters are in danger.

Yuto: That's smart. Now, if we can replicate the program that they use to travel dimensions, we can use it to go to the Standard Dimension.

Avery: Standard? Aren't Academia from Fusion dimension? Why would we go there?

Allen: We learn the Professor's son lives in Standard so if we go to Standard, we can use his son to get towards the Professor.

Matthew: That sounds like a smart idea.

Yuto: Hey, Matthew. It will actually help if you go to Standard on a scouting mission. You can use your disk, and we'll keep the other to get the program.

Matthew: That seems ok. As long as I can help. I don't feel comfortable about Avery coming with though. Who knows what's there?

Avery puffed out her cheeks.

Avery: I am not some kind of princess! C'mon Big Bro!

Matthew: Sure… Do you even have your deck?

Avery: It's in your bag with the extra clothes.

Matthew searched his bag to find Avery's deck and hands it to her. He also hands her eight number monsters and a couple of spell cards.

Matthew: Use these only when you need them to. You need to help them with your cute smile and bright personality. Also, give some of these to members that need them.

Avery: Oh fine. Only because you called me cute.

The Xyz users look at the two with amusement.

Matthew: Welp, let's get started. What was his name?

Shun: Reiji Akaba.

He looked at his disk to see four portal icons, with each one, have a letter matching the dimension.

Matthew: Well there are two S's so one of them must be the Standard. How bout this white one? Bye, everyone!

He teleported instantly.

Allen: You sure they're not dating.

Yuto: Nope. They're probably dating.

Avery: I heard that!

Yuto: Well Matthew wasn't wrong. Even your angry face looks cute.

Avery: Grrh! Aaaaaaah! Matthew!

(?)

Matthew: Well. I'm in a dimension. Just which one. Hmm?

He looks to his right to see a bunch of spare parts and a motorbike.

Matthew: Huh. This one looks like it needs a bit of repair and looks pretty old. I wonder.

After an hour of work of work and paint.

Matthew: Let's try this out.

He activates the D-Wheel, and the engine turns on smoothly.

Matthew: Am I the best engineer or what? Let's take this for a ride.

?: Hey you?!

Matthew turns around.

Matthew: Huh? Deja vu? Oh um, can I help you, officer, um?

?: Trudge. Now you're under arrest for stealing high-class parts for that D-Wheel you have right there.

Matthew: Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I found this an hour ago.

Trudge: Oh ain't that right. Well, you're coming to the slammers with me anyways.

Matthew: Nope! Imma outta here. He takes a random red helmet gets on the D-Wheel and speeds off.

Trudge: Oh we got a runner over here. This should be fun.

Meanwhile

TV: Ladies and Gentleman. Today we have a glorious show for you today. We have a high-speed chase as a duel is going to commence.

?: Hey everyone. It's me, Melissa Claire! We're live in a high-speed duel!

This perked up a bunch of people's attention as they look at the TVs.

Trudge: I activate the Action Field: Speedworld Neo!

Matthew: I got no choice. What's an action field?

Trudge: You don't know?! Well, you're going to learn the hard way.

DUEL

Matthew: LP 4000

Trudge: LP 4000

Matthew: Well since there's a crowd I'll go first. Ladies and gentleman! My name is Matthew as I'll be your entertainer tonight! Hope you all enjoy!

Melissa: Ooh! Isn't this one enthusiastic. How will he entertain us?

Matthew: I activate Millennium Ring's ability from my extra deck! At the beginning of the duel, I can set it on a Pendulum Scale! Next I special summon the tuner, Quickdraw Synchron (LV 5, 800 ATK), by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard. Next, I summon another tuner, Junk Synchron (LV 3, 1300 ATK) from my hand! I activate Level Eater's ability from the grave! By lowering Quickdraw's Level by One, I can special summon it to the field. Come now Level Eater (LV 1, 600 ATK)! I now will do something that will impress you all!

Melissa: I wonder what this will be?

Matthew: I'm double tuning my Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron and my Level 3 Junk Synchron.

Everyone: What?!

Melissa: Woah! Did you hear this kid? He's doing something only the King could do!

Matthew: Machine that pushes forward with the speed of strength. Push forward with this strength and speed up into the light! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Accel Formula Warrior (Level 7, 2800 ATK)! I activate his effect and I can draw one tuner from my deck to my hand! I then end with a facedown!

Trudge: Well, kid! You just pulled off one of the hardest summons in history! I'll give you credit. You have skill, but I'll still win. Draw! I summon the tuner monster Jutte Fighter in attack mode( LV 2, ATK 700)! Next, I activate the spell Double Summon! I can normal summon one more monster this turn. I summon Stygian Street Patrol (LV 4, 1600 ATK). I then tune Level Four Stygian Patrol to the Level Two Jutte Fighter! When criminals seek refuge all, they will find is a world hard crime and harder punishment! Synchro Summon! Arrest them, Goyo Guardian! (LV 6, 2800 ATK)!

Melissa: And Trudge now Synchro Summons Goyo Guardian! That monster equals the same attack as Accel Formula!

Trudge speeds us past Matthew as Matthew tries to catch up.

Trudge: I activate the Quick Spell Ego Boost! During the battle phase, my monster gains 1000 attack points (2800 → 3800)!

Trudge: I attack your Accel Formula Warrior! Whip Slash!

Matthew: Nope! I activate the trap, Shift! When my monster is targeted for an attack, I can change the target towards another monster. I choose my Level Eater!

Melissa: Why would you do that? You'll lose more life points.

Matthew: 4000 → 800

Matthew circles around out of control before driving backward enough so he can turn well enough to drive straight again.

Matthew: That hurt! I could've fallen off, you bastard!

Trudge: Well prepare for this! I activate Goyo Guardian's ability! When I destroy a monster in battle, I can special summon it in defense position on my field (LV 1, 0 Def)! Goyo Defender attack now returns to normal (3800 - 1000 = 2800). I end my turn with a facedown. You were smart with shifting if you knew it's ability. Otherwise, you would've had to deal with your and my monster.

Melissa: So that was his plan.

Matthew: Yeah. It still sucked. Ok time to see what I can do with this draw. I draw! I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and I equip it onto Accel Formula Warrior! This monster can now do piercing damage! I attack Level Eater with Accel Formula Warrior! Speed Run!

Trudge: Shoot!

Trudge: 4000 → 1200.

Matthew: I now set a card facedown, and I end my turn.

Trudge: Heh. That's smarts kid. I'll finish the duel soon. Draw! I activate my set card which is the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card!

Matthew: Well there goes my plan A.

Trudge: Next. Let's destroy your life.

Matthew: Ok hold it!

Trudge: What is it?

Matthew: I activate Accel Formula Warriors second ability! During any person's Main Phase 1, by sending the tuner I got from Accel Formula's effect, I can discard it to lower the level of my monster by the number of levels of the monster I discarded! I send Level Four Hyper Synchron to lower Accel Warrior's level by 4 (LV 3). Then I can activate his third ability. By tributing this monster and two other Synchros from my extra deck, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster that's level is equal towards the level of the monster that was sent to the graveyard! I send Level Five Junk Warrior and Level Four Armory Arms from my extra deck to the graveyard!

Trudge: You can synchro summon a Level Twelve Synchro monster!

Matthew: You got it!

Matthew speeds up to an extreme speed that he disappears.

Trudge: Where did he go?

Matthew: Over Top Clear Mind! I tune Level 5 Junk Warrior and Level 4 Armory Arms to the Level 3 Accel Formula Warrior! When the gathering stars become one, a new bond will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! Level 12! The light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon (LV 12, 4000 ATK)!

Matthew reappears with Shooting Quasar Dragon.

Trudge: What?! What is this monster?

Melissa: Look at this! This kid is full of surprises.

Matthew: I am so glad I watched all those Yugioh 5ds amvs. I would've never understood Accel Synchro without it.

Trudge: Eugh. Cheap trick. I end my turn with a facedown.

Matthew: I'll finish this duel! I draw! I then attack with Shooting Quasar Dragon!

Trudge: I activate my trap, Mirror Force! I can destroy all Attack monsters on your field.

Matthew: I activate Quasar's effect! Once per turn, I can negate a card effect and destroy it! I win. The Creation Burst!

Trudge: 1200 - 1200 = 0

Matthew Wins!

Trudge D-Wheel breaks down after that and Matthew speeds off.

Trudge: It doesn't matter. The other cops will be after him soon.

True to this fact, many cops were right behind him.

Matthew: Crap! I can't get away with all of them.

?: Looks like you need a little help. Synchro Summon! Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling! Lightning Slash!

The Blackwing monster slashed the cops as the man who summons the monster signaled Matthew to follow him to which Matthew agrees.

Matthew: Hey do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar.

?: I don't think so. I'm Crow Hogan.

Matthew: (thought) Holy cow! He's the Blackwing user from 5ds. (Speak) Yep, I don't know you. I'm Matthew Song. Thanks, Crow.

Crow: It was no problem. You put out a great performance though. You showed the Tops what it means when you mess with the Commons.

Matthew: Yeah… Definitely. So Crow! Do you have a place where I can spend the night?

Crow: You alone kid?

Matthew: I have a little sister, but we're separated right now. She's safe for now, I'm currently alone at the moment, and a fourteen-year-old kid can't make a lot of money. I use this D-Wheel to survive right now.

Crow: Man, that sucks. At least your family is safe. How about you come to my house? You can live at my place.

Matthew: That's great. Thanks so much!

Matthew and Crow swiftly drive through the slums.

Matthew: Hey Crow! Anyone else you're living with? I don't want to disrupt the misses.

Crow: I'm not that old. I'm not even married.

Matthew: Oh. So you live by yourself?

Crow: No way. I look after my kids.

Matthew: Thought you weren't married.

Crow smiles sadly.

Crow: No. The kids were alone, so I took them under my wing.

Matthew: Really? And here I thought that crows take advantage of the weak.

Crow and Matthew laugh for a bit as they come to Crow's home.

Crow: It's not much, but I call it home.

Matthew: It looks like a pleasant spot.

The two get off their D-Wheels.

?: Crow! Your back!

?2: Welcome back!

?3: Who's the tall guy.

Crow: Hey kids. This is Matthew. He's going to be staying with us for awhile.

Matthew looks down to see three small kids as he brings up a sad smile.

Matthew: Hey kids. I'm Matthew. Hope we get along.

Crow: These are Amanda, Frank, and Tanner.

Tanner: Hey how's it going?

Amanda: Nice to meet you.

Frank: Sup.

Matthew: heh Nice to meet you all. Reminds me of the orphanage where I'm from.

Crow: Hey we should go inside. We can talk in the morning. I'm having a friend coming early tomorrow.

Matthew: That's fine.

(Next Morning)

Matthew woke up on the couch to see Crow going outside. The boy quickly gets up as he exits the house to see Crow with a purple haired dude with blue bangs.

Crow: Ah. Matthew. This is Shinji. Shinji, this is Matthew. He's the kid who was dueling last night.

Matthew: Pleasure to meet you Shinji.

Shinji: And same to you. You made quite the show last night. Double tuning and that other synchro summon.

Matthew: Even still, I got a lot to learn. I plan to go out. I'm looking for someone named Akaba.

Shinji: Akaba? I look at the records all the residents in Neo Domino City, and there has never been an Akaba. First name or last name.

Matthew: Really? Man then this is the wrong place.

Crow: Hey it's alright. You'll find them eventually.

Matthew: Thanks, Crow.

He looks at his duel disk. He taps the screen, and the four portals were there.

Matthew: Hey Crow. I need to go. Thank you for your hospitality, but I really need to find this guy.

Crow: Are you serious?! You can't leave when Sector Security is looking all over for you.

Matthew: It's fine. Where I'm going, they can't find me.

The boy takes his helmet and gets on his D-Wheel.

Matthew: Thank you again. I'll be back soon.

Matthew drives off.

Shinji: We should follow him.

Crow: Yeah. Frank, Tanner, and Amanda have enough food for the day.

The two get on their D-Wheels and chase after the kid.

Matthew: Crow is such a cool guy. I'm glad he has people he cares about, and they care for him. Anyways, this place seems to be the Synchro Dimension so the red portal must be Standard.

Matthew presses the red portal, but nothing happens. He waited a bit longer as he drives. A notification pops up.

Notification: Takes three days to recharge for another portal jump.

Matthew: Three days?! It's been one, so I got to wait two days. I can't go back to Crow. It would be awkward if I just left and then came back immediately.

He looks ahead to see Sector Security making a barricade on the road.

Security: Stop in the name of the law!

Matthew: Man, Fuck the police!

Matthew takes a turn to a ledge where he jumps onto the highway. He looks behind to see many officers behind him. Above him is a helicopter.

Matthew: Damn! I can't outrun them all for two days. They'll catch me eventually.

Matthew looks straight to see that there is another barricade right in front of him forcing him to stop.

The cops took him out of the D-Wheel and cuffed him.

Matthew: Hey do what you want, just be gentle with that, please. I'll come quietly and cooperate just don't damage the D-Wheel.

Cop: Fine. Only to make this less work.

The cops tossed him into the truck and drove off.

Crow: Damn it! He's going to the Facility. I told him it was too risky.

(Facility)

Guard: Your disk will be confiscated as there is no unauthorized dueling but you can keep your deck.

Matthew is handed his deck as he puts it in his pouch as he is taken into a cell.

Matthew: Welp. The good news is that I can have two days to come up with a plan to get the disk and my D-Wheel. Should be fun.

Prisoner: Hey kid! What you in here for?

Matthew looked at the person who called him.

Matthew: I apparently stole some D-Wheel parts and made a red D-Wheel.

Prisoner: Huh. Do you happen to find it in a junkyard surrounded by parts?

Matthew: Yeah, why?

Prisoner: That was my D-Wheel. I stole some parts, but then I got caught for stealing food before I could actually fix the thing.

Matthew: I fixed it up nice and did a paint job. It can now go 150-175 kilometers easily.

Prisoner: Is that? Say the D-Wheel's yours then if you can get out.

Matthew: Really? Thanks, dude. Now how do I get out?

Guard: You in the grey jacket!

Matthew: Me?

Guard: Yes! You've been called by an officer. Hurry up!

Matthew gets up and follows the guard. As he walks out, he sees someone familiar.

Matthew: W-Why is he here?

 **Cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious person that Matthew recognizes? How will he even get out of prison? Thanks for following my story and my old writing that's definitely trash. I hope you guys will continue this journey through this series. Anyways see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final part of the Synchro introduction arc before Matthew heads on to Standard. Matthew sees a familiar person in prison. Who is it and how did they get there. I won't take up much time, so I hope you enjoy this Chapter of The Human!**

Matthew sees a certain person but with a different look. It was Crow, but he now had the yellow marks on his face.

Matthew: (thought) Crow! Why is he here? Did he follow me?

Guard: Keep walking!

Matthew: Y-Yes sir.

The guard escorts Matthew to an office to which he believes is the interrogation room.

Matthew: So who wanted to see me.

He looks to his right to see Trudge.

Matthew: Ah crap. Can I help you, Officer Trudge?

Trudge: Yes. Due to you beating me in a duel I was almost fired. So while I still have something, I'm going to tell you something you should learn. In this place there only the Tops and the Commons. You're one of the-

Matthew looked attentive, but it went in one ear and out the other.

Trudge: Those cards you have are rare. Those will save your life in here. We put your disk and D-Wheel in evidence department for now.

Matthew, however, caught that last part.

Matthew: Got it.

Trudge: That's all. Take him back to his cell.

Matthew was taken back to his cell to see Crow on one of the beds.

Matthew: Crow… What are you doing here? What's with the mark.

Crow: I don't know. I knew you were going to be taken by security and I couldn't stand the guilt of you being here. I got the mark soon after they brought me here.

Matthew: Crow… I'm sorry. I just had to go. Don't worry. I'll get you out just wait a bit.

Crow: You can't leave this place. No one can leave this place alive.

Matthew: I might know something.

Matthew gets a guard to know him as he muttered something and giving him a card. The guard left and came back soonly after and told Matthew.

Matthew: Well. That went well.

Crow: What did you do?

Matthew: I arranged a duel with the warden. If I win, we'll be released. Plus the elders will be watching the duel. If I lose, however, you get released, and I lose all my cards.

Crow: What?! Why would you do something like that? You're risking too much for me.

Matthew: No. It was my fault that you're here. Frank, Tanner, and Amanda aren't going to grow up without their dad. I won't allow that to happen if I can do something.

Guard: Hey kid. Everyone in Neo Domino City will be there, so you better have a good performance.

Matthew: Thanks. You deserve another card.

He tosses the guard another card.

Guard: Your welcome kid.

Matthew: Who would just leave two synchro monsters in the trash?

Crow: Huh. Weren't those cards yours?

Matthew: Nope. I found those two in the trash, so I took them. Let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.

Crow: Night.

(Next day)

Matthew was getting a duel disk from a guard in the break room of dueling arena.

Matthew: After this, I need to get my disk and runner.

Guard: Hey. The duel is about to start. Get your rear in gear and go.

Matthew: Right.

Matthew walks out the break room into the tournament area where there was a huge crowd of people cheering for him.

Melissa: Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the biggest duel of the month! This kid has decided to take on the Warden of the facility! It takes guts to duel him and that alone gave him freedom, but will he be able to keep his deck! Let's find out. Let's give it up for Matthew!

The crowd goes wild as they are all excited. Meanwhile, all the prisoners are watching the tv viewing the duel.

Melissa: And in the other corner! We have the previous champion of Neo Domino City before Jack Atlas the king took him down! Let's give up for the one and only Tyler Kim!

The crowd goes even wilder as the previous champion steps out the ring.

Melissa: First let's see what the guest of honor, the king himself has to say.

Jack Atlas was sitting on a throne with his eyes focused on Matthew.

Jack: In today's duel we will see a lowly commoner come and try to take down the authority. However, I believe that the challenger won't last two turns!

Melissa: You hear him, folks! He thinks that Matthew won't last two turns! It looks like both duelists are at the arena.

Matthew: So I'm facing a top-tier duelist. Should be fun. I still have something I need to do though.

Tyler: Heh. You won't last that long though.

Melissa: Everyone let's do the countdown.

Both duelists activate their disks.

3

2

1

Duel

Matthew: LP 4000

Tyler: LP 4000

Matthew: I want first! I activate Millennium Rings special ability! I can set it on a Pendulum Scale! Now with Scale 1 Millennium Ring and Scale 7 Sky Dragoons of Draconia, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters level 2 through 6 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! The tuner monster Junk Synchron (LV 3, 1300 ATK) and Gagaga Girl (LV 3, 1000 ATK)!

The crowd is bewildered by this new summoning method as they all watched in awe.

Matthew: Next I summon the monster Tuning Ware (LV 1, 100 ATK)! I activate its special ability! When it is used to Synchro summon I can make it a Level Two! I tune my Level Three Junk Synchron to the Level Three Gagaga Girl and Level Two Tuning Wear! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path; its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon (LV 8, 2500 ATK)!

Melissa: And Matthew has made a first turn Synchro summon!

Matthew: Tuning Ware's second ability! I can draw a card if the card is sent to the Graveyard due to a Synchro summon! Your move.

Tyler: Draw! I summon Mara of the Nordic Alfar (LV 2, 1000 ATK). I activate its effect and can synchro summon using two monsters from my hand. I then tune my two Level 4 Gamfr of the Nordic Beasts to the Level 2 Mara of the Nordic Alfar! The god that was born from the stars, show us your absolute power and make the world laugh! Synchro summon! Descend! Level 10! Polar God King Loki (LV 10, 3300 ATK)!

Melissa: And Tyler synchro summons one of his ace monsters on his first turn as well.

Matthew: Ooh. A 3300 ATK beat stick. That sounds like fun.

Tyler: Yeah, for me! I attack Stardust Dragon with Loki! Vanity Bolt!

Matthew: 4000 → 3200

Tyler: I end my turn with two facedown cards.

Matthew: Not bad. I planned you would've had something powerful on your first turn. I draw! I can make this work. I set two cards facedown and activate the spell Monster Reborn! Comeback Stardust Dragon! I end my turn!

Tyler: I draw!

Matthew: I activate my trap! Assault Mode Activate! I can choose one my Synchro monster on my field and tribute it! I can then special summon one assault mode monster from my deck! I tribute summon Stardust Dragon and special summon Stardust Dragon-Assault Mode (LV 10, 3000 ATK)!

Tyler: Heh. Trying to lessen the damage? Doesn't matter! I attack your Stardust Dragon with Loki! Vanity Bolt!

Matthew: I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! When it was summoned using Assault Mode Activate, it can't be destroyed this turn.

Matthew: LP- 3200 → 2900

Tyler: Heh. I end my turn with two cards!

Matthew: Now Stardust Dragon Assault Mode returns to the field! I draw! I activate the spell Card of Sanctity, so both players get to draw till they have six cards! I then activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards! I activate the spell card Scale Up! I can choose one monster that's in a Pendulum Zone and raise it scale up by two until the end phase! I raise Sky Dragoons scale from 7 to 9! (Sc 7 →9) I can now summon monsters level 2 through 8 simultaneously! Come forth! The embodiment of light! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon (LV 8, 3000 ATK)! The wings of eternal light and darkness! Light and Darkness Dragon (LV 8, 2800 ATK)! I then activate the spell, Fusion and fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand! Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 12! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (LV 12, 4500 ATK)! I then overlay my Level Eight Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Light and Darkness Dragon! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. It's power of creating opens the door of the truth! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 8! Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (Rank 8, 4000 ATK)!

Melissa: With these weird summoning methods, Matthew has three very powerful dragons on his field!

Tyler: What?! What the heck are these summoning methods? I've never heard of them before!

Jack is looking at the kid with amusement.

Matthew: Battle! I attack Loki with my Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neo Ultimate Blue Lightning!

Tyler: I activate the trap Nordic Relic Brisingamen! Loki's attack will rise equally towards your dragon's attack until the end phase! (3300 →8800)! You'll life point's will become zero!

Matthew: Oh dear. Oh no.

Tyler: Loki finish off Neo Blue Eyes! Vanity Bolt!

Matthew: I know! I activate the spell Heat & Heal! I can target the lowest Ranked monster on my field, and gain Life Points equal to its rank. I choose Galaxy-Eyes and gain 4000 Life Points!

Matthew: (2900 → 6900 → 3600)

Melissa: Matthew saved himself and gained back most of his life points.

Matthew: I change Stardust Dragon to defense position, and I end my turn, and Loki's attack becomes normal (8800 → 3300)!

Tyler: You survived with plain luck! Even with all those summoning methods, you still won't win! I draw! I activate Cost Down! All monsters in my hand are lowered by two levels by discarding a card! I summon the tuner monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts whose level is two lower than its original value (LV 4→2, 1600 ATK)! I then activate the trap Embodiment of Apophis! I can special summon this trap as a Level Four monster (LV 4, 1600 ATK)! I also activate Tiki Curse! It can also be special summoned as a Level Four monster (LV 4, 1800 ATK)!

Matthew: Two trap monsters and a tuner? Don't tell me?

Tyler: You're guessing the right thing! I tune my Level Four Embodiment of Apophis and Tiki Curse to the Level Two Guldfaxe! When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise up his magical hammer, and the very Earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro summon! Descend! Level 10! Polar God King Thor (LV 10, 3500 ATK)!

Melissa: And next he summons out Thor! With his effect, Matthew can be having a problem! It looks bleak on Matthew's side!

Matthew: …

Tyler: Battle! I attack Stardust Dragon with Loki! Vanity Bolt!

Matthew: I activate Stardust Dragon-Assault Mode's effect! When this card is destroyed, I can special summon Stardust Dragon from my graveyard!

Tyler: I activate Thor's effect! I can negate the activation all monster's effect that's on the field!

Matthew: Stardust Dragon-Assault Mode is in the grave! So your effect doesn't effect it! Come back, Stardust Dragon in defense position (LV 8, 2000 DEF)!

Tyler: Battle! I attack your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!

Matthew: Wait, what?! Galaxy Eyes has more attack points!

Tyler: It doesn't matter! Go, Thor, attack Galaxy Eyes!

Tyler: (4000 → 3500)

Matthew: I then activate Sky Dragoon's Pendulum effect, when you take battle damage involving a dragon monster that I control, I can destroy a card in your field! I destroy one of your set cards!

Tyler: Huh? I activated Thor's effect!

Matthew: Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones are treated as normal spell cards, not monster cards.

Tyler: Tsk. I end my turn and the Thor revives due to his effect! When he is revived due to this effect, you take 800 points of damage!

Matthew: So that's what you were thinking. I activate Effect Veiler's effect! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard I can negate your monster's effect until the end phase!

Tyler: Heh! You play well kid. I activate the trap, Maelstrom Winds! During your next Battle Phase, I can negate one battle! You did well to survive for this long, now it's your turn!

Matthew: Don't worry! I'll win this turn!

Melissa: Matthew is flowing with confidence! Let's see how he'll push through!

The crowd goes wild as they see Matthew on his the final turn.

Man: Show him the power of the Commons!

Man 2: Use everyone's power to show the Tops!

Matthew: I draw! I activate the spell Cool Draw! I can draw three cards Oh boy! This will work! This is the final battle! Battle! I attack Loki with Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect! When it battles, I can use one Overlay Unit and Galaxy Eyes gains 200 attack equal to the total amount of ranks on the field! Prime Photon's other effect! All monsters excluding Xyz monsters have their level be counted as ranks! Also once, per turn, I can increase everyone's rank by one! Since there are two Rank 11s and two Rank 9s… my monster gains 8000 points! (4000 → 12000 ATK)

Tyler: I activate Thor's effect! I can negate all monster's effects this turn!

Matthew: I activate the trap Breakthrough Skill! I target your monster and negate it's effect until the end phase!

Melissa: The two are constantly taking shooting back each other's effects! They both have one monster, but Tyler still has Maelstrom Winds!

Tyler: She's right! Even with your monster at such a high attack power, I can activate Maelstrom Winds effect! I negate the battle! Sorry mate! I'll win in my next turn!

Matthew: There won't be the next turn! The card that I just drew proves, that I still got a future I need to see through! I activate the quick-spell card Double or Nothing! When a battle is negated, I can attack again with double the attack points (12000 → 24000)!

Tyler: Wha-what?!

Melissa: Matthew has o-over 20,000 attack!

Matthew: Since it wasn't your battle phase, you can't negate it with Loki's effect! Battle! Eternity Prime Stream!

Tyler: (3500 → 0)

Matthew Wins!

Melissa: And Matthew is the winner!

The crowd was silent before they all cheered in excitement! Matthew waves at everyone.

Matthew: Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened! Never have I tried so much in a duel!

Matthew looks behind him to see Tyler sticking his hand at him, as Matthew shakes it.

Tyler: That was a splendid duel. I couldn't summon my third ace monster though.

Matthew: Odin. Right?

Tyler: Yeah. You defeated me before I could summon him. I feel like you definitely earned your right to leave. I will also return to you, your disk and duel runner. I noticed that your disk was different.

Matthew: Oh yeah. S-Specially crafted by me.

Tyler: Well that's nice. Please wait at the room, while we retrieve your things.

Matthew: Thank you Tyler.

Matthew walks out the arena with a proud grin of himself. He sees Crow with Shinji, Tanner, Amanda, and Frank.

Crow: Hey Matthew. Look's like you won.

Matthew: Yeah. I did thanks to my skills as duelists and everyone cheering for me.

Shinji: Shouldn't you say something?

Matthew: Right. Frank, Tanner, Amanda. I'm sorry for what I did. I almost made you lost your dad and I ask that you forgive me.

The three kids looked at him with a smile signaling that they forgave the boy.

Matthew: Thank you three for being so forgiving. Right! Now, I must tell you all something. I happened to find out where the person I'm looking for is. He's out the city, but not far. I'm should find him by tomorrow, but I need a place to stay. Mind help me looking for a place?

Crow: Are you kidding? We're letting you stay at our place! I'm going to give you a mouthful about I told you so!

Everyone looks at each other and laugh as they walked out to see Matthew's disk and runner.

Matthew: Tomorrow it is.

(Next Morning)

Matthew: Thank you, everyone. I'll be back to visit when I can.

Crow: Take care dude. Don't get in trouble again, ok?

Matthew: You know it!

The two bump fists.

Matthew: Adios! Don't scratch the bike!

Matthew walks off waving at everyone.

Matthew: Standard! Here I come!

(Meanwhile in the Xyz dimension)

Avery: (LP 300)

Academia Student: (250)

Academia Student: I have a 2500 attack, Cyber Dinosaur in my field. You'll lose on my next turn cutie! I end my turn!

Avery: Only my brother can call me cute! I draw! I reveal the card as Rank-Up-Magic: The Seventh One! I then activate it in which I special summon Number 103 Ragnazero! I then rank it up to a Chaos Xyz monster! The Infinite power that can freeze even time, revives! Chaos Xyz Change! Please Appear, Chaos Number 103 Ragnafinity (Rank 5, 2800 ATK)! Battle! I attack with Ragnafinity!

Academia Student: (250 → 0)

Avery Wins!

Avery runs towards two injured teens.

Avery: Are you alright?

Boy: Yeah. We're fine. Thank you so much!

Avery: It was no problem! I'm Avery.

Boy: I'm Ryoga Kamishiro. This is my sister, Rio Kamishiro.

Rio: It's nice to meet you!

Avery: Same to you…

Avery looks at the cards that Matthew gave her and has this weird feeling. She gives them to Ryoga and Rio.

Avery: You're going to need it.

Rio: Are you sure? These look like powerful cards.

Avery: It's fine. My older brother told me to give these cards to those in need.

Ryoga: Thank you then. Where is your brother? Was he carded?

Avery: No, he wasn't. He went on a scouting mission looking for a way to fight Academia.

Ryoga: That's good then.

Yuto: Avery! Did you find anyone?

Avery: Yeah. Two over here. Let's get you two back to the base.

 **Yay, Rio and Ryoga are in this series. Just seeing Kaito from Zexal kinda bugged me as the other dimensions had multiple characters so I added my favorite characters from Zexal into this story. I plan them to be very important in the Xyz dimension arc and the Fusion arc. Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! I would like to thank everyone for their support. I mean, holy cow so many favorites and followers and it hasn't even been one month yet. I got an interesting reply which was he or she couldn't comprehend that my OC's deck would actually work, but I like to say that I've used this same exact deck on Dueling Nexus and I got quite the number of wins on the site. Anyway's Matthew travels to Standard and actually, the next chapter is the last chapter that previous me worked on so posts won't be as frequent. Also another note. This chapter is actually being lack luster.**

Matthew appears in front of some buildings.

Matthew: I'll be really surprised if no was able to see me.

He looks around to see a few people, but no one acknowledges his existence. He slowly facepalms, but sighs in relief as he rushes to an internet cafe. He looks up Reiji Akaba.

Matthew: Apparently Akaba Reiji is some famous duelists that own a duel school. This place looks like a school.

He memories the address as he walks to the place until he reaches the building he saw in the photo. He walks into the building to see no one at the reception and walks around a bit until he hears voices. Matthew walks towards the source of the noise to see a bunch of kids watching a duel. Matthew looks closely, and to his surprise, he sees another person that looks like him, with red and green hair, and someone that looked like his sister with pink hair as they're dueling. Unfortunately, the guy that looked like him lost miserably.

Matthew: Ouch. That must've hurt.

?: Huh. Who are you?

An adult man who looked very old was talking to him.

Matthew: I'm Matthew. I came in here looking for directions. I wanted to know where I can go to Reiji Akaba's school.

?: Oh. Another person wanting to go to LDS.

Matthew: Huh. Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I don't want to attend his school. I just want to ask the guy a few questions and that's it. By the way, what is the red and green hair kid doing?

?: Hmm. Oh, that's Yuya trying to do the thing he did called Pendulum summoning.

Matthew: Pendulum Summoning?! Ooh. I can do a quick lesson on Pendulum summoning. It is my specialty.

?: Really? But, he created Pendulum. How do you know what it is?

Matthew: Oh well, I just do it a lot. What's your name if I may ask?

?: I'm the principal of You Show School. My name is Syuzo Hiriagi.

Matthew: The principal? Ok, then. I'm Matthew. Please excuse me while you prepare your wallet!

Syuzo: What does that mean?!

Matthew walks into the room while seeing the two talk.

The two noticed him.

Yuya: Who are you?

Matthew: Oh, I'm Matthew. I heard you need help with Pendulum, is that right?

Yuya: Yeah. That's right. I did it before, but I don't remember how it works.

Matthew: That's fine. I can show you in a duel. How bout you miss? We can duel, and I can show the Audience what to do.

Yuya: You're going to duel Yuzu? Wait, you know how it works?

Matthew: Ehh. I got the gist of it.

Yuzu: Oh, well sure then. I'm Yuzu Hiriagi.

Yuya: And I'm Yuya Sakaki.

Matthew: Now nice to meet you now let's duel.

Syuzo: Wait?

Matthew: Huh?

Syuzo: We need an action field, and you got to say the chant!

Matthew: A chant?!

Yuzu: It's a celebratory thing for completing the tangible Solid Vision.

Matthew: Alright then. How does it go?

Yuzu swiftly says the chant to Matthew.

Matthew: Ok. Let's start. Choose the same Action Field you used against Yuya then.

Yuzu: Alright then. I activate the Action Field Plain Plain!

The area around the two turns into a beautiful plain with flowers, trees, and a clear lake.

Matthew: This is beautiful. Everything looks so real. Gotta love technology. Now then.

Matthew/Yuzu: Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action -

Duel

Matthew: LP 4000

Yuzu: LP 4000

Matthew: Ladies first. Well, that and I don't have the right cards.

Yuzu: Ok then. I summon Aria the Melodious Diva (LV 4, 1600 ATK)! I end my turn with two facedowns.

Matthew: Draw! Perfect! Everyone! The first lesson about the monsters is the scale. That scale is shown as the barrier of the monsters that you can summon! For example, my scale 0 Psychic Prodigy in my hand! This is the first barrier and the second will be my Scale 9, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! I, using Scale 0 Psychic Prodigy and Scale 9 Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters level 1 through 8 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Firstly, Oafdragon Magician (LV 6, 2100) and the level one tuner monster, Turbo Synchron (LV 1, 100 ATK)!

The crowd was amazed at the Pendulum Summon.

Matthew: So Yuya, you can summon monsters that level is in the scale number. Now, Pendulum can help in a bunch of combos. I activate the spell card, Giant Trunade! I can return all spells and traps on the field to their player's hand!

A gust of wind causes all the traps and the monsters in the Pendulum monsters to go back to the hand.

Matthew: Lesson 2! Pendulum Monsters when in the Pendulum Zones, are treated as normal spell cards and can be affected by cards like Giant Trunade and Mystical Space Typhoon. Now as for combos. I tune my Level Six Oafdragon Magician to the Level One Turbo Synchron! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon (LV 7, 2400 ATK)! I activate its effect and I destroy all cards on the field!

Kids: Wow Pendulum Summoning into Synchro Summoning! Yuzu's field is also empty.

Yuya: So basically, this can be used for any summoning method. That seems interesting.

Matthew: Another thing. Pendulum monsters don't go into the graveyard. Now, they go to the extra deck.I activate the spell Return of the Dragon Lord! I can special summon one Level 7 or 8 dragon monster from my graveyard! Come back Black Rose Dragon! Now it's effect activates automatically and destroys every card on the field, but I use Return of the Dragon Lords other effect! If a dragon monster is about to be destroyed by an effect or battle, I can negate the destruction! Now, I reset the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 Psychic Prodigy and Scale 9, Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Battle! I attack you directly with Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Flame!

Yuzu runs through the trees and picks up a card.

Yuzu: I activate the Action Spell: Evasion! I can negate the Battle!

Matthew: Action cards?

Yuzu: Its spells that you can find in Action Fields. You use them for special effects.

Matthew: Cool. It's like a replacement for counter traps.

Yuzu: I draw! I summon, Soprano the Melodious Songstress (LV 4, 1400 ATK)!

Yuzu rushes and picks up an action card.

Yuzu: I activate the Action Spell: High Dive! My monster gains 1000 attack until the end phase! (1400 → 2400 ATK)

Matthew: So Action Cards can be used for both offense and defense.

She rushes for another action card as Matthew quickly looks for one on instinct.

Yuzu: I activate the Action Spell: Over Sword! During the Battle Phase only, my monster gains 500 attack! (2400 → 2900 ATK) Battle! I attack Black Rose Dragon with Soprano the Melodious Songstress!

Matthew: I activate the Action Spell: Attack Force! When my monster battles another monster with higher attack, my monster gains 600 Atk!

Yuzu sees another action card lying on a rock as she quickly picks it up!

Yuzu: I activate the Action Spell: No Action! I negate your action spell and destroy it.

Matthew: Wait what?!

Matthew- LP 4000 → 3500

Matthew: You negated it with another Action Card. Interesting. Lesson 3. Pendulum Effects! I activate Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect! When 1 Dragon monster on my field is destroyed by battle, I can draw one dragon card that's level and attack is less than Black Rose! I choose the Level 4 Debris Dragon! Pendulum effects can be activated only when the monster is in the Pendulum Zone!

Yuzu: Yuya! You better be writing this down!

Yuya: I know, Yuzu!

Yuzu: I end my turn with two facedowns and Soprano's attack return to normal (2900 → 1400 ATK).

Matthew: I draw! Time for lesson 4 and the final lesson really needed. Pendulum monsters that are in the extra deck can be revived if their level is in the scale boundaries! I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Next with the already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon once again! Reappear from my extra deck, Oafdragon Magician and from my hand Debris Dragon (LV 4, 1000 ATK), Dragunity Phalanx (LV 2, 500 ATK)! I tune my Level Six Oafdragon Magician to the Level Two Dragunity Phalanx! The Pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Dragon Archfiend (LV 8, 3000 ATK)! I activate the spell card Megamorph! I can equip this card onto Red Dragon Archfiend and it attacks doubles if I have lower Life Points then you! (3000 → 6000) Battle! I attack Soprano the Melodious Songstress with Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Force!

Yuzu runs looking for another Action Card but fails to get one on time.

Yuzu- LP 4000 → 0

Matthew Wins!

Matthew: Woo! That was awesome! Who knew this type of dueling exists?

Matthew helps Yuzu up off the ground.

Yuzu: That was a good duel. You showed a mastery of Pendulum Summoning when it was created today.

Matthew: Today? " _Oh shit! I need to make a good excuse."_ I was dueling a lot today, and some of my monsters just turned into Pendulum monsters, and I just had the thought, and it just worked and just learned how to do it. " _That sounds reasonable! Good job me!"_

Yuya: Really?! When I did it earlier, my head was a bit fuzzy.

Matthew: Well. Do you understand how it works?

Yuya: Yeah. Thanks for helping us. (Yuya takes a good look at Matthew) Huh. You look just like me.

Matthew: Really? Maybe, we're long lost, brothers.

The two looked really closely.

Matthew: Yeah, no. I don't see it. It's probably just a coincidence. Anyways, do you happen to know where I can meet Reiji Akaba?

Yuya: The pro duelist? Why do you need to talk to him?

Matthew: I just want to ask him a question about an event that is needing some clearance.

Yuzu: My dad can give it to you.

Matthew: Your dad?

Yuzu: Yeah. That man over there. He's the principal.

Matthew: . . . . . I don't see it, but whatever.

Matthew walks to Syuzo and asks for the address.

Syuzo: Here is the address.

Matthew: Thanks. After this, I may apply here.

Syuzo eyes lit up when he heard this.

Syuzo: You'll be accepted immediately.

Matthew: Cool. I'm off.

Yuya: Bye Matthew. Thanks for the tips.

Matthew: It was a pleasure.

The boy runs off to the address asking people on the way.

Meanwhile

?: Reiji Akaba, sir. We have another reading of the same summoning energy from earlier today.

Reiji: Is it from Yuya Sakaki again?

?: No sir. This is an unknown person named Matthew Song. He performed Pendulum Summoning into a Synchro Summoning. The Synchro summoning was also more powerful than a usual Synchro Summon.

Reiji: Matthew Song? And there are no data on him?

?: None sir. He comes up blank in every single database we have.

Another person comes up in a rushed manner.

?2: Excuse me, sir. A Matthew Song has come and asked for you. We told him that he needed an appointment, but he kept insisting.

Reiji: I understand. Let us meet this Matthew at once.

Matthew is currently waiting patiently at the reception area and sees a gray-haired man with a red scarf, and sharp glasses walk towards him.

Matthew: I presume your Reiji Akaba.

Reiji: And you are Matthew Song. What do you need, as I'm very busy?

Matthew: Two things. What is your relation with Leo Akaba and Academia and if you are associated with Academia why are you guys attacking the Xyz dimension?

Reiji: Leo Akaba? He is my father, but I haven't talked to him in some time. I also have no clue about what is going on in the Xyz dimension.

Matthew looks at him with a serious glance and suspects nothing. He gets up and starts walking away.

Matthew: If that is so, then I'm leaving.

Reiji: Hold on for a minute. Do you know what Leo Akaba is planning?

Matthew: I don't have to give you that info. Why should I?

Reiji: This is about my father. I believe it is best to tell me why.

Matthew: Maybe. How about this? I've heard that you have some good duelists in this school. Have one of them duel me and if I lose, I'll tell you.

Reiji: And you will enter this school?

Matthew: Excuse me?

Reiji: If you lose, then you will attend this school and give me all the info about Pendulum monsters.

Matthew: Hmph. So you know? Do you have scanners? You wouldn't have known otherwise.

Reiji: That info isn't open to you.

Matthew: Anyways. I don't get anything when I win? If I win, you help us take down Academia. Sound fair? " _I don't have anything, but Yuto probably knows. I just said it because I wanted to see how good duelists are here. Him joining us might be a plus."_

Reiji: Fair. (He looks at one of the teachers) Send in the new student, Riku. Follow me outside.

Matthew follows Reiji to the duel arena and across him, he sees a boy standing there.

Matthew: Hey. The names Matthew. I'll be your opponent today.

The boy with grey messy hair looks at him with a friendly smile.

Riku: It's a pleasure, Matthew. I'm Riku. Let's have a fun duel!

Matthew: Yeah.

?: Show him your power.

?2: Go Riku!

Matthew looks to the right to see Reiji with two other people.

Matthew: Friends of yours?

Jayden: The one with the black messy hair is Akira and the one with blond hair is Ryuji.

Matthew: Ok then. Choose your field!

Jayden: Ok! I choose the Field Spell Card: Showtime Street!

The area around them turns into a street that is in the middle of a festival.

Matthew: May the best duelist win.

Jayden: Same to you!

Matthew/Jayden: Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action -

Duel!

Matthew - LP 4000

Riku - LP 4000

Riku: I'll go first if that's fine! I summon Red-Eyes (LV 1, 800 ATK)! Now I send it to the graveyard to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand (LV 7, 2400 ATK)! I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast! I target my Red Eyes Black Dragon on my field and deal damage equal towards its original attack points. However, it can't attack this turn but that's fine! So you will take 2400 points of damage!

Matthew runs around looking for an action card and picks one up and it was Miracle.

Matthew: Well RIP me!

Matthew - LP 4000 → 1600

Matthew: That hurt a lot.

Riku: I end my turn with a facedown!

Ryuji: Woo! That's a huge leap in life points.

Matthew: I draw! I summon Gogogo Golem (LV 4, 1800 ATK)! Next, I activate the spell Solid Overlay! I can use this card to Xyz Summon a Rank 4 Monster! Next, I Overlay my Gogogo Golem and Solid Overlay! Carry hope on white wings! The Messenger of Light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Number 39 Utopia (Rank 4, 2500 ATK)!

Akira: A Xyz Summoning in the first turn. He seems skilled!

Matthew: Don't be amazed just yet, everyone! I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force! With this, I can rank up Utopia into a Chaos Xyz Monster! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Chaos Xyz Change! Descend! Rank 5! Chaos Number 39 Utopia Ray V!

Riku: A chaos Xyz monster? What the heck is this?

Matthew: Don't worry! It's a thing not very commonly known. I would be surprised if you did know.

Reiji stares intently at the new Xyz monster almost inspecting it with every inch.

Matthew: I activate Utopia Ray V effect! By using one overlay unit, I can destroy your monster and deal you damage equal to the attack of your monster! Spinning Blades of Destruction!

Jayden - LP 4000 → 1600

Matthew: Battle! I attack you directly! Rising Sun Star Slash!

Jayden runs and picks up a card.

Jayden: I activate the Action Spell: Evasion! I negate the battle!

Matthew: Well good reflexes. I end my turn with two set cards!

Jayden: I draw! I activate the spell Monster Reborn and bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard! I then activate Foolish Burial and send Darkflare Dragon to my graveyard! Next, I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon my strongest monster! Beast of steel, forged in hate! Eyes of blood, wings bladed eight! Come forth, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (LV 10, 2800)! Next, I activate his effect and special a dragon from my hand! Come on out Lightpulsar Dragon (LV 6, 2500 ATK)!

Matthew: Two dragons in your field. This could be bad!

Riku: Yeah! Battle! I attack your Utopia Ray V with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

Matthew - LP 1600 → 1400

Matthew: Numbers can only be destroyed by number cards!

Riku: What?! I didn't anticipate this!

Ryuji: Hey don't give up!

Jayden looks at Akira and Ryuji.

Akira: You can still pull this around!

Riku smiles and looks at Matthew.

Riku: I end my turn!

Riku rushes to find an action card as Matthew takes his turn!

Matthew: I draw! I activate Utopia Ray V effect and destroy your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and you take damage equal to his attack! Spinning Blades of Destruction!

Riku: I activate the Action Spell: Acceleration! Effect damage becomes zero!

Matthew: It's still destroyed! Battle! Go Utopia Ray V! Attack Lightpulsar Dragon! Rising Sun Star Slash!

Riku - LP 1600 → 1500

Riku: I activate Lightpulsar Dragon's effect. When it's destroyed, I can special summon a Level Five or above Dark Dragon monster from my graveyard!

Matthew: I activate the effect of Effect Veiler! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can negate your effect! I then activate the Trap: Call of the Haunted! I special summon a monster from my grave! I pick Number 39 Utopia!

Riku runs to get another Action Card.

Matthew: Battle! I attack you directly with Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!

Jayden swiftly slides to another card.

Jayden: I activate the Action Spell: Encore! I can reuse an Action Spell from my graveyard! I choose Evasion and I negate the battle!

Matthew picks up an action card next to some takoyaki.

Matthew: Huh! Delicious. I activate the Action Spell: No Action! I negate your Action Spell! Go Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!

Riku: LP 1500 → 0

Matthew Wins!

Ryuji and Akira run toward Riku helping him up as Matthew walks towards them.

Matthew: That was a good match Riku.

Riku: Same to you. Hope we get along.

Matthew: I just know we will. Same to you two, Akira and Ryuji.

Matthew leaves the three as they chat and he walks toward to Reiji.

Reiji: I lost the bet so now I must support your war.

Matthew: Reiji. If you were going to be part of it, you should know the enemy's goal.

Reiji: I figured you would tell me anyway.

Matthew: I actually don't know. I mean, why do you think I ask what Academia was planning?

Reiji: That's correct. If you have anything, please inform me of the events later. One other question. If you're from the Xyz Dimension, how come you have Pendulum and Synchro cards?

Matthew: Who said I was from the Xyz Dimension? All I said was that I have comrades there.

Matthew walks off towards the sunset with a smile on his face.

 **And that concludes the chapter. Thank you all for being supportive and I hoped you like the two duels in one chapter. I think that this chapter will be the start of doing two duels per chapter as a good way to get through the story. We're still near in the prologue as we haven't reached the canon part of the story where Matthew joins the cast. We still got the Fusion intro arc which will probably be in three chapters. Sorry for making you guys listen er read me rant on. Hope you all have fun weekend. This is MasterStarman1002 signing off!**

 **Actually before that. The harem list. I actually forgot to put that down. It's only three girls.**

1\. Serena from Arc-V

2\. Rio Kamishiro from Zexal

3\. Rei Saotome from GX


	6. Chapter 6

**... 2000 VIEWERS! HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! *Ahem Hey everyone! This is the last chapter that I worked on two years ago. This chapter is extra large, and it's a special chapter (well not all that special. It's the small start of the harem thing I talked about in summary)! Either next chapter or the one after one will introduce the Fusion Introduction Arc. I won't keep you waiting. Have fun! Thanks Again!**

Matthew actually applied to You Show School, after spending three days having too much fun in an underground dueling ring. Unfortunately, he learned that he couldn't use Accel Synchro without speed and he almost had to lose all his cards. Before applying, he was under the assumption that they had dorms. He was surprised when he found out that they didn't have any.

Matthew: Syuzo! I need a place to stay for a bit. Can't you help me out?

Syuzo: I'm sorry, but this school has no dorms. All students have their own places to live.

Matthew: Well. What do I do then? I can't sleep in the streets.

?: What is the problem?

A big and buffy man was walking towards Matthew and Syuzo. The man happened to be Gongenzaka. (Matthew and Gongenzaka got to know each other for a bit after the underground dueling ring)

Matthew: Oh, Gongenzaka. I need a place to stay, but I have nothing. I'm homeless right now.

Gongenzaka: I, the man Gongenzaka, will not let a friend live in the streets. Two of the students that graduated last year moved away, but they paid a couple of months in advance before they left. They said that I should give it to someone in desperate need.

Matthew's eyes sparkle as he jumps and hugs his friend.

Matthew: Thank you Gongenzaka! I'll never forget about this! I'll be forever in your debt.

Syuzo: Thank you Gongenzaka. He was talking to me about it for the last hour.

Gongenzaka: It's fine! I, the man Gongenzaka, will do whatever it takes to help my friends!

Matthew looks at his disk.

Disk: Charged and ready to jump.

Matthew: One thing Syuzo. I have some things I need to do for the next 10 days. I know I should've told you in advance, but I need to do this.

Syuzo: That's fine. We still need to set up your classes, so it should be ready by then.

Matthew: Great! Now Gongenzaka, I once again thank you. You really helped me. I'll repay you one day.

Gongenzaka: It's fine Matthew. This is the address.

Matthew: Thanks. I'm off.

Matthew swiftly walks to the address and opened the door to see a well-furnished house that 3-4 people can sleep in. The second was next door and was good enough for two people. The boy looks at his disk and thought of something as he presses the X portal.

Meanwhile in the Xyz dimension.

Yuto was running with Avery, Rio, and Ryoga to a Xyz base when they were intercepted by three Academia students. One was very muscular as his outfit represented a dinosaur and military theme while wearing a yellow jacket. Another one has a slightly tattered black jacket that covers a purple shirt. The last one has a simple yellow Academia outfit.

?: The famous Yuto and Ruri? I thought Yuri took Ruri back to the Fusion dimension.

?2: It might be her Standard counterpart. If we take her to the professor we might get promoted.

?3: Don't be reckless, Jun. Yuto is highly ranked on our wanted list for his skills.

Jun: C'mon Daichi! We can take care of them.

Daichi: Then will you take care of Yuto? We can all take care of him if we teamed up, but the other's over there will make this impossible. What about you, Tyranno?

Tyranno: Why don't we just let them through? I don't feel comfortable carding people.

Daichi: If the commander finds out that we did something like that, he'll card us immediately. We have to at least try and defeat them.

Tyranno: Alright then.

The three Academia students activate their duel disk as Yuto gives Ryouga and Ryo each a duel disk and activates his.

Yuto: We have to get through them quickly.

?: That won't be happening.

Avery turns around to see two more Academia members. She sees a pair of twins walking next to each other. One has a white jacket while the other has a blue jacket to tell the difference.

?2: C'mon Keith. Let's have some fun at least.

Keith: Alright Luke. I need to let loose after all that training with those noobs.

Ryouga: We're trapped. We're also outnumbered.

Suddenly a flash of light appears blinding everyone and Matthew appears when the flash ends.

Matthew: Well, that's hectic. Huh? What's going on?

Matthew looks around him to see his sister with Yuto and two other people he didn't recognize and he was surrounded by other members.

Matthew: Yo Avery. Yuto. What kind of party are we in? Why was I not invited? Was it because I was in school. That hurts you know. (He looks at Ryouga and Rio) Also nice to meet you two. I'm Matthew. Avery's older brother.

Ryouga: Oh. So these number cards are yours.

Matthew looks to see Shark Drake, Silent Horror Ark, and Abyss Splash. He also sees Ragnazero in the other girl's hand.

Matthew: Keep those. I don't need them.

Avery: These are Ryouga and Rio. We saved them a bit earlier.

Matthew: Cool. How about Rio and Me over here take the twins and you three take the other three? Avery! Take this!

Avery catches one card.

Avery: Thanks. Yuto, you and Ryouga are with me.

Yuto: Sure, why not.

Keith: I don't know how you got one of our disks but I'll have to card you later!

Matthew: You can try. C'mon Rio. Let's show them who's boss.

Rio: Right.

Duel!

Matthew - LP 4000

Rio - LP 4000

Luke - LP 4000

Keith - LP 4000

Avery: Charge through!

Ryouga: Right!

Daichi: Jun! Tyranno! We have to capture the target.

Jun: We know Dachi. Let's just get through with this already.

Duel!

Avery - LP 4000

Ryouga - LP 4000

Yuto - LP 4000

Jun - LP 4000

Tyranno - LP 4000

Daichi - LP 4000

Matthew: I'll start! Millennium Rings effect activates. It will be immediately used in a Pendulum Scale. I, with Scale 1 Millennium Ring and Scale 9 Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum scale! Now, I can summon monsters levels 2 through 8 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Prime Material Dragon (LV 6, 2400 ATK) and Tasuke Knight (LV 4, 1700 ATK)!

Rio: Pendulum?

Luke: So this is the rumored Pendulum Summoning that beat Brandon. Interesting.

Matthew: Oh Brandon talked about me. (sarcastic) I'm so flattered! I activate Graceful Charity! I can draw three cards and then send two cards to the graveyard. Next, I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron (LV 3, 1300 ATK)! Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability activates! When I have a tuner monster on the field I can special summon it (LV 2, 800 ATK). Next, I activate Junk Synchron's effect. When I successfully summon this monster, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard! Come on out Speed Warrior (LV 2, 300 DEF)! I tune my Level Two Quillbolt Hedgehog to the Level Three Junk Synchron! The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 5! Junk Warrior (LV 5, 2300 ATK)!

Keith: A Synchro user? This just became interesting!

Matthew: Next his ability activates! When I have a level two or lower monster out on the field, Junk Warrior gains that monster's attack! Power of fellows! (2300 → 3200 ATK)! Next I activate the spell card Solid Overlay! I can use this as a Level Four monster in a Xyz summoning! I Overlay the Level 4 Tasuke Knight and Solid Overlay! Carry hope on white wings! The Messenger of Light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Number 39 Utopia (Rank 4, 2500 ATK)!

Luke: An Xyz user as well? What is going one?

Matthew: Finally I activate Millenium Ring's Pendulum effect! I can fuse two monsters on my field or hand without a fusion card, but the monster loses its effects!

Rio: You already Pendulum Summon this turn.

Matthew: Exactly! Now, I fuse Speed Warrior and Prime Material Dragon! The warrior that breezes with speed. The dragon in its prime. Become one and may the world blaze in your everlasting glory! Fusion Summon! Soar through the sky! Level 9! First of the Dragons(LV 9, 2700 ATK)! Junk Warrior attack becomes normal as well. (3200 → 2300 ATK). I end my turn with one card facedown.

Luke: Pendulum into Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion. He basically used all summoning methods except Ritual. This could be a problem. My move! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Then I activate the spell card Fusion and fuse using five dragons in my hand! Five dragons come together as one new monstrosity. Tremble before the combined might of earth, wind, fire, water, and darkness. Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 12! Five-Headed Dragon(LV 12, 5000 ATK)!

Matthew:... Welp, sorry Rio. Can't help you here.

Rio: What does that mean?!

Matthew: He can attack you right now.

Rio: What? Don't you have anything to help me?

Matthew: Nah. If they're like the Obelisk Forces, then they'll attack you when you're defenseless.

Luke: Oh. So you met the Obelisk Forces huh? Unlike them, us commanders fight with honor! We only attack people that went at least one turn.

Matthew: Cool then. I would've negated your attacks against Rio anyways.

Rio: You said you wouldn't be able to help me.

Matthew: Just thought you would focus a bit more. You're like my sister. Cute, even when your panicking.

Rio blushed as she kicked Matthew in the stomach causing him to fall down. She looked away at him and made a pouty face.

Matthew: Ok. I did deserve that. Ow ow ow.

Keith: Can you two leave your lovers quarrel and get back to the duel.

Matthew: We just met!

Luke: Right... Five-Headed Dragon! Attack First of the Dragons! Elemental Stream!

Matthew: I activate the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I can negate your attack and then reset this card!

Luke: So you can always use it once per turn. Interesting! You're like a jack of all trades with offense and defense. I set a card facedown and end my turn!

Rio: Right! I draw! I summon Blizzard Falcon (LV 4, 1500 ATK)! Next, I activate Blizzard Vision! I can special summon a monster with the same type, attribute, and level as my Blizzard Falcon! (LV 4, 0 ATK).

Matthew: Ooh. Two level 4s. Just don't summon Ragnazero. The spell my sister gave you lets you summon it no problemo.

Rio: I know how to duel! You're just like Ryouga. Always telling me how to duel. Do it again and I'll... freeze you!

Matthew gets down on his hands and knees in an apologizing stance.

Matthew: I'm sorry.

Rio looks at him with a smile as the other twins can't stop laughing.

Keith: My god… What is happening? This is hilarious.

Luke: Even though they're they're the enemy… if we win, I ain't carding them. I respect them too much.

Keith: Agreed.

Rio: Matthew. Fine. I forgive you.

Matthew gets up with full energy.

Matthew: Noice! Now let's see what you got.

Rio: Right! I Overlay the Level Four Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Vision! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Ice Beast Zerofyne (Rank 4, 2000 ATK)!

Luke: 2000 ATK? That's not enough against my dragon.

Rio: That's why I have spells. I activate the spell Blizzard Jet! My monster gains 1500 attack points until the end phase (2000 → 3500 ATK) I know that's not enough, so I activate Distortion Crystal! Whenever your monster attack changes the amount that is changed, doubles. I finally activate the spell, Zero-Blade! My Ice Beast Zerofyne can make a second attack and your monster losses 1000 attack.

Matthew: Due to Distortion Crystal, 5-Headed Dragon would lose 2000 attack instead. (5000 → 3000).

Luke: You use your spells well. You think by destroying my monster and then attacking again I'll lose. Naive!

Rio: We'll see! Battle! Ice Beast Zerofyne attacks 5-Headed Dragon! Ice Ray!

Luke - LP 4000 → 3500

Smoke cleared up, but 5-Headed Dragon was still on the field.

Matthew: What?! She attacked! You lost Life Points. What's going on?

Luke: 5-Headed Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle except by light attribute monsters.

Rio: Then, I attack again! Ice Ray!

Luke - LP 3500 → 3000

Rio: I end my turn with a facedown!

Luke: All your spells are destroyed now. My monsters attack becomes normal now. (3000 → 5000 ATK)

Keith: My turn, draw! I activate the spell Advanced Ritual Art! I can summon any 1 Ritual Monster by sending Normal Monsters from my deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels is equal to the Level of my Ritual Monster!

Matthew: Ritual? I thought no one used that anymore.

Keith: Well, I use it so prepare for my power. I send Metal Armored Bug from my deck to the graveyard! Wretched executioner of the blue flame! Fuel the flames of Hades and strike everything beneath you! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 8! Demise King of Armageddon (LV 8, 2400 ATK)! I activate his effect. By paying 2000 Life Points, I can destroy all cards on the field!

Matthew: Oh dear.

Keith - LP 4000 → 2000

Every single card except Demise King of Armageddon was destroyed including Matthew's Pendulum Scale.

Matthew: Millenium Ring is not affected by card effects.

Rio: You destroyed your brother's monster as well though.

Luke: We already planned for that. You should be worrying about your life.

Keith: Exactly! Battle! I attack you Rio with Demise King of Armageddon! Blazing Axe of Hades!

Rio - LP 4000 → 1600

Keith: I end with two facedowns!

Matthew: Well, my turn! Draw! I need cards! I activate Cards of Sanctity! Now everyone draws until they have six cards! Perfect! I, using the already set Scale 1 Millenium Ring and Scale 7 Sky Dragoons of Draconia, I reset the Pendulum Scale! I can now summon monsters Level 2 through 6 simultaneously! Once again, guide me in this world and break the dimensional shift to create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Appear! Gagaga Girl (LV 3, 1000 ATK), T.G. Striker (LV 2, 800 ATK), and Krebons (LV 2, 1200 ATK)! Next, I summon Synchron Explorer (LV2, 0 ATK)! I activate his effect! I can special summon one tuner from my graveyard, with its effect negated! Appear, once again! Junk Synchron! I tune the Level Three Gagaga Girl and Level Two Synchron Explorer to the Level Three Junk Synchron! The Pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! Appear my soul's white light! The whitest will! Level 8! Red Dragon Archfiend (LV 8, 3000 ATK)!

Luke: Trying to hit me and finish me off? It won't be that easy!

A sudden white aura surrounds Matthew, but quickly disappeared before anyone noticed! Suddenly after that Matthew started to feel strange as he drops down on the floor losing consciousness.

Rio: Matthew! Are you ok?

Matthew:... Heh. Better than ever.

The aura from before surrounds Matthew once again except everyone sees it around of him.

Keith: What on earth? This pressure... The energy he's releasing is powerful.

Rio: Matthew... What the hell happened to you?

Matthew: w-we wi-will... beco...me one...

Luke: Can you repeat that?

Matthew: We will become one!

The white aura around Matthew is mixed with a black aura that came in the direction of Avery's duel as Matthew laughs shaking the area around everyone.

Matthew: We will become one! Co- Urgh

Matthew dropped down to one knee panting as the aura quickly disappears once more.

Matthew: W-what the hell? (He looks around him to see that he was in a duel.) Oh crap! It's my turn still!

Luke: Are we not going to talk about what just happened? That dude went full demon lord on us just now. I don't feel comfortable pissing this guy off.

Keith: Can't really talk now.

Matthew: What just went over me just now... Anyways! My turn isn't over! Burning Soul! I double tune the Level Eight Red Dragon Archfiend to the Level One Turbo Synchron and Level Three Drill Synchron! The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon (LV 12, 3500 ATK)! Its effect activates, and my monster gains 500 attack for every single tuner monster in my graveyard! Since there are three tuners, my dragon gains 1500 attack! (3500 → 5000) Battle! Red Nova Dragon! Attack the left brother! Burning Soul!

Keith: Don't think so! Your draw card benefited me as well! I activate Battle Fader's ability! When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon it and end the battle phase! (LV 1, 0 Def)

Matthew: Damn! I end my turn!

Luke: Well my turn! I draw! I activate Fusion again and once again fuse all five dragons in my hand! Five dragons come together as one new monstrosity. Tremble before the combined might of earth, wind, fire, water, and darkness. Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 12! Five-Headed Dragon(LV 12, 5000 ATK)!

Rio: So, that's why Keith destroyed everything. They planned for what came next.

Luke: Yep. Sorry miss, but this is it for you in this duel! Battle! I attack you Rio with 5-Headed Dragon! Elemental Stream!

Matthew: I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect! Once, per turn when you attack, I can banish this card to negate the battle! At the end phase, this card will come back to the field!

Keith: A monster, who basically can't be attacked and it already has an absurd amount of attack. A truly powerful weapon.

Luke: Yeah. I end my turn with a facedown!

Matthew: Now, Red Nova Dragon returns to the field!

Rio: I draw! Matthew! I'll use the monster you gave me! I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One! I can special summon a monster between 101 to 107 ignoring it's summoning conditions! Appear! Number 103 Ragnazero! I can then rank it up into a chaos Xyz monster! The Infinite power that can freeze even time, revives! Chaos Xyz Change! Rise up! Rank 5! Chaos Number 103 Ragnafinity (Rank 5, 2800 ATK)! Battle! I attack Demise King of Armageddon with Ragnafinity!

Keith - LP 2000 → 1600

Keith: I activate the Trap Just Desserts! I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points for each monster that my enemy controls. Since there is three, one for every opponent! All of you are taking 1500 points of damage!

Luke: I then activate the trap, Damage Diet! I take half the damage this turn! You guys aren't so lucky!

Luke - LP 3000 → 2250

Matthew - LP 4000 → 2500

Rio - LP 1600 → 100

Matthew: Rio! You alright?!

Rio: I'm still hanging! I activate the spell, Blustering Winds! One monster on the field gains 1000 attack until the beginning of my turn! I choose 5-Headed Dragon! (5000 → 6000 ATK)!

Luke: Why would you raise my attack? That's kinda weird.

Matthew: Because Ragnafinity ability activates. You take the difference in attack as damage by using one overlay unit.

Luke: Even still, I will only take half the damage.

Luke - LP 2250 → 1750

Rio: I end my turn with a facedown!

Keith: I'll finish this. I draw! I activate the Ritual Spell: Ritual of Destruction! I send Blade Knight and Jinzo from my hand to the graveyard. Evil lord wield everlasting chaos! Send your enemies to Tartarus and destroy everything into oblivion! Ritual Summon! Destroy, Garlandolf, King of Destruction (LV 7, 2500 ATK)! I activate the spell, Axe of Despair! I can equip this card on Garlandolf, King of Destruction and it gains 1000 attack! (2500 → 3500 ATK) Next, his effect activates! When this card is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all monsters that defense is less than this monster's attack. Red Nova Dragon and Ragnafinity are destroyed!

Matthew: Red Nova Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Rio: When Ragnafinity is destroyed and it was ranked up from Ragnazero, I can special summon Ragnazero from the graveyard. (Rank 4, 1200 DEF)

Luke: Well, that basically changed nothing. Seriously, what can take down that godforsaken dragon?!

Matthew: The right combo!

Keith: Academia will make a note of this dragon. Since one monster was destroyed my monster gains 100 attack! (3500 → 3600 ATK) Now, Battle! Garlandolf, King of Destruction, attacks Ragnazero!

Rio: Ragnazero can only be destroyed by number monsters!

Keith and Luke look at each other with faces saying that they gave up.

Keith: Okay. I end my turn!

Matthew: I draw! I activate Pot of Greed and draw two more cards! I know what to do know. Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Pendulum Summon! I summon Gogogo Golem (LV 4, 1800 ATK) and Powered Tuner (LV 4, 1400 ATK)! I overlay the Level Four Gogogo Golem and Powered Tuner! Xyz Summon! Descend, Number 44: Sky Pegasus (LV 4, 1800 ATK)! I activate his effect, and by using Overlay Unit, I can target one monster on your field and destroy it! I choose 5-Headed Dragon! However, you can choose to negate it by losing 1000 Life Points.

Luke: I choose to negate it by 1000 points, and I activate Damage Diet's effect! By banishing it from the graveyard, I can half all effect damage I take this turn!

Luke - 1750 → 1250

Matthew: Ok then. Since Powered Tuner is in the Graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 more attack points. (5000 → 5500 ATK) I Overlay Rank 4 Sky Pegasus with its Overlay Units! The Shining Pegasus takes toward the skies. May your grace help your allies! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Chaos Number 44: Shining Sky Pegasus (Rank 4, 1800 ATK)!

Matthew looks at the brothers.

Matthew: What? Not surprised?

Luke: It's just that, we're tired of surprises. We get it. You have so much to show and that you're a talented duellist.

Keith: We kinda know that we lost.

Matthew: Sad. I activate Shining Sky Pegasus's effect! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, all your monsters that are level 4 or higher lose 1000 ATK and DEF! (6000 → 5000) (3600 → 2600) Battle! Red Nova Dragon attack 5-Headed Dragon! Burning Soul! I then attack you with Shining Sky Pegasus!

Luke - LP 1250 → 0

Matthew: One left! I end my turn.

Keith: Nope! I give up. You two against me, I know when I'm outmatched. I forfeit! Especially that dragon, though. That's just bullshit!

Keith touches his deck.

Keith- LP 1600 → 0 (Surrendered)

Matthew & Rio Win!

Matthew: Woo! Rio that was well played!

Rio: You were amazing as well.

Matthew looks at the twins who got up.

Luke: That match seemed one-sided. Anyways that was fun, except for that satanic stuff, but yeah, still fun.

Keith: It was a pleasure dueling with you both. Let's hope we duel under a different circumstance.

The two activate their disks and pressed it as a flash occurred.

Matthew: They teleported.

Rio: Yeah. If I may ask, what was that earlier?

Matthew: What do you mean?

Rio: That aura thing and the whole "We Will Become One". I know I wasn't just seeing things.

Matthew: Honestly I don't know. That never happened before and it felt like I wasn't in control. It was painful. I couldn't breathe. It was gone as quickly as it left though.

Rio: Let's just hope, that'll never happen again.

Matthew: Yeah, you also need to clean up. There's dirt on your cute face.

Rio chases Matthew as he's running away laughing.

( A couple of minutes earlier)

Yuto: I'll start! I set 5 cards facedown! I end my turn!

Jun: Five set cards?! That's it?! I'll take care of this. I draw! I activate Heavy Storm and destroy all your set cards! I summon Bomb Dragon (LV 4, 1500 ATK)! Battle! I attack you directly!

Yuto: I activate the spells The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil! When these cards in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil per card in the graveyard and they're no longer treated as trap cards! Since there were three of these, I special summon three of them (LV 4, 300 Def)

Jun: You wanted that to happen then! Battle! I attack one of your Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil!

Yuto: When Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil is destroyed it goes to the banish zone.

Jun: I end my turn with one facedown cards.

Tyranno: My turn. Draw! I summon Archeonys (LV 3, 300 ATK)! I activate the spell, New Ultra Evolution! I can tribute a Winged Beast to special summon a dino from my hand! I tribute Archeonys to special summon Ultimate Tyranno (LV 8, 3000 ATK)! I activate its effect! When this monster is in face-up Attack Position at the beginning of my battle phase, I can attack all your monsters! Battle! I attack both of your Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil!

Yuto: They go to the banished zone now.

Tyranno: I end my turn.

Dachi: It's my turn! I draw! I activate the spell, Litmus Doom Ritual! I can send monsters from my hand equal or above Level Eight! I send Water Dragon from my hand to graveyard! Ritual Summon! Appear Litmus Doom Swordsman (LV 8, 0 ATK)!

Ryouga: Zero attack? How will that help?

Dachi: You'll see later! I end my turn with three facedown cards!

Avery: It's my turn! Draw! I set Scale 3 Elemental Hero Pendulum, Miko. Next, I activate Fusion! I fuse Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Woodsman! Warrior of the raging waters! Hero of the courageous earth! Merge together and become the symbol of righteousness and honor! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Level 8! Courageous warrior of Earth! Elemental Hero Terra Firma (LV 8, 2500 ATK)!

Dachi: A Fusion Summon? You aren't Serena, so you're definitely from Standard!

Tyranno: Also. That's a Planet Series Card! Koyo Hibiki's at that!

Dachi: Which means he's gone.

Avery: Who? I got this from my brother. I don't know any Koyo Hibiki.

Dachi: Surely you jest. There is only one Elemental Hero Terra Firma in all of existence. That card belonged to a well-respected duelist named Koyo Hibiki! It was foolish that he opposed Academia though!

Avery: I don't know who you're talking about though! I activate Elemental Hero Pendulum Miko Pendulum effect activates! All Elemental Heroes monsters gain 500 attack and defense! (2500 → 3000) I also normal summon Elemental Hero Stratos (LV 4, 2300 ATK)! I activate Stratos's effect, and I draw a monster card from my deck! I activate Elemental Hero Terra Firma's effect! I can tribute an Elemental Hero to have Terra Firma gains attack equal to the Tributed monster's attack points. I tribute Elemental Hero Stratos, and Terra Firma gains 2300 attack! Terra Firma Magma! (3000 → 5300 ATK) Battle! Attack Litmus Doom Swordsman! Magma Slash!

Dachi: I activate the trap card Fusion Dispersal! When a Fusion Monster declares an attack, I can end the battle phase and send your fusion monster to the extra deck, and special summon the fusion materials back from your graveyard. You'll take damage equal towards the monster with the biggest attack.

Avery: What?

Ocean and Woodsman appeared on the field! (LV 4, 2000 ATK) (LV 4, 1500 ATK)

Avery- LP 4000 → 2000

Avery: Darn it! This can't get worse.

Dachi: That's where you're wrong. I activate the Continuous Trap, Magnet Force Plus! By equipping this card to my Swordsman, it can't declare an attack on a Plus monster! Also, Litmus Doom Swordsman gains 3000 attack if a trap is face-up on a field! (0 → 3000 ATK)

Avery: Phooey! I end my turn!

Ryouga: It's finally my turn! I activate the spell card Cross Draw of Destiny! Players draw a card and reveal it! If it's a monster, then they can special summon the monster on their field in defense position, and if they summon a monster, they gain Life Points equal towards the amount of attack!

Everyone drew a card and revealed it. The only monsters that were drawn were Ryouga and Jun.

Ryouga: I summon Cutter Shark (LV 5, 2000 DEF)!

Ryouga - LP 4000 → 6000

Jun: I summon Tusk Dragon (LV 4, 1000 DEF)!

Jun 4000 → 5800

Ryouga: Next, I Special Summon Big Jaws because I activated a Normal Spell Card! (LV 3, 1800 ATK) I then normal summon Skull Kraken (LV 3, 600 ATK)! I activate his effect, and when he is normal summoned, I can destroy one face-up Spell/Trap card on my opponent's field! I'll choose that continuous trap of yours. Now your swordsman losses all of his attack points.

Dachi: That would be the case, but I activate another one, and I again equip it onto my swordsman. Now, his attack remains the same.

Ryouga: Fine. I Overlay the Level 3 Big Jaws and Skull Kraken! Xyz Summon! Come on out, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (Rank 3, 1900 ATK)! I activate its effect, and I use one Overlay Unit, and I Inflict 400 points of damage for every card in my hand. I have three cards, so you take 1200 points of damage. I choose you Jun! Torpedo Take Down!

Jun - LP 5800 → 4600

Ryouga: Battle! I attack Bomb Dragon with Submersible Carrier Aero Shark! Air Torpedo!

Jun: LP 4600 → 4500

Ryouga: I end with a facedown.

Yuto: My Turn! Matthew giving me this card kinda irritates me with the name, but I have to use it. I activate the spell Dimension Fusion! I can pay 2000 Life Points, and everyone can special summon monsters from their banished zones. I choose two Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil! They are still considered monster cards.

Yuto- LP 4000 → 2000

Yuto: I Overlay the two Level 4 Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank 4, 2500 ATK)!

A black aura surrounds Yuto and his dragon as it roars in rage begging to come back to someone. Yuto eyes turned blue as his hair elevated to a levitated level.

Avery: Yuto? What's going one?

Yuto: We will become one!

An uneasy air feels the area has the ground starts to shake for an unknown reason. Everyone no one moved a muscle. Yuto quickly snaps back into reality as he looks around.

Yuto: Sorry. I suddenly snapped for some reason. It won't happen again. I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect and by using one Overlay Unit, I can half the attack of one monster and my dragon gains the attack! I choose Litmus Doom Swordsman! Treason Discharge! (3000 → 1500) (2500 → 4000) I use the last Overlay Unit and target Ultimate Tyranno! Treason Discharge! (4000 → 6500) (3000 → 1500) Battle! I attack Litmus Doom Swordsman with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!

Dachi - LP 4000 → 0

Jun: Dammit! What the hell! Dachi is down already.

Yuto: I end my turn! Dark Rebellion's attack becomes normal. (6000 → 2500)

Jun: I Draw! I summon Armored Dragon! (LV 4, 1900 ATK)! Next, I activate the trap Dragon Switch! I tribute my two dragons to special summon one Level Seven or higher Dragon from my hand! I tribute Tusk Dragon and Armored Dragon! Come out, Hurricane Dragon (LV 7, 2200 ATK)! Battle! I attack Elemental Hero Woodsman with Hurricane Dragon!

Ryouga: I activate the trap, Quaking Mirror Force! When my opponent declares an attack, I can change all opponent's monsters to set down defense position, and they can't change their battle position!

Jun: What?! Ugh! I end my turn!

Tyranno: My turn! Draw! ...I end my turn with two facedowns!

Jun: Tyranno! You should've done something else!

Tyranno: I had nothing at the time Jun!

Avery: Oh that sucks Mister Mean Dino! Time to finish you both off! Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (LV 4, 2100 ATK)! Matthew… Give me strength! I Overlay Level 4 Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Woodsman! Lady hero that soars through the future skies! Please lend me the strength needed to push through the wretched! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Number 27: Elemental Hero Future Blaster (Rank 4, 2300 ATK)!

Tyranno: An Elemental Hero Xyz monster?!

Jun: Just who is she?

Avery: I activate Elemental Hero Future Blaster's effect! By using, one Overlay Unit, this card can attack twice! Battle! I attack the set Hurricane Dragon! Twin Buster!

Hurricane Dragon (LV 7, 1800 DEF)

Avery: Hurricane Dragon is banished instead of going to the graveyard, due to Future Blaster's effect! I then attack you directly Jun! Twin Buster!

Jun - LP 4500 → 2200

Avery: I activate Elemental Hero Future Blaster's effect! When I directly attack you, I gain 100 Life Points per card banished! Since there are two banished, I gain 200 points!

Avery- LP 2000 → 2200

Avery: I end my turn, and Elemental Hero Future Blaster's last effect activates. I can target and special summon one monster that is Level Four or lower! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (LV 4, 2100 ATK)!

Ryouga: My turn! I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic- The Seventh One! I can summon a Number Monster between Numbers 100 and 108 and chaosify it! Come on out, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK! I then Chaosify it! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor Dark (Rank 5, 2800 ATK)! I activate his effect, and one can target one monster that my opponent controls. That monster becomes an Overlay Unit for my Silent Honor Dark! I choose your set Ultimate Tyranno! (OU 1 → 2)

Jun: We're both completely opened! Dachi was right. We weren't ready yet.

Ryouga: I activate Submersible Carrier Aero Shark's effect! I have one card in my hand, so you Jun take 300 points!

Jun - LP 2200 →1900

Ryouga: Battle! I attack you Jun directly with Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!

Jun - LP 1900 → 0

Ryouga: I then attack you Tyranno directly with Silent Honor Dark!

Tyranno - LP 4000 → 1200

Ryouga: I end my turn!

Yuto: Draw! This is the end for you Academia soldiers. Go back to where you belong! I attack with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!

Tyranno - LP 1200 → 0

Yuto, Ryouga, and Avery Wins!

Jun: Darn it!

Dachi: I knew we didn't stand a chance. If Commanders Luke and Keith were here, then we would've taken care of them.

Jun: Then we should've dealt with them earlier!

Tyranno: Please calm down. We need to retreat. We're scheduled to get our new cards soon anyways.

Dachi: That's the smart move right now.

The three Academia students left and shortly.

Meanwhile

Matthew was wincing at the pain as his left eye was black for a mysterious as he was walking

Matthew: What's wrong with complimenting someone? I mean we just met and all and ok I understand, people think that I'm a player. What the hell was I doing?

Rio: It's nothing. At school, everyone was drooling all over me and wanted me on their sports teams because I have a pretty face. You flirting was no different.

Matthew: What? Let me guess, you wager that if they beat you then you'll join them.

Rio: Exactly. It was either the sport or a duel, but you seem like you can hold yourself in a duel. However, I see something wrong with your deck. You seem like you need a lot of cards to actually pull off any combos and if you don't have the right cards, you're basically guaranteed failure.

Matthew: You caught that after only one duel, huh? Yeah, it's true. I have a couple of draw cards in my deck and some still have some more in my backpack. I can't do anything without them. Everything else has just been plain luck.

Rio: Wouldn't be better if you had a proper deck that doesn't need that many cards to do actual plays?

Matthew: Nah, I've used this deck for a long time now, and I aren't going to change that anytime soon. Plus, having more cards is always useful. I just seem to have luck. That and I believe in the heart of the cards. Anyway's Rio, it sounds like your pretty famous at school.

Rio: What about it?

Matthew: Nothing. It just sounded like Avery when she first started school. My lord, she was so famous that everyone of all ages stared at her. I had to push back some people when they got to close to us, but oh man. Nobody ever knew about what she did back at the orphanage though.

Rio: Really, mind telling me?

Matthew: Hmm. I feel like, I can trust you, Rio. Sure I'll tell you.

Matthew carefully whispers all the little things that he and Avery did at his old home. Rio's eyes enlarged so much that they became plates.

Rio: That is so cute. That really suits her so well.

Matthew: But, so embarrassing. She made me swear not to tell anyone, once one of my old friends found out about this well he had a pretty good reason not to tell anyone. Maybe, you can use that as a joke.

Rio: I'll think about it. Hey, it looks like that's them over there.

Matthew and Rio walk up to Yuto, Avery, and Ryouga taking a quick break from their duel with Hun, Tyranno, and Dachi.

Matthew: Looks like you guys handled them no problem. I knew my sister was finally able to win.

Avery: Hey! I've only lost to you once! Once! You'll never let me go for that! That's how many times we dueled.

Matthew: You still lost that though. Anyways. We need to move. I have a feeling there are Academia Students around this place.

Avery: Wait. What happened to you?!

Everyone saw Matthew's black eye as he laughed it off while sneaking a look at Rio. Ryouga caught note of this.

Matthew: Nothing bad, Avery. I just got hit very hard by someone. Nothing life-threatening.

Avery: Alright then. How much further until we reach the base Yuto?

Yuto: Not that far over… an old spade branch base is right around the corner. The rendezvous point with Kurosaki is not far afterward.

Matthew who perked up (who also somehow lost his black eye) was curious.

Matthew: Spade? What the heck are you talking about?

Rio: Huh? Don't you know of the branches of Heartland Duel School?

Avery: Ahh, I forgot to tell you guys. Let's meet up with Kurosaki.

 **Done and done! Thanks for reading my bad writing and I hope you'll continue to read my stories. Why the hell did previous me make Matthew a flirty guy, I just don't get it? It doesn't suit him at all... ok a little as he like entertaining the crowd.(You guys) I'll start writing soon enough. The next chapter will come before the end of the February, so I want to post chapters at least once a month. See you all next time then. Also, what's Misaki's personality? If she's interesting, then maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to thank you for your long wait for my bad writing. Over the years since I written the previous chapters, my writing hasn't grown a lot which is bad for me as a student. So, you guys supporting and criticizing me really helps me in the long run and helps me write for you guys amazing stories. In this chapter, we have finally reached the Fusion-Introduction Arc. Wooh guys this has been a ride and we'll see new faces that I didn't plan to write about until now that I think about it. Well, hope you guys enjoy.**

Matthew: The hell. Why did so many Academia students show up? We can't even rest properly.

Rio: Maybe it was your huge dragon. What was it again? Red Nova Dragon?

Matthew: Yep. Very useful in getting the advantage against an opponent. It's at least a 4500 attack beast that can't be destroyed by card effects. I'm so awesome.

Rio: I'm not sure about that.

Ryouga: Aren't you guys being a bit too loud? They might still be around.

Avery: Yeah. And when did both of you get close?

Matthew: I don't know. An hour ago? What's wrong? We're just talking Avery.

Avery: I'm wondering about the black eye now. Rio never said anything about it.

Matthew: It's not like it was her Avery.

Yuto: Let's not chat about that now. What's this you talked about working with Reiji?

Matthew: I formed an alliance with Reiji. I could sense that he had a distrust of his father. I know some of these helpers and we made a quick code?

Avery: Code?

Matthew: To know that they're legit. I say TTDR at random and they respond with FSXP.

Avery: FSXP? That's so random.

Matthew: It's the list of the summoning methods that were released in that order. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and than Pendulum.

Yuto: That's smart. Anyway, we got to go.

The five exit the building quietly as they look out carefully. They soon run as fast as they could until they are intercepted by Academia students. One in red, blue, and yellow.

Matthew: My god, you guys never give up. I'll take care of them. You guys go on ahead.

Ryouga: What? Are you serious? We can't ask you take on these guys by yourself.

Matthew: Ryouga. This ain't up for debate. I'm keeping them occupied. I have a map and a pinpoint of the place. Just go!

Rio: Alright Matthew.

The four left Matthew all by himself against himself.

Ten minutes later.

Matthew: First of the Dragon! Attack the one in the red directly!

Red - LP 1700 → 0

Matthew Wins!

Matthew: Simple enough. Now I'll let you have a little nap while I g- who the hell are you?

He sees a person around the age of 18 wearing a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots.

?: You're with Academia and you don't know who I am? You are truly an incompetent soldier!

The boy activates his duel disk.

Matthew: Woah dude. I don't know you and I'm not from Academia. Please calm down.

?: If you're not from Academia, then why do you have their duel disk?

Matthew: I stole it. Ok. I have been helping the resistance against the Fusion Dimension with my little sister.

?: Talk is meaningless. You used Fusion monsters and you have an Academia duel disk. I won't believe any of your lies!

The student who was recently defeated by Matthew regains consciousness.

Red: K-Kaito T-Tenjo? Oh n-no!

Matthew kicks the Academia soldier for him to pass out again.

Matthew: Kaito? Is that your name? If these guys know you then you must be highly wanted in Academia. I told you that I'm against them, but it looks like talk won't go through you. I'll have to make you believe me in a duel!

He activates his disk.

Kaito: Are you ready to repent?

Matthew/Kaito: Duel!

Matthew - LP 4000

Kaito - LP 4000

Kaito: My move! I summon Cipher Wing (LV 4, 1400 ATK)! When I Control a Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing! I summon two more Cipher Wings from my hand!

Kaito: I Release one of my Cipher Wings and increase the Levels of the other two by 4! (LV 4 → LV 8) Then I Overlay my now two Level 8 Cipher Wings! Galaxy shining in the darkness. Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8, 3000 ATK)! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!

Matthew: Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon? This is getting weird. My turn then! Draw! _If I used summoning methods other than Xyz, he'll get the wrong idea. So then…_ I summon Goblindbergh (LV 4, 1400 ATK)! I activate his effect and I can Special Summon one Level 4 monster from my hand and then change this card to Defense Position! I summon Arsenal Bug (LV 3, 2000 ATK)! Goblindbergh now changes to Defense Position. (1400 ATK → 0 DEF) I activate the spell Temple of the Kings! I can use a trap that I set this turn! I play Pot of Greed! I draw two cards! I set a card and activate it! I activate the trap Final Attack Orders! I changed all monsters position to attack! Next, I activate the spell Blustering Winds! I choose one monster and it gains 1000 Attack until the end of my next standby phase! (1400 → 2400 ATK)

Kaito: Both monsters don't have enough attack to dead with my Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon.

Matthew: That may be true, but all the conditions are met. I Release both monsters who have 2000 or more attack so I can special summon my monster! The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (LV 8, 3000 ATK)!

Kaito: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon? You dare use my dragon as a mockery?! I won't ever forgive you!

Matthew: Believe what you wish Kaito. I don't know you and I have used this card multiple times during my time as a respectable duelist. I'll protect this dimension with I have got. Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Photon Stream of Destruction!

Kaito: Going for mutual destruction? Foolish! I activate the quick spell Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock! When I have a Cipher Xyz Monster that is battling another monster, the monster won't be destroyed and it negates the effects of all monsters on the field until the end of this turn! And at the end of damage calculation, the battle phase ends!

Matthew: Aw crap! _I can't use Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect to steal it's Overlay Units. And I lost it. Just great!_ Wait it's a rank up? Oh, you have gotta be kidding me.

Kaito: You guessed correctly. Now I can Special Summon 1 Cipher Xyz monster that is 1 Rank higher than the target monster using it as a Xyz Material! Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 9, 4500 ATK)!

Matthew: Darn it! My plan failed and I lost my only monster. Might as well take my defeat with my chin up. I *sigh end my turn!

Kaito: My turn! I draw! I'll finish you off! Battle! I attack you directly with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Ciph-

?: How about you let us join?

Kaito and Matthew look towards their left to see Obelisk Force members standing around.

Battle Royal Mode, Initiated!

Red - LP 4000

Yellow - LP 4000

Green - LP 4000

Kaito: You brought reinforcements? You Academia are really scum.

Red: The hell you talking about. He isn't with us. Are you Matthew?

Matthew: _Now, of all times._ Yeah, so what?

Yellow: You've gotten pretty famous in Academia. You already become one of the top ones on our wanted list!

Kaito: So you're not on their side?

Matthew: Like hell I am! I rather die than join these jackasses! Especially with these Obelisk Force members. Carding people and pin them down without remorse. It's enough to make me gag just hearing or talking about them.

Green: You shouldn't talk considering what's about to happen next. Due to your duel, your field is wide open! We'll take this opportunity to defeat and card you!

Red: Hey look who it is. It's Kaito. We can take down two of Academia's biggest threats today.

Yellow: The professor is going to be pleased with our results.

Matthew: Kaito! It seems like we have a common enemy! Let's say we take care of them together. We can deal with our previous discussion at a later time.

Kaito: We don't have much choice. Agreed. I'll work with you for the time being! I can't attack them so, I set two cards and end my turn!

Red: Ain't that nice! You were fighting each other earlier and now you guys are teaming up together. Draw! I activate Fusion and fuse all three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs from my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV 7, 1800 ATK)! Battle! I attack Matthew directly!

Matthew - LP 4000 → 2200

Red: I end my turn!

Matthew: This is starting to look familiar. Oh yeah. They attacked me the moment I had nothing. What are you guys called? It's on the tip of my tongue. Bingo! YOU GUYS ARE VULTURES!

Green: This is just a war. If you fail to fight properly, then you lose in this world. The weak will die and the strong will prosper.

Matthew: That doesn't mean what you guys are doing is right. Carding people. Destroying homes. I haven't seen what you guys did on the day of the incident, but I really hate you by just seeing the aftermath.

Kaito: They are truly the worst of the worst. Just wait a bit longer.

Yellow: A bit late for that Kaito! After Matthew, you're next! I draw! I also activate Fusion and fuse all three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs from my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV 7, 1800 ATK)! Battle! I attack Matthew directly!

Matthew - LP 2200 → 400

Matthew: Got anything else! C'mon you bastards! I can tank it! You are nothing to me! Avery hits harder!

Green: With pleasure! My turn! Draw! I use Fusion as well and fuse all three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs from my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV 7, 1800 ATK)!

Kaito: I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! When you Summon a monster with 1500 or more attack, I can negate the summon and banish the card!

Green: Tsk. I set one card facedown, and I end my turn.

Matthew: Finally, my turn! I will make you pay! I activate the spell Card of Sanctity! Everyone draws until they have six cards! Tsk! I activate the spell Reload and shuffle my whole hand into the deck, shuffle, and draw the same amount of cards that I sent in! Perfect! I, using Scale 0 Psychic Tuner and Scale 9 Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can special summon monsters levels 1 through 8 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Two Blue Eyes White Dragons (LV 8, 3000 ATK)!

Kaito: Pendulum Summon?

Matthew: Worry about that later! I activate the spell Cool Draw! I draw three cards! Perfect! I activate the spell Message in a Bottle! I target 3 monsters with different Levels in my graveyard and special summon them onto my field! Their attack becomes zero! Come forth! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Goblindbergh, and Arsenal Bug! Next, I activate the equip spell Synchro Boost on Arsenal Bug! It gains a Level and 500 Attack! Next, I Overlay the Level 4 Goblindbergh and Arsenal Bug! Carry hope on white wings! The Messenger of Light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Number 39 Utopia (Rank 4, 2500 ATK)! Lastly, I Overlay the Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, my soul's black power! Blackness of the abyss! Rank 8! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Rank 8, 4500 ATK)!

Black aura similar to the white aura that appeared when Matthew faced the twins commanders. The pressure felt ominous as the aura soon formed a black dragon as its eyes turned red. The Obelisk forces were trembling at what they saw and even Kaito seemed a little uneasy at its presence. It soon disappeared.

Red: W-What?! What is this power?

Matthew: The power of me as a duelist! The power of my cards. The power of my friends. It's time for you to think about what you've done! Kaito if you may let me use your Overlay Units!

Kaito: That's fine!

Matthew: Thanks! I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect! When it was Xyz summoned two effects are activated. First, when this monster is Xyz summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon I can absorb all my opponents Overlay Units and my dragon gains 500 Attack for each one! Since Kaito is the only one with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and it has three Overlay Units, my monster gains 1500 Attack! (4500 → 6000 ATK) Second, all faceup cards lose their effects! Photon Howling! Thanks for the assist Kaito!

Kaito: Hmph!

Red: Why would you take away your ally's Overlay Units?! Isn't that what gives Xyz monsters power?

Matthew: True. Xyz monsters can only use their effects when they have Overlay Units, but my dragon has an effect as well! By using one Overlay Unit my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can attack for every single Overlay Unit that was absorbed! Since there were three Overlay Units absorbed my dragon can attack three times! This is more than enough to take you all down! Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks all your Antique Gear Triple Bite Hounded Dogs!

Green: I activate the trap, No Entry! All monsters are changed to defense position. In the next turn, we'll beat you!

Matthew: Final Attack Orders effect! All monsters on the field can't change their battle positions. Basically, you just burned your card!

Kaito: Are you ready to repent?!

Matthew: Go Neo Galaxy-Eyes Galaxy Dragon! Destroy your foes! Ultimate Photon Stream!

The Obelisk Forces are taken back in fear by Kaito's words and Matthew's dragon.

Red - LP 4000 → 0

Yellow - LP 4000 → 0

Green - LP 4000 → 0

Matthew: Nice! Now then. I can't beat Kaito with Utopia, wait why am I thinking of doing that? That sounds wrong.

Matthew placed his hand on his deck.

Matthew - LP 400 → 0 (Surrendered)

Kaito Wins!

Matthew quickly grabbed his breath and didn't see Kaito carding the Obelisk Force members.

Matthew: So Kaito, where to next? I'm supposed to be meeting with people in the Resistance. Perhaps you know them? Yuto and Shun?

Kaito: … Yes, I know them. They were my friends I chose not to work with them anymore.

Matthew: Why not?! We need to group up together in order to beat Academia!

Kaito: It wasn't helping! Academia… carded my family. We weren't getting results. Going by myself was more efficient! My brother…

Matthew: W-what?! _His family… If that happened to Avery, no I won't let that happen!_ I'm sorry for your loss. I can tell you won't agree to come back with me so I'm off. It was a pleasure.

Kaito: Hold it!

Matthew: What? Is it about the Pendulum cards?

Kaito: Yes… Where did they come from? Where did you get them?

Matthew: A l- Not that long ago. It just appeared. Even I don't know where they originated from. Forget about them for now.

Kaito: … Fine.

Matthew: Kaito. It was a pleasure meeting and working with you.

Kaito:... Hmph.

Kaito runs away leaving Matthew standing by himself. The cloudy sky grows more ominous and wind passes by the boy who thinks about his next plan. He sees three cards on the floor and picks them up to feel completely shocked and a sense of fear as he sees the Obelisk Force members in them.

Matthew: No way! They were carded? How the hell did this happened? Does Academia card duelist that lose or something? I need to show this to Yuto. He'll know how to deal with this.

Matthew pockets the cards as he runs towards the pinpoint.

Meanwhile

Shun: Yuto! Avery!

Shun is able to see Yuto and Avery running up to him with Rio and Ryouga.

Yuto: Hey Shun. Matthew is back but got held up for a bit. He'll be here eventually.

Avery: He should be right behind us. I saw his Galaxy-Eyes earlier. There were two different looking ones though.

Yuto: Wait, that must have been Kaito's Galaxy Eyes. Matthew could have one, but two different looking ones?

Avery: One looked like it had yellow bits attached to it while the other was red which obviously belonged to my brother.

Shun: Then Kaito is over there. I pray they're all right. Kaito has been different since what happened to Haruto.

Avery: Haruto?

Yuto: Haruto was Kaito's little brother. Kaito was part of the Resistance for quite a while before he found out that his whole family was carded. That's when he started to become cold and distant as he left.

Avery: No way. That must have been very painful for him to hear. I wonder if Matthew is alright.

Ryouga: He might've lost due to the number of soldiers.

Rio: Don't think like that Ryouga! He'll be here. I know it.

Avery: And, what do you know about him?! You barely met him two hours ago!

Rio: Two hours is a long amount of time. He told me some stories about you guys. It sounded like you both were close.

Avery: How much did he tell you?

Rio: Not much. Just about the time you two lived at the orphanage. You have an interesting childhood.

Avery: WHAT?! Matthew told you stuff from the orphanage?! Oh no… I did so many embarrassing things there. Rio, I beg of you. Don't tell anyone about that.

Rio: Sure, as long as you tell me what's wrong with me spending time with him, I won't tell a soul.

Avery: Eugh! Well, um.

Yuto: Shun, you have a sister… What the hell is going on?

Shun: I don't have an answer Yuto. This is Matthew's sister, not Ruri, they just look the same.

Ryouga: I think my sister has a crush.

Yuto: Over someone, she met like two hours ago? And Avery?

Ryouga: Probably an overprotective sister. She may be younger, but she still cares just the same. They all act the same if they truly love them.

Shun: I wonder how they're going to solve this predicament.

Avery: How about a duel?

Everyone had a puzzled face when they heard Avery.

Rio: Can you repeat that?

Avery: Let's have a duel. If I win, I don't have to tell you why I hate you talking to Matthew like that and you have to keep your promise. If I lose, I'll tell you why. Do we have an agreement?

Yuto: Avery, this is not the time to be having a duel. We have to plan on going to Standard.

Avery: It's fine. One quick duel won't kill anyone.

Rio: Fine. I'll accept. Let's see what you got Avery.

Avery/Rio: Duel!

Avery - LP 4000

Rio - LP 4000

Avery: My turn! I sum-

Matthew: What the hell is going on?

Avery/Rio: Huh?

Matthew appeared out of nowhere with a confused face. Even, Shun and the others were contemplating where he appeared out from.

Matthew: I'm gone for like five minutes and you guys are dueling without me.

Avery: Oh well um-

Rio: As you can see-

Ryouga: They were fighting over you. Plain and simple.

Matthew: Pardon me? You're going to have to run that with me again Ryouga. It sounded like you said that they were fighting over me. That's a really weird joke.

Yuto: Ryouga isn't joking Matthew. He's being perfectly serious. They had this little argument over you and some secret that Avery had and now they decided to settle the matter with a duel.

Matthew: Ok then. _This just became a bit awkward._ Hey, Rio. Avery.

Rio/Avery: Yeah?

Matthew: Can you talk about this… subject peacefully? I'll be outside in case you guys need privacy.

Matthew quickly dashes out of the room as he starts looking into his bag.

Matthew: " _I have extras of all the cards I currently use... Maybe I can make three balanced decks using Pendulum and one summoning method. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll just do this until they finished making up and stuff. Them fighting over me… what the hell did I do?"_

Inside the room

Avery: Well, he must feel more awkward than I like to admit. No one ever had a crush on him and some girl fighting with his sister over him just screams weird to him.

Rio: Yeah. I could understand. This is going to be weird now. Since we have a little alone time, why don't you tell me why you don't like me hanging out with your brother.

Avery: W-well… It's just weird!

Rio: Weird? What do you mean by that?

Avery: If my brother would to date my friend, it'll make the atmosphere weird. I just feel like this ruin our friendship. What if something happens to you guys?

Rio: Avery. I don't like your brother like that. He's just this really cool guy and actually acknowledges me for my dueling ability. He prioritizes you over anything else and I just find that an admirable quality that he has.

Avery: So you don't like him like that?

Rio: Avery. We just met a couple hours ago. Of course, I'm not just going to fall for a guy as soon as I meet him. This isn't like those trashy mangas that people used to read.

Avery: Yeah. I'm sorry Rio for being rude to you. It was totally uncalled for.

Rio: Yeah. Should we let the guys in?

Avery: Sure. Huh? Did you hear that? Ahh!

Rio: Avery! Grk!

Two people in robes knock down Rio and quickly takes Avery away. Matthew, fortunately, heard this and quickly rushes to the scene with everyone else.

Matthew: Rio! Damn it! Where the hell is Avery?

Ryouga: Whoever they were, they couldn't have taken her that far. Kurosaki, Matthew! Hurry after them. Yuto and I will stay here with Rio.

Matthew: Right! Kurosaki! Let's hurry!

Kurosaki: Right.

Avery: Let me go you jerks! Matthew! Rio! Anyone!

Matthew and Kurosaki run in the direction of the voice and they see two cloaked people with one carrying Avery who looked unconscious.

Cloaked 1: Take her. I'll take care of these two.

Cloaked 2: Affirmative. See you at the rendezvous point.

Matthew: Hold on you bastards!

Matthew made a mad dash to the cloaked person carrying Avery and was almost intercepted by the other one but Kurosaki pushed him away as Matthew was able to touch the cloaked person and teleported with him. The second person sighs and mutters something about Matthew needing to be patient before trying to teleport as well but again was interrupted by Kurosaki kicking him and he activated his duel disk.

Kurosaki: You'll be dueling me! I'll never let you Academia scum come and do what you want!

Cloaked 2: Understandable that you think I'm from Academia. However, I'm from Akaba Reiji's dimension.

Kurosaki: From Standard Dimension? Then why did you take Avery?!

Cloaked 2: Other dimensions is a danger point for her. Academia would likely be able to find her, but they would never think to look for Avery. That's why it's the perfect battle tactic. We also have agents in the Fusion Dimension.

Kurosaki: Who are you? (and grunted in dismay) TTDR.

Cloaked 2: FSXP. (Kurosaki gave the nod of confirmation saying that he was willing to trust him.) The name is Akira. I run a deck still unknown called Pendulum Magicians. Let's say that this deck is a test run. Since we're here, can you help me test this deck?

Kurosaki: Pendulum you say? That makes you more trustable then. I'll test your deck, but not here. We need to go back to our comrades as they're a bit shaken after a moment due to your sudden mission.

Akira: I apologize for what we've done. Let's return to your friends. It's unsafe for us to be just standing here.

Akira and Kurosaki rush back to the base and Rio had woken up a bit before that. Ryouga, Yuto, and Rio were confused that Matthew and Avery were gone and who is the new person that showed up. Kurosaki informs them of Akira's mission and him being a part of Akaba Reiji's command.

Akira: I would like to apologize for hitting you, Rio. It was never my intention to cause a scene, but this place can make trusting people a bit hard. Matthew and Avery should be with my friend Riku as of right now though in the Fusion Dimension.

Kurosaki: I also promised to test his deck soon, better than later. Yuto.

Yuto: Let me guess. We got to go to Standard with him to meet with Akaba Reiji. That's fine. Allen is coming with Gauche and Quinton. They'll take Ryouga and Rio to the main base. Byron can look after them.

Everyone walks outside and Akira removed his cloak to reveal a black ankle-length tailcoat on top of a high neck waistcoat and black jogger-style pants.

Akira: Let's get started then!

Kurosaki/Akira: Duel!

Kurosaki - LP 4000

Akira - LP 4000

Akira: I'll take the first move if you don't mind. First from my hand, I normal summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker (LV 4, 1800 ATK)! Next, I activate its effect. When this card is Normal Summoned from my hand, I can add 1 Performapal, Pendulum Magician, or Odd Eyes card from my deck to my hand except this card. I choose the Scale 5, Pendulum Magician Wisdom-Eye Magician and add it to my hand. Next, with the two Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magicians, I set the Pendulum Scale!

Yuto: Two Scale 5s? You won't be able to Pendulum Summon any monsters with that.

Akira: True but first I activate the continuous spell, Star Pendulumgraph! You'll find out its effect in a second. Next, I activate Wisdom-Eye's Pendulum effect! When there is a Magician card in the other Pendulum Zone, I can destroy this scale and then add 1 Magician Pendulum Monster from my Deck to the Pendulum Zone except for this card. I choose the Scale 8 Double Iris Magician to replace Wisdom-Eye! Wisdom-Eye now goes to the Extra Deck because it's a Pendulum monster. Now before we jump the gun, Star Pendulumgraph effect just kicked in! When a Magician Pendulum monster leaves the field, I can add 1 Magician Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand! I choose the Scale 8, Harmonizing Magician!

Kurosaki: Looks like the deck can pull off a lot of cards revolving around Pendulum monsters.

Akira: That's right. Let's keep on going! I activate the other Wisdom-Eye's same Pendulum effect and destroying it so I can replace it with the Scale 1, Purple Poison Magician! I can now summon monsters levels 2 through 7 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! From my extra deck, two Wisdom-Eye Magicians (LV 4, 1500 DEF) and from my hand Harmonizing Magician (LV 4, 0 DEF)! Next, Harmonizing Magician's effect kicks in! When this card is Pendulum Summoned from my hand, I can special summon one Magician Pendulum Monster from my Deck in Defense Position with its effects negated! I special summon White Wing Magician (LV 4, 1400 DEF)! Now, let's do the real kicker! I Overlay the Level 4 Harmonizing Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician! The Magicians of Time and Space became one and now open a road to endless possibilities! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Timestar Magician (Rank 4, 2400 ATK)!

Rio: Pendulum to Xyz summoning? That's quite the skill that Akira is showing here. It almost feels like he's showing off very discreetly!

Ryouga: Maybe, that's how the deck works. He uses multiple effects to get a huge advantage on the opponent and also have a huge display for everyone to see!

Kurosaki: So, in Standard, you're are able to use Xyz Summoning as well as Pendulum Summoning. Matthew was really smart if someone with your level of skill is going to help us against Academia.

Akira: Thank you! Your praises mean a lot to me. Next, I use Timestar Magician's effect and by using one Overlay Unit, I can add 1 Dark Spellcaster monster from my deck, Graveyard, or face-up from my Extra Deck and add it to my hand! I'll add the Astrograph Magician from my deck to my hand. Let's Overlay again, shall we? I Overlay White Wing Magician with Performapal Skullcrobat Joker! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Tornado Dragon (Rank 4, 2100 ATK)! I then activate his effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field. I choose my Double Iris Magician!

Kurosaki: Wait, but Double Iris Magician is a monster card.

Akira: True that, but didn't Matthew tell you guys? Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum zones are treated as normal spell and trap cards! Next, Double Iris Magician effect activates, letting me add 1 Pendulumgraph from my deck to my hand! I add Time Pendulumgraph from the deck to my hand! Lastly, Astrograph Magician effect activates! When a card I control is destroyed by battle, I can special summon this card from my hand to the field! (LV 7, 2500 ATK) Next, Astrograph Magician's second effect is activated! I can choose 1 monster that was destroyed this turn, I can draw from my deck the same monster that I choose. I choose Wisdom-Eye Magician! This is a solid defense! I end my turn with a facedown cards!

Kurosaki: It's finally my turn! Draw! I summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius (LV 4, 1300 ATK)! Next I activate its effect and special summon another Vanishing Lanius! Next, I activate its effect and summon another Vanishing Lanius!

Akira: Three Level 4s? Going to Xyz Summon a heavy hitter?

Kurosaki: You read me like a book huh? Correct! I Overlay the three Level 4 Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius! Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (Rank 4, 100 ATK)!

Akira: 100 Attack? This card must have some obscured effect if it required 3 Level 4s.

Kurosaki: You are once again correct! Rise Falcon can attack all your special summoned monsters! And, by using one Overlay Unit, it gains attack equal to all of the attack of special summoned monsters on the field! (100 → 8600 ATK)

Akira: 8600 attack? And it can attack all of my monsters? That thing can OTK me in an instant!

Kurosaki: Battle! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!

Akira: I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Time Pendulumgraph! You cannot target my monsters with Trap or monster effects! Also, I can target 1 Pendulum Magician in my monster zone and one monster that you control! I can destroy both cards! I choose your Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon and my last Wisdom-Eye Magician!

Kurosaki: Tsk! Of course, you would have something like that. I activate the quick spell Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force! When a Raid Raptors Xyz monster was destroyed I can special summon it and Xyz summon a Raid Raptors that is 1 Rank higher using this monster as a Xyz material! Ferocious Falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blazing Falcon (Rank 5, 1000 ATK)!

Akira: A Rank Up magic? So Matthew got it from here. This makes things more clear to me. That monster has only 1000 Attack though!

Yuto: Don't underestimate him for his low attack. He can use that monster to attack you directly.

Akira: I'm pretty sure I can take a 1000 points.

Kurosaki: I activate Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcons effect! This monster can attack you directly!

Akira - LP 4000 → 3000

Kurosaki: Blaze Falcon's other effect! When this monster deals battle damage, I can destroy one special summoned monster on your field!

Akira: Due to Time Pendulumograph, my monsters aren't affected by your card effects!

Kurosaki: I activate the spell Xyz Treasure! I get to draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field, so I get to draw three cards! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Time Pendulumograph! Then I activate Blaze Falcon's effect and by using one Overlay Unit, I can destroy all special summoned monsters that you control and deal 500 points of damage for each monster!

Akira: I activate Timestar Magician's effect! When a Pendulum Monster would be destroyed, once per turn, I can negate the destruction of that monster! I choose my Astrograph Sorcerer!

Akira - LP 3000 → 2000

Kurosaki: I end my turn with two facedowns!

Akira: My turn! Draw! Pendulum Summon! From my extra deck, Wisdom-Eye Magician! Battle! I attack Blaze Falcon with Wisdom-Eye Magician!

Kurosaki: I activate Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force! If an Xyz monster is the target for battle, I can negate the battle and Xyz Summon one Raid Raptors that is 1 Rank higher than my monster! Prideful falcon! Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon (Rank 6, 2000 Atk)!

Akira: Another Rank up? Well, this attack will destroy your chances of winning! Battle! Astrograph Magician attack Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon!

Kurosaki: I activate Revolution Falcon's effect! When this monster battles a special summoned monster, before the damage step, your monster's attack becomes 0.

Akira: What? (2500 → 0 ATK)

Kurosaki: This is my win! Revolutional Air Raid!

Akira - LP 2000 → 0

Kurosaki Wins!

Akira: Tsk! I guess I didn't use this deck properly. (He stands up and walks to Kurosaki and shook his hand.) Thank you Kurosaki. I've learned that I still have a lot more to become a full-fledged duelist. I'll take this into account and hope that one day, I'll be able to beat you.

Kurosaki: It was no problem Akira. It's time to go anyways. Yuto, let's go.

Yuto: Right! Quinton just got here.

Rio: Bye you two. Come back safely.

Ryouga: Don't worry, Rio. They'll definitely be back. All of us depend on you two and Matthew to bring back help.

Yuto: Don't worry. We'll definitely return in one piece. Just hold out for us until we come back.

Rio: We will. Make sure to bring Matthew here. He still has to tell me more embarrassing stories about his sister.

Akira: I'll definitely bring that dueling addict here. Let's go to Standard!

Akira taps his duel disk and he teleported with Yuto and Kurosaki in tow leaving Ryouga and Rio to turn around to see Gauche and Quinton waiting for them as they quickly rush towards the middle of the city.

(Meanwhile)

Matthew falls on the floor as he turns around to see the cloaked person carrying Avery dashing away as Matthew quickly gets up and follows in pursuit. The chase leads them to an abandoned warehouse near a pier.

Matthew: Where the hell are you bastard?!

?: Sheesh! Not so loud. Academia might be able to hear us. If we get caught, they'll be on our asses!

Matthew looks to the left and sees Avery resting in a bed and next to it is the cloaked person cautiously looking out the window.

Matthew: Who the hell are you if you aren't with Academia then?

The cloaked person reveals himself to be Riku to Matthew's surprise.

Matthew: Riku? What?

Riku: FSXP. How's it hanging?

Matthew was pissed at his supposed friend as he hits the wall next to him. His eyes turned a glowy mixture as his hair lifted.

Matthew: You. Answers. NOW!

Riku: Seriously not so loud! Reiji told me to bring her here.

Matthew: What?! He's really in cahoots with Leo?!

Riku: No. We Lancers have allies here.

Matthew: Lancers?

Riku: That's what we called ourselves. We're going to be holding a tournament soon to gain members but right now it's just: you, me, Akira, Reiji, and Ryuji. Akira is with your Xyz friends right now.

Matthew sits down as he takes out his deck and continues, still pissed off at Riku, to make a proper deck for Synchro after just finishing Xyz and Fusion already.

Matthew: So, who's our supposed ally here?

Riku: Sakaki Yusho. You should know him as Yuya's father.

Matthew: The father of the guy that supposedly created Pendulum. Why the hell is he here?

Riku: You seriously ask too many questions.

Matthew: And you turned into a dickbag that just kidnaps your friend's sister.

Riku: With good intentions. I'm sorry if it was a shock.

Matthew: Hmph. Accepted. Now answer the question.

Riku: He's here to help those that believe that Academia's teachings are wrong. He has a cruise ship that's coming in an hour or two so we got to scout the area to see if they can come here without risk.

Matthew: *Sigh Fine. I'll go and you stay and watch over Avery. Do you have a better deck at least?

Riku: Yep! Reiji just gave me a new Pendulum deck. It's called the Dracoslayer deck.

Matthew: Dracoslayer? Weird. I'm off to scout. I'll be back in an hour.

Matthew walks out the warehouse and looked around before closing the door. His hair calms down and he takes a deep breath.

Matthew: Cool off Matthew. I need to think of a strategy.

Matthew walks around the pier on the look for any people while staying in the shadows. So, far he hasn't seen any Academia soldiers and he was about to return when he heard a scream. The sounded like a girl scream as Matthew dashes to where he heard it.

 **Well, I included Akira and Riku back into the story. Yay! My original plan for them was just to be the part of a filler duel and never dealing with them again. Then, I thought, I like Pendulum Magicians. I like Dracoslayers. Might as well include them in OCs decks so now they're going to be like Sawatari except not losing as often. I'm thinking of giving Ryuji a Six-Samurai deck, but I'll think about that later. Anyways, who is this mysterious girl that is screaming for her life and how will this affect the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya dudes how is it going? This is masterstarman1002 here. This chapter intro is more of an ad for my other two stories. HyperHeart RWBY's first chapter was released recently under the Kingdom Hearts crossover with RWBY. You should check that out. Also narutoxasuna since you have asuna in your name I assume that you know SAO so I would like to say that the first episode of Nexus, the multiweilder has also been released so check on that. With this message said hope you guys enjoy this episode of The Human.**

Matthew: The scream isn't that far from here. This place is a maze though. This was the general area though.

Matthew looked to the right to see three Academia members grabbing a girl his height. She was wearing a orange shirt, a red vest that he seen Academia females wear, black shorts with a slanted brown belt, socks that went slightly above her knees and red boots.

Academia 1: Stop making this hard traitor. Just tell us where Kaiser Ryo is and we'll card you without any trouble.

Girl: I said get off me!

Matthew: Traitor?! Then she could be on my side.

Matthew immediately rushes to the scene and quickly pulls off one of the Academia students that was tugging the girl while activating his duel disk.

Matthew: Sir, I'm going to ask you to back the hell up. As you can see, this girl isn't in the mood to talk with you, but if you're going to keep insisting, I'll let my dueling do the talking.

They become confused when they see the duel disk.

Academia 2: Why are you helping the traitor, idiot? Are you dense, just because she has our jacket doesn't mean that she's in the academy.

Matthew: Why don't you follow your own logic idiot? I'm not part of Academia. I stole this from one of your soldiers, so shut up and let's us duel.

The three Academia students prepare their duel disks as Matthew sees Riku coming from behind.

Matthew: Why are you here? Where's Avery?

Riku: Already with you know who. They told me that they're scout, a miss Saotome Rei was missing.

Matthew looks at the girl, who he believed was Rei, behind him.

Matthew: Will you be alright? Can you stand?

Rei: Yes, thank you.

Matthew: Good, now go with Riku. He'll keep you safe for now.

?: Not if we have anything to say about that?

Matthew: Oh, cmon. What now?

Three more Academia students appeared where Riku's entrance point was at.

Academia 4: We got the transmission. So these three are with Sakaki Yusho, huh? This will make things so much easier. We can finally bring the traitor Kaisor back to the Professor.

Riku: Not if we have anything to say about that. Matthew, I'll take care of these three. You take care of the others.

Matthew: I can dig that. Also Riku!

Riku: What?

Matthew: No SYP! Can't give them anything.

Rei: SYP?

Matthew: Not now, miss Saotome. While I'm here, you won't have to worry about a thing.

Academia 3: Wow, a true knight in shining armor. It's three against one, what you gonna do about it?

Matthew: Test out my new deck on you guys. It took me a whole 20 minutes to make and I think I took care of everything else. Now, who wants some?

Matthew / Academia 1 2 3: Duel!

Matthew - LP 4000

Academia 1 - LP 4000

Academia 2 - LP 4000

Academia 3 - LP 4000

Academia 1: I'll take the first move. I activate the magic card Fusion and fuse my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and my Berfomet from my hand! Fusion Summon! Come on out, Master of Oz! (LV 9, 4200 Atk)! With that, I end my turn with one turn facedown!

Matthew: That monster is something, I haven't seen in ages. No one plays that card, which probably means… you suck.

Academia 2: Says the person that's about to lose. Draw! I also activate Fusion and fuse Fire Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman from my hand! Fusion Summon! Burn everything facing you! Flame Swordsman (Lv 5, 1800 ATK)! Battle! I attack you directly! Flame Slice!

Matthew: Of course you would.

Matthew - LP 4000 → 2200

Matthew: Wait, that's the monster that Brandon had. Wow, I haven't seen that in ages. Do you end, because I want to leave already.

Academia 2: I end my turn.

Academia 3: Finally my turn! I'll build us a wall! I special summon The Tricky by discarding one card from my hand! (LV 5, 2000 ATK) Battle! I attack you directly!

Matthew - LP 2200 → 200

Rei: Are you okay?!

Matthew: Nothing I can handle. Don't worry about me, Ms. Saotome. You need to rest up. This isn't new to me.

Rei: Alright then, mister.

Matthew: Call me Matthew. That's my name, Ms. Saotome.

Rei: Then call me Rei. M-Matthew.

Matthew: Ok Rei. My turn now? Then I draw! I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards! I then activate Fusion from my hand and fuse all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand! Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 12! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Battle! First I attack Master of Oz! Hyper Ultimate Burst!

Academia 1: You fell for my trap card: Magic Cylinder! When your monster declares an attack, I can negate the attack and deal you damage equal to my monsters attack!

Matthew: I-I can't believe you activated Magic Cylinder. Now, I feel disrespected! I activate the quick-spell: Ring of Defense! All effect damage becomes zero! Finally I activate Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect! By sending one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, to the graveyard, this bad boy can attack again! I attack Master of Oz! Hyper Ultimate Burst!

Academia 1 - LP 4000 → 3700

Matthew: That's what you get when messin with me. Next, I activate Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect! By sending one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, this monster can attack again! I attack The Tricky! Hyper Ultimate Burst!

Academia 3 - LP 4000 → 1500

Matthew: This is the ending for this school, with two of your fields open, I'll end this in a heartbeat! your field. I activate the quick spell card De-Fusion! I defuse my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and summon three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my side of the field! Now together then! Battle! I attack two and three's Flame Swordsman and him directly! White Lightning!

Academia 2 - LP 1300 → 0

Academia 3 - LP 4000 → 3000 → 0

Matthew: Times to finished this with a bang! I activate the quick-spell: Flash Fusion! I can Fusion Summon using monsters on my field this turn, but it's destroyed at the end of the turn. I fuse all three Blue Eyes White Dragons! Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 12! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Battle! I attack the last one directly! Hyper Ultimate Burst!

Academia 1 - LP 3700 → 0

Matthew WINS!

Matthew: Done and Done! How's Riku doing?

Riku: I now summon Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer, (LV 4, 1950 ATK). I perform a Contact Fusion! I choose Master Pendulum and Bountiful Artemis!

Academia 4: Contact Fusion?! No way! You don't use a Fusion?!

Riku: That's right. That's part of my monster's effect! Mechanical behemoth, become one with the draconian warrior to become a new guardian! Contact Fusion! Level 8! Dinoster Powerful, the Mighty Dracoslayer (LV 8, 2000 ATK)! Battle! I attack you directly with Dinoster Powerful, the Mighty Dracoslayer! Mighty Brave!

Academia 6 - LP 2000 → 0

Riku WINS!

Matthew: That was short sweet and Rei here is in one piece.

Rei: Thank you Matthew for helping me. Eugh…

Rei had passed out while Matthew catched her without knowing what to do. He picks her up in a bridal carry and slowly walks towards Riku.

Matthew: Nice Contact Fusion, Riku. Looks like your skills are improving quite a bit with that new deck.

Riku: Thanks. And you using two Fusions in one turn to OTK every single one of them was pretty cool. Looks like, Rei is fast asleep.

Matthew: I don't blame her. After trying to fight off more than one opponent at a time can really drain you. Anyways. Lead us to the boat. I want to see my sister again.

Riku: Right this way. Matthew. Just don't drop her.

Matthew: Don't worry. I'll take care of her no problem. Let's just hope no more Academia show up.

Riku: Agreed.

The two dashed off towards the pier and after twenty minutes of running, they see a tall man in a red performers outfit with a cane and purple top hat.

?: Ah, you brought Rei, back. I thank you, both.

Riku: It was no problem Mr. Sakaki.

Matthew: Sakaki? Oh, your Yuya's father. Nice to meet you, I'm Matthew. I would shake your hand, but my hands are a bit full as of right now.

Yusho: Oh yes. Please put her on the stretcher. We'll make sure that she'll get enough rest.

Matthew nodded as he puts her down gently and two teenagers take her into the boat.

Matthew: So, I heard much about you during my time in Standard Dimension. Quite the entertainment duelist. Even, Yuya has his own special quirks.

Yusho: Really? Please tell me, what has he done to make him so famous?

Riku: He has made a new summoning method called Pendulum Summoning. It's a summoning method where he uses monsters as Pendulum scales to special summon monsters between those scales at the same time.

Matthew: Quite overpowered, but kinda balanced in it's own way.

Suddenly, his backpack was rustling very violently as Matthew looked inside of it. He sees a circular pendant that was unfamiliar to him. It had a circular stone in the middle of four quarter circle stones. They each had a colored stone. One was blue, purple, white, and black and the stone in the middle was a rainbow color. Suddenly the rainbow stone started to light up and Matthew felt a bit dizzy. He couldn't think straight and everything around him felt really wobbly.

Riku: Yo. Are you feeling ok?

Matthew: I- I'm ok… Just tired. C-Crap… C-Can't think properly.

Matthew couldn't remain awake and everything was getting dark around him. He soon lost consciousness.

?: Wake up…

Matthew: Eugh.

?: Wakey wakey, Yu!

Matthew: Huh?

Matthew wakes up in a dark area. He sees a figure in front of him, but it looked like a glowy version of himself.

Matthew: What the heck? Who are you?

?: Don't I like familiar to you? I guess you wouldn't understand yet.

Matthew: True self? What the hell do you mean other me?

Other Matthew: First of all. It's a pleasure to meet you, Matthew. I'm Yu. God, that sounded weird.

Matthew: What do you mean, weird? Who are you exactly?

Yu: It's fine. Just a nervous tick. And let's just say, a really old friend for you and *ahem Avery.

Matthew: Ok, Yu. So what happened to me?

Yu: Well, you touched my pendant that I gave to you a long time ago. It was something special. Let's say that I'm part of the pendant.

Matthew: Part of the pendant? Like I'll believe that hocus pocus.

Yu: And you being transported to another world where everyone plays a children's card game as a way to battle in a war. And me, appearing out of nowhere just as you touched my pendant is just normal.

Matthew: Fine, you're right. So, Yu why did you just come out all of a sudden?

Yu: It's because you touched my pendant. I just said that. And please don't make this Twenty questions. Unless you are going to bring Bill Slater into this.

Matthew: Ain't he dead?

Yu: That's beside the point. Anyway, I don't want to take too much time so I'll say this. Wear the thing more often. It'll be helpful in the future.

Matthew: Why should I do that exactly?

Yu: What did I say about twenty questions? No Bill Slater, no asking me stupid questions. This is for your safety kid. One last thing before I wake you up, I'm going to be giving you a special card.

Matthew: Special card? Um, thanks? What does it do?

Yu: Ok, fine. I'll let you ask that question because you don't have a clue. It's like your Millenium Ring. You can set is on the Pendulum scale, but it must be on the very first turn of the duel. If you join a duel midway, you can't use it. However, you can set it on your opponent's turn if they go first. This card is called Millenium Rod. It's Pendulum effect is that none of your cards can have their effects negated. Also, if you have a restriction let's say you use Pot of Duality, you can't special summon, but with this card in your Pendulum Zone, those restriction will not affect you. So if you use Millenium Ring's effect to Fusion Summon monster, it can't have it's effects negated. It has a Scale of 10 which is also a plus so it's a pretty good card.

Matthew: That sounds like a overpowered card.

Yu: Nah, it's totally balance correctly. It's not broken or anything.

Matthew: Eugh. My head feels like someone bashed it with a brick. Where the heck am I?

Matthew looks around to see that he was in some med bay. He figured he was in the ship as he saw a certain blue haired girl across him who had just woke up. She looked up at Matthew as he smiles and waves. He slowly gets up and walks to Rei still sitting in bed and takes a seat on the chair near her bed.

Matthew: So, Rei. How are you feeling? You were out last time. Whenever that was?

Rei: I'm feeling a bit better. Thank you again for saving me. I don't know what I would have done without you.

Matthew: It's fine. Would you like to tell me why they wanted to capture you so badly?

Rei: They're after someone. He's a top-tier duelist in the world, Marufuji Ryo. He's also known as "Kaiser Ryo" back at duel academy, before they started to go to the Xyz dimension. That's when he took me, his brother Sho, and other students to here. To stay away from the war.

Matthew: He sounds like the person who hates to hurt the weak.

?: And he likes dueling with everyone. He deeply respect his opponents and he feels a connection to them as a duelist. That's why he is a great student of mine.

Matthew looks behind him to see Yusho entering the room with Avery.

Rei: Ah, Mr. Sakaki! Who's this?

Matthew: Rei, meet my sister Avery. Avery this is Rei, the girl that Riku and I saved earlier.

Avery: Nice to meet you Rei.

Rei: It's nice to meet you too. I don't remember you when Matthew saved me.

Avery: Ah yes. One of the ones that saved you, Riku had knocked me out consciousness. When I woke up, he explained himself and I smacked him across the kisser. Serves him right.

Matthew: Riku actions may have been unjustified, but he had good intentions.

Riku: Yeah, you didn't have to punch me hard.

Riku had popped up behind Yusho and Avery. He had a ice pack around his cheek which is nowhere near his "kisser".

Matthew: Ouch, that's going to leave a mark. Guess you two are even?

Riku: Definitely, lol.

Avery gave a humph as everyone chuckled a bit.

Yusho: So, Riku was explaining me how Pendulum summoning works, is it ok if I see it in action?

Matthew: With me?

Avery: Against me. He said it'd be good if it was between us.

Yusho: If that's fine with you, Matthew. I think this would be a pleasurable experience for everyone here.

Avery: It's just, are you ok?

Matthew: Don't worry. I think I was just a bit tired from all the dueling.

Riku: That and you dueling non-stop at that dueling arena could've had really taken a turn on you.

Avery: Dueling arena? What's this about?

Riku: He went to a dueling arena for three days straight and even during the night. He broke like ten machines with all the summoning readings that he got during his time there. Luckily he takes breaks to shower and stuff but c'mon.

Rei: You seem to like dueling a lot.

Matthew: It's a given. Hey has anyone seen my backpack?

Riku: Yeah, I put it near your bed.

Matthew thanked him and looked inside his backpack. He takes out a magic pendant and holds it a bit before putting it around his neck. That necklace confuses Avery as the rainbow stone on both sides starts to glow. He looks through his bag even more and he takes out a black card on pockets it. He turns around he sees Riku giving him a duel disk. One that looks like a special type of duel disk.

Riku: Akaba Reiji had taken the courtesy of looking over your duels as he tried to figure out what you were doing with that Tuner Synchro monster. Then he found out about something called Accel Synchro when he saw a recorded duel with some kind of police officer.

Matthew: Something, I saw in my world.

Riku: Well, this duel disk will let you Accel Synchro without having to use that D-Wheel of yours.

Matthew: No way. You serious! Thank you dude!

Matthew was so hyped up as he puts the duel disk on his arm.

Avery: Accel Synchro?

Matthew: Oh, you'll definitely learn about it soon, Avery. The hard way. On second thought, if I have something like this then it should be two against one?

Riku: Two against one? You're really confident about this.

Matthew: If you see what's going to happen, you'll be the same. So, you two good going up against me?

Aver: I guess?

Riku: I'm fine with that.

Matthew: Hey Rei! Are you able to watch.

Rei nods as she gets out of her bed, she is still in her original clothes.

Matthew: Cool. Let's get started then!

Thirty minutes later

Matthew was on one side while Riku and Avery are on the opposite side. Rei was near the side with Ryo and his little brother Sho as they watched the duel that was about to start.

Matthew: Good luck you. You're going to need it.

Riku: You should be the one with luck.

Matthew: Nah, dude! I have skill.

Avery: He is so reckless.

Matthew: So, what. Anyways. Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's show you a spectacular duel for the ages.

Matthew / Avery / Riku: Duel!

Matthew - LP 4000

Avery - LP 4000

Riku - LP 4000

Riku: Guess I'll start then! I, using the Scale 3. Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord and the Scale 5, Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can special summon Level 4 monsters simultaneously! The titanic power casts its shadow over the world. Feel the weight of its bearers as the unstoppable forces descends! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer (LV 4, 1950 ATK) and Bountiful Artemis (LV 4, 1600 ATK)!

This summon amazes all the other students who were watching the duel. Ryo was very interested in this new summon.

Rei: Amazing, and Matthew has something similar to that.

Sho: It does look amazing.

Riku: I perform a Contact Fusion! I choose Master Pendulum and Bountiful Artemis!

This shocked many students as contact fusion is very rare in the Fusion Dimension which really captivates them.

Matthew: Pendulum Fusion, huh? Interesting.

Riku: You got it. Mechanical behemoth, become one with the draconian warrior to become a new guardian! Contact Fusion! Level 8! Dinoster Powerful, the Mighty Dracoslayer (LV 8, 2000 ATK)! I end my turn with a face-

Matthew: Not just yet. I activate Millenium Rod's effect from my extra deck!

Avery: From your extra deck? I thought you could only use it on your first turn?

Matthew: Sis, that's Millenium Ring. Millenium Rod is a totally separate card. On the very first turn, I can set this card which is a Scale 10 from my extra deck to the Pendulum Zone.

Riku: I'm thinking I can understand why you're getting so confident.

Avery: Anyways! My turn! Draw! I, using Scale 3 Elemental Hero Pendulum Miko and Scale 8 Elemental Hero Majestic, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters Level 4 to 7 at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Come on out, my heroes! Elemental Hero Neos (LV 7, 2500 ATK)!

Matthew: Neos?! That's the first card you ever got.

Avery: I know. I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (LV 3, 500 ATK)! I use Neos and Flare Scarab to contact fusion!

Ryo: This one can contact fusion as well? This is interesting!

Avery: Otherworldly defender of Justice, Otherworldly creature of fire, combine your powers in the stars. Contact Fusion! Level 7! Come forth Otherworldly Hero that burns away evil, Elemental Hero Flare Neos (LV 7, 2500 ATK)! I activate the equip spell Instant Neos Face! Now, my Neos monster won't be shuffled back to the extra deck at the end of the turn! I end my turn!

Matthew: Finally. My turn! Draw! I activate Millenium Ring's effect! At the beginning of the duel, I can set this card in the Pendulum Zone! Now, with the Scale 1 Millenium Ring and the Scale 10 Millenium Ring, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters level 2 through 9 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Psychic Prodigy (LV 4, 800 ATK), Gogogo Golem (LV 4, 1800 ATK), and Junk Synchron (LV 3, 1300 ATK)! I tune the Level 4 Gogogo Golem to the Level 4 Psychic Prodigy! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Take flight, Stardust Dragon (LV 8, 2500 ATK)! I then activate Millenium Ring's special effect! This turn I can use two monsters to Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card. However, that monsters effect is negated, but Millenium Rod's Pendulum Effect activates and none of my monsters can have their effects negated. I fuse Stardust Dragon and Junk Synchron! Warrior using Junk to force through, become one with the Dragon of Stardust to summon a new monster! Fusion Summon! Level 10, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Lv 10, 3200 ATK)!

Rei: He didn't even need to use Fusion to summon this monster. He is really powerful.

Riku: What happened to Accel Synchro, huh? Thought you were going to make us learn the hard way!

Matthew: Next turn, you'll see! I activate the spell Monster Reborn! I can special summon a monster from my graveyard, so come on back Stardust Dragon! Finally, I summon Gogogo Giant! With his effect, be shifting this card to defense position, I can special summon Gogogo Golem from my graveyard! Then I Overlay the Level 4 Gogogo Giant and Gogogo Golem! Almighty warrior of light, please descend from your throne and bring me victory in this fight. Illuminate the darkness with all your might and defeat all enemies of the light! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Behold the Guardian of the Original Number. Arise Number 39: Utopia (Rank 4, 2500 Atk)!

Riku: Pendulum Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz? He isn't holding back.

Avery: Maybe it's because he's fighting two of us?

Matthew: Nah, it's because I never hold back. Battle! I attack Elemental Hero Flare Neos with Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!

Rei: Is he going for mutual destruction?!

Matthew: Number Monsters can only be destroyed by Number Monsters, so the only monster that will be destroyed will be is your monster!

Avery: Bro did you forget about Flare Neos has an ability! This monster gains 400 Atk for each spell and trap on the field! Since there is eight, my monster gains 3200 Atk! (2500 → 5700) Plus my monster gains 500 attack for Pendulum Miko's Pendulum effect. (5700 → 6200)

Matthew: Crap, I activate Utopia's effect! By using one Overlay Units, I can negate the attack! This is going to be a problem. Fine, I attack Dinoster Powerful with Draco-Equiste with Draco-Equiste!

Riku: I activate my trap, Negate Attack. With this card, I can negate the battle and end the battle phase!

Matthew: Really? Fine, I end my turn with a facedown!

Riku: My turn then! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my extra deck! Master Pendulum and from hand Guiding Ariadne (LV 4, 1700 ATK)! I Overlay Guiding Ariadne and Master Pendulum! With your skills in alchemy, bring forth a new revolution with the winds of freedom! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Ascend to new heights! Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer (Rank 4, 2000 Def). I end my turn and Majester Paladin effect activates! I can add 1 Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand.

Avery: My turn! Draw! Battle! I attack Draco-Estique with Flare Neos! Burn to Ash!

Matthew: I activate Utopia's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can negate the attack!

Avery: With that said, you can't negate anymore attacks, so next turn, you're doomed! I end my turn!

Matthew: Oh, boy! I draw! Ah hell yeah! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! From my extra deck, return Psychic Prodigy. I summon Turbo Booster (Lv 1, 0 Atk)! Then, I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect. During either player's turn, I can change this monsters level between 1 to 8 and then immediately after Synchro Summon a monster! I change this cards level to one! (Lv 4 → 1) I then tune the Level 1 Turbo Booster to the Level 1 Psychic Prodigy! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 2! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron (Lv 2, 1500 Def)!

Riku: And there it is. What can he do with that monster?

Matthew: Formula Synchron's effect! I can draw one card! Perfect! I activate Cosmic Cyclone! I pay 1000 Life Points and then I can banish 1 Spell or Trap card on the field! I choose Instant Neos Space! Now, at the End Phase, that monster will be out into the extra deck.

Avery: Oh dear. This can be bad. (6200 → 5400 Atk)

Matthew - LP 4000 → 3000

Matthew:I think I can win this turn! Hmm…

Matthew looks at his new duel disk and examines it trying to figure out how to Accel Synchro.

Riku: There's a button over your Synchro Tuner. Press it.

Matthew presses it and suddenly a sudden zap of energy flows around him. He is surrounded in speed which excites him.

Matthew: Clear Mind! I tune the Level 8 Stardust Dragon with the Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron! Clusterin crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Level 10! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon (Lv 10, 3300 Atk)!

The shining dragon flies down on the massive boat as Matthew looks at the dragon.

Rei: It's beautiful. Matthew is an amazing duelist.

Matthew: I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! I can look at the top five cards in my deck, if there are any tuners then my monster can attack that many times!

Riku: He can attack more than once?

Matthew: Let's see!

He draw five cards at once and drew three tuners!

Matthew: Now, I can attack three times this turn! But first, I activate my set card! Rank Up Magic Quick Chaos! I can rank up my Utopia into a chaos Xyz monster! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear! Utopia Ray V (Rank 5, 2600 Atk)! I activate its effect! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit I can destroy one monster and you take damage equal to its effect. I chose to destroy Flare Neos! Then you sis take damage equal to its attack!

Avery: So this is why you were so cocky.

Avery - LP 4000 → 0

Matthew: Battle! I attack Dinoster Power with Utopia Ray V! Rising Sun Star Slash!

Riku - LP 4000 → 3300

Matthew: Let's get this started! Battle! I attack with Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage! First your monster Majester Paladin. Then with two attacks and my Draco-Estique you lose. Stardust Mirage!

Riku - LP 3300 → 0

Matthew Wins!

Riku and Avery who were both knocked down from Matthew's attacks looked at each other.

Riku: Your brother is really something. He beat both of us at once.

Avery: Yeah, and we really tried our best.

Matthew walks up to both of them and pulls them both up.

Matthew: And that makes it 2/0 with both of you. Congrats, you guys have something in common.

Riku: Hah. Very funny.

Avery: Nothing wrong with that. It just motivates me to keep trying to surpass you Matthew.

Rei: Great duel!

Rei walks up to Matthew and smiles a bit.

Matthew: Heh. Thanks. Maybe we should have a duel Rei? It'd be awesome!

Rei: Are you kidding? I'll obviously lose to you. Anyways Mr. Sakaki would like to have a word with you.

Matthew: Ok? For what reason?

Rei: Something about a mission he look like your help on. He's waiting near the front. I'll show you.

Matthew: Ok then? See ya guys then.

Riku and Avery nodded and they walked away chatting up a bit as Matthew walks besides Rei.

Rei: Matthew, you're an amazing duelist. You've got skills that I believe can even beat Ryo. You've saved me earlier today and thank you.

Matthew: Thanks Rei. It means a lot when you say that. But, I still got a ways to go before I can really call myself a duelist.

Rei: Heh. How modest. You make an ideal boyfriend.

Matthew: Wait, what did you just say?

Rei: Oh nothing. The fronts up ahead.

Rei jogs ahead as Matthew tries to keep up and they reached the front where Yusho was staring off into the sky.

Matthew: Mr. Sakaki. You wanted to see me?

Yusho: Yes, I would like you to go to the Academy with Rei.

Matthew: Pardon me? Go to the Academy? I think I misheard you.

Yusho: That is correct. I would like if you and Rei went to the Academy in secret. One of my former students, Kurosaki Ruri has been captured over there.

Matthew: Ruri? That's right. She was taken. So you want me to rescue her from the Academy?

Yusho: No, I would like you to find out the reason she was captured. I would also like it if you made this mission as quiet as possible.

Rei: And what about me?

Yusho: You need to help Matthew over there as he can't do it alone. Once you two figured it out travel to Standard and Riku will join you there. Avery will choose if she wants to stay here or go to Standard.

Rei: That will take some time. Even if we get a chance to make it in there, we'll need time to look around, without drawing suspicion.

Matthew: Plus, I'm on the top of their wanted list. I'll have to use a different name and to do additional stuff. How would I prove that I'm trustworthy?

Yusho: Maybe a card will help? They don't do background checks. They just see how you duel and such.

Matthew: Fine. I'll have to change my name. What should it be?

Rei: Nothing to obvious.

Yu…

Matthew: I got it. Yu. That'll be my name.

Rei: Where did that come from?

Matthew: Something just told me to use that name.

Yusho: Good. We'll reach the mainland tonight so prepare. I suggest that you get some rest.

Matthew: *Sighes Alright then. I guess I just got to show my stuff. I'll prepare for tomorrow.

Yusho: Have a pleasant rest.

Matthew silently walks with Rei back to the dueling area where they see Riku and Avery chatting with Sho and Ryo.

Riku: Yo! What's up? This is Ryo and Sho.

Matthew: It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Matthew.

Ryo: The pleasure is mine. You are truly a gifted duelist winning against two people at once. You also happened to use multiple summoning methods which really surprised me. Are you from Standard like Yusho?

Matthew: Afraid not. I'm from my own separate place.

Avery: Where we come from, we don't have normal duel monsters sprouting into life with the technology that the world uses.

Riku: Also, Yusho had already messaged us about the mission.

Rei: That's right. We already accepted the mission.

Avery: Isn't it dangerous? What if you get caught?

Matthew: We'll deal with that once it happens. For now, I have to get in the place first. I'm tired right now.

Rei: Same here.

Sho: Alright then. Get some rest.

Matthew: Thanks.

Later Matthew was on a couch sleeping. He again was in the same dark room that he was in before. He looks up and sees Yu standing there.

Yu: How's it going.

Matthew: Ok, I guess. Thanks for the card. It really helped.

Yu: No problemo. I was thinking of sharing this with you later, but I can't do it after this time.

Matthew: What is it?

Yu: Listen. Your name ain't Matthew. Your real name is Yu.

Matthew: But that's your name.

Yu: Dude we look the same. Did you honestly think if I wasn't you I would look different.

Matthew: So, how did I get this name?

Yu: I think I should show you instead. We got time. I mean the time between dimensions is different.

Matthew: Huh? What do you mean different?

Yu: Dude, are you dense? Two different dimensions would follow the laws of time seperately. Alex can be weird about that, I know but that's besides the point. What really matters is that you regain your old memories. Not the false memories but your real ones.

Matthew: Hold on? Fake memories? Time laws?

Yu: God, I thought this wasn't 20 questions. Fine. Different dimensions follow the laws of time differently. For example, the Fusion dimension is 1:10 ratio to Standard. Basically ten days here is like a day on Standard. So time isn't that big a factor.

Matthew: Say what now?

 **Ooh, some crazy shit is about to go down! Time laws and all that mumble jumbo. Look I'm not going to go that much detail about how this will correlate with the story, just take it and move on. Also, Matthew is Yu? Or is Yu, Matthew? Heck should I know. I Bsed this whole episode just to meet the monthly deadline. With that being said, this is masterstarman1002 signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! masterstarman1002 here with a quick message. Because I like writing this story more often, I'm thinking of making this story twice a month... starting in June, because FINALS are a piece of shit. So, until then, the normal schedule will still be in place. Until then, hope you guys are having an awesome day! Enjoy!**

Matthew: So, let me get this straight. All my memories are false? And apparently dueling like I do now is common, but the dueling association forced me and Avery to go through memory loss and filled our heads with fake memories. So, us being siblings are still a fact, right?

Yu: Yeah. I have all the memories before the time where you lose all your memories. It's fuzzy because we were young when it happened, but yeah. You two are siblings.

Matthew: The dueling association forced us to forget all about, the dueling association, monsters popping out of cards, duel disks, and Solid Reality. Just because I kept on winning awards?

Yu: It was also because you didn't ally yourself with one specific country. It's dumb I know.

Matthew: What about the anime?

Yu: That was meant for you. I mean, let's take a look, at the original Yu-gi-oh to GX to 5ds to Zexal. They're fake meant just to influence you in the game. However, you refused to watch it and played with normal cards at the orphanage. Plus what about Yuya, Yuto, and the others. They should be fake but they exist.

Matthew: What about Crow and Jack Atlus? I saw them in AMVs and they're real people.

Yu: Don't take that much into consideration. It could be a coincidence, or they were real people duelist in the anime. Maybe they were parallel versions of the guys that played them. I mean, look at Yuto and Yuya with you and even Avery looks like Yuzu.

Matthew: That makes the most sense.

Yu: That actually took no time at all. You're very understanding, which I should've expected since you're me. Well, any other questions before we end this because we can't meet after this dream thing?

Matthew: A couple things, really. So, one didn't you say something about gifts. Two, who is Alex? And three. How do I tell everyone about my name and such?

Ok, so Matthew will be changed to Yu, and Yu the spirit will have the spirit in parentheses.

Yu (spirit): Alex, well. Can't really talk about him. Don't know too much about him. Just that he's a time god, for something about this universe and a dude with a Keyblade with the same name as your fake name.

Yu: kk. Weird stuff. That's cool. And what about the other two?

Yu in spirit form snaps his fingers as he hands the normal Yu a card. It was a fusion monster that he's never seen before. Starving Venemy Dragon. It was also a Pendulum monster. The spirit Yu snaps his fingers again and four more cards pop up and put them into separate containers and locks. Two cards were in the same container. They each have a number.

Yu (spirit): So, those cards must be opened in the separate dimensions. Doesn't matter which one, just a separate one from this dimension.

Spirit Yu snaps his fingers and then the physical Yu glows for a bit.

Yu (spirit): Just tap a person and that person and everyone that they know and know that person, will remember you as Yu and not Matthew.

Yu: Couldn't you just change the minds of everyone?

Yu (spirit): I'm not a fucking magician. I'm just a memory of your past self.

Yu: You just gave me the power to touch a person and change everything involving me.

Yu (spirit): … Get out of here, me.

And then Yu woke up on the couch. He looks up and sees Avery sleeping soundly on another couch and Yu looks at his hands before getting up and quickly tapping her while trying not to wake her up. Then he looks at his hands again and then looks at his backpack and checks his container for all his extra deck monsters and finds Starving Venemy Dragon.

Yu (thought): Its effects were pretty good. It's a free negate of a monster effect while lowering that monster's attack and defense and then dealing damage to my opponent. It's summoning requirements aren't particularly hard. I can use it without giving other people an idea that I'm using a Pendulum monster. This will definitely help.

Avery slowly wakes up to see Yu looking at his card. Yu looks up with a small smile on her face.

Yu: How's it going sis?

Avery: It's ok, Shouldn't you get ready to leave soon? Are you taking a boat with Rei into the mainland right?

Yu: Yeah, I believe so. Question, can you say my name, Avery?

Avery: Uh, why? That seems so random of you to say out of the blue.

Yu: I just want to confirm something before I go. I just had a crazy dream.

Avery: It's Yu, obviously. I am your sister after all.

Yu: And what about Matthew? Does that name ring any bells?

Avery: Not really. You've been strange ever since you started wearing your pendant again. Are you sure your constant battling is wearing you out? You don't have to go to Academia. We can just go to Standard with Riku.

Yu: Nah, have to. I just feel like I need to do it.

Avery: Ok then. Well, don't strain yourself too much. See you later in Standard then.

Yu: Yeah, be safe, Avery.

Yu gets up and puts on his backpack while his main deck and other extra deck cards are in a secret pouch in the backpack. He didn't want anyone finding those and giving himself away. He attaches the grey duel disk to his left arm and inserts his fusion only deck and walks out in his casual outfit and walks out to the side area where the mini boats were being kept. There he could see, Yusho and Ryo talking to Rei as the three looked at him.

Yusho: Ah, Yu. Good to see you up on time. I just gave Rei the instructions to what you guys need to do.

Yu: Ok then. She'll explain to me on the way to the mainland.

Ryo: It should take you 15 minutes on the motorboat. However, don't get sidetracked from your mission. As soon as you learn the foundation of the place and such, leave immediately. We don't want to give anything. Once you reach the main shore, don't worry about the boat. Sho programmed it to come back immediately after you leave.

Rei: Sho is really smart when it comes to technology so we don't have to worry. Let's hurry up Yu and let's go.

Yu: Right. Thank you, Mr. Sakaki, for taking care of me and my sister. It was nice meeting you and you, Kaiser Ryo. One day, we should have a duel.

Ryo: I'll be ready to take you on, anytime.

Rei: That's a duel, I can't wait to see.

Yu: You got that right. I'm going to make it one of the best duels ever seen. Just you wait!

Yu and Rei got onto the motorboat and Yu starts it up and the engine starts very quietly. Yu os amazed at the craftsmanship of the model and steers the boat to the mainland in which Rei point towards.

Yu: So, Rei. What type of deck to you play?

Rei: I used to play a fairy type deck, but I Yusho gave me a Lightsworn deck to use. It has a Synchro monster and an Xyz monster so I hid those somewhere for now.

Yu: Yeah. Don't want anything bad to happen. Let's breeze through the entrance exams and get the this over with.

Yu sees the mainland and looks around to find that no one was around the area. He gets off and helps Rei out and grabs his backpack and the motorboat drives off leaving Rei and Yu all by themselves as Yu looks at his pendant. One side rainbow color was not shining anymore. Yu found it confusing but left it alone. The two walked to the stadium where there were people that were registering people for the duel academy. Yu signs himself up as his Matthew just to throw off other people, as he was used to being called Yu from his spirit self. Once he was done, he got a number that was relatively low and Rei got a number that was one higher.

Lady: Those numbers are the order in which he tests our new students. This means that you'll be going on, very soon.

Rei: I see. Thank you very much.

Yu and Rei go into the stadium and get a quick bite to eat as they look at the people trying to get into Academia.

Yu: Kinda makes me sick. Watching all these people going to the one place that has the most despicable people of all time train at a normal pace.

Rei: You can't blame them. They all want to become better duelist and Academia is one of the best academies in the world. None of these people know what they do at the Academy just yet. Don't judge them.

Yu: Sure. I won't. Though, it'll still irk me a bit. And some of these duelists seem like pretty good ones.

Suddenly the monitor went on and Yu sees his number being shown as he sighs and takes off his backpack and puts on a cap just to make sure that no one sees his face. He makes his way down to the dueling arena and sees his tester waiting for him. He had a long blue cloak that goes all the way to his knees and wore shades.

Tester: Welcome, Matthew. I will be your tester. In order to pass this test, you must beat me in a one vs one duel. We may start when you are ready.

Yu: Sure let's go.

Rei looks deeply at the duel as Yu and the tester activate their duel disks. Rei sees her number being shown as she makes her way down to another arena.

(Play this as background music Living In A Dream - Finger Eleven on Youtube)

Yu / Tester: Duel!

Yu - LP 4000

Tester - LP 4000

Tester: I'll take the first move! I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern in attack position! (Lv 4, 1700 Atk) I activate its effect which allows me to draw an "Ancient Gear" card from my deck to my hand. I'll add the Ancient Gear Box to my hand. However, I can't set any cards this turn.

Yu (thought): Oh great. An Ancient Gear deck. This is going to go well.

Tester: Next Ancient Gear Box's effect will activate. It can let me draw 1 Earth Machine-Type monster with 500 Atk, except itself. I choose the Ancient Gear Gadget. Next, I activate the magic card, Fusion! This lets me Fusion Summon using materials that I have from my hand. I'll choose Ancient Gear Box and Ancient Gear Gadget from my hand!

Yu: A Fusion Summon, the first turn? These guys aren't joking around. They're definitely better than the Obelisk Forces at least.

Tester: Machine grinded into a box, become with the machine that worked in oblivion to summon a new gear! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Machine that burns through the night and destroys everything. Ancient Gear Howitzer! (Lv 8, 1000 Atk) I activate its special effect. During my Main Phase: I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent.

The Ancient Gear monsters around the sides aimed at Yu with a menacing look.

Tester: Ancient Laser… Fire!

Yu - LP 4000 → 3000

Tester: With that I end my turn! You can give up anytime that you want you know. I won't judge you. Well, maybe a little.

Yu: Telling that to the wrong guy. I don't give up after just a slight bit of damage. Draw! Hmm. I activate the spell, Trade-In! By sending my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to the graveyard, I am allowed to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I activate my second Trade-In! By sending another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to my graveyard, I can draw two more cards from my deck.

Tester: Interesting thing you're doing. You're trading some high-leveled monsters for some extra cards in your hand. Are you sure you made the right choice?

Yu: Don't worry teach. I know what I'm doing. I activate the continuous spell, Temple of the Kings! With this card's effect, I can activate one trap card that was set this turn! I set a card and activate the spell, Monster Reborn! I can special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) Next, my set card is activated. Call of the Haunted! I target one monster in my graveyard and special summon it. (Lv 8, 3000 Atk)

Tester: Ah nice. You've summoned two high leveled monsters and drew cards at the same time. I'll give that a 6/10. Will you battle?

Yu: Not yet! I contact fuse my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons that are on my field! Feast your eyes on the most powerful of all dragons, in its fully evolved glory! Contact Fusion! Show yourself, Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! (Lv 10, 3000 Atk)

The crowd was pretty interested in Yu's Contact Fusion. Even the tester was smiling a bit.

Tester: Looks like we have an amazing candidate for this year. Contact Fusing is very difficult to pull off, properly.

Yu: Thanks for your compliments. Battle! I attack your Ancient Gear Wyvern! Neutron Blast!

Tester - LP 4000 → 2700

Tester: Eurgh! That's smarts kid! What's your next plan of attack I wonder?

Yu: It's this! Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can attack twice in one Battle Phase! I attack your Ancient Gear Howitzer with Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Neutron Blast!

Tester - LP 2700 → 1000

Tester: I activate Ancient Gear Howitzer's special ability! When this monster is destroyed by battle, I can special summon one Ancient Gear Monster from my extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions. Come on out Ancient Gear Golem! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk)

Yu: Dang it. I should've taken care of Howitzer first. I set two cards facedown! Turn End! Your turn teach.

Tester: My turn! Draw! …

Meanwhile

Rei enters the stadium to see her tester standing right in front of her. He had a bored look to his face as he wore a blue coat that had tears all over.

Tester: Well, then Rei. Let's hurry up and starts this duel so I can go to bed early.

Rei: Yeah. I'll beat you quickly and get into the academy.

Tester: Wow, how naive kids are these days. I'm doing you a favor kid so lose here so you don't embarrass yourself.

Rei: No. I have something that I have to do.

Rei activates her duel disk which was a red model. The tester sighed and activates his.

Tester: All right then. Let's do this.

Rei / Tester: Duel!

Rei - LP 4000

Tester - LP 4000

Tester: My turn. I'll activate the spell card, Fusion which allows me to summon a Fusion Monster from my extra deck. I'll send Falchion B and Alexandrite Dragon! Jet that soars to the soaring skies, become one with priceless dragon and summon a new machine! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Machine with the power of a dragon, Panzer Dragon! (Lv 5, 2600 Def)

I'll end my turn with that.

Rei: My turn! Draw! I activate the spell card, Charge of the Light Brigade! By sending three cards from the top of my deck into the graveyard, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster to my hand from the deck! I'll choose Lumina Lightsworn Summoner which is a Level 3. Next, I'll activate Solar Recharge! By discarding a Lightsworn from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards and send two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard.

Tester: So you're milling yourself. This is a Lightsworn Deck! Well, this is going to take quite a while.

Rei: I apologize that this is going to take a while, but I want to win this duel. I'll send Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to draw two cards and send two cards to the graveyard. Next, I summon Lumina Lightsworn Summoner from my hand! (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) I'll activate her ability and by discarding one card, I can special summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress from my graveyard! (Lv 4, 1700 Atk) (Thoughts) I have three Lightsworns in my graveyard with different names. I just need one more and I can special summon Judgement Dragon. I got this in the bag. (speak) I'll activate Axe of Despair and Lyla gains 1000 Attack points! (1700 → 2700 Atk) Battle! I'll attack your Panzer Dragon!

Tester: When Panzer Dragon is destroyed, I can destroy one card on the field. I'll destroy Lumina Lightsworn Summoner! Now you have no more monsters that can attack.

Rei: I'll end my turn with a facedown, and Lyla's effect activates. I send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard.

Tester: Well it's my turn! Draw! I'll activate Fusion once again fusing two Cyber Dragons from my hand! Powers of two lights form to make one, show them the form of a **dragon's** wrath Fusion Summon! Cyber Twin Dragon! (Lv 8, 2800 Atk) Battle! I attack Lyla with Cyber Twin Dragon! Evolution Twin Burst!

Rei - LP 4000 → 3900

Rei: That was barely any damage. Now I have all the requirements.

Tester: Well, I'll deal some damage to you right now! Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice per turn! Battle! I attack you directly! Evolution Twin Burst

Rei - LP 3900 → 1100

Tester: And with that, my turns done.

Rei: My turn! Draw! Got it! Judgement Dragon's effect activates! When I have four Lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard, I can special summon Judgement Dragon from my hand. Your allies defeated, evil approaches and the light stands on the brink! Now pierce through the shadows, and wipe away darkness forever! Appear! Judgement Dragon! (Lv, 3000 Atk) I activate its effect! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy all other cards on the field! However, I activate the quick-spell that was my set card, Potion of the Old Man! I get to choose between gaining 1200 Life Points or deal you 800 points of Damage. I choose to gain 1200 Life Points. Now Judgement Dragon effect activates.

Rei - LP 1100 → 2300 → 1300

Rei: Battle! I attack you directly with Judgement Dragon! Final Judgement!

Judgement Dragon charges a yellow beam and soon unleashes on the tester which causes a blinding light in the room.

Tester - LP 4000 → 1000

(Play this song in the background if the other song already finished. Thousand Foot Krutch - In my Room)

Rei: With that, I set two cards facedown. Turn end. And Judgement Dragon makes me send four cards from my Deck to the Graveyard.

Tester: My turn then! Draw! I activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding a card, I can add a monster from the graveyard to my hand. I'll add Cyber Dragon to my hand. Next, I activate its effect! I can special summon it to the field when you control a monster and I don't! Come back to the field, Cyber Dragon! (Lv 5, 2100 Atk) I then activate the spell, Monster Reborn! It lets me summon a monster from my graveyard. Come on out, Panzer Dragon! (Lv 5, 2500 Def) Next, I Overlay the Cyber Dragon and Panzer Dragon!

Rei: Did he just say Overlay? How can you Xyz Summon?

Tester: Due to our technology at Academia, we can replicate summoning methods from other dimensions and use it as our own. Even that Kaiser Ryo took some of these cards. I've never been interested in dueling till now, so I'll give you my full power! I'll sleep like a rock tonight! Anyways, I Overlay the Level 5 Cyber Dragon and Panzer Dragon! Birthed from the Overlay, the power of sun and the power of man, combined into one! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova! I activate its effect! By detaching a material, I can target a Cyber Dragon from my Graveyard and special summon it! Then I activate Cyber Dragon Nova's effect. I can banish a Cyber Dragon on the field and this monster gains 2100 Attack! (2100 → 4200 Atk) Battle! I attack Judgement Dragon with Cyber Dragon Nova! Evolution Stream!

Rei: No, that won't happen! I activate the trap, Mirror Force! I destroy all your monsters that are in attack position!

Tester: Shouldn't have done that! When Cyber Dragon Nova is sent to my Graveyard by a card effect, I can special summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Appear! Cyber End Dragon! (LV 12, 4500 Atk) This'll definitely end you. Battle! I attack Judgement Dragon with Cyber End Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!

Rei (thought): Ryo is way better at using Cyber Monsters. I won't let him beat me like this! (speak) I activate the trap, Negate Attack! I target the opposing monster and then I negate the battle, while also ending the Battle Phase!

Tester: Tsk! I set a card facedown! Turn end! (thought) The trap is Breakthrough Skill. If this girl were to use Judgement Dragon's effect, this would negate the effect of her monster. Then I can attack her next turn, even if she puts it into defense position because Cyber End does piercing damage. No matter what, I win.

Rei: Draw! I got everything that I need to win! I activate the spell, March of the Brigade! I target 1 Lightsworn monster in my Graveyard that has a level and then add it to my hand. Then I banish cards from my deck equal to the level of the monster. (thought) I don't have many cards left, but this is the final turn. I have to end it here. (speak) I choose Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon! It's a Level 6 which makes me banish 6 cards from my deck. ) I activate Judgement Dragon's special ability! By paying 1000 Life Points. I can destroy all other cards on the field.

Tester: Nice try, miss but no dice! I activate the trap, Breakthrough Skill! I can target and negate the effect of a monster on that field until the end of the turn! I'll choose your Judgement Dragon!

Rei: Tch. Fine then. Punishment Dragon's effect activates!

Tester: Punishment Dragon?! So you caught me in a corner.

Rei: Yeah, when I have four different Lightsworn monsters with different names in the banished zone, I can special summon this monster! Your allies revived, evil approaches and the light expires! Now conqueror the light, in everlasting darkness! Appear! Punishment Dragon! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) Now, I can win. I activate the spell card, Full Force Strike and target my Judgement Dragon! Battle! I attack your Cyber End Dragon with Judgement Dragon! Final Judgement!

Tester: What are you thinking? Your monster has fewer attack points!

Rei: When a monster attacks while being targeted by Full Force Strike, the opposing monster is destroyed immediately and I take no battle damage!

Tester: Wait, that still leaves your Punishment Dragon.

Rei: Correct! Battle! I attack you directly with Punishment Dragon! Burning punishment!

Punishment Dragon charges a dark lightning attack and fires at the Academia tester.

Tester - LP 1000 → 0

Rei Wins!

Rei sighs deeply as she looks at the monitors to see Yu's duel was still going in place.

Yu - LP 3000

Tester - LP 1000

Yu just saw Rei finishing her duel quickly which gave him the motivation to hurry up and finish his duel.

Tester: My turn! Draw! I activate the magic card Fusion! With this, I choose to fuse Ancient Gear Golem with two other Ancient Gear Golems from my hand! Golems made from the oldest of times. Become one and ascend into your ultimate form! Fusion Summon! Obliterate! Ancient Gear Megaton Golem! (Lv 9, 3300 Atk) I activate Pot of Greed! I can draw two more cards from my deck! I equip Ancient Gear Megaton Golem with Black Pendant! This monster gains 500 Attack! (3300 → 3800 Atk) Battle! I attack Blue Eyes Twin Dragon with Ancient Gear Megaton Golem! And when this monster uses 2 or more Ancient Gear Golems, it can attack that many times. So it can attack up to three times this turn. Battle! I attack Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Megaton Punch!

Yu: However, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can't be destroyed by battle!

Tester: But you will still take the damage.

Yu - LP 3000 → 2200

Tester: Battle! I attack Blue-Eyes again! Megaton Punch!

Yu: And once again, Blue-Eyes can't be destroyed by battle!

Yu - LP 2200 → 1400

Tester: I'll still have one more attack! Battle! I attack Blue-Eyes one more time! Megaton Punch!

Yu - LP 1400 → 600

Yu: Dang. I could really feel that! I just hope that I draw the right cards next turn.

Tester: Don't get yourself comfy right now. Next turn, I'll be winning this game of ours. I end my turn.

Yu: My turn! Draw! Psychic Prodigy? And I already have a Fusion card… Gagaga Magician? Perfect! I can try out this card. I activate the spell card, Fusion! I choose to fuse my Psychic Prodigy and Gagaga Magician from my hand! Knight of psycho powers! Magician who ascends the level! Become one to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starving Venemy Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk)

Tester: The heck… That looks similar to Yuri's card. Who the hell are you?

Yu: Just a guy who loves to duel! I activate the spell Cyclone! I destroy Black Pendant! Now your monster will lose his attack!

(3800 → 3300 Atk)

Tester: When this card is sent to the Graveyard from the field, you take 500 points of damage!

Yu - LP 600 → 100

Yu: This is enough! I activate Starving Venemy Dragon's ability! Once per turn, I negate the effect of one of your monsters! Then it loses 500 Attack and Defense and then you take 500 points of damage!

Tester: You got me, kid.

Yu: You know it! Gluttony Spore!

(3300 → 2800)

Tester - LP 1000 → 500

Yu: Battle! I attack Ancient Gear Megaton Golem with Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Neutron Blast!

Tester - LP 500 → 300

Yu: This is the finale! I attack you directly with Starving Venemy Dragon! Savage Predation!

Several spores were shot from the dragon's hand and embedded themselves in the tester as it drained his life points and falls onto the floor,

Tester - LP 300 → 0

Yu Wins!

(Music Ends)

Yu sighs in relief as he stretches a bit. It was a close call for sure. The tester gets up from the ground and looks at Yu.

Tester: Well done Yu. You've passed. Welcome to the academy.

Yu:... Yeah. Thank you.

Yu quickly dashes outside the arena and reaches the top of the staircase where he sits down with Rei before sighing deeply.

Yu: That was too close for comfort. I just drew the right cards at the right time. It seemed like your duel went smoothly though. You summoning Punishment Dragon at the right time. You had him on the ropes for a while there.

Rei: Yeah, it looked like you were breezing through easily, until that Ancient Gear Golem came around. Then it was just downhill from there. I almost thought you were going to lose from that.

Yu: Shut up. Starving Venemy was able to save me from that, so it's fine. I don't need to worry about that now. We have little time so lets focus on getting everything ready. It should be easy enough.

Rei: Yeah. They said that all the people who passed will be getting on a boat to the academy after you were finishing dueling. You're the last one after all. We should be ready to go soon.

Yu: Yeah. Maybe in a minute. I think they're probably preparing the ship right now. All we can do now is wait.

Suddenly the intercom went off. It was a man's voice.

?: Attention everyone. Those who have passed the entrance exam, please proceed to port 5 where you must give your name and number to gain access to our cruise ship. Those who have failed, I must apologize but we hope to see you next year. That is all.

Yu: Well, that's the signal. Let's head off.

Rei: After you, Matthew. Heh heh.

Yu: Oh hush you.

Yu grabbed his backpack and puts it on and walks with Rei downstairs and heads to Port 4. He gave his fake name and his number as Rei did the same and they both walked in. A person walked up after them. It was a boy about 5'6 and wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He had glasses that made him look sharp and smart.

?: Asaia. Number 85. Reporting for duty.

The teacher takes a look at him and his picture.

Teacher: Ah, Asaia. There you are. You're the last one to get in. Hurry up and get inside. We're leaving in ten minutes.

Asaia: Thank you, teacher!

As Asaia walks in, he passes Rei and Yu who were looking through their decks just in case. Yu looks through his backpack and sees the three containers.

Yu (thought): How am I going to be able to open this container. Maybe, I'll figure it out later.

Yu decides to continue looking at his deck during the time to Academia and puts on headphones for the long trip. For what felt like forever Yu sees the island. The island that had Kurosaki's sister. The place where the cause of the Xyz dimension to suffer. Yu was thinking about what to do. Then he notices that Rei was sleeping on his arm. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even know. She looked so peaceful, but he had to wake her up as the boat was about to stop. He lightly taps her cheek.

Yu: Rei… It's time to get up.

Rei: Just five more minutes…

Yu: C'mon. We're at Academia…

Rei then opens her eyes slowly and sees that she was leaning on Yu. She slowly processes what was happening and she blushed and jumped back panicking about what was happening.

Yu: Hey. Hey. Calm down Rei. You just fell asleep was all. Nothing to worry about.

Rei: B-But… Me … and you… I sle…

Yu: It's fine. You were tired. There's nothing wrong with you sleeping. Everyone needs their rest after all.

Rei: But that's, not what I'm crazing around about. It was just that I was leaning on you like a pillow in public and it's… really embarrassing!

Yu: Oh ok. Well, it's fine. We're friends after all, aren't we?

Rei: Yeah, but still. People might think that we're a couple, and … never mind.

Yu: Huh? What the heck are you talking about?

Rei: It's nothing! Nothing, alright?! Jeez.

Rei walks away with a poofy mouth showing that she was a bit irritated, but Yu was just confused about what just happened. He gets up as the teachers open the door to the docks and Yu was the first to leave through the docks. A teacher told him to go to the booth not that far away and he nods. Yu walks alone and looks back to see Rei was in the crowd still blushing a bit but was way calmer and she sees Yu who waved at her. Sighing she dashes up to him as they reached the booth where they gave their names and they received a colored card. Yu and Rei had both gotten a red card as the person at the booth instructed them to go to the small cottage like area that was on a map, that they received.

Yu: Is anything different from last time, Rei?

Rei: No. Everything looks the same so far. We should head on to the Slifer Red Dorms and get to know the interior of the school.

Yu: That reminds me Rei. How come they don't recognize you if you attended this school?

Rei: Actually, I never did. I was just here looking for Ryo on the day he was escorting many students to Yusho's boat. That's probably why, no one remembers me.

Yu: That makes the most sense. Wait why were you looking for Ryo? Did you know him while he was Kaiser?

Rei: Not exactly. He was Sho's brother and I was friends with Sho for a bit, but I couldn't attend the Academy because my dueling skills weren't on par with their standards.

?: Excuse me!

Yu and Rei looked around to see a guy in glasses running up to the two and he caught up to them heavily breathing.

?: Hey, you guys are in Slifer Red? Right? I'm Asaia. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Rei: I'm Rei. This is Yu.

Yu: It's a pleasure to meet you Asaia.

Asaia: It's nice to meet you two. So, are we all going to be in the same dorms?

Yu: Wait, what? Don't they have separate dorms for girls?

Rei: That would be obvious but I don't think that's the case.

Asaia: Yeah. A year ago, the girl's dorm for Slifer Red was taken down for the new testing laboratory, so the girls sleep with the boys at the same dorm. If you guys want we could be in the same dorm.

Rei: Is that where they make cards from other dimensions?

Asaia: Huh? Other dimensions? You know about those? Are you not from here?

Yu: Ummmmmmmmmm. What makes you think that? I'm a fusion user after all.

Asaia: For all I know, you guys could be from Standard. I mean have you heard of Akaba Reiji?

Yu: You know Reiji? What about him?

Asaia: Ahh. So you're the ones I'm supposed to be meeting. Forgive me. I'm one of the Lancers, Asaia. I'm allied with Riku, Akira, and Ryuji.

Yu: Really. So you're trustworthy.

Rei: For now.

Asaia: So, we're going to be roommates?

Yu and Rei look at each other before looking at Asaia.

Yu: Well, this is a predicament. Well, Rei. It's nice to meet you, roommate.

Rei: Why are you so chill about this?! This is a serious predicament!

Yu: It's nothing. Let's go.

Yu walks ahead with Asaia as Rei just stands there pondering at what just happened. She lets it go as she runs up to the two. And after they get their dorm setup,

Yu, Asaia, and Rei decided to check out the Academy's interior. There Yu sees a girl with indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon. Her hair also had two blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. She wore a Slifer Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. She also wears a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso. She just finished a duel and looks around and sees Yu with her green eyes and points to him.

?: You there. Let's duel!

Yu: Wait what? You want to duel me? But, I just got here.

?: So you're just going to ignore a duel when someone is challenging you? You don't have the right to call yourself a duelist then.

Yu: Woah. Slow up there chick. I'll duel you, but don't expect me to go easy on you. Can I at least know your name before we duel? Proper etiquette. I'm Yu. It's a pleasure to meet you.

?: The name's Serena. Be prepared!

Yu: Yeah sure. This is weird.

Yu looks at the Rei and Asaia as they gave a shrug.

Yu: When you're ready!

Serena: Yeah!

Yu / Serena: Duel!

Yu - LP 4000

Serena - LP 4000

Suddenly Yu's necklace, one side the purple orb was shining.

 **So I hope that this chapter wasn't confusing. Matthew does not exist and Yu is now his name. I changed it for two reasons. The first would have to be, there is another OC named Matthew in HyperHeart RWBY which makes me seem unoriginal. The second reason would have to be, his name doesn't start with Yu. Because all of Zarc's counterparts all have Yu at the beginning of their names, so Yu for the main character seems the best as he is the vessel of the origin's of the four dragons. With that being said. Hope you guys enjoy this episode of The Human! this is masterstarman signing off. And remember! Stay classy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Do you ever notice in some stories that writers write themselves into corners where they have no chance to get out of a situation besides an asspull? That's kinda what I did in this chapter. Yo guys. It's Nexus MC here. New username, a new man. I'm just kidding right now. I'm the same person, just using a different username that I used to use a lot. It's also one character names for Maplestory. Fun times. Fun times. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the Human. I got something that I have to announce soo.**

?: You there! Let's duel!

A mysterious voice appeared out of nowhere as Yu, Asaia, and Rei look around in the courtyard. Yu sees a girl with indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon. She wore a Slifer Red Jacket, with a yellow stripe and a black shirt while wearing a red skirt. The girl was pointing at Yu as he looks around before pointing at himself.

Yu: Um… Are you talking to me?

?: Who else but the person that I'm pointing to? Are you going to duel me?

Yu: I don't know. I mean, after all, I just got here. This is a bit sudden.

?: So you're just going to ignore a duel when someone is challenging you? You don't have the right to call yourself a duelist than!

Rei: Hey! I would like to let you know that Yu is an amazing duelist! He can kick your butt till next week if he was using his full power.

?: I highly doubt that. He's probably avoiding a duel because he's afraid of losing.

Yu: What was that I hear? Because you're really provoking me over here.

Asaia: Woah, Yu. Calm down! I can tell that she's taunting you a bit, but you kinda need to chill my dude.

Yu: Nah, it's fine. I just going to have a little duel. It's nothing to worry about.

Yu slowly walks up and looks at the girl straight in the eyes.

Yu: The name's Yu. Can I at least know your name before we duel? It's called proper manners after all.

?: The name's Serena.

Yu: Nice to meet you, now…

Yu and Serena lock eyes as they both activated their duel disks. That's when Yu's purple stone from his necklace was shining faintly and couldn't be seen from the sunlight.

 **(Playing Castle of Glass by Linkin Park on Youtube for background music)**

Yu / Serena: Duel!

Yu - LP 4000

Serena - LP 4000

The five drew their cards as Matthew looks at his hands in disbelief. Pendulum Fusion was in his hand as he felt a bit pale when he sees the girl on the other side as he lets out a slight chuckle.

Yu: Well I guess, I'll go first! I… using the Scale 1 Psychic Prodigy and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale!

Rei and Asaia look a bit pale as they see what Yu did as more students are spectating the duel with confusion. Yu looks at the two as Rei gave a small whisper.

Rei: What are you doing? You're giving yourself away…

Yu: I had nothing at the moment… Cut me some slack. I'm going to make this work, trust me…

Yu looks back at Serena who was a bit irritated.

Serena: Oi! Your opponent is standing right here. That's who you should be looking at. Like what you said proper manners.

Yu: Tch… Got me there. I apologize. Won't happen again.

Serena: Fine, but answer me this... What the heck is Pendulum Scale?

Yu: Oh it's nothing. It's just these monster's effects. Their effects let them be used as magic cards. Now, I activate the magic card Pendulum Fusion, which allows me to perform a Fusion Summon using the monsters in my Pendulum Zones. I fuse my Psychic Prodigy and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon! Dragons of dichromatic eyes, merge with the knight that wields psychic powers to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starving Venemy Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) I end my turn with a card facedown and end my turn.

Serena: Looks like you summoned a Fusion monster on the first. You're a cut above the rest, I'll give you that… I draw! I activate the magic card Fusion, and I'll fuse Moonlight Blue Cat with Moonlight Purple Butterfly! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! (Lv 7, 2400 Atk) I activate the magic card, Moonlight Perfume! I can target one Moonlight monster in my Graveyard and special summon it. Come back, Moonlight Blue Cat! (Lv 4, 1600 Atk)

Yu: You have two monsters that both have lower attack than my monster. I think you made a mistake.

Serena: Don't underestimate me! I activate Moonlight Blue Cat's effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can target a Moonlight monster that I control and its attack is doubled! I choose Moonlight Cat Dancer! (2400 Atk → 4800 Atk), Finally, I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect. By tributing one Moonlight monster, this turn, my dancer can attack all of your monsters twice each. I tribute Moonlight Blue Cat, and now my monster can attack your monster twice this turn.

Yu: Well, I didn't see this coming… I hope that my card will work.

Serena: Battle! I attack your Starving Venemy Dragon with Moonlight Cat Dancer! Full Moon Cresta!

Moonlight Cat Dancer moves her arms in a circular position before shooting a laser at Starving Venemy Dragon.

Yu - LP 4000 → 1700

When the smoke cleared, Starving Venemy Dragon was still on the field causing Yu and Rei to be confused.

Rei: What's going on? Shouldn't Yu's monster be destroyed by that effect?

Serena: Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect. When she battles a monster, the first attack does not destroy the monster. With this, I can prepare for a second attack. Battle! I attack your dragon once again with Moonlight Cat Dancer!

Yu: You would think that, but I'm not going to be allowing it! I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! When you declare an attack towards my monster, I can negate the battle and then set it back down on the field!

Asaia: Jeez. He was smart to use it for the second attack unless his dragon wouldn't be on the field right now.

Serena: You're better than most duelist here, Yu. I'll give you that. I set a card facedown and end my turn. With that, Moonlight Blue Cat's effect ends and Moonlight Cat Dancer's attack returns to normal!

Yu: And my turn begins! I draw! Hmm… I activate the spell Future Fusion! By sending Black Luster Soldier and Devil King of the Swamp from my deck with its effect activated. This monster can be treated as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon when I can Fusion Summon one monster meeting the requirements. Black Knight wielding the art of sacrifice, merge with the White Dragon of three heads to merge the ultimate knight and sweep your enemies! Fusion Summon! The knight ruling the white dragon with light! Come forth! Master of Dragon Knight! (LV 12, 5000 Atk) Unfortunately, I can't use this monster to attack the turn I summon it using Future Fusion.

Serena: That would make it pointless as of right now. Then what was the point of having it here?

Yu: Simply to have it as a wall in case you destroy Starving Venemy Dragon over here. You can never predict what your opponent can do so keeping a precaution is good! I activate Starving Venemy Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effect of one of your monsters! Then that same monster loses 500 Attack and Defense and the final touch is that you take 500 points of damage! Gluttony Spore!

Serena - LP 4000 → 3500 (2400 → 1900 Atk)

Serena: You think that can stop me? A little damage couldn't hurt me.

Yu: Maybe… Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Starving Venemy Dragon! Savage Predation!

Several spores were shot from the dragon's hand and embedded themselves around the cat dancer squeezing her before impaling it as it drained the monster before destroying it.

Serena - LP 3500 → 2900

Serena: I activate the trap Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! When a Moonlight Fusion Monster that I control is destroyed, I can add two Moonlight monsters from my deck to my hand!

Yu: I end my turn then… You're really giving me a hard time to do some real damage, you know that?

Serena: If you can't handle my full power, then you won't be able to call yourself a duelist! Draw! I summon Moonlight White Rabbit! I activate her effect! Once per turn, I can target a spell or trap on the field and return it to the hand. I'll let your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow go back to your hand! Next, I activate Monster Reborn! I'll bring back Moonlight Panther Dancer! Then I'll activate Fusion fusing Moonlight White Rabbit, Panther Dancer, and black sheep. The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Rabbit smashing through! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer! (Lv 8, 2800 Atk) I activate Black Pendant and equip it with Moonlight Panther Dancer! It gains 500 Atk! (2800 → 3300 Atk)

Yu: Jeez, you're really going out of your way to buff your monster. I hope this isn't your strategy…

Serena: You have no idea, then! Battle! I attack Starving Venemy Dragon with Moonlight Panther Dancer!

Yu - LP 1700 → 800

Yu: Wait, it's not destroyed? Oh, you gotta be kidding me.

Serena: That is correct. Moonlight Panther Dancer can attack all your monsters twice each, but the cannot be destroyed by the first battle with this card. Battle! I attack Starving Venemy Dragon with Moonlight Panther Dancer!

Yu - LP 800 → 100

Serena: With that, I end my turn.

Asaia: Yu is not doing well against that blue haired girl, uhh what was her name?

Rei: It was Serena. There's something strange about her, I can tell. I think it's how she looks. She looks like Avery. Almost like an exact copy of her. That tied with the bracelet on her arm is making it even more suspicious.

Yu happened to here Rei's conversation with Asaia as he looks at his necklace that spirit version of him. He noticed that on both sides, the purple color was shining as he looked at Serena real quick and saw an unbelievable sight. He thought he saw his sister, then Yuzu, then his brain refocuses at Serena. He notices that bracelet and looks around to see a purple haired individual wearing a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collarbone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. Yu felt a sense of uneasiness as a pain could be felt from the chest when he saw the person.

Yu (Thought): I need to concentrate on the duel damn it!

Yu looks straight at his duel disk as he puts his hand on his deck.

Yu: Please deck. Give me a way, to heal myself. Draw! This might be my chance. I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed!

Asaia: Pot of Greed? What does that card do?

Everyone gave him a look of surprise. Asaia looks around in confusion.

Asaia: Did I say something wrong?

Rei: Um, Asaia… How do you not know what Pot of Greed does? It's probably the simplest card but can be very powerful.

Yu: For Asaia that doesn't know what this magic card does is that it allows me to draw two extra cards to my hand. Well this is my victory. I activate the magic card Monster Reincarnation! By sending Scrap-Iron Scarecrow from my hand to the graveyard, I can add one monster from my graveyard to my hand! I'll bring back my Psychic Prodigy!

Serena: What can that do to save you?

Yu: Good question! I summon Psychic Prodigy! (Lv 4, 800 Atk) When Psychic Prodigy attacks, it can attack you directly!

Serena - LP 2900 → 2100

Serena: I can survive more than just this attack. During my next turn, now… I can attack your Psychic Prodigy and win this duel. After all, even if you attack with your other monster, I'll have 300 Life Points left and Black Pendant will deal you 500 points of damage.

Yu: Good thing that I have a counter that can help me end this game, this turn! I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect! When this card successfully deals battle damage to my opponent, I can special summon one Level 4 monster from my deck! Come on out, Debris Dragon! (Lv 4, 2000 Def) Master of Dragon Knight's effect! For every monster out on the field besides this Fusion monster, this monster gains 500 Attack! (5000 → 5500 Atk)

Rei: Is Yu gonna go out for a tie, then?

Serena: Mutual destruction? Go ahead then.

Asaia: This is interesting.

Yu: Battle! Master of Dragon Knight attack Moonlight Panter Dancer! Gather the strength in thy master's blade and eradicate your foes into decimation! Galaxy Crusher!

Master of Dragon Knight's blade glowed in a white light as it extended in length as the dragon flew around the area before flying towards Moonlight Panter Dancer as it clashes with its claws. The dragon knight was able to break free from the clash and sliced the Dancer into pieces as it exploded.

Serena: I activate Black Pendant's effect! When the monster equipped with this card is destroyed… my opponent will take 500 points of damage!

Yu: That's what you're thinking!

Serena: What do you mean by that?

Yu: I activate the quick-play magic card, Spell of Pain! When you activate a card effect that would inflict burn damage to little old me, well you take the damage instead!

Serena: Impossible!

Serena - LP 2100 → 0

Yu WINS!

Serena is knocked down as Yu drops down in exhaustion before laughing as he stands up and walks to Serena before extending his hand to her bracelet girl. She takes Yu's offer and helps uses his hand to help herself up.

Yu: That was actually a fun duel… I almost lost. You were an amazing duelist that's for sure.

Serena: Tch. Having fun? I lost, so how the heck is that fun?

Yu: C'mon. Duel Monsters is a children's card game, even played by adults. Sure there are monsters and tactical strategies involved in this game but in the end… It's still a game.

Serena: Looks like you have a lot to learn. You think like a child with ideals like those,

Yu: We can each have our own opinions. It was nice meeting you, Serena. Seeya.

Yu jogs back to Rei and Asaia who were patiently waiting as the three started their tour through Duel Academy. They viewed through the many rooms and floors of the Academy and with Asaia's duel disk, the three were able to make a virtual map for the three of them to use for a later date. With that info, they decided to head back to the dorms as it was pretty late and they would reconvene the next morning as class doesn't start until a few days. Yu and Asaia almost had an incident with Rei being in the room with them but they were able to leave the room to give Rei a chance to change and such. Yu wore a plain white shirt and light blue shorts. He puts his necklace around his neck as it hangs around his chest loosely. Asaia wore a green collared shirt and white pants. wore gold earrings that had the Duel Monsters level symbol on it. When Rei gave the ok, Rei was wearing a red shirt under a brown jacket and black booty shorts. Yu shifts nervously when he saw Rei as the three went to the table to discuss their plan.

Yu: So, we looked at all the classrooms and floors, but we didn't even see a hint of Ruri. Where could she be?

Rei: I have no idea. We can't go retreat to Standard if we can't find a clue on where she is being held. Maybe there are other buildings on this island. I mean this whole school is part of this island.

Asaia: That's crazy talk. I mean the building itself took a long time to look through carefully. If we were to look around the island, we might be here for at least a couple of months to some sort.

Yu: So, we have to find Ruri in a better fashion. Maybe we can ask someone who might know where a secure location might be that only teachers are allowed to. But if we ask this to any random person, then that's going to draw suspicion on us. We need to talk to someone that we can for sure, trust.

Rei: What about Serena? You can tell her that you want to hide a special card that people wants to steal from you or something.

The two looked at Yu as he looked back with a confused look.

Yu: You guys want me to do this? This seems weird, you know.

Asaia: Even still, Yu. We have no other choice in this manner. We need some sort of clue because the teachers are really the only ones close to Professor Akaba. They're the hidden line between a normal Dueling School and the army bound on taking control of all other nations. We need something, anything that might lead us in the right track can really help right about now because our only other option is going to be too much of a time waster.

Rei: Plus this can get us some info about her. Younecklaceet was reacting to when she was here. I don't quite understand it though.

Yu: My bracelet… Even I don't know, but you're right. It's weird when you actually think about it. Even still, Serena is our only option as of right now. So, does anyone know where she's at right now?

Rei: I think I saw her going into the room next door. I'm not sure, but I think that she's living in that room, all by herself.

Yu: Alright then. I'll go ask her then. Wait here till I get back.

Yu stands up from his chair as he slowly walks out and goes to the room next door to the left as his room was in the corner. He nervously shivers as he slowly knocks on the door and he hears Serena's voice through the door.

Serena: Who is it? What do you want?

Yu: Um, it's me, Yu. Can I have a word with you, Serena, in private?

Serena: … Sure. Come on in.

Yu hesitates as he puts his hand on the handle before turning it and opens the door. He walks into a room that seemed a bit bigger than his room that he was in with Asaia and Rei. It had a good interior design but there was a bed only for one person which meant that Serena had a special treatment. Yu looks around the room and looks straight near a mirror as he sees one of the most mind-boggling thing. Serena was almost completely nude beside wearing a black bra and panties as Yu was just staring in shock at what he was seeing. He tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth.

Serena: What is it? Thought you wanted to ask me something.

Yu: I - uh.

Yu tries to keep his composure as he looks away while blushing heavily in embarrassment.

Yu: I'm sorry!

Serena: What are you talking about?

Yu: Shouldn't you look down? Y-You, don't notice anything?

Serena looks down in confusion.

Serena: What's wrong?

Yu: Put on some damn clothes!

Serena: What do you mean? Why the heck is that important?

Yu: Are you kidding me? Girls shouldn't be in their underwear with guys standing around! Would you do this if another guy would be here?

Serena: Of course. It doesn't matter to me. Does it really matter to you?

Yu: Hell yeah it does! I can't even look at you without your clothes.

Serena sighs as she puts on a black shirt with a white orb resembling the moon was shown on it as she also puts on a light purple skirt while leaving her hair down.

Serena: Alright… I'm wearing clothes. Can you look at me, now?

Yu blush mostly vanished as he looked up at the bracelet girl and looking all over her to find that… she's cute. Not like how Rei is "adorable princess" cute or Rio is like "mature lady" type of cute personality, but like Serena gave off the "cool and strong" feel to her. A blush appeared again on Yu's face but not of embarrassment but of the cute look that Serena gave. He shrugs it off and looks it straight.

Yu: Serena, I heard a certain rumor a bit after our duel yesterday. A few people are plotting to go and steal my card while I'm not looking and I can't have my guard up at all times, so I was wondering if there was a place like where teachers stay so I can put my rare cards temporarily in case of emergency.

Serena: A place secure for your cards? I guess that would have to be around the mountains as that area is only allowed for teachers. However, you can see where the boundaries are. If you at any time go pass the boundaries, an alarm will sound and thus cause the Obelisk Forces to chase you down. After that is immediate expulsion, and I've seen a number of people being forced to leave the island. I envy those people occasionally.

Yu: What? Being forced to leave the island. Why do you want to do that?

Serena: I've never been outside the island before. I've lived in Duel Academy for all my life. And I've tried the same tactic once, but the Professor just shrugged it off when he saw it happen.

Yu: I see. Being isolated in this place can possibly make you want to do some things. Well, what are you going to do? You have any plans cause Rei, Asaia, and I were planning on working on our decks and dueling a bit before going to hide my rare cards.

Serena: What's your reason?

Serena wasn't sure why Yu was being friendly to her as they just had a duel and met the other day as Yu gives the girl a look.

Yu: What? Can't I make some friends here? I mean, we are both students here in Duel Academy for a long time. Might as well get to know a few people. Nothing wrong with that, right?

Serena: I guess. Fine. Only to duel more people and get even stronger as a duelist. My lost to you will not happen again, you understand?

Yu: Yeah, yeah. I got it, Serena. Get your duel disk… We're going soon.

Yu stands up by himself and walks outside his room before sticking his head into his room.

Yu: Hey guys. Serena told me about a good place where I can find Ruri. It's not that far from here, but Serena is going to come with us as we go through the campus again.

Rei and Asaia looked at each other before looking at Yu.

Rei: Are you sure, Yu. Won't she find us suspicious if we try to examine the area?

Yu: Apparently not. There is a no pass zone and will send an alarm if anyone who is not a teacher of this academy. Students who broke this rule, are automatically expelled from the school with Serena being the only exception.

Asaia: Well that's totally not suspicious. Serena must have something that the Academy might want. Maybe money or an influential family.

Yu: Can't be. She's been living on this island for her whole life and she wants to leave this place. So maybe it's something suspicious. She has some similar qualities to Avery in terms of looks and the necklace. Not only that, but my necklace was shining when she is around. However, when we left Avery back at the ship, one side of the middle rocks stopped shining. However both sides, the purple color started glowing when I was dueling Serena. I saw someone on a faraway view that looked very similar to how I look.

Asaia: So, Serena is this dimension's Ruri and Avery. Great. However, we need to take care of finding Ruri. That's it.

Rei: And that's what we're doing. If Yu's necklace can apparently detect Ruri, with its black stone then we hit the jackpot.

Yu: Then we'll do just that. As of right now, guys… We're scouts. Really really bad scouts. Let's do this.

The three went out of the dorms as they see Serena waiting a bit impatient while Rei and Asaia nervously waved at the bracelet girl before heading off to the courtyard with an awkward silence that was in the air. That was until Yu struck up a simple conversation until they reached the courtyards where Asaia dashed ahead of the group and started dueling other duelists as Yu turns around to see that Rei and Serena was dueling each other as Yu looks in confusion.

Yu: Looks like everyone is having a bit of fun. Maybe I should have so fun by myself…

After a while, Yu gets into his dueling and he's easily winning against an Obelisk Blue member.

Yu - LP 3400

Obelisk Blue - LP 500

Yu: Knight of psycho powers! Magician who ascends the level! Become one to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starving Venemy Dragon! I activate Starving Venemy Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster that you control and have its effects negated while it loses five hundred attack points. Say goodbye, to your life points as well! You also lose 500 Life Points due to this effect!

Obelisk Blue - LP 500 → 0

Yu wins.

Yu puts his Starving Venemy back in his extra deck as he walks away to take a small break before walking through the area into the forest for some shade and drops onto the floor. Suddenly he hears a twig snap as he stands up to see the purple haired figure standing right in front of him. Yu looks at his necklace to see that the purple part was shining on the side where the middle rainbow was shining as well.

Yu: Could you not come out of nowhere like that? Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want from me?

?: Ah pardon me… I was simply admiring you from afar. You have an amazing dragon in your possession. My name is Yuri. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yu.

Yu: Okay… I'm honestly weirded out that you know me. I mean the first time I saw you was when you were looking from afar. What exactly do you want from me?

Yuri: I just wanted to see your dragon. It's similar to what I have. Do you want to see it?

Yu: Uh sure. I don't see why not.

Yuri takes out a Fusion Monster and hands it to Yu who hands Starving Venemy Dragon to Yuri as Yu takes a look at the dragon. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. It was shocking to him as it has two qualities that stood out. First is the Starving Venom part which is almost completely similar to Yu's Starving Venemy part and the second that stood out to Yu was Fusion Dragon part. It reminded Yu of Yuto's dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Seeing it, he hands the card back to Yuri who hands back Starving Venemy Dragon with a smile.

Yuri: Amazing card. You know, we look very similar and you have some skill, but not as good as mine. How about, if I introduce you to Professor Akaba? He might get you out of the Slifer Red Dorm. They're not all that great and he might upgrade you to Obelisk Blue. Even your friends will be promoted as well. What do you say?

Yu: Umm Sorry but I don't think I want to do that. I think I'll stay in my dorm in with the others. Hope that isn't a disappointment.

Yuri: It is quite a shame. I guess I can't do anything about it. Oh well, can't doing anything about it. Well, it was nice to meet you, Yu. I know that we'll be amazing friends.

Yuri walks away as Yu ponders about why they look alike. He's met his Xyz, Fusion, and Standard counterparts. He turns around to see Rei, Asaia, and Serena walking up to him as he waves.

Yu: Yo! So how are you guys, doing?

Serena: It was an amusing duel against Rei to say the least. That's for sure.

Rei: I stood no chance against Serena honestly. Once she summoned her Fusion Monster, it was no hope for me. Asaia, on the other hand, seemed like he had some fun.

Asaia: It was fun, that's for sure. I was testing my new monsters and it was hella fun, that's for sure!

Yu: Well that's nice to hear. I just met a weird guy but it's nothing. So, Serena. Can you possibly show us where the place is? I greatly appreciate it.

Serena: Fine. Follow me.

Yu and the others follow Serena as they walked in the island where they stopped in front of a tree where they could see a sensor on a tree as Yu secretly looks at his necklace and sees that the white and black stone was shining on the side where only the purple rock was faintly shining. Yu found that off, as he takes out a card and hides it in a bush before the four going back to the dorms and they crashed in Serena's consent and the four chatted about dueling experiences and everyone was laughing as well as Serena which made Yu and Rei a bit shocked but they shrugged it off before Yu and the others went back to their dorms as Yu sees Asaia and Rei were getting ready for bed but Yu stopped them for a bit.

Yu: Hey guys, I have something that I need to tell you guys about from my necklace. It got a reaction when we went near the area. One white and one black.

Asaia: Really? Then they visited Synchro Dimension already? Oh boy, this is not good. Okay, then we need to go in there immediately.

Rei: Why? We were supposed to leave once we find the place where they were kept.

Asaia: If they have the Synchro and Xyz dimension girl with Serena, then that leaves Avery and Yuzu being the only ones safe from Akaba's clutches. We have to save them right now. We can't get another chance.

Yu: But we have to deal with the thing is that they have security sensors around the area. This means that they'll have guards surrounding us in a matter of minutes.

Asaia: Again. We can't get another chance. I'm going immediately. Right now. If you guys are going to stay then that's fine.

Rei and Yu looked at each other before sighing as they packed up their stuff and Yu switches his deck to his strongest deck and starts writing a letter giving an excuse to Serena about why the three are going to leave because Akaba made the three go to Standard for a mock scout trial. Yu and the others dashed through the forest at quick speeds and they passed the tree that had the sensor which sent a quiet alarm to the Obelisk Forces and to Leo Akaba. They run to the mountain where a door could be seen behind a rock. Asaia tries it to find it locked and he takes out a paperclip.

Asaia: If guards are going to come here, then I need some backup. Can you guys take care of them?

Yu: Sure…

Yu turns around to see three Obelisk Force members dashing in unison as Yu and Rei looked at each other with a nod before activating their duel disks.

Red: Hey! This area is restricted! Step away from the door, now!

Yu: Why would I do that, if Ruri is in here? I think it would be better to Shun if he has his sister back again. So, I came here to get her back.

Yellow: What? Ruri? Are you in the Resistance? How the hell do you know that's she's here?

Yu: It's called intuition. If you're going to have a teacher only area with security equipment, then it's bloody obvious that you're hiding something pretty major. So excuse us, but we're going to rescue an old friend.

Green: Like the hell you are! We're going to card you Xyz scum!

The three Obelisk Force members activate their duel disks but the one with the red crystal taps his duel disk. A security camera focuses on the duelist. Leo Akaba sits in his chair as he cringes at the sight of Yu and grips his hand.

Red: We'll share fields and graveyards. Is that ok?

Rei: Sure that's fine.

Yu / Rei / Red / Yellow / Green: Duel!

Yu - LP 4000

Rei - LP 4000

Red - LP 4000

Yellow - LP 4000

Green - LP 4000

Red: My turn! I summon, Ancient Gear Hound Dog! (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) I set a card facedown! I end m-

Yu: Hold on! I activate Millenium Rod's effect! At the beginning of the duel, I can use this card in my extra deck and placed it in my Pendulum Zone!

Red: A Pendulum Zone?! What the hell is that?

Yu: You're in the Obelisk Force and you don't know what it is? Looks like I can still one-up you guys. I even ranked up on your most wanted list. You suck at your jobs then.

Red: You're the famous Yu destroying our forces in the Xyz dimension?! The heck. Tch. This is not gonna go well. I end my turn!

Yellow: My turn! I draw! I activate the magic card, Fusion! I fuse my two Ancient Gear Hound Dogs! Mechanical hounds who carry one the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! (Lv 5, 1400 Atk) You're going to be the hard one to take down. Battle! I attack the Yu!

Yu/Rei - LP 4000 → 2600

Yellow: I end my turn with a card facedown!

Green: My t-

Yu: Hell no!

Rei and the Obelisk Forces all by himself as Yu's bracelet was starting to react as the light started to glow. His hair was elevated as an aura surrounded him that caused the Obelisk Force members to be taken back a bit as Rei looked at Yu with a confused look on her face as she had a similar look on her face before looking back to the members.

Yu: Not going to let that happen again! I'm not letting you destroy me! Draw! I activate Millenium Ring's special effect from my extra deck! I can set it in my Pendulum Scale! With the Scale 1 Millenium Ring and Scale 10 Millenium Rod, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters Level 2 through 9 simultaneously! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster servants! First off! Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) and Gagaga Magician! (Lv 4, 1500 Atk)! I activate Gagaga Magician's effect! I can change this monster's level between 1 through 8! I choose Level 8! Next, I Overlay the Level 8, Gagaga Magician and one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! When reality and dreams come together, A miracle is born! Let's break through the realm of possibilities, And become a legend! Xyz Summon! Descend, Number 90! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord! (Lv 8, 2500 Atk)

Rei looked at the monster with awe as the Obelisk Force members are a bit afraid of it. Yellow grits his teeth as he adjusts his footing.

Yellow: I activate Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's special effect! When you special summon a monster, I can put a Gear Counter on that monster!

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord - Gear Counter 1

Yu: That won't stop me! I send my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to Fusion Summon! And due to my Fusion Monsters effect, I don't need to fuse Fusion! Fierce twin dragon, decimator of all, which can only be summoned through the power of the ultimate dragon! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! (Lv 10, 3000 Atk) Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord attack Ancient Gear Hound Dog! Cosmic Photon Slice!

Yellow: I activate Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's special effect! When a monster with a gear counter is attacking, it's destroyed!

Yu: Oh really? I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord's effect! When your monster's effect is activated, I can use one Overlay Unit to negate the effect! Battle continues!

Red: I activate the trap card, Impenetrable Attack! During the Battle Phase, I choose one of two effects! I can choose to target a monster on the field and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects and the second effect is that I take no battle damage during this Battle Phase!

The Red Obelisk Force member looks at the other members and smiles.

Red: I'll choose to negate battle destruction!

Yu: Fine! Resume, one last time! Cosmic Photon Slice!

Red: But due to Impenetrable Attack's trap effect, my monster is not destroyed!

Yu: You still take the damage!

Red/Yellow/Green - LP 4000 → 2500

Yu: Next, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can attack twice per battle phase! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attacks Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Neutron Blast!

Red/Yellow/Green - LP 2500 → 500

Yu: One last time! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attacks your Ancient Gear Hunting Hound again! Neutron Blast!

Red/Yellow/Green - LP 500 → 0

Yellow: I activate the trap, Holy Elf's Blessing! I gain 300 Life Points for each card in my hand! We gain 900 Life Points!

Red/Yellow/Green - LP 0 → 900

Yu: Damn it! I end my turn with a card facedown!

Green: I'll start off our return! My turn! Draw! I activate the magic card Temple of the Kings! I can activate a trap that I set this turn! I set a card and then I activate the magic card Monster Reborn! I special summon Ancient Gear Hunting Dog from the graveyard! Then I activate the magic card, Double Fusion! By paying 500 Life Points, I can perform two consecutive Fusion Summons! I fuse my three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! (Lv 7, 1800 Atk) I activate the trap Call of the Haunted! I special summon Ancient Gear Hunting Dog! Next, I fuse Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog, Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds! Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your seven heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant! (Lv 10, 4500 Atk)

The mechanized robot was the size of a skyscraper as Rei and Yu looked at each other.

Green: You're about to be carded, little girl! This is what you get for fighting against Academia! This monster can attack all of your monsters! Battle! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant attacks Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!

Yu: Hold on! I activate a Trap!

Green: Ancient Gear Giant is unaffected by card effects!

Yu: This isn't meant for your giant! The trap is Dimension Switch! I select Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord! I can banish this monster!

Yu/Rei - LP 2600 → 1100

Rei: And if I remember, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle!

Green: Damn! I end my turn!

Rei: My turn! Draw! Using, Yu's Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! From my hand, Minerva Lightsworn Maiden (Lv 3, 800 Atk) and Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn (Lv 4, 1700 Atk)! I tune the Level 4 Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn to the Level 3, Minerva Lightsworn Maiden! Brilliant radiance, guided from the prayers of light! Descend from the heavens and strike down the unjust with righteous thunder! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn! (Lv 7, 2600 Atk) I activate Michael's effect! I pay 1000 Life Points and I target Ancient Gear Chaos Giant and banish the target. Battle! I attack you directly with Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn! Angel Blade!

Red/Yellow/Green - LP 900 → 0

Yu/Rei wins!

Rei's attack destroys the three Obelisk members as Yu and Rei looked at each other with an excited look as Yu couldn't help it but hug his friend causing Rei to blush heavily before letting her go.

Yu: You saved us! We would've been destroyed if you didn't summon Michael. I'm glad that you're not carded.

Rei: Y-Yeah. But you saved us with your big monsters. We would've been gone without you.

Yu: Don't be modest, Rei. Sure I held them off, but the one who ended it. Now, let's see if Asaia is getting through the door.

Suddenly a door slammed as Rei jumped into Yu's hands. Yu looks to the left to see Asaia pop his head.

Asaia: Guys! I got the door open! There were three separate locks. Oh. Am I in the middle of a flirt moment? Because we can we wait until we get back to Standard and you guys can make out in Yu's apartment.

Rei and Yu look at Asaia with a confused look as Rei looked at what she was in and blushes while Yu was the same before backing off before they dash into the room. The room was barely lit but it was clean that's for sure. At least Academia weren't complete savages. As they dashed through, Yu's necklace was shining even brighter as they saw was a cell. The shining light showed two girls. One of the girls had very long, dark purple hair that extended past her lower back. She had shorter lilac side tails, as she a pale, vest secured with a belt. Under it was a three-split, periwinkle dress, and black pants; both held up by two brown belts. She wears a long, scarf hanging from the right side of the belts. The other girl had shoulder length aqua green colored hair with two light green side tails and orange eyes. She wears a pair of blue studded earrings. Her outfit consists of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulder and elbows, pink shorts and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs. Yu looks at his necklace and he nods to the others.

Yu: Ruri! Are you in here?!

The dark purple haired girl went up from her bed and looked at Yu with a surprise.

Ruri: Yuto? Is that you?

Yu: Sorry but no dice… I'm not Yuto, but he's with your brother in another dimension with a group that is preparing to attack this place.

This time the other girl seems to have woke up and looked at Yu with the same expression.

?: Yugo?! Is that you?

Rei and Asaia give Yu a weird look.

Yu: Um, what? I'm not sure… I'm not Fusion. How on earth did you get that?

?: Yugo… It's me Rin!

Yu looks down.

Yu: I'm sorry, but I'm not Yugo either. I'm Yu, this is Rei and Asaia. We're here to get you guys out of this hell hole.

?: I'm afraid that won't be happening.

The three looked around to see a man standing with multiple Obelisk Forces. He was middle-aged tan-skinned, while also being bald with light blue eyes. He wears a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of gray boots. and another person was a guy wearing a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt. He sported messy neon hair as he had a relaxed look.

Rei: Leo Akaba?!

Yu immediately activates his Duel Disk as the person in the neon hair activates his but Leo puts his hand in front of him.

Leo: It's fine, Johan. There's no need to do that. After all, we have them in our trap.

Asaia: Wait what?

Suddenly pillars sprout out from the front of the three and electrical gate pops up in front of the group as Yu tried to grab the bars before his hand getting shocked and dropped down as Rei help Yu up.

Yu: Damn it! You knew something like this was going to happen. Guess you're not the leader of a military group and a duel academy just because you're mediocre in dueling.

Leo: You have that right, reincarnation of Zarc.

Asaia: Who the hell is that? Reincarnation of Zarc?

Leo: Before the four dimensions were created, each were all one dimension. Zarc was the reason why the dimensions were split with the sacrifice of my daughter, Ray.

Yu and the others looked at Rei as she had no idea.

Rei: Don't look at me. I'm not related to this guy whatsoever.

Johan: I would recommend that you continue to listen to Leo's speech.

Leo: As I was saying, the sacrifice of Zarc split the dimensions into four separate ones. Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. What I've been doing is going to each dimension, bringing a piece of Rei back to me. When Zarc was destroyed as well as Ray, they were split into five beings, but our original thoughts were four. I just want my daughter back, is that wrong?

Yu: You wanting your daughter is back is understandable that you are desperate, but it doesn't give you the right to go to the Xyz dimension to destroy Neo-Heartland, and kidnapping Ruri and Rin! You also keeping Serena against her will and she's desperate to go out of Duel Academy just to see what's out there. So who's a monster here dammit!?

Johan: Hey hey. You need to calm down. Sure the Professor's methods are a bit called for, but it's for the greater good of the dimensions. That and I can tell from his cards that he's a good man at hard with emotional scars.

Leo: Anyway's this is where you'll meet your end. I'll end you now, Zarc.

The electric gate was starting to get closer to trying to crush as Yu, Rei, and Asaia tried to get back to save themselves as their backs soon hit the bars to the cage. The electrical gate slowly closes on them.

Johan: Stop it!

Everyone looks at Johan with a surprised look. His hand was shaking as he the presses the button to stop the gate as he looks at Leo.

Johan: This isn't right. We can't just kill them in cold blood like this. At least, give them a chance. Let me duel the guy with the necklace. If he wins then we don't kill him. That's the least we can do. We may be duelists but we're all still people here.

Leo thought about it for a bit.

Leo: Fine. But if you lose, I'll be carding you immediately. Do you understand?

Johan: Yes. I understand.

Part of the gate turns off as the Obelisk Force members went in and taking Yu as he struggles while Rei and Asaia being held back as the two duelists got their decks in front of the gate that turned on again. Yu looks up to see something in Johan's hand. It was a Magic Card that had a bunch of smiles on it which Rei sees in shock. Yu looks back to see that Rei had a faint smile giving a faint hint that Yu could trust Johan as the two prepared their duel disks.

Johan: Don't hold anything back. I'll show you my power right here and now.

Yu: Alright Johan. Let's do this then.

 **(Time to play Throw The Fight "Transmissions" (Track 10 of 10) for this duel.)**

Yu / Johan: Duel!

Yu - LP 4000

Johan - LP 4000

Yu: I'll take the first turn! I activate Millenium Ring's and Millenium Rod's effects in my extra deck! I can set these two monsters in my Pendulum Zones at the beginning of the duel! I, using the Scale 1 Millenium Ring and Scale 10 Millenium Rod, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters Levels 2 through 9 at the same time! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come out my monsters! The tuner monsters! Psychic Prodigy (Lv 4, 800 Atk), Quickdraw Synchron (Lv 5, 800 Atk)!

Ruri: I don't remember there being a summoning method like that. Are you really from the Resistance.

Yu: Kind of. I'm more of an ally.

Leo: Is this Zarc's new weapon? How powerful are you going to get?

Yu: Still don't know what you're talking about old man! Let's have some fun! I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect! I can change its level between 1 through 12! I'll choose Level 2! Next, with Quickdraw Synchron and Psychic Prodigy, I'm performing a double tuning!

Rin: Tuner monsters? And double tuning?!

Yu: You got it! I'm tuning the Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron to my Level 2 Psychic Prodigy! Machine that pushes forward with the speed of light! Strive farther into the future and into a new power! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Accel Formula Warrior! (Level 7, 2800 Atk)

Everyone looked at the double tuned monster with an interested look.

Yu: Accel Formula Warrior's monster effect activates! I can draw one tuner from my deck to my hand! I'll end my turn with two facedowns!

Johan: My turn! Draw! I activate the field magic, Ancient City of the Rainbow - Rainbow Ruin from my hand. This card's effects vary on the amount of Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zones. Next, I activate the magic card, Graceful Charity! I draw three cards! Then I discard two of them! Then I activate Foolish Burial Goods! I send M Force from my deck to the graveyard! One more! I activate GEM Force! By removing from play G Force, E Force, and M Dorce from my graveyard, I can place as many Crystal Beast monsters into my Spell and Trap Zone! I set Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! Then you take damage equal for every Crystal Beast card in my Spell and Trap zone! Since I sent in one, you take 500 points of damage!

Yu - LP 4000 → 3500

I activate the magic card, Future Fusion! By sending Fusion Materials from my deck, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I'll send Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Amethyst Cat, Cobalt Eagle, Emerald Tortoise, Ruby Carbuncle, Sapphire Pegasus, and Topaz Tiger to the graveyard to Fusion Summon! Come forth lord of the crystal beasts, God of the rainbow! Strike down your foes with the spectrum of light. Fusion Summon! Appear. Level 12! Ultimate Crystal God - Rainbow Over Dragon! (Lv 12, 4000 Atk)

Asaia: Jeez. Such a big hitter at the start. How is Yu going to win?

Yu: This is how! I use Accel Formula Warrior's effect! During the Main Phase, I can use the tuner monster that I drew with its effect and send it to the graveyard and Accel Formula Warrior's level is reduced by the Level of my monster! I choose Hyper Synchron! Thus Accel Formula Warrior becomes a Level 3! Then I can perform a Synchro Summon using this monster and two monsters in my Extra Deck! I'm choosing the Level 5 T.G. Hyper Librarian and the Level 4 Armory Arms!

Rin: He's performing a Synchro monster using cards in his extra deck? That and it's a Level 12?!

Yu: You got that right!

Yu taps a button on his Duel Disk and energy can be felt going through his body.

Yu: Over Top Clear Mind! I tune the Level 5 T.G. Hyper Librarian and the Level 4 Armory Arms to the now Level 3, Accel Formula Warrior! Spread out your wings and become a shining path of hope! Resist the darkness and become a beacon of light! Delta Accel Synchro! Appear now! Sacred Karat God Dragpm - Stardust Sifr! (Lv 12, 4000 Atk) And I believe that you can't attack due to Future Fusion?

Johan: You got that right. However, I activate Rainbow Dragon's special effect! When I have seven Crystal Beast monster with different names in my field and or graveyard, I can special summon this monster! Come on out, Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon! (Lv 12, 4000 Atk)

Yu: That would work if I didn't activate Stardust Sifr Diving Dragon's special effect! Once per turn, during either of our turns, when you activate a monster effect, I can negate it and destroy a card on the field! I'll destroy Rainbow Over Dragon!

Johan: I activate Rainbow Ruin's effect! When I have one Crystal Beast in my Spell and Trap Zone, my monsters can't be destroyed by card effects! Then I activate Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two cards. Then I activate Monster Reborn and special summon Rainbow Dragon back from my graveyard! Lastly, I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect! By sending all other Crystal Beast monster to my Graveyard, this monster gains 1000 attack! I send Rain Over Dragon to the graveyard to give Rainbow Dragpm an attack boost. (4000 → 5000 Atk) Battle! Rainbow Dragon attack Stardust Sfir Divine Dragon! Over the Rainbow!

Johan gives Yu a signal saying to get ready as Rainbow Dragon charges it attacks, before the electrical gate opened again and Yu was pushed back past it and the opening closed. The gate started closing at a faster rate, with Yu, Rei, and Asaia about to get zapped to death before Yu necklace was reacting with Ruri and Rin's bracelet as Yu, Rei, Asaia, and Johan disappear from thin air causing everyone to be confused. Leo looks at the others.

Leo: Keep on working on the towers. These two must be there now that they escaped. Also, put Johan on the list. That card he was holding. He's a traitor.

All: Sir!

 **Yay. More GX era characters. Ok seriously. This is going to be the last character from GX. Enough of the old generation and into the new generation which is that of Arc-V and other such. Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains is actually a good series and I plan on making a Season two of this fanfic, with a way around Master Rule 4. You'll see that soon. So, asspull. I'm sorry but it had to be done. There was no way that these guys were going to get out without some kind of trickery like the bracelet which honestly is used in the anime so you can't really say that this won't happen in real life. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're finally getting into the anime, of Arc-V. Maiami Tournament Arc. Until then, stay classy you wild animals! Nexus MC is signing out until Finals are over next week. Until then, temporary Hiatus.**


	11. Canon! Boom!

**Hey gang. Today is finally the end of the intro arc and now we entered the Maiami Championship Arc (Part of the original canon to the series to those that didn't know, to which, you should really watch the anime.) The chapter is extra big because I decided to change the writing style. The name colon style was starting to get on my nerves as well so I changed it to a normal story. Hope you guys like this edit. With that being said, two duels per chapter as always!**

"Damn it!" Yu yelps as he, Asaia, Rei, and Johan fall onto the floor in who knows where. "Jeez, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. I think we've been teleported somewhere else. Give me a second to find out." Asaia checks his duel disk. "Disk says that we're in Standard? How the heck did that happened?"

"Maybe you're disk is broken. Perhaps the light short-circuited it." Johan says as everyone looks at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just no offense and all, but you did have us at our necks. How come you Smile World in your possession?" Rei asks as Johan takes out the card and looks at it.

"I'm not from the Fusion Dimension. I'm from Standard and good friends with Yuya who looks a lot like Yu."

"So I've noticed. Now how did you being good friends with Yuya turn into you being a spy hidden in Academia ranks?"

"My parents and I were moving to a new city, but it turns out we were going to the Xyz Dimension with Yusho to help with the problem. Guess over time, as I grew older I started to help in the war. Now with my crystal beasts, I started becoming a soldier and this was one of my missions. To help any people that were in trouble and possibly recruit new members. And over time, I recruited someone named Asuka to help us. Does that help?"

"Yeah, it does. Now, this area looks familiar to me… I think this is downtown Maiami City. Which means that yeah, we're in Standard alright. If that's the case, then I'm going to report to Reiji. He should know what's going on." Asaia walks away before turning to a wall and takes the poster before walking back to Yu and hands it to him. "Maybe you should join. This is how we're getting candidates for our Lancers. With that, peace!"

Yu and Rei look at the poster. Maiami City: Arc League Championship was on it with a bunch of labels such as the address to sign up, dates, and requirements.

"Hey, this is pretty good. This may just be what we need. We can see how the other duelists are, but for now… Let's head to my house. My disk says that it's just a couple of blocks away. Rei, you're new to this dimension, you can sleep there."

"Really? And what about Johan?"

"Don't worry about me. I have the perfect place to sleep. We'll meet at Yusho's Dueling School, ok?"

"Yeah. That works for us. Seeya, I guess."

Rei and Yu wave at Johan who walks in the opposite direction and the two headed to Yu's apartment. After settling the rooms, Yu makes some tea for him and Rei and they discuss, what happened.

"Ok, so after Leo did the whole, I'm going to kill you anyways shenanigan, a light came from behind us, aka Ruri and Rin. However, the interesting part was their wrists. That was where the light was coming from." Yu takes out a box from his backpack, which makes Rei curious. "New cards. Don't worry too much about them."

Yu opens the box and inside it was three cards to his surprise. He reads it for a bit and then the door on his left opens revealing Avery in Pajamas which makes Yu and Rei jump.

"What the!? Rei? What are you doing here?" Rei asks in confusion. Rei's outburst also causes Avery to snap out of her dreamy state and realized what was going on?

"Huh? Rei?! Yu!? You guys are back? What happened?"

"Nothing good, sis… How'd ya even get a key into my place?"

"Oh uh, Riku gave me a spare key to your apartment. He said not to go too into it. Um, let me get into my outdoor clothes."

Avery dashes into her room and the two look at each other. She then barges through the door with a black tank top and white skirt which is accompanied by a pink jacket, along with white gloves and boots.

"Oh. New outfit. It looks good on you. Now, you must have some questions about our time at Academia, and I can say that-" The front door opens which interrupts Yu to find Rio standing there. "Uh… What's with all the girls here?"

"You have no idea? You know everyone here, big bro. Ya have some explaining to do." Avery said with a snide expression. "Rio, what brings you here? Or how did you get here?"

"I used an Academia agent's duel disk to get here. Ryouga didn't want me to be at Neo-Heartland and thought that it would be better to be with you guys, getting new allies, and becoming a better duelist. I don't need to do that, I'm an amazing duelist. I can take care of myself on my own."

"Now hold on, Rio. Before we get on any I should've done this. Blah blah blah. Sit down and have some tea. I made a pot and there's is more than enough for everyone."

"Oh sure." Rio sits down next to Rei. "Hi. I'm Rio."

"I'm Rei. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rio. Now, Yu. How did you meet Rio?"

Yu looks up after serving Rio and Avery their drinks. He sits down a bit nervously.

"Funny you would ask that. I just appeared out of nowhere. Rio was with her brother Ryouga, Avery, and our friend Yuto who is somewhere in this city. I teleported from Standard into the Xyz dimension and literally popped up in the middle of these guys as they were about to be jumped. A duel later and some chatting, Rio and I became quick friends."

"Well that's the simplified version of it. You're not including all of the-"

"Nope, nothing. As simple as that. Nothing more to it." Yu tries to hold his flirty thing a secret.

"Ok then. How did you meet Rei? That must be an interesting story to hear."

"This one is more plausible. After the whole Avery being kidnapped by Akira and Riku." Rei looks shocked by the fact while Avery scoffs at the fact. "For safety reasons. Anyways, I was doing some scouting around and a certain Rei Saotome was missing as I found her and took down three Academia grunts by myself. Afterward, she and I infiltrated Academia until a certain incident to now where we are."

"Wow, a white knight in shining armor. Fits your shirt that's for sure. So, what's the plan now?"

Yu shows the poster that Asaia showed him. "I'm planning on participating in this here tournament. This event is supposed to be how we get people to join our group, "the Lancers". Rei and I were planning on signing up, you two wanna join as well?"

"I've already signed up myself and you, Yu. That means Rei has to sign up herself." Avery looks through some cards in her hand and Rio looks at the flyer.

"Yeah, I'll enter the tournament. I'll take a look at all the new duelists. Yu, you've been here before, who would make good candidates." Rio asks as Yu takes out a card.

"Yuya Sakaki is probably my leading man. I feel like I have this connection with him. Not just that, but he is Yusho's son and the creator of one of the summoning methods that I use, Pendulum. That itself gives me enough reason to go for him."

Suddenly the door is forced open as the whole group stands up. It's Yuzu and she is looking furious.

"Come on out you coward! Where are you?! I know you stole Yuya's Pendulum cards, again! Now give them back!" Yuzu stares blankly at Rio. "Who are you? You're not Sawatari!"

"I'm who!? That doesn't matter. Why the heck are you barging into other people's houses?" Rio makes a comeback as Yu puts a hand on Rio's shoulder. This allows Yuzu to see Yu's head.

"Hey Yuzu. It's been a while but sorry, don't know any Sawatari or anything about Yuya's Pendulum cards." Yuzu looks at Yu then back to Rio then back to Yu before blushing in embarrassment as she bows to Rio.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry! I thought this was Shingo Sawatari's house!" Yu shakes his head and holds out the key. "Oh, this is your house, Yu."

"What was this about Yuya's Pendulum cards that you were flipping out all over?" Yuzu looks at Rei before giving a proper explanation.

"This duelist named Sawatari recently ran off with some Pendulum cards that my friend Yuya owned. I ran off before hearing the full description of where he lived… And that's how I ended up here."

"I think that's the main point that you should really be paying attention for. Otherwise, you're on a wild goose chase." Avery is adding more salt to Yuzu's wounds.

"I know and I'm so sorry again, Yu for barging in. And I'm so sorry miss for randomly accusing you of card theft. I rushed in here so fast that I forgot to ask what your name was!"

"It's no problem. I'm Rio. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Rei. One of Yu's new friends."

"And I'm Avery, Yu's little sister. Say can I get a closer look at you?" Avery looks at Yuzu's face and Yuzu is starting to see the resemblance. "We look the same… Oh well. Probably nothing special."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you! I'm Yuzu Hiiragi! Ah!" Yuzu's phone rings and she answers. "Yes. A huh. Ok. Aya is looking for me. Alright, I'll look for her. Thank you Gongenzika. Please excuse me, I think I found out something about Yuya's cards."

" But first you said again? So this is not the first time?" Yuzu shakes her head as Yu facepalms. "Do you need any help with this? I could help if I know what the guy looks like." Yuzu shakes her head. "No? All right then. Good luck I guess."

Yuzu dashes out the house as Avery looks at her brother. "You're going to follow her anyways because you know that you're going to have to duel this Sawatari, right?" Yu nods in excitement. "Of course you are. Then I'll take Rei and Rio to sign up for the tournament. Now try not to get in too much trouble, ok?"

"Eh, I'll try! See ya guys."

The Human

By: Nexus MC

Chapter 11: The Beginning of the Canon (finally)

After some snooping around near where Yuzu we're, Yu decides to walk casually up to Yuzu without bringing the slightest bit of suspension to himself.

 **(Btw. I know this event is when Sawatari dueling Yuya, and the next event is when Yuto is introduced into the series. This might sound off.)**

"Oh, hey Yu! It's kinda funny that we bump into each other so soon after what happened. I was just doing some shopping right now, so I was surprised to see you here." Yu gives a weird look.

"Wait, thought you were looking for Yuya's cards. What happened?"

"Oh, that! I'm just waiting for the time to pass while Aya coming here. You've met Aya, right? She was at You Show Duel School back when we dueled."

"Yeah, I remember. The short girl with red hair. I kinda think that she has the talent for dueling. It's a feeling that I have. She's coming because she had something about Sawatari?"

"That's what I think. Hey, that's her over there." Yuzu waves at Aya who was heavy breathing. "Aya. What's wrong?"

"Yuzu-nee-chan… Yuya's Pendulum cards were not stolen! Yuya just lost them under his bed." This message made Yu and Yuzu both dumbfounded. "However, I saw the people from before that took Yuya's Pendulum cards. They were laughing about how they took his cards and stuff."

"Why that little weasel!? Ayu! Do you know which way they went?"

"I heard them talking about an abandoned warehouse of some sort."

"Abandoned warehouse? Well that sure doesn't sound suspicious in the slightest. Make this look like some action movie! Oh man! I am too excited about this." Yu pumps himself secretly.

"Yeah. Thanks, Aya. You have been a great helper. Alright, Yu! I'm going to bet the crap out of that Sawatari kid! Wait for me here!" Yuzu dashes off leaving Yu and Aya.

"I hope she'll be alright by herself…"

"Ah hell no. I want in on this. Aya, you're fine by yourself, right?" Aya nods in response. "Alright then. I'm following Yuzu."

 **Abandoned Warehouse # 5**

"Sawatari! These cards will make your deck super strong!" One of Sawatari's lackeys was admiring Sawatari's deck.

"Che che che! Correction… It isn't the cards that make your deck strong, but the skill of the Duelist that makes it powerful. In essence, with these cards, I'll be the most powerful Duelist in the world!" Sawatari continues to gloat at how fabulous and amazing he is while his lackeys cheer for him.

The door of the warehouse opens and Yuzu enters the scene. "I finally found you Sawatari! The gig is up!"

"What? Who are you?"

"Our base is under attack! Alert security!"

"You're not going to get away this time Sawatari!" Sawatari takes a look at Yuzu and freaks out.

"Yuzu Hiiragi! How did you find our secret hideout?!"

"Enough of your pathetic chatter! I'm here to Duel you!"

"You… Duel against me? Are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"You must be stalling cause you're afraid you'll lose to a girl!" The two are going at each other's necks to make the other person back down.

"Hmph… You sure do seem confident in yourself."

"And she should be!" Everyone looks at the door to see Yu kicking it open while wearing cheap dollar store sunglasses. "She could possibly take ya down if she really wants to, but I'm in the mood to stop your shenanigans."

"What the heck? Yuya Sakaki is here as well!? This might be bad!"

"I'm Yuya!? I may look like the guy but I am my own person. Now I wanna duel you so let's have fun!" Yu takes off his glasses in a dramatic way.

"Yu!? What are you doing here?! You're here to help me and thanks. But everything here's under control! I don't want to drag anyone else into this mess!" Yu activates his duel disk. "Yu!? Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh yeah, I heard you. I just didn't really care for the let me handle this by myself business. I'm here because I feel like it. Nothing else."

Sawatari now has a smug look. "Is he supposed to be like your knight in shining armor or something? Really fits your shirt after all."

"Hey! My friend made that joke! I am not letting you do that. Now hurry up and activate your duel disk."

"Fine! This'll be the perfect chance to test out my new deck! I'll crush you!"

 **(Play Madina Lake - Hey Superstar during this duel!)**

"Duel!"

Yu - LP 4000

Sawatari - LP 4000

"Would you mind if I'm the one that goes first?" Yu asks.

"Nah it's fine. Go wild for all I care."

"Good then! I set my whole hand and then end my turn." This move shocks everyone in the room.

"Wait? That's it! You come in here and act all cool, and that's all you can do? You didn't draw a single monster?" Sawatari and his posse start to laugh as Yuzu looks at Yu who smiles at her.

"Excuse me. But I believe I said that I end my turn! Would you mind that you shut up and actually duel me?" Yu puts his hands behind his head, looking really bored.

"Heh. I'll show you my perfect dueling. My turn, draw! Allow me to use those set cards of yours. If there are two or more cards in my opponent's Spell or Trap Zone, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Escher the Frost Vassal! And now I release Escher and Advance Summon… Mobius the Frost Monarch! (Lv 6, 2400 Atk)"

"Yeah! In an instant, Sawatari summoned a 2400 Atk monster!"

"Mobius' effect activates! When this card is successfully Advanced Summoned. I can choose two Magic or Trap Cards on the field, and destroy them! Freeze burst! And I'm not done yet! I activate the Magic Card: Advance Carnival! This card allows me to Advance Summon again after one Advance Summon succeeds! I release Mobius the Frost Monarch and Advance Summon! Come forth, Mobius the Mega Monarch! (Lv 8, 2800 Atk) Usually, this would require releasing two monsters but, if it is a monster that was successfully Advanced Summoned, you can release it and have one count as two! That is the power of Mobius the Mega Monarch!"

"Jeez, you talk big, but you don't even do any fancy summoning. Fine. What's next?"

"Mobius the Mega Monarch effect activates! When this card is successfully Advanced Summoned, I can choose three Magic or Trap cards on the field, and destroy them!"

"Hey, Knight-kun! How about using those cards before they get destroyed!"

"It'd be pointless because Mobius was Advance Summoned using a Water-type monster, the targeted cards can't activate. I know the monster's effect already, just hurry up!" Yu is starting to wish that he didn't come here."

"Looks like Knight-kun isn't that dumb! Freeze and shatter! Blizzard Destruction!"

Massive blizzard storm destroys all of the cards on Yu's field as Yuzu feels weird.

"How come I can feel the wind even though this isn't an Action Field?"

"With this, all of your set cards have been destroyed and your hand is at zero. On top of that, you don't have any wall monsters out. After that cool entrance, this is pretty pathetic."

"Yu! You need to get it together. If this is all you can do then it'd be better if you let me-"

"I'm sorry Yuzu, but who won our duel against each other?" Yuzu is taken back by Yu's hidden smile. "I wanted this to happen."

"Now then, my boring Knight-kun. I'm sorry for the rude awakening but I'd appreciate if you stepped down from the stage. Battle! I attack you directly with Mobius the Mega Monarch! Imperial Charge!"

"Finally! I activate an effect from my extra deck!" This news shocks everyone. "When I'm about to be attacked directly and I have no cards in my field or hand, I can special summon a certain monster from my extra deck to help me in battle! The Key to the Creation of the Universe, now open the Door of Darkness, and lead us to the future with your roar! Descend, Number 100: Numeron Dragon! (Rank 1, 0 Atk)"

"Holy cow! An Xyz Monster?! This guy is something!"

"Whatever! It's just a wall monster! I'll destroy it! Imperial Charge!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. So reckless! Numeron Dragon's effect! When any monster battles this card, their attack becomes 0 during the Battle Phase only! So take down Mobius the Mega Monarch!" (2800 → 0)

"Your monster is getting destroyed as well!"

"No, it won't. Number monsters cannot be destroyed by battle except with number monster, so take that! Deadly Final!"

Numeron Dragon shoots a golden beam of light that pierces Mobius the Mega Monarch which causes an explosion.

"Tsk! I activate the Magic Card: Monster Reborn! I Special Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch and then set a card facedown! You summoning a monster from the extra deck is quite interesting."

"Just wait, my good friend! Draw! Well ain't this a special one! I activate the Magic Card: Pot of Greed! It lets my Draw two cards to my hand! Perfect! I summon Psychic Prodigy! (Lv 4, 800 Atk) Next for the climax of this duel! I activate the Magic Card: Rank Up Magic the Seventh One! I can special summon a number Chaos 101 to 107 monster from my extra deck, using a monster from my field graveyard or extra deck. I'll summon Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Then I'll chaosify it! Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! Chaos Xyz Change! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! (Rank 9, 4500 Atk)"

The titanic monster stands tall causing everyone to look at it with fear in their eyes as Yuzu is amazed.

"You Xyz Summoned without monsters? And you also use Synchro and Pendulum. How good of a duelist are you?"

"Decent. Now Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon activates! By using 1 Chaos Overlay Unit, I can negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until the End Phase! It also negates the effects of all other cards activated this turn. Which means that set card of yours is not going to do anything! Time Tyrant! Finally, I can choose which cards on the field can activate their effects, until the End Phase! But I'll leave it the same! Battle! I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!"

Sawatari - LP 4000 → 2300

The attack causes a massive shockwave that sends Sawatari flying and Yu covers Yuzu from the wind.

"Those winds were not normal. Damn it. At least I can survive till next turn." Sawatari grunted as Yu smiles.

"Boi, don't you get it? You're done! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon effect activates! By tributing two monsters that I control that haven't attack this turn, this monster can attack up to three times this turn! Get rekt son! Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!"

Sawatari - LP 2300 → 0

Yu Wins

Yu looks at the door to see a familiar figure at the door as he signals Yuzu to follow him out.

"Next time, don't mess with other people!" Yu walks up to the figure and smiles. "See ya, Yuto. Have fun doing what you want to do."

Yuzu's bracelet reacts as Yu's Pendant slightly does the same. The two colored blue parts light up. The two hear a voice as is coming to them.

"That voice sounds a lot like Yuya! What's this light coming from my bracelet?"

"Yuzu! Are you alright Yuzu?! Huh? Yu? You're here as well?"

Yuya Sakaki dashes up to them.

"Are you two hurt at all Yuzu?" Yuya looked really worked up at Yuzu's safety as Yu forces a smile. "What is it?"

"Yuya! I'm doing just fine! There's nothing to worry about!"

"Okay, good. What happened to Sawatari?"

"I thoroughly kicked his ass in a duel. Don't know what happened after that, though. Now looks like you're in the right company, so I'll be going Yuzu. Take care. Tell your dad that I'm going to be swinging by the school, tomorrow."

"All right then. See you later I guess." Yu leaves the two to themselves as stretches a bit and walks home to where has to deal with his friends.

*Timeskip

Yu gets up early and after changing, goes to make breakfast for the group as they slowly come out one at a time. He sets the table and lays out omelets and toast for everyone to eat as he looks at the four cards he received from the box. His pendant weakly reacts to the cards in his hand but ignores them for now. He thought to himself about Yuto being there.

'Where was Shun? Are they still not trusting Reiji? That might make the most sense. Eh, the girls are going to take some time to eat so might as well turn on the tele while I wait." Yu looks at the screen to see Reiji on the TV which doesn't surprise him all that much as the girls finish to eat.

*Another time skip later

The four arrived at You Show Duel School with ease. However, the school looked a bit rundown then what Yu remembered, Rei heads on in first and bumps into Shuzo. She was probably the most excited as she's a direct student to Yusho himself.

"Oh sorry about that. Ah, Yu! You're back!" Yu ducks down as he dodges Shuzo's hug and the others look at him.

"Don't mind. This guy is Yuzu's dad and the principal of this place."

"Wait that shoddy-dressed guy is the Principal of this place!? Totally did not see that coming." Rio was more than shocked like the rest. "He's also Yuzu's dad? The same Yuzu that came in and accused me?"

"The very same I guess. The apple couldn't have fallen further from the tree. That's for sure." Avery added.

"So where is Yuzu? Is she not here?" Rei asks to which Shuzo shakes his head.

"No. Yuzu and the rest haven't come yet," Shuzo informs the four. "However, they should be here shortly. I could give you guys a tour while you wait."

"We'll take you up on that offer then! I always wanted to see Yusho's school. I bet it's a magical place filled with smiles and laughter." Rei exclaims as Shuzo starts to give the tour.

Yu and Rio decided not to be part of it as they enter Shuzo's office where the two see a photo of a younger version of Yuya and Yuzu together with Yusho and Shuzo in front of the school.

"So this is the Yuya when he is younger. Gosh, he looks so cute. He looks a lot like Yusho. Wonder how he looks in real life." Rio couldn't help but admire the picture.

"That's right. You were Yusho's student back in the Xyz dimension. This date stamp says less than five-years. Wow, Yusho without a beard. That's kinda hard to look at."

"He had it when we first met him. It's funny. He's the one who taught the children to have fun even during the hardest of times. That's when he came three years ago. Feels like forever."

"Academia is surely going to pay for messing with you guys. That's for sure." The door behinds them opens as Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka enter the room. "Gongenzaka! It's been forever, my man!"

"Yu, it's only been a couple of days. How is the room?"

"It's been wonderful. Are you the one who gave Yu the apartment? Thank you. Yu here couldn't handle himself outside of a duel." Yu gives her a really? look.

"Oh thank you. I, the man Gongenzaka, will always help my friends. I have yet to introduce myself! I, the man Gongenzaka, have brought shame upon my family's name with my disrespectful attitude!"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm Rio Kamishiro. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Gongenzaka Noboru," Gongenzaka announces proudly as he shakes Rio's hand. "I am the heir to the Gongenzaka Dojo which teaches the Steadfast Dueling style."

"Steadfast Style? What is that?"

"Allow me to explain it to you then. Steadfast Dueling is -"

"It's an Action Duel where the Duelist focuses on remaining completely rooted to their position without chasing for Action Cards. By the way, there are Action Fields where Action cards are spread out. You can only hold one at a time and it has it's own special effect." Yu explains interrupting Gongenzaka. "And I just realized what I have done. I'm very sorry about that Gongenzaka, I didn't realize you were explaining. I am very sorry for my rudeness. It's just Rio doesn't know what Action Fields are. We've come from really far away."

"Yeah, that reminds me when you dueled me. You had no idea about Action Fields or the chant." Yuzu had a puzzled look on her face.

"There's a chant? You guys have everything here."

"Yeah. I can teach it to you. It's something we say at the beginning of every Action Duel. Maybe it'd be better if I wrote it down."

Yu takes out a notepad and a pen and hands it to Yuya who scribbles the chant as the door opens revealing a cyan haired boy that was busy licking a lollipop.

"Ah, Sora. Glad you're here. I want you to meet Yu and Rio. They're new to the school." Yuya introduces the two as the kid name Sora steps up to the two.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Sora Shiunin. I met Avery and Rei outside during their tour. I recently-enrolled into this school here like you, Yu. Except I come here more often. Let's get along from now on!"

"Same."

However, that's when the mood turn weird when loud raised voices could be heard from outside. Yu and Yuzu thought that the voices were familiar as everyone went to the school's entrance only to discover Avery, Rei, and Shuzo outside. Looks like Avery and Rei were with Aya, Tatsuya, and Futoshi and looks like the underlings from the previous night.

"There he is! Yuya Sakaki! He's the one who assaulted us! We're sure for certain!"

"Yo! Rei. You know what's happening?"

"I don't understand what on earth is going on that's for sure," Rei answers as she looks back at the three underlings. "Again, are you sure that it was Yuya Sakaki? Maybe it's someone who looked very similar to him?" Rei tries to calm the group.

"I mean, who else has the same face as Yuya?" Yu gives them a look. "Nevermind."

"Question? Actually two. How are you sure that it was Yuya besides the face? I mean you said that this guy used Xyz summoning at Yuya can't do that." Shuzo explains. "Another is how did you get here?"

"If you require explanation, allow me to fill you in." Everyone looks to see a woman with magenta-colored hair who steps out from a limousine.

"Aren't you… LDS's current chairwoman?"

"Wait so your Himika Akaba? If that's the case then I want to talk to Reiji." Yu gives a stand.

"Reiji will be here shortly, Yu Nishikiyama. Now can we go inside to discuss this matter inside your school?" Yu and Avery are taken back by the fact.

"How do you know our last name? We keep that name hidden from other people."

"We have our ways. Now please?"

*Transition brought to you by Kaiser Ryo Fusion Summoning using 22 monsters.

"Everything these students said about Shingo Sawatari and themselves being attacked by a Duelist resembling Yuya Sakaki is the truth. As such I say tha-"

"If you were planning on making a dramatic entrance, you would've heard the about Yuya not using Xyz summoning."

"That's right! I didn't assault Sawatari!" Yuya exclaims with a strong tone.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believe my friend Yuya. Isn't that the same for all of you as well?"

"Of course!" Everyone nods including Rio, Rei, and Avery.

"And what about you, Yuzu?"

Yuzu had a hesitant look as she looks at Yuya. "Yuya...: That truly wasn't you back there, was it?"

"Yuzu, I still can't understand what exactly you and Yu saw back then, but I'll say it once more; I wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari."

"I kinda already know the culprit. Don't know how to find him, but don't worry. Yuya over here is innocent." Yu mutters another sentence under his breath. "All my hard work Yuto."

"My, such strong bonds you people share. I guess it's impossible to ask you to hand Yuya without a fuss." Himika has a serious look on her face. "However, we cannot back down here. If word got out that students from LDS, the number one school in the world, were defeated by Duelists from some backwater school, our reputation would receive an immense blow."

"But we keep telling that Yuya didn't-" Yuzu starts but Avery stops her.

"This isn't a matter of Sawatari's assault was this." Avery starts. "This was a matter of pride, isn't it. You're afraid that the symbol of LDS has been dragged through the mud. This is what this is about, isn't it."

"Clever girl. Yes. As such, the only way to clear this disgrace is through a showdown between schools!"

"A… showdown, you say?" Shuzo had an expression of disbelief.

"Shuzo, show some backbone here. I know that I'm interested. What are your prizes in store for us?"

"If your school wins, we will ignore the case concerning Sawatari. However, if we win, this You Show Duel School will become a part of our Leo Duel School!"

Everyone was astonished by this sudden announcement, but the four caught on.

"Sly fox. I told Reiji that I'll help him with Pendulum Summoning. I mean, he already has some cards manufactured of them, am I wrong?" Everyone is shocked as they look at Yu. "However, you want to take on the creator. My god, you are evil. And I love it. I say we accept this."

"I think Yu is enjoying the situation a bit too much," Rei whispers to Avery.

"Yeah, I can tell. This guy is a Duel Monsters fan as well as a movie lover. He always likes seeing how a plot unfolds."

Shuzo shakes Yu furiously. "Are you kidding me? Do you really plan to let this happen? I mean this is my school we're talking about here."

"Shuzo. Trust me when I say this. I've seen Yuzu, Yuya, and Gongenzaka duel first hand. And from personal experience, they can take down quite a bit of LDS students."

"What peaks me curious, if Yu is correct about you wanting more info on Pendulum Summoning… Was the Sawatari thing planned?" Rio asks.

"That's not the case! I just took advantage of the situation. Yu and Reiji's agreement does not involve me! I want everyone to wield Pendulum Summon that can become the pillar supporting Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. Plus the number of applicants will soar once we obtain it since the number of Pendulum users is so rare."

"Dueling - Isn't a tool for fighting!" Yuya holds his pendulum as he speaks. "But, I don't want You Show Duel School and Pendulum SUmmoning to be taken away by someone else! This Duel School was created by my father to teach everyone that Duels are to be enjoyed and bring smiles to others! There's no way I'll give it to someone like you, who thinks they can control anything through Money and power!"

"Reiji is someone I respect. You, on the other hand, I don't respect. Arrogant people like you need to taken down a peg or two… Or your entire net worth. I think this duel is the right thing."

"Well said, Yuya, Yu! I, the man Gongenzaka, agree wholeheartedly with your sentiments! I'll also fight alongside you to defend You Show!"

"Now, Avery, Rei, Rio. Since you guys aren't necessarily in this school, I should fight with Yu and Yuya." Sora exclaims.

"T-To think you would exclude a man such as I, Gongenzaka! T-t-that's unforgivable!"

"There there Gong-chan. It'll be alright." Avery comforts Gongenzaka.

"Gong-chan!"

"Anyways. You heard everyone, Chairwoman Akaba. Our feelings in this matter are one. This You Show Duel School-"

[We won't hand it over!]

Himika let's out a little laugh before she spoke. "Well then, shall we begin the battle?"

Following Himika's words, everyone moved to the Real Solid Vision arena, where Himika introduced Hokuto, Masumi, and Yaiba. Yuya was up first against Hokuto who turned out to be a Xyz user. Due to the action field working with Hokuto's favor, Yuya almost lost, but he prevailed at the end when Levels were the important factor instead of Ranks.

After cheering for Yuya's victory, Yuzu went up next against the Fusion user Masumi. Sora was especially focused on the duel as Rei thought that Sora was a Fusion user as well, to Yuya's confirmation. Yuzu had a strong start but lost while trying to get an Action Card that could've saved her.

Following her defeat, Yuya was the first one who rushed to her side. In an unsurprising turn of events, Yuzu buried her face in Yuya's chest as she tearfully apologized for failing You Show.

"You two are giving us quite the show here," Rei commented with a smile after this sweet scene went on for a few seconds.

"Ah, young love… It's always nice to see it." Yu high fives Rei.

Yuzu pushed Yuya away in embarrassment and sending him tumbling down. With apologies to Yuya, Yu couldn't help but chuckle. It was obvious that Yuzu had a crush on Yuya that he felt obligated to tease her.

The next battle was climatic as LDS and You Show both had one win. Sora was supposed to go up, but he stepped out at the last minute and Gongenzaka took the duel against the Synchro user, Yaiba. Yaiba's skills impressed Yu when it comes to Synchro summoning. He used multiple Synchro Summons at a time to try to get Gongenzaka at a disadvantage. Gongenzaka, however, tank all the hits and pushed back with his Superheavy Samurai monsters which the duel resulted in a draw.

"In the end, the results of the battle were one win, one loss, and one draw, huh. The end result of the battle between the two schools was a draw, which means you can't have You Show. As such, could you kindly take your leave?" Shuzo addresses Himika who had a disdainful look.

"You think I'll allow it to end like this? I told you before that this match with LDS's reputation on the line! As such, there can be no draw!"

"But, the match ended in a draw, you know…"

"Then a tiebreaker is in order." The two look at Rio. "The Duelist from each school who had a win will Duel each other. That way we can settle this. Which means, Yuya versus Masumi."

"Wait."

Everyone looks at the hooded figure to reveal Reiji Akaba standing there.

"There you are Reiji. What were you doing? Well I mean besides President business and all that."

"Sorry, for the late entrance, Yu. Had some last minute work that I need to do. Mother, I would appreciate it if you let me handle things from here on."

"Reiji. Very well, do as you wish."

"It appears we're currently at an impasse regarding the battle between schools. As such, in order to honor the resolve you demonstrated, I'm inclined to back down here, ignore the incident with Shingo Sawatari and leave your school alone."

"That's awfully generous of you, Reiji Akaba," Shuzo commented hesitantly.

"Of course, I don't intend to do all that without some sort of compensation." Reiji points at Yu. "Yu Nishikiyama, won't you have a Duel with me? If you do so, I promise that LDS will retreat in this occasion without any further fuss."

"Hell yeah, I would. What are we waiting for then? Let's get this show on the road."

Reiji walks up to the arena as Yuya spoke to Yu in front of the others.

"Are you sure about this, Yu? There's really no need to go that far for You Show, you're barely a student and all."

Yu gives a really? look as he holds out both hands to Yuya's confusion and pulled Yuya's googles back and let them slam on his face hard.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Um being an idiot. Thinking I would back down when my friends are counting on me. I made a vow with my friends and the new ones here that I would help this school. And by the way, I am a student here. I just ditch a lot."

"Well said, bro. But seriously Yuya, you ok?" Avery asks as Yuzu examines the red marks on Yuya's face.

"He'll be fine. He's handled worse."

"Yeah, like your paper fan," Yuya mutters under his breath which Yuzu did hear and hated it as she chased the dude/

"We'll cheer for you too!" Aya chimed in with Futoshi and Tatsuya. "Win this for everyone in You Show and avenge Yuzu and Gongenzaka."

"We've seen you Duel first hand, so you better not hold back on us. Otherwise, remember when we first met." Rio had a scary smile on her face.

"Don't worry. You won't need to freeze me. Heh heh heh." Yu walks away as he drops a card to which Rei picks up.

"Yu! You dropped this!" Yu looks back to see it was one of the new cards and grabs it. "Never seen you using this before."

"It's new. Don't worry about it." Yu had an idea as looks through his new cards and a lightbulb popped out above his head. "I could make this work."

Yu inserts the cards into his deck and walks across from Reiji.

"Any preference on the Action Field?"

"Feel free to choose what you like."

"You heard it, Shuzo. Choose anything. I don't know a lot."

"If that's the case, let's try this one then! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Different Dimension City! Avery said you liked movies, so this should be the perfect battlefield."

Himika laughs to everyone's dismay. "Are you people seriously trying to win here? If you had done your research, you'd know Different Dimension City is Reiji's favorite Action Field. He's never lost an Action Duel in that field."

"Ehhhhhh!? Not again!"

"Face time to meet your old friend palm… Shuzo! Don't worry too much about it! I dueled a couple of times in this arena. Guess time for the chant!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya and Yuzu start.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Avery, Rio, and Rei read off Yuya's notes.

"They storm through this field!" Gongenzaka delivered the next line.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Sora resumed the chant.

Aya, Tatsuya, and Futoshi then spoke in unison. "Action-"

 **(Play Yousei Teikoku - Kuusou Mesorogiwi for this duel. Yep, the opening of Mirai Nikki. Anime was good but the opening is killer AMV music.)**

"Duel!"

Yu - LP 4000

Reiji - LP 4000

"Feel free to go first. As well as those Pendulum Cards that you got." Yu exclaims with a smile.

"So you know that I made Pendulum cards for myself? Well, you did meet Riku and Akira. Fine time to show you my Pendulum Summon!" Reiji exclaims as the whole group looks at him before he picks up an Action Card. " I activate the Action Magic: Free Draw! With this, I can draw a card. Thanks to your guidance, I now mastered Pendulum Summoning with affecting Scales! With the Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and the Scale 6 D/D Cerebus, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, Level 2 through 5 monsters can be summoned at the same time! Grand power that shakes the very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, God with irregular black wings! D/D Berfomet! (Lv 4, 1400 Atk) And the tuner monster, D/D Ghost! (Lv 2, 600 Atk)."

"Wait, So Reiji Akaba can Pendulum and Synchro Summon. How peculiar." Rei adds.

"Furthermore, from my hand, I normal summon D/D Necro Slime. (Lv 1, 300 Atk) I tune the Level 4 D/D Berfomet and the Level 1 D/D Necro Slime to the Level 2 D/D Ghost! Howl that tears through the night! With the swiftness of a gale, give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) When D/D Ghost is sent to the graveyard, I can activate its effect. I choose D/D Berfomet in the graveyard and send from my deck to the graveyard a card with the same name. Furthermore, I activate D/D Necro Slime's effect in the graveyard! By using this card and D/D Ghost as materials, I can banish them from the graveyard to Fusion Summon a D/D/D Fusion Monster!"

"Reiji can Fusion Summon as well!?" Sora is really getting into this duel.

"Just as expected from him if he's that famous. I bet that he can use Xyz summoning after this." Rio adds.

"Arcan swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the spectre wriggling in the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Flame King Genghis! (Lv 6, 2000 Atk) D/D/D Gust King Alexander's effect activates! When a D/D monster is Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower D/D monster from my graveyard! Revive! D/D Berfomet! Furthermore, D/D/D Flame King Genghis' effect. I Special Summon another D/D Berfomet from my graveyard!"

"He's got two Level 4's out on the field. That means he can Xyz Summon." Yuya comments on Reiji's display.

"Amazing. I'm not sure if Yu can handle this." Yuzu adds.

"Don't worry. Yu can do the same if he wants to. He'll probably do it just to keep the playing field even." Avery replies to Yuzu.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 D/D Berfomets! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Wave King Caesar! (Rank 4, 2400 Atk) I set a card facedown and end my turn. Now let's see how you can try and destroy this iron-clad wall!"

"Well, Reiji while you were doing all of your summonings I activated Millenium Eye's special effect from my Extra Deck! I can place it into my Pendulum Zone!"

"He's bringing monsters from his Extra Deck into his Pendulum Zones? So there are Extra Deck monsters that are also Pendulum?" Gongenzaka commented.

"Yeah, that's right. I have tricks of my own! Now my turn! Draw! I activate Millenium Ring from my extra deck! I can place it in my Pendulum Zone! Now with the Scale 1 Millenium Ring and the Scale 9 Millenium Eye, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I summon monsters Levels 2 through 9 at the same time! But first! I activate Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two cards from my deck! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Psychic Prodigy (Lv 4, 800 Atk), Gagaga Magician (Lv 4, 1500 Atk), BunBun Seven (Lv 7, 700 Atk), and the phantom dragon with dichromatic eyes Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (Lv 7, 2500 Atk)!"

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya takes out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and looks at Yu's monster. "They're so similar. What's going on?"

"Time for some fun! I activate Millenium Ring's Effect! I use Junk Synchron and Golden Dreamlight Dragon to Fusion Summon! Warrior that uses Junk to push through! The Holy dragon of light! Become one to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) Next, I activate Gagaga Magician's effect! I can change it between 1 to 8! I'll change it to Level 7! I overlay Gagaga Magician and BunBun Seven! Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the stars' radiance! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon! (Rank 7, 3000 Atk)"

"A Pendulum Fusion and Pendulum Xyz monsters? How is he this strong?." Masumi and Hokuto commented. The two were stunned at the fact.

"Battle! Psychic Prodigy's effect! It can attack you directly!"

Reiji - LP 4000 → 3200

"Psychic Prodigy is a tuner monster, so why isn't he Synchro Summoning?" Rio commented.

"Because Psychic Prodigy can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster when it deals battle damage. Then he can Synchro Summon." Everyone looks at Avery.

"I think we're all outclassed here," Rei said with a chuckle. "This guy is just full of surprises."

"But that's what makes him interesting. He's slightly sarcastic, but he's nice to everyone he meets. That's one of his most admirable traits." Rio said to Rei.

"But he's amazing. He's bringing out Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters to counter Reiji Akaba's monsters!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Burn on, Yukiho! Are you seeing this, LDS!? This the true power of our school! Yu Nishikiyama!" Shuzo yells through the speakers.

"Yuzu! Your dad is getting a bit loud for our taste." Sora covers his ears.

"Dad is getting excited again…" Yuzu sighed.

"I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect! When this card deals battle damage, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my deck! Come out Tuning Supporter! (Lv 1, 300 Def) Next Psychic Prodigy's effect activates! I can change its Level between 1 to 12! I'll change it to Level 5! Next Tuning Supporter can become a Level 2 when Synchro Summoning! I tune the Level 2 Tuning Supporter to the Level 5 Psychic Prodigy! Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) Now let's start off! I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect while choosing Alexander. Your monster loses 500 Attack points, you take 500 points of damage, and the targeted monster has its effects negated! Gluttony Spore!" (2500 → 2000 Atk)

Reiji - 3200 → 2700

"Second! I activate Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect! During either player's turn, I can target a monster you control and until the End Phase, its effects are negated and its attack points drop to zero! I'll choose Wave King Caesar! Vanishing mirror!" (2400 → 0)

"And finally, I activate, Dark Anthelion Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can half one of your monster's attack while this monster gain the attack until the End Phase and I gain Life Points in the same amount. Go! Absorb Eclipse! (3000 → 4000) (2000 → 1000)"

Yu - LP 4000 → 5000

"Battle! I'll have Dark Anthelion Dragon attack, D/D/D Wave King Caesar! Dawn of the Dark!"

"With this attack, Yu will win," Gongenzaka exclaimed as Reiji jumps around for an Action Card and easily finds one and picks it up.

"Hold on! I activate the Action Magic: Damage Vanish! When my monster battles and is destroyed, I can negate the battle damage!" Reiji straightens his glasses. "You didn't think this was going to be easy now, did you?"

"No. I didn't think that would be the case! Then I attack D/D/D Flame King Genghis with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Reiji - LP 2700 → 1200

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon effect activates when I deal battle damage. You take damage equal to the attack of my monsters in my Pendulum Zones but that's only 200. Oh well. Atomic Force!"

Reiji - 1200 → 1000

"Next Clearwing Fast Dragon! Attack D/D/D Gust King Alexander! Velocity Edge!"

Reiji - 1000 → 500

"Well, guess it's time to wrap this up. Starve Venemy Dragon! Attack Reiji Akaba directly! Savage Predation!"

"Yu won!" The three children yelled in excitement.

"Wait, why hasn't Reiji pulled his set card?" Rio said.

"I activate the Trap Card: D/D/D Contract Change… When your monster attack, I can banish the highest attack D/D/D monster and then make the battle damage 0. Then I can add, 1 Level 4 or lower D/D Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand." Reiji explains as he draws a card. He then dashes to another Action Card. "I activate another Action Magic: Battle Refresh. At the end of the Battle Phase, all cards on my field go back in time before the Battle Phase started. My Life Points also return to the way it was before the Battle Phase started half of what it was. My D/D/D monsters! Return!"

Reiji - 500 → 2000

"Dang it! I barely did 2000 damage. I set two cards facedown. My turn is over and Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack becomes normal. (4000 → 3000)" Yu grunts as he looks around. "D/D. Different Dimension. This really is your favorite field. Your deck is filled with it. Tell me. What does the extra D mean?"

"D/D/D means Different Dimension Demon. Using these monsters, I bring forth the kings that rule over the dimensions. That of Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz. Now my turn! Draw! I activate the continuous magic card: Dark Contract of the Swamp King. During my Main Phase, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster using monsters from my hand or field. However, every Standby Phase, I must take 1000 points of Damage. I fuse D/D/D Wave King Caesar and D/D/D Flame King Genghis! Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! D/D/D Wave Destruction King - Kaiser Ragnarok! (Lv 10, 3200 Atk)"

"Holy cow. That monster has a crap ton of attack. I feel like the next thing, I'm not going to like."

"You're right. I summon D/D Lamia (Lv 1, 1900 Atk). I tune the Level 7 D/D/D Gust King to the Level 1 Tuner, D/D Lamia! Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried! (Lv 8, 2800 Atk) Battle! I attack Clearwing Fast Dragon with D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried."

"I activate the Trap Card: Scrap Iron Scarecrow! With this effect, I can negate your attack and then set this card facedown." Yu explains.

"So that's one of you're trap cards. Why didn't you use Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect? You could've destroyed my monster and won." Reiji wondered.

"You still have Kaiser Ragnarok and you might be plotting something else. Delaying the duel a little longer is fine and all."

"I see. I end my turn then."

"My turn. Draw! Well, this kinda sucks as my only card. I activate the magic card: Treasure Cards from the Heavens. Both players draw until we each have six cards in our hands. Next, I activate the magic card: Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. With this, I rank up Dark Anthelion Dragon, two ranks higher. Power filling the galaxy… When the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit, his soul curses the world! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Number 95! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon! (Rank 9, 4000 Atk) Secondly, I summon Turbo Synchron from my hand! I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon with the Level 1 Turbo Synchron! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon! (Lv 8, 2500 Atk) Finally, I activate Millenium Ring's effect and Fuse Starve Venemy Dragon with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! The swinging pendulum creates a mighty gust! Merge together, and blow them away! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Finally! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Appear from my extra deck! Starve Venemy Dragon and Psychic Prodigy!"

"What's is he doing? Psychic Prodigy is useless right now. Did he make a misplay?" Avery comments as she looks at Yu who had a smile.

"Then why would he be smiling. I think that he has a strategy." Gongenzaka comments.

"Your brother is full of surprises after all. I mean, he's been everywhere." Rei adds to which the girls chuckle.

"Wait you two are siblings?" Yuya questions as Avery nods. "I don't really see it."

"I get that a lot."

"Psychic Prodigy is a Level 4 Pendulum Tuner. You may have Stardust Dragon, but that monster is useless because you have no room for another monster to Synchro Summon a Synchro Tuner. What's your game?" Reiji comments as he examines the field.

"Time for the finale! I activate Millenium Eye's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can make a Pendulum Tuner monster be treated as a Synchro Tuner! Next, I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect! I change it to a Level 2!" Yu activates the button as energy enters through him and he drops down. "Clear Mind! I tune the Level 8 Stardust Dragon to the now Level 2 Psychic Prodigy!"

"So that's his idea. Where on earth is he getting his cards?" Rio comments.

"Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon! (Lv 10, 3300 Atk) I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect! I can look at the top five cards in my deck and then my monster can attack that many times!" Yu draws five cards revealing two tuners. "Now, Shooting Star Dragon can attack twice this turn! Next, I activate Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, this monster can attack twice! I activate Starve Venemy Dragon's effect and target D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried! Gluttony Spore!" (2800 → 2300) Battle! I attack D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried with Starve Venemy Dragon! Savage Predation!"

Reiji - LP 2000 → 1500

"D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried effect activates when he's in the graveyard. I gain 1000 Life Points for every Dark Contract I control and I activated the Trap Card: D/D/D Contract Change! By banishing the highest Attacking monster in my graveyard, I can negate the damage!"

Reiji - 1500 → 2500

"Fine! I attack D/D/D Wave King Caesar - Kaiser Ragnarok with Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!"

"D/D/D Kaiser Ragnarok's effect activates! When my monster is targeted for battle, I can return a card I control to my hand and then target one of your monsters, and I can equip that target to this monster and this card gains Attack equal to the total Attack of the equipped monster by this effect. I'll be taking Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" (3200 Atk → 7200) The battle continues!"

"Oh darn it! I activate the Trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can negate a battle and set this card facedown. I can't do anything else. I set two cards and end my turn!" Yu has a nervous sweat as he looks at Reiji.

"Draw! Thank you for the cards, Yu. I'll put them to good use now. Pendulum Summon! Appear from my hand! D/D Cerberus and D/D Brownie! I tribute these two to Advance Summon D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok! (Lv 8, 3000 Def) I activate it's special effect, when this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target 1 D/D/D monster in my graveyard and Special Summon it! Come on out, D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried. I Overlay D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried with D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok! When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank 8! D/D/D Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga! (Rank 8, 3500 Atk) I activate it's effect and cannot be negated. I negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and the effects of all cards activated this turn."

"So, I can't do anything? Not even Action cards. Heh. This card is basically Tachyon Dragon. How ironic." Yu sighs as he drops his arm down.

"Correct. Battle! D/D/D Kaiser Ragnarok attacks Starve Venemy Dragon! The End of Judgement!"

Yu - LP 4000 → 0

Reiji wins!

Yu is knocked back by the attack as he slams onto the wall and falls onto the floor. The door gets up and everyone dashes to help him up. Yu looks at Reiji who has his arms folded.

"I win. However, since you agreed to this duel, Yu. We will call off our investigation into the Shingo Sawatari matter. We shall show no trouble to You Show about the matter." Reiji turns to leave as Yu calls to him.

"Reiji." Reiji looks at Yu who stands up. "That was a good match."

Reiji smirks at Yu's comment. "I have to agree. It was. Not many can make me work so hard just to win. I was actually trying."

"Hmph. I knew Reiji couldn't lose to some third-rate duelist from a trashy duel school. We're leaving." Himika leaves with the LDS students.

"Yu. Are you alright? That was quite the hit that you took." A crack could be heard from Yu's shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Just gotta walk this off. Ugh, crap baskets." Yu drops to a knee as Rei and Avery help him up. "I think I need to take a couple days off on the lessons. Should be fine, Shuzo?"

"Yeah. Take all the time you need. You did the best that you can. Thank you for everything you've done." Shuzo bows in gratitude which makes Yu embarrassed.

"Please stand up. I'm no better of a person than you. Shuzo, you're making me feel weird. *crack! Fudge!"

"Take it, easy mister. We are not letting you out of our sights. Is that understood?" Rei asks with a small smile.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"What did you think of Yuya Sakaki and Yu Nishikiyama, mother?" Reiji asks Himika as the two sit quietly back inside the limousine.

"Yuya defeated Hokuto so I suppose his skills are passable at least. Yu Nishikiyama on the other hand. I suppose his skills are decent. He still lost to you, Reiji which is not surprising."

"Actually, I could've lost. It's just that Yu made the wrong decision. We were going all out, mother. I think it could've gone either way. For now, those two I will be definitely using during our fight with Academia. The group that Yu was with. Avery, his younger sister and Rio and Rei. I haven't seen them duel, but I know that they have potential. Yuzu Hiiragi and Noboru Gongenzaka have also caught my eye, but the final decision will be during the championship."

"We'll just wait and see."

 **Yay... Protagonist loses to a duelist just to make sure that he is too two overpowered in this series. Yu last name has been revealed which honestly was not asked but it has been received. Nishikiyama. I just chose a number on a randomizer and came to this. Don't go into it. Yu now has all the manga dragons, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Dark Anthelion Dragon, Clearwing Fast Dragon, and Starve Venemy Dragon. Hope you guys like that extra touch. Also, I know Reiji had Pendulum cards too advanced for this part of the series but I thought, if Akira and Riku have amazing Pendulum cards, then it would make no sense that Reiji wouldn't have awesome Pendulum cards. Just saying. Anyways. See you guys next week. This is NexusMC signing off... Stay classy!**


	12. Tournaments Galore

**Well, today's episode of The Human is kinda weird, to say the least. Hey guys! This is NexucMC here with another wacky episode of my Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanfiction. Following the adventures of Yu Nishikiyama and his soon to be harem. Also, Misaki is coming into this. Felt like it. Also, there is a filler duel in this episode. People hate those but please. It doesn't take too long, I promise. With that being said, hope you guys enjoy this episode of The Human!**

"*Yawn. I'm really bored!" Yu comments in a bed while going through his deck. His deck had a lot of improvements needed that he found out after his duel with Akaba Reiji. And not wanting to lose again, he's been fixing it ever since while resting in the bed. Reiji's final attack smacked him against the wall and he dislocated his arm.

No one was there as Rio and the others now attended the You Show Duel School. Johan turns out now lives at Yuya Sakaki's house. Yuya's mom heard about the events with LSD and came over with food, the best food that Yu had ever eaten in his life. It was a normal afternoon as Yu couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! I can't stay here anymore! I need to duel someone! Anyone!" Yu says as he gets into his normal clothes and walks outside the apartment.

*Timeskip

Yu looks at his duel disk. He had fulfilled the requirement to enter into the tournament which was six official consecutive wins and walks around the city. He sees Shun facing Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba in a one turn kill.

"Shun!" Yu calls out as he jogs over to Shun Kurosaki as his duel disk deactivates.

"Yu? Looks like you're alright. What happened?" Shun asks recalling the events that had happened in the Xyz dimension.

"Well, I was transported to the Fusion Dimension where I found Yusho Sakaki helping victims from Academia. Then I went to Academia with one of his students and then. I found Ruri." This grabs Shun's attention as he grabs Yu's collar.

"What happened to her? Is she alright? Why isn't she with you?" Shun asks with a sense of struggle in his eye.

"She's alright for now. Academia hasn't done anything bad to her not yet. While our infiltration, we were caught and I and my friend Rei got caught in a trap, but… Then all of a sudden, we were teleported back here. To Standard."

Shun drops Yu as he regains his footing. "I see. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright Shun…" Yu says as he turns around. He sees a bunch of people in suits presumably from LDS.

"Now you appear?" Shuns asks. "But I'm fed up with all the small fries. Bring your boss out here this instance!"

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here." A voice rings from the alleyway. Reiji Akaba stands before the two. "Yu. You shouldn't be here. It's time to have a chat with your friend."

"That's fine." Shun grips his duel disk readying to duel but Reiji holds his hand out.

"Let's not have a duel. Would you kindly follow me? We can talk about the stuff there." Reiji asks.

"You should go, Shun. Reiji is trustable." Yu says. "Call it instincts. I can smell a rat from a mile away."

"Alright fine. I'll go with you Reiji Akaba."

And Shun was gone, just like that with Reiji. Finding nothing else to do, Yu walks back to his apartment to find two unhappy girls in the room and one Avery who was also scared... Well, they were smiling, but the smiles weren't what would you call it? They weren't exactly pleasant.

"Yu? Where have you been?" Rio asks as he cuts a tomato which caused a shiver down Yu's back.

"Out. I got bored from just being cooped up in the room."

"Even though you aren't fully healed? What would've happened if you've got hurt again? We wouldn't know where you are." Rei added. She's the shortest one and yet terrifying.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm fine. I even did everything for my qualifiers which was six official consecutive duel wins."

"You dueled while you were injured!?" Rio asks.

"Oh boy. I messed up, didn't I?"

"I say so big bro. This is why you don't mess with girls." Avery says.

The Human

By: NexusMC

Chapter 12: Tournaments Galore

"This place is so packed!" Rei says as she struggles to get through the crowd of people.

"Tell me about it. I almost lost the Rank-Up card that I got from Yu." Rio states.

"Be careful with that. That thing cost me 10 dollars. Now, where is everyone?" Yu says as he looks around.

Maiami Stadium was pretty big as crowds of people waiting for the event to start.

"I think I see Yuzu over there." Avery points out at Yuzu, Ayu, Sora, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were walking around looking a bit nervous.

"Hey Yuzu," Yu says as he looks at everyone and gave a look. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Yu. Everyone is here." Sora licks his lollipop as usual. "Yuya is missing. We can't find him anywhere."

"He's missing? Oh no. Do you guys have any idea where he is?" Avery asks. "Perhaps his house? He might've forgotten something at his house like his deck or something."

"I called Yoko and she told me that Yuya hasn't been there at all ever since he left this morning to come to You Show," Yuzu says. "What if he's hurt and needs help!?"

"Calm down, Yuzu. Freaking out won't help anyone." Rei says. "That being said, where could he be?"

"Yeah. Yuya wouldn't just up and vanish. There is probably something. Maybe he left his deck at You Show or something. He is pretty clumsy." Rio says recalling a moment where she had to call Yuya as he forgot his pendant.

"What did you say? Is it true that my darling hasn't come yet?" A voice came out of nowhere, as they find out came from the fortuneteller Duelist, Houchun Mieru. She is a duelist that Yu personally respected for almost beating Yuya using Ritual Summoning.

"Your darling?" Avery asks as she looks at Yuzu. "Yo! Yuzu! Calm down!"

Yuzu expression was extremely angry, causing the younger trio to slowly edge behind Yu in terror.

"Don't tell me… Darling actually snuck off in order to meet my parents! Oh my, that's a great surprise! Darling is so daring!" Mieru's eyes were shining as Yuzu got even more pissed off.

"Mieru? Can you please not talk about Yuya like that?" Yu asks as he gets smacked by the fan with a red mark on his face.

"What nonsense are you spouting!? There's no way that would happen!"

"Yuzu. I know the situation is serious and all, but you have to admit this is pure comedy gold… Minus the slapping." Yu covers his nose with a tissue that he got from Aya. "Thanks, Aya."

"No problem!"

"Yu has a point. One can never get bored around this company." Rei adds.

"We don't have the time for this guys. We have to find Yuya. The opening ceremony is about to start. Where is Gongenzaka?" Rio wondered as he was also not there.

"There's no need to worry! With my prided fortunetelling, I will instantly divine Darling's location!" Mieru says as she sets her apple-shaped glass ball and murmuring stuff that made Yu and the others uncomfortable.

"I see it! Darling is over there!" Mieru points in a direction which snaps out of her murderous rampage and realized what she did to Yu as she apologizes.

"Yuya is over there?" Rei questions.

"Didn't I just say that? It's plain as day. Darling is there!"

"Well, no use arguing. Might as well follow the midget's instructions."

The people around the group were giving rude comments as Avery was steamed and yelled at the people for being so rude to someone behind their back.

"Oi! Yuzu! Everyone!" Yuya yelled as everyone spotted him while he was running towards the group.

"Yuya! Finally, man! Where have you been all this time?" Yu asks.

"Sorry, sorry." Yuya rubbed his neck. "There was a little something I had to take care of before coming here."

" A little something, you say? I was really worried about you, you know!? I was afraid something might have happened to you!" Yuzu says which really gave off shipping vibes as Yu and Sora chuckle to themselves.

"As I said, I'm sorry. In any case, we have to enter the stadium soon, right? Let's move alone. We're almost out of time."

"Yeah. Let's go!" Avery agrees.

Avery walks ahead as she bumps into a tall, muscular young man with rough-looking clothes and a cruel expression on his face.

"Sorry, sir," Avery comments as Yuzu helps her up.

"Watch the hell where you're going, bitch!" This immediately set a tick mark on Yu as he walked up front.

"The hell did you just say to my sister? I believe you owe her an apology."

The man ignored Yu as he looked at Yuya. "It's been a while, weakling."

"Y-you are…"

"This is right before an important tournament, so I was sure you'd run away. Just like that worthless old man of yours!"

"What did you say!?" Yuya was also pissed off as well. "You take that back!"

"Make me, you run-!" Before the person could finish his sentence, Yu had flipped the man over with him on the ground and Yu holding his arm in a submissive stance.

"You already got me mad by calling my sister a bitch. Now you go and make fun of Yusho? Now I'm full blown mad. APOLOGIZE!" Yu pushes the arm causing the person to fell a huge amount of pain.

"You bastard… Don't act all high and mighty with me!"

The man moved to cause Yu to move back a bit and was almost punched in the face as he was restrained by a hand that grabbed his shoulder.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!"

"Gongenzaka!" Everyone calls out as the now-named Gen was stopped by the man himself.

"Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we? You must be quite the big shot now, huh, Gongenzaka?" Gen commented with a smirk.

"You are no longer my senior disciple! Unless you've forgotten, you were cast out of the Dojo in disgrace!" Gongenzaka yells.

"A pleasant ray of sunshine like him, expelled? Can imagine why?" Rio comments.

Suddenly the announcement was suddenly heard as everyone looked up.

 **[Players may enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective placards.]**

"Hmph. You all had best remain in the tournament long enough for me to crush you." Gen says as he left and Yu grunted. He calms himself as he looks at Gongenzaka and smiles.

"Thanks, Gongenzaka."

"Gongenzaka! You also qualified for the tournament!?" Yuya asks with a happy expression.

"That's right. I, the man Gongenzaka, made the sixty percent win ratio before the deadline. I wouldn't be able to face Yaiba if I failed to qualify."

"Wait, Yuya didn't know you qualified? And it looks like everyone didn't know. Why did you tell me and not Yuya?" Rio asks. She has gotten to be better friends with Gongenzaka.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, wanted to surprise everyone today. However, I couldn't restrain myself from sharing the joyous news with a friend, which is why I contacted you, Rio."

"Well, it great that you see me as a friend."

The exchange ended as everyone looks at the large screen in the lobby which had various Duel Schools as they looked at the LDS screen to which, Yuya, Yuzu, Yu, Avery, and Rio were shocked.

'Shun? Why is he at LDS?' Yu wondered as he enters the arena with Yuya and the others.

After a while, Yu and the others placed his registration card into his Duel Disk and the image of his opponent appeared.

"Tristan? Not from a duel school. My match is today, apparently. In the afternoon." Yu comments as everyone told their matches.

Sora had to face Shun which caught Yu's interest as he never really saw Shun duel and it was the next day which was fine.

*Timeskip

"Looks like it's finally my turn, eh?" Yu remarked after Avery finished her match with a win. "Good job, sis."

"Thanks. Good luck out there. I hear that your opponent is good at blocking attacks."

"Thanks. That will make this hard, I guess." Yu says as he walks onto the stage. He sees Tristan in front of him.

"Now, everyone! It's time for the fourth match of the day! First up, let's introduce our competitors. On one corner, we have Tristan Shimano, a duelist not affiliated with any Duel School. And on the other, we have the mysterious duelist from You Show Dueling Academy, Yu Nishkiyama!"

"Ohhhh, Yu! Burn on! Hot-blooded! Show them the power of You Show's prided ace Duelist!" Shuzo cheered from the bleachers.

"The principal is enthusiastic as always," Rio says as she fans herself. She was forced to get multiple action cards during her duel.

"Yeah. But I'm a bit excited at what Yu is going to show us in this Duel. His duel with Reiji was amazing." Yuya states.

"Ditto. From what I've heard, he's been improving himself ever since his lost to Reiji. I'm looking forward to the results."

"Well, Tristan. You know what they say. Good luck, have fun, and no hard feelings." Yu says.

"Same to you, Yu. I'm going to show you Perfect Defense! Nico! Choose the Action Field!" Tristan says.

"Looks like everyone is ready! The Action for this Duel is - Sun Valley!"

"Let's duel!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Tristan starts.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yu continues.

"They storm through this field!" The crowd said next.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action-!" Nico yelled.

[Duel!]

 **(Play Take it Out on Me - Thousand Foot Krutch)**

Yu - LP 4000

Tristan - LP 4000

"I'll take the first move! I set a card facedown and two cards facedown. I end my turn!" Tristan starts.

"My turn then! Draw! Not a flashy start, but that's fine. I activate the magic card: Cosmic Cyclone and choose the card on the left! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can banish the card!"

Yu - LP 4000 → 3000

"Secondly I activate the continuous magic card: Temple of the Kings! I can activate a magic card that I set this turn. I set a card. Next, I tribute your monster to special summon Thunder the King, the Lightningskrike Kaiju in attack position on your field! (Lv 9, 3300 ATK)."

"What's this? Is he giving his opponent a powerful monster? What could he be planning?" Nico says.

"Next. I activate Zaborg the Roaring Thunder Monarch's effect! I can tribute summon this monster by tributing a tribute summoned monster. I'll choose your Thunder the King!" (Lv 8, 2800 Atk). Next, we both send monsters to our graveyard from our extra deck less than or equal to the level of Thunder the King! So nine monsters will be sent to the graveyard!"

"What!?" Everyone is bewildered by Yu's action as he and Tristan discard cards from their extra decks.

"Next everyone must be watching while I do that. Well, prepare everyone for the finale. I activate the facedown card that I set earlier. Converging Wishes. With its effect, I can Special Summon Stardust Dragon from my extra deck if there are 5 or more Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters in my graveyard! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" (Lv 8, 2500 Atk). Converging Wishes is then equipped to Stardust Dragon. At the end phase, Stardust Dragon is banished."

"My field is wide open right now…" Tristan comments.

"Yeah. Battle! Zaborg the Roaring Thunder Monarch! Attack Tristan directly!"

"I activate the trap: Draining Shield! When your monster attacks, I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would've taken!"

Tristan - LP 4000 → 5800

"And with that, Tristan is saved from the one turn kill that Yu has set up! His defense may not be perfect, but at least he gets another turn!" Nico says as the crowd cheers.

"Wrong! This is the end! Converging Wishes effect! The monster equipped to this card gains attack equal to all the Dragon-Synchro monsters in the graveyard."

"You sent nine… Oh no." Tristan says as he dashes for an action card.

"I sent nine dragon type Synchro Monsters with 4000 Attack each. Which means that my Stardust dragon gains 36,000 attack! (2500 → 38,500 Atk) Battle! Stardust Dragon! Attack! Shooting Sonic!"

Tristan - LP 5800 → 0

Yu wins!

"I'm not even using my proper deck. Even still, given the setup, anyone could've lost to it." Yu says as he puts his deck away and inserts his proper one. He walks and helps Tristan up. "Good game, Tristan. You really tried your best in defense. Guess you kinda came up short."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Yu. Good luck with the rest of the tourney."

With that, Tristan left and Yu went to the bleachers where the rest of the day's duels took place.

*The next day.

The next day was crazy as the second day of the Arc League Championship took place. Yuya faced Sawatari and won with his Fusion monster, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and won. But the next part was insane which was Shun and Sora's duel. Shun ended the duel with Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon as he attacked Sora's Death-Toy Mad Chimera and Sora was injured as a building fell on him during his attempt to grab an Action Card.

Everyone was waiting in front of the medical ward, waiting for him to regain consciousness. The doctors had informed them that his injuries were mostly superficial so there was no danger to his life, much to everyone's relief.

"Sora…" Yuzu murmured with a concerned look.

"It will be alright, Yuzu. I'm told LDS has a highly skilled medical team. Sora is in good hands." Shuzo reassures his daughter.

"Thank goodness the Real Solid Vision system deactivated in time. Sora's injures could've been worse." Rei comments.

"What was wrong with that Kurosaki guy? No matter how you spin it, he went way too far!" Tatsuya was upset.

"That's right! I say we march to LDS and give him some well-deserved payback!" Futoshi agrees.

"Everyone!" Everyone looks at Yu who was not disturbed in the slightest. "Sora's life wasn't in any danger. Marching to LDS wouldn't do any good right now."

"Yu's right everyone." Rio agrees. "Shuzo. I think you should take the kids back home. We can look after Sora."

"Yeah. We'll do that." Shuzo and the rest were gone and Yuya spoke up for the first time since Sora was brought in.

"...So, what does everyone make of all this?" Yuya asks the group. "First of all, we know that Kurosaki is responsible for the attacks against LDS's personnel. I saw him take down members of the top team with my own eyes."

"Masumi also reacted to him with blatant hostility when she went up to him," Yuzu added.

"However, didn't Masumi clearly state that he's been a part of LDS from the start. She could be lying, but I don't believe that's in her nature." Avery adds.

Three of the people in the room know about Kurosaki's secret but they weren't going to say that right now.

"He was a part of LDS from the start…? That doesn't make sense at all. Why would she say something like that?" Gongenzaka remarked.

After a brief conversation about Kurosaki and Yuto came up, Academia came up.

"Yuto said their enemy was Fusion." Yuzu states.

"Fusion? Why would a summoning method be their enemy?" Gongenzaka wonders.

"Probably the people that used it. Like maybe someone burned their city to the ground discreetly and they were using Fusion monsters." Yu answers in 'hypothetical'.

The conversation led nowhere where Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka were all about speculation when suddenly a guards passed by.

"Inform headquarters at once. Sora Shiunin has most likely escaped the building. We require immediate reinforcements in order to pursue him."

"Did they just say Sora has escaped!? Why!? Where could he have gone!?" Yuya spoke in a hurried tone.

"He's still injured! His condition could get worse." Avery states as Yu gives a thought,

"Did Sora actually go after Kurosaki in order to get a rematch?" Yu says as everyone looks at him.

"What did you say!? Is he out of his mind!? Dueling in his condition is suicide!" Gongenzaka shouts.

"Then we got to find him right now. Let's split up and look for him." Rei states as everyone went in different directions.

Yu went to the center of the city calling Sora's name and even ran into Johan as he gave the deal about the situation. The two separate as Yu kept on calling Sora's name and asked any passerby about a cyan-haired boy. Suddenly, his pendant was starting glowing where the blue and black part started to shine and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dark Anthelion Dragon started to shine. Soon Clearwing Fast Dragon started to shine and the white part started to shine. The sudden change in his pendant was too much and he passed out.

Two days later…

The previous day, Yu woke up back in his apartment. Johan had found Yu passed out in an alleyway. He woke to find out that Yuya had also been passed out and Sora was nowhere to be seen.

The next day Yu went over again to check on Yuya and looks at his card. The blue part of his pendant was shining but something caught him. The black part was shining as well. That meant that Yuto was nearby but he had no idea where it could be. Suddenly the pendant shined even brighter as it went closer to Yuya's deck and a card stook out. He took it out and couldn't believe his eyes. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was there. Yuto's card was in Yuya's possession. Did something happen to Yuto at the time? Yuya's deck was in the dining room as Yoko saw Yu's freakout.

"Are you alright, Yu? You seemed shocked." Yoko asked with concern.

"No. It's alright. I'm going to take this up to Yuya. He's up, right?"

"Yeah. He's with Yuzu."

Yu went up the house in a really bizarre way and knocked on Yuya's door before entering. Yuya was sitting on his bed with Yuzu by his side.

"Hey, Yuya. Glad to see you awake. Your disk was downstairs for some reason." Yu says as he hands it to the boy.

"Thanks, Yu. Sorry for making you guys worry. At least I woke up before the first round of the Championship finished. If I was disqualified from the tournament because of this, I wouldn't be able to face all of you."

"Yeah. Thought Mieru was here. She said that she was going to take care of you."

"Oh, she was here alright. Fortunately, Yoko and I managed to persuade her to leave in order to participate in her match." Yuzu commented with an annoyed expression.

"Right. A one turn kill. Tsukikage is definitely skilled." Yu says.

"And Reira. I don't know about the kid. She… seemed off to me. Especially when she pulled out that Synchro card."

"She? Thought Reira is a boy." Yuzu comments.

"Very distinct observations. Really hard to miss. Anyways, she reminded me a bit of Reiji. Multiple summoning methods like Reiji."

"Multiple summoning methods… Like the different dimensions…" Yuya mutters.

"What? Where did you hear that, Yuya?"

"Actually… I met Yuto that night. And he told me… that the world is split into four different dimensions."

"He told you that." Yu sits down. "Well, he's not hiding any secrets."

"You know him?" Yuya and Yuzu asked.

"Yeah. He's from the Xyz dimension as well as Kurosaki. They're at war with the Fusion Dimension, Academia as they're trying to take over the other dimensions."

"Yeah. And Sora is from the Fusion Dimension." Yu heard this as he stood up.

"He's WHAT!?"

"Yeah. Then he disappeared and then Yugo appeared."

"Yugo?" Yu says as he immediately thinks back to what Rin called him.

"It's another guy who looks exactly like me. He showed up while riding a motorcycle and also possesses a dragon called Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. He's probably a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension."

"Clearwing? Hold on. Getting off track. Synchro has nothing to do with the war right now. Yugo is probably a side character. But that night, you met Yuto. Is that why you have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?"

"He...while protecting me...he was struck by Yugo's attack… Then… we were enveloped by light… and Yuto gave me his dragon. After that… I neither remember anything nor do I have any idea what happened to Yuto…"

After hearing that, Yu had to go. He couldn't hear anymore as he stood up.

"Hey… Let's not talk about it for now. How about we go to the stadium. I hear that they're going to announce the second round matchups."

"Yeah, you're right. And we need to go find Kurosaki."

The trio went to the Center Court where Yuya was met with a bear hug from Gongenzaka where surprise surprise, Mieru came after and tried to kiss Yuya but ended up kissing the floor where Yuya went to the LDS trio with Yuzu.

After a while, Yaiba had a duel with Kachidoki from Ryozanpaku School and it was a brutal match. The poor guy had to be carried away on a stretcher after the Duel's conclusion due to all of his injuries that he received. Yu had met up with Avery and the others and they too were disgusted by the Ryozanpaku Dueling style. But no digress, everyone had new matchups and Yu looks at his matchup. It was against Hokuto in a couple of hours. Yuto being gone, made Yu grip his fist but he shook it off. He still had a job to do. What he was looking at was Yuya's match. It was against Kachidoki as Yu didn't know how he felt.

*time skip

Who would've known that Johan would be such a good duelist? He's been breezing through the tournament with at least 2000 Life Points remaining and Rei just finished her match as well with someone from LDS. She had no trouble when Judgement Dragon came out and won fairly easily. It was his match next and Yu stood in front of Hokuto.

"Who knew that we would be fighting? This is going to be fun." Yu says as he gets his duel disk ready with his actual deck that has received a massive improvement.

"Yeah, it will be. You're someone who was able to fight Reiji and almost won. There's no way I will underestimate your strength, especially after that display of power in your first match. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are. Nico! Time for the Action Field."

"It appears both Duelists are ready for battle! This means it's time to select the Action Field for this match!" Nico exclaims. The card spins a few times, the giant Field Spell Card above the two Duelists came to a stop. "The Action Field for this Duel is-Cosmo Sanctuary!

"Oh dear. Your favorite arena is here. If I remember your duel with Yuya, Action Cards would descend from the sky at random intervals and embed themselves around the field. Now. I'll start!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yu starts with Hokuto delivering the next line.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action-!" Nico exclaimed.

[Duel!]

Yu - LP: 4000

Hokuto - LP: 4000

 **(Play Last Moment - Yousei Teikoku… BTW the first duel is a filler and doesn't fulfill the two duel minimum. Just to let you know.)**

"I'll start! I summon Satellarknight Procyon (Lv 4, 1300 Atk). I activate Procyon's effect. I'll send Satellarknight Vega from my hand to the Graveyard in order to draw one card. Then, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn with that." Hokuto ends as Yu draws a card.

"My turn! Draw! I use Millenium Ring's and Millenium Rod's effects in my extra deck! I can set them in my Pendulum Zone! With the Scale 1 Millenium Ring and the Scale 10 Millenium Rod, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"No! I activate the trap, Anti-Spell Fragrance. Both of us can't activate spells until we set them and wait for a turn to pass. Which means you can't set your Pendulum Monsters because they're considered Spell Cards!"

Yu grunts as he puts the two cards back in his extra deck.

"You sealed the Pendulum Scale. I'll give you credit. That's smart. Fine! I summon Cosmic Compass! (Lv 1, 100 Atk!) Since Cosmic Compass was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Compass Token in Defense Position. (Lv 1, 0 Def) Next, I set two cards. I end my turn!

"Two weak monsters? He really can't do anything without his Pendulum Zones? I think he's in serious trouble." Syuzo comments from the bleachers.

"Draw! I activate the magic card: Satellarknight Skybridge! Through its effect, I can shuffle Procyon back into my deck and Special Summon another tellarknight Monster from my Deck! Come, Satellarknight Deneb! (Lv 4, 1500 Atk) Deneb's effect activates! I can add one tellarknight monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Satellarknight Altair! Next, I activate the Continous Trap Stellarnova Wave! Through its effect, I can Special Summon one tellarknight Monster once per turn during my Main Phase or your Battle Phase!"

"What? He can summon again?" Rio exclaimed in shock.

"The Monster I will summon is Satellarknight Alsham! (Lv 4, 1400 Atk) With his effect, you take 1000 points of damage!"

Yu - LP 4000 → 3000

"Time for my normal summon! I summon Satellarknight Altair! (Lv 4, 1700 Atk) With its effect, I can special summon a Satellarknight monster from my hand! Come out Satellarknight Betelgeuse (Lv 4, 1900 Def)

"Four Level 4s?" Yu comments as he gets ready.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Altair, Vega, and Deneb! Radiant stars shining in the summer sky! Unite as one and unleash a new luminescence upon the world! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Stellarknight Delteros! (Rank 4, 2500 Atk)"

"Don't think I got much choice here. I activate the facedown card: Monster Chain! This card gains Chain Counters, one for each card that I control. While this card is up, neither player can attack and during your end phase, I must remove a counter." Yu explains.

"Tsk. Clever little sneak. I activate Delteros effect! I can detach a material, then I can target a card on the field and destroy it! I'll choose your Monster Chain! Now battle! I attack your Cosmic Compass!"

Yu - LP 3000 → 600

"Ha! You could only use that card's effect once per turn! I activate the quick-spell! Cyclone! This card allows me to destroy a magic or trap card on the field! That would be your Anti-Spell Fragrance! With that, I can Pendulum Summon once again!"

"Wow. He saved himself by using Monster Chains." Yuya comments as he looks at the duel.

"What? Did I fall for your trap?!" Hokuto says as he regains his footing. "Doesn't matter. I'll still have two monsters and you only have a token. What can you do? I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Before Yu could play anything, he felt like someone was watching him from afar. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it where exactly be he was on guard now. "I activate the Magic Card Pot of Greed! I can draw two extra cards from my deck! Good. Now with the Scale 0 Psychic Prodigy and Scale 12 Decolate Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can special summon monsters Level 2 through 11 at the same time! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Lv 4, 3000 Atk), Gagaga Magician (Lv 4, 1500 Atk), and finally Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk)."

"After a severe disadvantage, Yu was able to perform an amazing Pendulum Summon! What can he do next?" Nico yells as the crowd gets excited!

"Go Yu! You have everything now!" Avery cheers.

"Finally! Gagaga Magician's effect activates! I can change its level between 1 through 8. I'll choose Level 8! Next, I Overlay Gagaga Magician, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Yu climbs to the top of an old temple as a massive trident falls from the stars. The big portal in sky fills in the audience with awe as the hole looks like a black hole.

"Woah! A massive trident appeared on the battlefield! Is Yu actually going to use that!?" Nico comments.

Yu looks up and sees Shun examining the match as from a safe location. He grabs the trident and throws it at the portal. "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, the black power of my soul! Xyz Summon! Appear, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (Rank 8, 4500 Atk) Time for the finale! When this card is Xyz Summoned using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I can Negate the effects of all other monsters on the field! Photon Howling!"

"And Contestant Yu has performed a wonderful Pendulum Xyz Summoning!" Nico comments as the crowd admires the dragon in awe.

"That monster is massive. I think Hokuto stood no chance." Rei comments as everyone agrees.

"He is too overpowered," Avery added. "It's weird to say that about my brother."

"I detach one Xyz Material from this card and I send all Xyz Materials from all other monsters on the field to the Graveyard. And for every Overlay Unit, it gains 500 attacks for each Overlay Unit and it can attack that many times! With your monster, my monster gains 1000 attack! (4500 → 5500 Atk) And it can attack twice! Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Stellarknight Delteros! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

Hokuto dashes for an action card that had fallen nearby but fails to grab it in time!

Hokuto - LP 4000 → 1000

"Decolate Dragon's Pendulum effect activate. Once per turn, I can choose between three effects when I destroy one of your monsters by battle, I gain Life Points equal to half of its attack, I can destroy one monster, or I get to draw a card. I'll choose to destroy your monster! Draco Meteor! Finally! I attack you directly Hokuto! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

"I activate the Action Magic: Damage Banish! I negate Battle Damage!" Hokuto activates as a card slams right in Yu's face, looks at it, and then activates it. He stands up proudly.

"I activate Action Magic: No Action. I negate your Action Card and destroy it. This was a good match, Hokuto. But I'm moving forward! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks you directly! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

Hokuto - LP 1000 → 0

Yu Wins

"It's settled! The winner of the third match of the second round, as well as advancing to the Top 20 is Yu Nishikiyama! Everyone, let's give him a round of applause." Nico exclaims as Yu walks to Hokuto and helps him back to his feet.

"That was a fun Duel! You almost had me back there."

"Almost, but not quite… Since you were skilled enough to defeat the extremely talented me, you had best go all the way and win this tournament. I won't stand losing to anyone other than this year's Junior Youth Champion."

No worries there, Hokuto. I'm planning on winning from the start."

The two shake hands as both Duelists left the arena while Yu looks around. He still feels like someone was watching him.

*Meanwhile

Two cloaked figures were watching the conclusion of the Duel between Yu and Hokuto from one of the giant screens placed throughout the city. The first one was unmistakably male due to its tall, burly body, while the second was the familiar purple-haired Serena as she was looked at Yu.

"Yu… What's your opinion, Barrett?" Serena asks.

"It's obvious. They are both Xyz users and that one who looks like Yuri… He's most likely a Xyz Remnant. The other duelist must be from Standard." The man named Barrett says.

"Yeah… He's our only lead right now. But, we should still look towards the other duelists."

"That's why I told you we should have gathered more information first before heading to Standard, Serena." Barrett sighs. "Without a face or even a name, finding the Xyz Remnant that defeated our agent, Sora Shinin, will be like finding a needle in a haystack. If you had just given me a bit more time to get a detailed report from him-"

"If we had wasted even more time, I would have been discovered and the Professor would have dragged me back for sure," Serena says. "Let's go."

The thought of someone watching him kept Yu up all night. Even still, Yu walks around as he feels like someone is staring at him from afar. It was obvious that people would be watching the duel but it was an unsettling feeling. Like they were betrayed or somewhat. Suddenly his pendant was starting to react as he a sudden rush of rage of going through his body but left in an instant.

Yu decided to go talk to Shun as he went into past the security and into the room where Shun and Reiji were.

"You really need to work on security, Reiji. If I can get through than anyone can." Yu says gaining the attention of the two.

"Yu… Did you know about this?" Shun asks as he shows Yuya summoning Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon against Kachidoki. "Does Yuya have anything to do with Yuto's disappearance?"

Yu looks up as he thinks back to what Yuya had said the other day.

*Flashback

"Yuto… He...while protecting me...he was struck by Yugo's attack… Then… we were enveloped by light… and Yuto gave me his dragon. After that… I neither remember anything nor do I have any idea what happened to Yuto…"

"Yuto… He's gone. Someone jumped him and at his final moments gave Yuya his card." Yu says. It was vague but the truth.

"Yuto…" Shun looked pissed off. "I'm going to get the full story from him."

Reiji stands up and gets a hold of Shun. "You'll get that during the third round. That I promise. I know you're suffering but don't forget the reason I'm holding it in the first place is to find powerful Duelists that can stand against Academia."

"Shun. I'm sorry."

Shun still left but as he tries to follow but someone stopped him. It was Riku.

"He'll be fine. It may be upset but he has his head on straight. By the way, Reiji here's your video stuff. Nakajima is still out with that cold."

"Alright." Reiji looks at the video and the three see an event where two hooded figures were interrogating Hokuto before carding him. One of them catches Yu off guard as it was Serena.

"Academia is already here." Yu comments. "Serena. Well, she escaped at least. Heh heh heh."

"Should you really be laughing right now?" Riku asks in a serious tone.

"No… not really. I'm out. Today has been hectic already." Yu says as he walks out of the room.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Mostly everyone has had their respective duels and the next day was Yuzu and Shun's duels. It was going to be a normal day until Yu was walking through Maiami First Stadium because he was looking through the security footage and saw two figures heading towards the area. What he didn't know was that Rio was tailing him as he was waiting for Serena to show up.

"What brings you here all alone?" Rio asks behind a corner as Yu jumped.

"Rio! God, you scared me! It's nothing. You should go." Yu says as he looks at his deck.

"And why should I? Not doing anything shady are you?"

"Nothing of… the… sort…" Yu trails off as he sees the two figures right in front of him. "Serena."

Standing in front of him was Serena and another man with tattered clothing and an eyepatch covering scar tissue. Rio came around and sees Yu standing firm in front of the two.

"Hey, Serena. Looks like your dream finally came true. Heh. Leo finally sent you on a mission. With a war general I guess. Does this mean that he acknowledges your skill?" Yu asks with a dry smile.

"I came on my own will. Yu… you bastard! You used me back at the Fusion Dimension. I won't forgive you for that!" Serena yells as she activates her duel disk but Barrett puts his hand in front of Serena.

"Serena. Not so rash. We should deal with this quietly."

"Why!? He should burn for what he has done! He looked down at me and disrespected the academy! Plus he's a resistance member!"

"I'm sorry for that. Really I am." Yu looks down and sighs. "But you being in Academia… I had to take it."

"Academia? They're from the Fusion Dimension?!" Rio asks in shock.

"Oh. You know about the four dimensions?" Barrett asks.

"How couldn't I? You guys destroyed Heartland! I'll never figure you, people." Rio had a tear of rage as Yu and Barrett walked forward.

"Oh. You're an Xyz Remnant as well? So you two are the ones that escaped. Which one of you beat Sora Shiunin?" Barrett asks.

'I'm ain't giving up Shun…' Yu thinks as he attaches his duel disk to his left arm and activates it. "That would be me. What are you going to do about that?"

"Then I'll start by taking out you. My mission from the professor which is of putting out the sparks that may ignite within you, Serena." Barrett activates his duel disk.

"Talking about Leo, right?" Yu taps his duel disk. "Reiji. I found them. Sending coordinates. Don't let anyone near the area at the time." Yu looks at Rio. "You should stand back. I'll take care of this."

"Oh right."

Rio and Serena both stood back as Yu looks at Barrett.

"DUEL!"

Yu - LP 4000

Barrett - LP 4000

 **(Play Stand my ground within temptation… Or the Nightcore version. Better for amv in my opinion.)**

"Taking the lead gives you the advantage! I start!" Barrett grabs a card from his hand. "I activate the Continuous Magic, Beastborg Fusion! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" Monster!"

"He can use it multiple times?" Rio asks. "Academia's elite is no joke."

"I use it to fuse the Pitch-Black Leopard Soldier; Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand! O ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness, and raise a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, Beastborg Panther Predator! (Lv 6, 1600 Atk) I activate Panther Predator's effect! Once per turn, it can inflict damage to the opponent equal to half of its Attack!"

Yu - LP 4000 → 3000

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Steadily wearing down his Life from the start…" Serena starts.

"Man such a stiff method of attacking." Serena looks at Rio weirdly.

"It's my turn then! I draw! I activate Millenium Ring and Millenium Rod's effect! On my first turn, I can place these two monsters in the Pendulum Zones! I using the Scale 1 Millenium Ring and the Scale 9 Millenium Rod, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters levels 2 through 8 at the same time! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters to help tear down my foes! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) and Prime-Material Dragon!" (Lv 7, 2400 Atk)

"Pendulum…" Serena looks back at the duel she had against Yu. "You bastard. That wasn't some effect. It was a summoning method? And you didn't use it against me? You're looking down at me that much?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks. Had to hold back a tiny little bit." Yu comments. "Battle! Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Panther Predator! White Lightning!"

Barrett - LP 4000 → 2800

"However, I activated the Continuous Trap, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield before the battle! This card, after every 100 points of damage I take, places one "Medal Counter" on itself! Furthermore, when Panther Predator is destroyed, I can Special Summon the Fusion Material Monsters used for its Summon from the Graveyard! I Special Summon Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel! (Lv 4, 2000 Atk) (Lv 4, 1500 Atk)"

"You knew that I would destroy them easily. I don't know what the trap is going to do so, I'll end my turn with this then." Yu says.

"Barrett isn't afraid of taking risks, as long as he's winning. He must really have a lot of experience from actual combat situations." Rio says.

"My turn! I activate the effect of my Continuous Spell, Beastborg Fusioner, once again! I Fusion Summon using my Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel! Come forth once more, Panther Predator! And now I activate the effect of my Continuous Trap, Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield! By sending this card to the Graveyard, for every "Medal Counter" on it when it's sent to the Graveyard, a "Beastborg" I control gains 100 Attack!" (1600 → 3000 Atk)

"It has attack equal to that of Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," Serena says.

"Dang dude. You're really gung-ho about all these medals. You're really into this military stuff." Yu quietly jokes.

"I am a soldier. The number of medals one has is the proof of a soldier's honor! I once again activate Panther Predator's effect, which lets this card to deal half of its Attack as damage to my opponent!"

"Prime Material Dragon's effect. Whenever both of us is dealt battle damage, the damage becomes zero and we gain Life Points equal to the attack. So I gain 1500 Life Points! Your trap is useless!"

Yu - LP 3200 → 4700

"Shit! Then battle! Panther Predator attacks your Prime Material Dragon! Industrial Savage!"

Yu - LP 4700 → 4100

"Well, his combos are good unless some small counters are made… I have to do something about that Fusion card, otherwise, I'm taking damage."

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Beastborg Medal of the Darkness Blade! You take damage equal to half of a monster's attack! I'll choose Beastborg Panther Predator!" Barrett explains.

Yu - LP 4100 → 2600

"I set one card facedown, then end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! I would never expect this! I summon Psychic Prodigy! (Lv 4, 800 Atk) Then I activate the Magic Card: Parallel Unit! With this card's effect, I can use this card for a Rank 4 Xyz Summon! I Overlay the Level 4 Psychic Prodigy and Parallel Unit! Shimmering desires for a new beacon of hope! Lead the Glorious Revolution! Number that remains, Number to brings the light! Xyz Summon! Behold the Guardian of the Original Number. Arise. Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope! (Rank 4, 2500 Atk) Then I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! I choose the highest Ranked monster on my field and rank it up by 1 or 2 ranks! I'll choose one rank!"

"Rank-Up-Magic? The secret weapon of the Resistance!" Barrett comments in fear.

"You were an Xyz Remnant after all." Serena had a sour tone.

"You got it! This is for Heartland! I choose to rank up King of Wishes, Hope! A glimmer of hope become a streak of lightning! Strike down the chaos that plagues the universe! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Shining Number 39! King of Wishes, Hope the Lightning! (Rank 5, 2500 Atk) Battle! Hope the Lightning attacks Beastborg Panther Predator! At this time, you can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step! Also! I can detach two Xyz Materials from this card, this monster's attack becomes 5000 during this battle only! Hope Lightning Slash! (2500 → 5000 Atk)"

Barrett - LP 2800 → 800

"Panther Predator's effect activates! I Special Summon it's Fusion Materials on the field!"

"Doesn't matter in the slightest. Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Panter Warrior! Blue Lightning!"

Barrett - LP 800 → 0

Yu Wins!

Yu takes a deep breath and looks at Serena.

"So what's next. Are we going to fight? Because I really don't want to do this with a friend. Because truth be told, I'm not really who you're looking for. I was just provoking you guys."

"Really? This was a waste of time then. However, we aren't friends, Yu. You used me to get your way. I would never be friends with you!" Serena yells as Yu is taken back a bit.

"Academia has done terrible things. Why wouldn't someone try to fight against them? Carding not just the duelists, the civilians, even your own members. No matter what, Leo is wrong. And if you aren't on my side, then we're enemies. I'm sorry."

"I won't let you!" Barrett says as he struggles to get up and taps on his duel disk. It starts flashing red.

"Wait. What is that? What are you doing?" Rio says as Yu holds her back.

"Hold on. It might be dangerous."

"Academia now knows where we are." Barrett teleports away.

"He teleported… Did he go back to Academia?" Rio asks.

"Yeah. He was forcefully recalled. Eventually, a group of pursuers from Academia is going to appear to take me home. When that happens, you can expect the havoc you're thinking of. But I won't be captured. I'll defeat both the pursuers and the Xyz Duelist now that I know that it wasn't you. That doesn't mean that I won't take you down later. I'll make Akaba Leo recognize my strength!" Serena turns to leave as Yu looks around.

"Rio! Go leave. I'll catch up in a bit." Yu says as Rio gives him a look. "Trust me on this!"

"Alright. Just don't get yourself carded." Rio leaves the room as Yu looks at Serena.

"Serena!" Serena turns back as Yu tosses her a key. "Use it at the given address that I've given it to you. Sleep there if you want."

"It's unnecessary. I don't require charity from you of all people. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Does that mean you already have a place to stay?"

"I don't need it. Since your not the Xyz Duelist I'll keep looking. If there is a need of rest, I can simply lie down in a secluded street."

"Of course you have no self-awareness as a girl." Yu groans.

"What about me being a girl? You're still looking down on me aren't you!?" Serena yells as he covers his ears.

"Way too loud. By the way, pretty sure that I would beat you. And if you remember that time at the Academia, I won that duel. As such, you have to do what I say. Or what? You don't have the pride as a duelist." Yu taunts knowing Serena would take it.

"There's no way I can have you question my pride. And it's true that I lost to you. Fine, if those are your terms, I graciously accept your hospitality. However, you and I will have that rematch. Yu."

"Don't have any thought of slipping away. One of my associates is going to seal the area off. Is that understood?" Serena nods. "Thank you, Serena."

With that, Serena left and Yu went to the bleachers where Yuzu and Kurosaki just finished their duels as the others looked at Yu who had a depressed look on his face. The others wanted to know what was wrong as Rei asked.

"Hey, Yu. Are you alright? You seem a little down in the dumps." Rei asks with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that we going to need to really need to work on our decks." Yu says giving a vague answer.

"What does that mean?" Johan asks as Rio looks at Yu who shakes his head no.

A couple of hours later, everyone went to You Show Duel School where they looked at the Top 20 contestants. Yu, on the other hand, went to a fast-food place for some food before going to the apartment next to his. He knocks on the door as Serena opens it. It looked as though she had just taken a shower and was wearing Avery's clothes that were in there.

"What are you doing here, Yu? Come to rub it in?" Serena asks as Yu slowly shakes his head no.

"No. Actually, I came to make amends. Figured you were hungry so I brought food for you. May I come in?" Serena was about to refuse before her stomach started rumbling. "I'll take that as a yes."

Serena and Yu went into the apartment where Yu hands a burger to Serena and one for himself. She was refusing to eat as Yu couldn't eat.

"Serena… Back then, I was desperate. Looking for a friend that Academia took prisoner, Ruri. I just can't really forgive myself until I make it up to you. This is the first step I guess. Please! I really thought we could be friends!" Yu bows down on the floor as Serena looks at him.

"Fine! I forgive you! But that doesn't mean that I will duel you after the Xyz Remnant." Yu still didn't raise his head. "Fine… We're friends!"

That raised Yu's head with a smile. "Thanks."

And the two ate their meals. With Rio and Rei looking from the sidelines.

"Serena is here? And they're having a date?" Rei whispers quietly.

"No. He said something about making amends for back then. You have any idea about that?" Rio asks as Rei nods.

"Well when we infiltrated Academia, Serena helped us and didn't take it too kindly. Her pride must have taken a massive hit. Honestly, I feel the same."

"Well, we better get ready. The third round is tomorrow."

 **Well someone is jealous. That's certain. Hmm. Harems have always been difficult to handle. Especially when it comes to the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Yuma from Zexal for example when it came with Kotori, Anna, and Cat. It's weird I know. But some of these protagonists just have their harems. But what makes it bad is the fact that those girls don't really get that much plot development except for Kotori perhaps as she's EVERYWHERE where Yuma is at. It's annoying but hey, that's how the writers wrote it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Replacing Reiji with Yu in dueling Barrett seemed like a good idea and the fact that I just got done with the first and second rounds of the tournament. With that see you guys later. This is NexusMC signing out! Stay Classy!**


	13. The Attack of Fusion

**For those unaware about the new situation regarding the fact about my publishing thing, The Human and The F-Class monster will be one month while Nexus and HyperHeart RWBY will be another. That way, two chapters per fanfic. So you guys don't have to wait as long. That being said, I chose to keep the royal short because it wasn't all that important in my opinion and the next bit is going to be more interesting. That being said, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Serena woke up feeling comfortable as she opened her eyes to see that she was in the apartment room that Yu had given her the previous day. She woke up relaxed and she sees a note next to it with a breakfast ready for her as she reads it. It was a note made by Yu saying to go look around Maiami City to make sure that Serena isn't caught by the Obelisk Forces. Grunting that Yu was still helping her eats in her breakfast and walks out of the apartment as she sees Rei and Avery in front of the door possibly waiting for Rio to come out as the two see Serena just staring at them.

"Hehe. Hey Serena… Nice to see you again." Rei nervously says as Serena nods.

"Yeah… It is. Who is this? Another girl in Yu's harem or something?" Serena obviously joking as Avery nervously waves and Rei did her best to not laugh.

"No no. Yu doesn't have a harem… Anyways, I'm Avery. Yu's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena."

"Hmph," Serena grunted as she left the two.

"Well she seemed happy for a second. Maybe Yu did something to her? I'm just glad that she didn't try to challenge us to a duel." Rei says.

"She's is a bit intense," Avery adds. "Is it me or is Yu attracting more and more girls?"

"Not really. Yu is kind of a dork in some ways." Rio says out of nowhere making the two girls jump. "What's wrong? You guys look like you guys seen the devil or something."

"I wouldn't exactly call Serena a devil per say. She's just really intense. But she is a nice person once we actually get to know her. But we shouldn't worry about that for now. Yu is waiting for us at the stadium."

"Right. Guess we stayed a little late fixing our decks for this round. Luckily Yu told us that it was going to be a battle royal where we can only duel once we find two Pendulum cards around the city." Avery says as she reads the note. "Let's hurry."

"Right."

Meanwhile in Maiami Stadium

"They're sure taking their time. How long did they stay up?" Yu comments as everyone activates their Duel Disks.

"Well, you told them, didn't you? Then they'll be fine as long as they're dueling, right?" Johan says comforting Yu a bit.

"Yeah. But this isn't about finding Pendulum cards and advancing. I'm here on business. Make sure that if you see Shun, tell him about me." Yu says.

"Well then off you guys go!" Nico yells as he begins the chant. "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action…"

{Duel!}

The Human

By: NexusMC

Chapter 13: The Attack of Fusion

Yugo is hiding in an alleyway on his D-Wheel with a girl who was also on her D-Wheel. She had blue hair and wore a blue tracksuit made for Riding Duels and a helmet on as the surroundings around her started to change. It turned into a jungle around the two as Yugo starts freaking out.

"What the hell?! I thought we were in a city! And suddenly we're in a jungle? What is going on around here!?" Yugo yells as the other girl examines the area.

"This place seems real but the way that it was transformed. Perhaps a hologram. What those people in this dimension calls it? An Action Field. Yugo, I'm going around to look for other people. These duelists interest me." She puts on her helmet before starting her D-Wheel.

"Wait, Misaki! How would I know where to find you?" Yugo calls out but Misaki had already driven away leaving him all by himself. He opens his extra deck and takes out Clearwing Synchro Dragon. "Something weird is happening and it involves you somehow."

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Red Demon's Dragon! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) Battle! Red Demon's Dragon attacks your Assault Knight Slasher! Crimson Hell Flare!"

Knight 1 - LP 1100 → 0

Yu sighs as he looks around and takes the Pendulum Card that the knight had before looked around. "There isn't any good duelists beside Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Yuzu. I don't know. Maybe those LDS transfers might be good. Might as well head to the volcano area." Yu walks two steps before Clearwing Fast Dragon starts shining and the white part of his pendant starts shining. "What? Is Yugo nearby? Where could he be now?" Yu examines the area and not seeing anyone made him nervous. "I should tread lightly."

Johan picks up his fifth Pendulum card and spots Shun walking nearby and openly tries to avoid him and looks around. It's already been a couple of hours since the tournament started and he's dueled only Olga and Rei earlier with winning against Olga and losing to Rei. He sighs as he looks around to see that Yuya was here as well and they were talking. Talking about something. But they were being harassed by the knights of dueling and the two got knocked back by an attack but that's when he saw them. He looks over to his duel disk contacting Reiji Akaba.

"Reiji! Obelisk Force members! In the temple area." Johan states as he looks forward and sees three Obelisk Force members who activate their duel disks. 'Shit. I'm cornered.'

"There you are, Johan. You think you could betray us and not suffer the consequences?" Red said with a smirk.

"I didn't betray you guys. I was a spy. There is an obvious difference." Johan activates his duel disk.

"So smug. But for how long?" Yellow comments.

Johan / Red / Yellow / Green: Duel!

 **(Play Outta Control (Nightcore) by Thousand Foot Krutch and remixed by Nightcore x Sutori. No, I was not asked to do this. I like the music is all.)**

Johan - LP 4000

Red - LP 4000

Yellow - LP 4000

Green - LP 4000

"I'll start. With the Scale 2 Blue Whale and the Scale 12 Black Sun, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can special monsters level 3 to 11 at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Gem Beast Amber Mammoth (Lv 4, 1700 Atk), Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Lv 4, 1800 Atk), and finally Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon (Lv 10, 4000 Atk) With that I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Red draws a card. "I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog! (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) I activate it's effect, Hound Flame! When you control a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage!"

Johan jumps above a pillar and picks a card. "I activate the Action Magic: Acceleration! I negate effect damage!"

"Oh, so those are action cards huh? Fine, once per turn I can Fusion Summon an Ancient Gear Fusion Monster using monsters in my hand or field with Hound Dog's effect. Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! (Lv 7, 1800 Atk) Battle! I attack Amber Mammoth!"

Johan - LP 4000 → 3900

"When Amber Mammoth is destroyed, I can set it on my spell and trap zone treated as a continuous spell."

"I set two cards and I end my turn!"

"My turn! I activate the magic card: Fusion from my hand and fusion summon my two Antique Gear Hound Dogs! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! (Lv 5, 1400 Atk) I end my turn with that."

"My turn! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog! Hound Flame!" Green calls out.

Johan - LP 3900 → 3300

"Then I fusion summon using this monster and Demon Beast King of the Marshland treated as Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! Come forth! Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog! (Lv 9, 2800 Atk) I activate its effect! When this card is summoned, your Life Points is halved!"

Johan - LP 3300 → 1650

"Battle! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog attacks Sapphire Pegasus!"

Johan - LP 1650 → 650

"When Sapphire Pegasus is destroyed, it's treated as a continuous spell and placed on one of my spell and trap zones."

"I end my turn with that."

Johan grunts as he stands up. He was able to survive the assault that the Obelisk Force had given him but he knew that he had to end it soon, otherwise he would lose.

"My turn, draw!" Everyone looks over to see Avery standing as she draws. She gives out a cute wink and posed like a superhero before a voice came from her duel disk.

"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 Life Points!" A shock zaps through Avery's body as she drops to down.

Avery - LP 4000 → 2000

"Why did that happen?" Avery comments as she stands up. "Fine. Whatever. Let's do this."

"Avery? You're here?" Johan asks with a relief. "Thank goodness. Thought I was a goner."

"Yeah. Yu got your distress message from Reiji and he asked if I could help. Now let's do this. I summon from my hand Elemental Hero Solidman! (Lv 4, 1300 Atk) With its effect, I can special summon a "Hero" monster from my hand! Come on out Elemental Hero Blazeman! (Lv 4, 1200 Atk) I activate Blazeman's effect! I can add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand and then Blazeman's second effect activates! I can send one monster to my graveyard! I'll send Elemental Hero Shadow Mist to my graveyard and his effect activates! I can add a Hero Monster to my hand! Next, I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Shadow Mist to my field! (Lv 4, 1800 Atk) When this card is special summoned, I can add one Mask Change to my hand!"

"Consecutive special summons? And it's an Elemental Hero Deck? Interesting. Please show us your power then." Johan states as Avery nods."

"Right! I will! I Overlay Elemental Hero Solidman and Elemental Hero Blazeman! Lady hero that soars through the future skies! Please lend me the strength needed to push through the wretched! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Number 27: Elemental Hero Future Blaster (Rank 4, 2300 ATK)! Next, I activate the magic card, Mask Change! I target a Hero monster and Special Summon a Masked Hero monster from my extra deck with the same attribute by tributing it! I choose Shadow Mist which is a dark attribute! When the cries of those in need are heard. A spirit of vengeance appears to uphold the balance! Fusion Summon! Appear and serve! Masked Hero: Dark Law! (Lv 6, 2400 Atk) Shadow Mist effect activates again and I add another Hero monster to my hand! Battle! Elemental Hero Future Blaster attacks Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! Twin Buster!"

Yellow - LP 4000 → 3100

"Future Blaster's effect. By using one Overlay Unit, this monster can attack again. Plus your monster is now banished! And one more, Future Blaster gains 100 attack points for each banished card. (2300 → 2400 Atk) Battle! I attack you again! Twin Buster!"

Yellow - LP 3100 → 700

"Time to finish you off! Dark Law attacks your directly! Phantom Slash!"

Yellow - LP 700 → 0

"One down and one more to go. I set a card facedown and end my turn." Avery sighs as she readies herself.

"Thanks, Avery. That was a big help. Now it's my turn! Draw! I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect! By sending all Crystal beasts that I control to the graveyard, this card gains 1000 attack for each card that I sent. I send two cards and Rainbow Dragon gains 2000 attack points. (4000 → 6000 Atk) Battle! Rainbow Dragon attacks your Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! Over the Rainbow!"

Red - LP 4000 → 0

"With that, I end my turn. Just one more left."

"My turn then draw! You guys are tougher than we thought. But this will end it! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog! (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) Hound Flame!" Avery quickly activates an Action Card that she was holding onto for a while.

"I activate the Action Magic: Flame Guard! I negate all effect damage!" Avery says looking at Johan.

"Thanks again. Now give up. You lost this battle!"

"That's what you think! I activate the magic card: Monster Reborn and I choose to bring out Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog from Red's Graveyard! Then I activate the magic card: Spell Reproduction! I send two spell cards from my hand to bring back Monster Reborn and activate it, this time bringing back Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog! I activate Antique Gear Hound Dog's effect! Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon with monsters in my field or hand without a Fusion Card! I'll fuse Antique Gear Hound Dog, Double Bite Hound Dog, Triple Bite Hound Dog, and Ultimate Hound Dog! Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Antique Gear Chaos Giant! (Lv 10, 4500 Atk)"

"That thing is massive! How on earth are we supposed to beat that thing?" Avery had a weak voice as she tries to think of something.

"Battle! Antique Gear Chaos Giant attacks Rainbow Dragon!"

"What? But Rainbow Dragon has more attack!"

"When Chaos Giant attacks, your monster's effect is negated!" (6000 → 4000)

Johan - LP 650 → 150

"Now with that monster out of the way, I win. End your pathetic turns soon. I end my turn." Green had a smug face as Avery stands to look at Johan who was about to lose and be carded. She had no way out as she looks at her deck. She needed to draw the perfect card that can help her in this match.

"Draw!" Avery said as she looked at her card and thought. 'I have a chance with this.' "I activate Take Over Five! I send the Top Five Cards from my deck to the graveyard and then I activate the Magic Card: Miracle Contact! I target monsters in my graveyard and perform a Contact Fusion! I choose Elemental Hero Neos, Neo Spacaian Flare Scarab, and Grand Mole! Contact Fusion! Come on out, Elemental Hero Magma Neos! (Lv 9, 3000 Atk) Next, with the Scale 3 Elemental Hero Miku and Scale 8 Elemental Hero Majestic, I set the Pendulum Scale! Magma Neos's effect! It gains 400 attack points for each spell and trap on the field! There are five so it gains 2000 Attack Points! (3000 → 5000 Atk)"

"5-5000 Attack! That's impossible!"

"Battle! Elemental Hero Magma Neos attacks Antique Gear Chaos Giant! Super Heat Meteor!"

Green - LP 4000 → 3500

"This is the finale! Elemental Hero Future Blaster attacks you directly! Twin Buster!"

Green - LP 3500 → 1100

"I activate Future Blaster's effect and by using one Overlay Unit, Future Blaster can attack a second time! Twin Buster!"

Green - LP 1100 → 0

Avery and Johan win!

Avery helps Johan up as he takes a deep breath and dusts himself. "Thanks, Avery for that. I would've been a goner without you. And not just once but twice during that duel."

"It was no problem. But we should go look for other duelists if Academia is attacking, we need to be more careful." Avery looks around to see that Yuya was dueling three Obelisk Force members before seeing something not normal. Yuya was in an enraged mode like how Yuto was against Jun, Tyranno, and Dachi.

"My turn! Swing again, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc against the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster servant!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is summoned out next to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. "Magician of Destruction, who watches over contrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgment! Xiangke Magician's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level of 4!"

Johan and Avery were shocked when they heard that.

"Giving an Xyz monster a Level? That's never been done before!" Johan yells as they continue to watch.

"Magician of Creation, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers! Xiangsheng Magician's Pendulum effect. Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's: 7! I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" (Rank 7, 3000 Atk)

When Rio separated from the other girls she ended up in an icy area where she looks around to see a machine coming towards her as she sees a girl stopping near her and she takes off her helmet.

"Excuse me? Would you happen to know a Rin?" Misaki asks as Rio shakes her head. "Ah dammit! I've been looking for her with my friend Yugo. We're both from the Synchro Dimension. She was taken by someone from the Fusion Dimension."

"The Fusion Dimension? That would mean, Academia! Listen to me. Academia attacked my homeland, the Xyz Dimension. My friend Yu happened to infiltrate Academia. He'll tell you if he's seen Rin or not."

"Then we don't have any time to waste. Hop on! We'll find him faster!" Rio nods as she boards the D-Wheel and they zoom towards the Volcano Area. "Wait did you say Yu? As in that one guy with all of those weird summoning methods?"

"You know him?"

"I've seen him. He had gotten himself arrested for some reason and then dueled the warden and winning which granted his freedom. Their duel was broadcasted live and one of my friends, Crow was at stake."

"Yu never told me anything about that."

Yu was in the volcano area as he was looking around the area and sees Serena confronting Dennis and Yuzu as he looks around and sighs. He had no choice and stepped up. "Serena! Please stop!"

The three looked at Yu with a confused look.

"Yu? You know Ruri?"

"Ruri? No. That's Serena. She's not from the Xyz Dimension but the Fusion Dimension. Look, Serena. If you're going to look around, don't make such a big deal about this. Sorry, Dennis was it? I saw your duel on the monitors with Yuya. Quite flashy if I may add. I'm sorry for any rudeness that she gave towards you."

"It's fine, but it is quite the pleasure of being called flashy coming from you as everyone in the audience quite the show with all of your surprises. It's a real pleasure."

"Hey!" Serena shouts as Yu looks at her. "I'm trying to get the Xyz Remnant. Are you going to stand in my way, Yu?"

"Come on Serena! Don't be like that. We're friends."

"Even still, I told you that I'll complete my mission of taking down the Xyz Remnant!"

"Dennis is not an Xyz Remnant. But it doesn't look like you're willing to budge. So how about we settle this with a duel? You wanted that, right? I won't hold back!"

"That's what I wanted for a long time, Yu." The two activate their duel disks.

"I wonder if they knew each other for a while." Yuzu adds secretly to Dennis.

"Possibly dating. Just a lovers quarrel!"

"We are not dating dammit!" Yu and Serena say at the same time. Dennis covers his mouth for a small chuckle and Yuzu couldn't help but smile.

"Oh come on, Yuzu. You're like this with Yuya." Yuzu blushes as Yu chuckles before looking at Serena. "Sorry for being rude but now I'm ready."

"Good. You've made me wait for too long."

"Duel!"

 **(Play Alone Together by Fall Out Boy as this AMV music)**

Yu - LP 4000

Serena - LP 4000

"My turn! I activate Fusion using Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer! (Lv 7, 2400 Atk) I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn then! I activate two Parallel Units from my hand. They two cards can be treated as Level 4s for an Xyz summon! I Overlay my two Parallel Units! Shimmering desires for a new beacon of hope! Lead the Glorious Revolution! Number that remains, Number to brings the light! Xyz Summon! Behold the Guardian of the Original Number. Arise. Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope! (Rank 4, 2500 Atk)! From my hand, I activate magic card: Double-Rank-Up-Magic Hope Force! I target one Hope, King of Wishes and use their Overlay Units to Xyz Summon monsters 1 or 2 Ranks higher than Hope!"

"Two Xyz Monsters that are being ranked up? And it can be two ranks?" Serena yelps as she gets ready.

"You said that you wanted my full power! Here goes! Seize the victory shining in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! Smash through the Limits! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! Double Rank-Up Xyz Change! Chaos Number 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory (Rank 5, 2800 Atk) and Number 39: King of Wishes - Beyond the Hope! (Rank 6, 3000 Atk) Battle! Hope Ray Victory effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, you can't activate any card effects and with Beyond Hope's effect! Your monster attack becomes zero!"

"What?" (2400 → 0 Atk)

"Hope Ray Victory attacks Moonlight Cat Dancer! Hope Sword Double Victory Slash!"

Serena - LP 4000 → 1200

"Beyond the Hope attacks you directly! Hope Sword Beyond the Slash!" Yu yells out as Serena could only protect herself.

"I activate the Trap: Draining Shield! I negate the attack and gain Life Points equal to your monsters attack!"

Serena - LP 1200 → 4200

"Hmph. Hope! Attacks you directly then! Hope Sword Slash!"

"I activate the same Trap: Draining Shield! I gain Life Points equal to your attack!"

Serena - LP 4200 → 6700

"Jeez, this is not how I wanted this to go. Thought that was going to be the end of that. Guess you still got something. I activate the Quick-Play Magic, Rank-Up-Magic - Dark Force!"

"A second Rank Up?" Serena opens her eyes widely.

"He's summoning an Xyz Monster during the battle phase?" Yuzu adds as Dennis had a hidden smile.

"His surprises most certainly get the crowd excited.

"This card, when one of my Xyz monsters destroys an opponent's Monster in battle, sends the monster to the grave and then takes from my Extra Decks, two Xyz Monsters one rank higher and two ranks higher respectively and Xyz Summons the monsters with their effects negated! I send Hope to the graveyard! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Chaos Xyz Change! Descend, King of Wishes - Hope Ray V! (Rank 5, 2600 Atk) and Rank Six Number 25: Focus Force! Furthermore, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Necro Force! This card, when an Xyz Monster has been sent to the Graveyard, Special Summons a Chaos Number of the same Rank with its effects negated! When the power of the shield cannot protect the warrior, he unsheathes his greatest of weapons! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear Number 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray!"

"Even with all that, I'll still have life points to spare. With that, I can make a comeback." Serena says.

"I doubt it. Why do you think I haven't used Hope Beyond effect?"

"What is it? Does it deal effect damage or somewhat? Makes it attack again like Avery's card?" Yu shakes his head.

"By using one Overlay Unit, I can target and banish one Xyz Monster on my field, I can special summon one King of Wishes - Hope from my graveyard! (Rank 4, 2500 Atk) And half of its attack is added to my Life Points."

Yu - LP 4000 → 5250

"This Serena is my true power! Whatever Academia teaches you will never be enough! I swear on my life, my honor, that I'll protect those I care for! Protect the peace! I know that Heartland isn't going to be the first! Next here and then Synchro! Mindless destruction?! That's something I won't tolerate!"

"What? Academia hasn't done any mindless destruction! What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Yuzu calls out. "When Academia came to the Xyz Dimension, they carded everyone. Not just the duelists but the innocent people. Children as well who had no clue to the destruction. They all lived in fear in the burning rubble of their city!"

"Academia did that?" How do you know?" Serena says.

"Shun! Shun Kurosaki. He knows more than anyone here. He's participating in this duel tournament." Yu places his hand on his duel disk.

Yu - LP 5250 → 0

Serena Wins!

"Go. He'll tell you everything that you need to know." Yu looks over to see Obelisk Force members. "Not now!"

"Hey, you're the bastard back at the Academy!" Yu had a nervous chuckle. "It's time to pay you back for back then!"

"Stop it! The orders from The Professor were very clear, bring Serena back and Xyz Remnants are secondary." Green says.

"Oh really? And do you think that I'll just let you?" Yu steps up. "Serena is under my protection! She's my friend and I'll never let anyone of you touch her!"

Before anything else happened, a smoke bomb was thrown in the middle of both sides and two ninja-looking people appeared and took Yuzu, Yu, and Serena and once the smoke cleared, the Obelisk Force was greeted by a group of duelists.

"Hey! Let go of me already, you stupid ninja!" Serena yells at the ninja in red who didn't pay much attention. "I didn't need your help, so why did you interfere?"

"Serena. Not the best time for that." He looks at the two ninjas. "Tsukikage and Hikage right? You can put us down, please."

The two ninjas did that but they didn't talk nor face them as Yu sighs.

"Ok. So what now? Now that the Obelisk Force members are here, might as well inform the rest." Yu comments as he taps his Duel Disk. "So how are we going to get to Shun without Red, Yellow, and Green interrupting us?"

"I've got an idea, let's swap clothes!" Yuzu suggested.

"Clothes?" Serena was obviously lost by this.

"Well, it'd be a hassle if you were found by Academia before if you were found by Academia before you got to Kurosaki, right?"

"I understand that, but I don't see the logic of this," Serena says as Yu was talking to his duel disk. When he looked up, Serena started stripping herself as Yu immediately blushed.

"Come on! This is just ridiculous, Serena!" Yu says as he looked away and points to a rock big enough to hide people. "Go hide behind a rock or something!"

"We're gonna change alright?" Yuzu said as she pulled Serena by said rock.

"Understood," Tsukikgae replied.

"Yeah." Yu looks at his Pendant and it was shining and the sudden feeling started coming towards him again and he couldn't breathe. He was eyes were flashing a rainbow of colors before it stopped. "Again. What is going on?"

After waiting for a while, both of them came out wearing each other's attires.

"Kurosaki wasn't in the volcano or the jungle area. All that's left is…"

"Johan just called. He's at the Ancient Ruins." Yu states as he looks up seeing Serena in the Yuzu's outfit and blushes. "A-Alright then. Serena and I will go to the Ancient Ruins. In the meantime, Yuzu, you stay with Tsukikage."

"Sure. Let's go with that." With that, the four separated from each other.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk)" Yugo chants as he accelerates his D-Wheel with Rei supporting him. "Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks you directly! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

Green - LP 500 → 0

"I end my turn with that. Your turn, Rei!"

"Right! Draw! I Overlay Felis, Lightsworn Archer, and Ehren, Lightsworn Monk! Noble radiance that surges throughout the realm of truth and justice, descending from the holy land and encompass with your brilliant embrace! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn! (Rank 4, 2000 Atk) Battle! Minerva attacks you directly! Holy light!"

Yellow - LP 700 → 0

Rei and Yugo Win!

Rei and Yugo take a deep breath as they look around the iceland, they had just defeated more Obelisk Force members as they finally take a deep breath.

"Good. Now I need to find the others. If more Obelisk Force members are here then we need to warn them." Rei says as Yugo nods.

"Yeah… Those bastards are going to pay… Hey! Is that Rin!?" Yugo points to Yuzu wearing Serena clothes. "It is! Rin Rin!"

Yugo drives over to Yuri and before Rei could get over there, the two teleported away.

"What just happened?" Rei says as she looks around. "Ugh. I can't worry about that right now! Got to find Yu and the others!"

Yu and Serena were able to find Kurosaki before he was absolutely destroyed by Sora and fell down a flight of stairs. There Serena activated a Magic Card that gave them smoke and they dashed away with Yu carrying Shun through the volcano area with Johan and Avery following with them. Yu sees a D-Wheel nearby and he passes Shun off to Johan.

"Hurry and run! Sora will be here shortly!" Yu says as he jumps away before Avery could say something.

Yu ran towards the sound of the D-Wheel and sees Rio and Misaki driving by as Yu calls Rio and the two park nearby.

"Rio! You're with someone from the Synchro Dimension… What's going on?" Yu asks as he's pressed for time.

"Yu! Misaki here is looking for someone with Yugo." When Rio said Yugo, Yu stopped.

"Yugo… Huh? Alright then." Yu says as he walks to Misaki. "So you're with Yugo huh? Then I'm sorry but I can't trust you. After what he did with Yuto… No."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misaki asks as Yu steps back and activates his Duel Disk.

"Yu? What are you doing?"

"Being cautious. Now stand back. You're going to get caught in the crossfire." Yu looks at Misaki as she looked confused but activates her D-Wheel. "If you want me to trust you, you got to prove something to me."

"Fine! If that's what it takes!"

"This is insane."

"Duel!"

Misaki - LP 4000

Yu - LP 4000

 **(Play Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch for this AMV duel. A personal favorite song for Duels.)**

"I'll start then!" Misaki calls out as she activates her Duel Disk. "I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon! (Lv 2, 900 Atk)! This card's effect lets me special summon one Level 3 or lower Tuner Monster from my hand! I summon Tech Genus Jet Falcon! (Lv 3, 1400 Atk) I tune the Level 2 Tech Genus Catapult Dragon to the Level 3 Tech Genus Jet Falcon! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian! (Lv 5, 2300 Atk)"

"A Synchro Monster all right. You're definitely from the Synchro Dimension."

"Then you can trust me! Jet Falcon's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, you take 500 Points of damage!"

Yu - LP 4000 → 3500

"I end my turn with two cards facedown!"

"My turn then! I using the Scale 1 Millenium Ring and the Scale 9 Millenium Eye, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters Level 2 through 8 at the same time! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monster servant! Psychic Prodigy (Lv 4, 800 Atk) and then I summon from my hand Tuning Support! (Lv 1, 300 Atk) I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect! I can change this monster's level between 1 to 12! I'll choose Level 7! I'm tuning my Level 1 Tuning Supporter to my Level 7 Psychic Prodigy! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! (Lv 8, 2500 Atk) Tuning Supporter's effect! When this card is sent to the graveyard, via Synchro Summon, I get to draw a card!"

"There's that dragon from that match with the warden," Misaki calls out as that catches Yu's interest.

"Oh! So you watched it? How interesting. So you're definitely from Synchro, no doubt about it now. So what's your association with Academia?!"

"I'm not with Academia! What's going to change your mind?"

"Then tell me why did Yugo did what he did? Answer that question for me! Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks T.G. Hyper Librarian! Shooting Sonic!"

"I activate the Trap: Battle Stun Sonic! This effect negates your attack! Then I can summon a Level 4 or lower Tuner Monster! I Special Summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician! (Lv 1, 0 Atk)"

"Fine. I set two cards and then I end my turn." Yu says as he patiently waits.

"Draw! I summon Tech Genus Rush Rhino! (Lv 4, 1600 Atk) I tune the Level 4 Tech Genus Rush Rhino to the Level 1 Tech Genus Cyber Magician! Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, Ok! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Misaki gets on a ledge and accelerates super fast. A purple aura forms around her.

"It can't be," Rio exclaims.

"Accel Synchro!?"

"Correct! If you know it, then you can use it. Then I'll show you my true strength! Clear mind! I'm tuning the Level 5 Tech Genus Hyper Librarian to the Level 5 Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Misaki disappears in a flash.

"She's disappeared!?"

"That's definitely Clear Mind and Accel Synchro!"

"Limiter Removal, Level ten! Bus booster Control! All Clear! Infinite power, here be released, and pierce through to beyond the dimension! Go Accel Synchro! Come on! Tech Genus Blade Gunner! (Lv 10, 3300 Atk)" Misaki chanted as she reappeared with her monster. "Battle! Tech Genus Blade Gunner attacks Stardust Dragon! Shoot Blade!"

"I activate the Trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I negate your attack and then set it facedown to be used again!"

"I don't think so! Blade Gunner's monster effect! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your trap card!"

Yu's card is destroyed and rushes towards an Action Card and picks one up just in time.

"I activate the Action Magic: Miracle! I can negate my monsters destruction and take half the battle damage!"

Yu LP - 3500 → 3100

"Alright then. I end my turn with this." Misaki sighs as Yu draws his card. That's when Rei passes by and sees the scene unfolding.

"What is going on?" Rei asks Rio who watching the scene unfold. "Who is Yu dueling right now?"

"Someone from the Synchro Dimension. Her name is Misaki, though when Yu heard the name Yugo, he instantly went on defense and activated his duel disk." Rio explains as Misaki shakes his head.

"Yugo did nothing wrong! All he is looking for is Rin!" This catches Rei's attention.

"Rin! Academia took her captive in the Fusion Dimension! They took Ruri from the Xyz Dimension! Yu and I saw them but we couldn't save them."

"That isn't the point I'm trying to make! Why did Yugo kill Yuto?" Everyone is shocked as a dark aura gathers around Yu as his eyes started to glow a rainbow color. "I'll find him and get the answer from him! So what's it going to be!? You tell me where he is or do I have to beat you!"

"I-I'm not going to rat out my friend! It was a misunderstanding then!"

"Yuya saw him! That's why he had Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"Yu! Maybe she's right! Maybe Yuya saw someone else? They could be from Academia!" Yu didn't budge from Rei's cry as Rei and Rio nod their heads.

"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 Life Points!" The voice could be heard from their duel disks as Rio and Rei joined the duel.

Rei - LP 4000 → 2000

Rio - LP 4000 → 2000

"Yu! You're obviously not thinking straight! We're going to help you!" Rio yells. "Misaki! Don't worry."

"You dare oppose me! You're giving to regret making that mistake!" Yu yells as he tightens his grip. "Looks like I need to knock some sense! Guide me in this new dimension! Burn the wretched and granted me victory to defeat all those that oppose me! Pendulum Summon! Appear from my extra deck! Psychic Prodigy! And I activate the set card: Monster Reborn! I bring back Tuning Support! I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect and change it to Level 1! I'm tuning the Level 1 Tuning Supporter to the Level 1 Psychic Prodigy! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron! When Formula Synchron is Synchro Summoned, I get to draw a card and with Tuning Supporter, I can draw another!"

"Drawing two cards from one monster?" Rio exclaims.

"A Synchro Tuner? But you don't have a D-Wheel! You can't Accel Synchro without speed!" Misaki calls out as Rei shakes her head.

"Yu's duel disk can forcibly accelerate his body, giving his body the needed speed to Accel Synchro."

"What?"

"Clear mind! I tune the Level 8 Stardust Dragon to the Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron! Gather power that dwells inside my fist, transform into a will that can shatter even steel! Become the path is light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Appear, Stardust Warrior!" (Lv 10, 3000 Atk)

"That's a different Accel Synchro monster that he used before," Rei says before taking a deep breath. "Yu is like a different person. What's going on?"

While Rei was talking, Yu dashed near them and picked up a Action Magic. "Battle! Stardust Warrior attacks Tech Genus Blade Gunner! And I activate the Action Magic: Flame Chain! Your monster loses 400 attack points! Shooting Slam!" (3300 → 2900 Atk)

"He used the cards on the floor again! Then I will also!" Misaki drives looking for one as she picked one up by driving by a pillar. "I activate the Action Magic: Evasion! I negate your attack!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Magic: Instant Freeze! I negate your Spell and set it! Then it can't be activated till your next turn!"

Misaki - LP 4000 → 3900

"Blade Gunner's effect! When destroyed, I can special summon my monsters that were used to Synchro Summon it to my field! Appear Tech Genus Wonder Magician and Tech Genus Hyper Librarian! She zooms her D-Wheel again. Clear Mind!"

"She's Synchro Summoning on Yu's turn? Right. Accel Synchro can happen during either's players turn."

"Limiter Removal, Level ten! Bus booster Control! All Clear! Infinite power, here be released, and pierce through to beyond the dimension! Go Accel Synchro! Come on! Tech Genus Blade Gunner! (Lv 10, 3300 Atk)"

"Naive. Stardust Warrior's effect! I can tribute this card and then negate the special summoning of your monster! I set two cards facedown and at the end phase, Stardust Warrior is brought back to my field."

"My turn then! I draw!" Rei yells out. "I activate the magic card: Charge of the Light Brigade! By sending the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster to my hand from the deck! I'll choose Lumina Lightsworn Summoner. And I'll discard Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to the graveyard to activate the magic card: Solar Recharge with lets me draw two cards. Then I activate Judgement Dragon's effect! When there are four Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon it! Your allies defeated, evil approaches and the light stands on the brink! Now pierce through the shadows, and wipe away darkness forever! Appear! Judgement Dragon!" (Lv 10, 3000 Atk)"

"Didn't you see what happened the last time? Stardust Warrior's effect activates! I can tribute this card and negate your special summon and destroy it!" Yu calls out.

"I know. I summon Lumina Lightsworn Summoner from my hand! (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) and then I activate her effect by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress! (Lv 4, 1700 Atk) I activate the Magic Card: Resonance Device! I target two monsters with the same Type and Attribute and their levels become the same! Now their both Level 4! I Overlay the now Level 4 Lumina Lightsworn Summoner and Lyla Lightsworn Sorceress! Noble radiance that surges throughout the realm of truth and justice, descending from the holy land and encompass with your brilliant embrace! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn! (Rank 4, 2000 Atk)! I activate her effect! By using one Overlay Unit and then send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard to draw cards equal to the number of Lightsworn cards that were sent to the grave! Two were sent which lets me draw two cards! Battle! Minerva attacks you directly! Yu! Open your eyes!"

Yu - LP 3100 → 1100

Yu stands up and brushes the attack.

"Yu… I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"Stardust Warrior now comes down to the field due to its effect."

"My turn! Draw! Remember Yu! You gave me these cards so I can grow as a duelist! I activate the Magic Card: Rank-Up-Magic: The Seventh One! This cards allows me to Special Summon Number 103: Raganazero and rank her up to a Chaos Xyz Monster! The Infinite power that can freeze even time, revives! Chaos Xyz Change! Rise up! Rank 5! Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity! (Rank 5, 2800 Atk)" Rio chants as she looks at her hand. I activate the magic card: Blizzard Jet! My monster gains 1500 Attack! (2800 → 4300 Atk) Battle! Ragnafinity attacks Stardust Warrior!"

"If this attack lands, we'll win!" Misaki shouts in excitement as Yu doesn't attempt to reach for an Action Magic.

"The Trap: Synchro Striker Unit!" Yu shouts as he activates his trap! "With this, my monster gains 1000 Atk!" (3000 → 4000 Atk)

"Ragnafinity's effect! By using one Overlay Unit you take damage equal to your monsters change of attack! Ragnafinity still attacks!"

Yu - LP 1100 → 100 → 0

Rio, Rei, and Misaki Wins!

Yu is launched back by there attack as he struggles to get up and looks up to see Rei and Rio who were really worried about him.

"The hell just happened? My mind is killing me, that's for sure." Yu was able to let out before he stands up. "The last thing I remember was hearing the name, Yugo."

"You were attacking Misaki and being all rampant and such. Maybe you should sit down. It has been a long day." Rei says as Yu nods and does that. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Rei. Just tired. So what happened?"

Rio and Rei explained the previous moments with Misaki getting out of her D-Wheel and walks toward the three as Yu stands up and bows.

"I'm sorry for attacking you Misaki. I had no control over what I was doing." Before then the surroundings around them started to change and it turned back to the city that it was and they see Yuya who was previously dueling Sora before he was teleported out.

"It's alright, Yu. How about we go over there? That way we can be with the others."

"Sure." Yu and the four head to the others and Yu looked straight at Yuya and his pendant started to react.

Then Yu was in this dark space with just him, Yuya, and Yuto. Yu couldn't control himself and looks at Yuto. "Out!"

With that, Yuto started to shake as he drops down. And then he was split into two.

Back in the outer world, a bright flashing light where Yuya, Yuto, and Yu were all on the floor, unconscious.

 **I have plans for Yuto. As in, he ain't just going to be Astral, or Yami, or Yubel. Nah. He's going to be that and a normal duelist. I'm going to add stuff like oh his mind is split into two parts. The physical and mental forms. However, the two are the same in the way they think and whatnot. That being said, both Yuto and Yuya will have a copy of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, just to clarify things. Also Misaki is in here and I gave her the Tech Genus deck that Antimony had instead of her Watt deck because... Watt sucks. That being said. See you guys in two weeks. This is the NexusMC signing off! Stay Classy!**


	14. The Chosen Warriors

**Hey everyone! How's it going? It's currently 3 am here when I'm started to write this chapter and I have no idea where to go. I have other work that I need to do so I gotta let whatever my mind thinks and see where I'm got to go with this. Two cups of coffee in, let's see where I have to start. Yuto is back from outside of Yuya's body due to Yu going into their plane of existence and extracting him out of there without a moment's notice. How this is going to correlate, I don't know. Let's just read it.**

"Yuto!" Shun calls out as Yuto shakes his head and stands up with the others coming towards the group.

"Shun? What happened?" Yuto asks.

"You were gone. You disappeared after you dueled with Yugo." Misaki explains.

"The Pawn of Fusion. Yeah, I remember him back at the Xyz Dimension. He attacked me for no reason."

"It's Yugo, not Fusion," Rio says as Yuto gives Rio a look. "What?"

"Rio? I think I might still be hallucinating but aren't you supposed to be back at Heartland?"

"Um no. I um was told by Ryouga to come here because I needed to be better in dueling." Rio explains.

"Oh really? Well, that's some kind of news. All I remember is fighting Yugo I guess and then I got hit by his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Yuya came up and I gave him Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon before a blur. Then the next thing I know, I was inside Yuya." Yuto looks at his duel disk and takes out Dark Rebellion while Yuya holds out a copy.

"There's two of them?" Shun wonders out loud. "But there should only be one copy in the whole dimension."

"I don't know about that Shun. I have a card that is very similar to it." Yu takes out Dark Anthelion Dragon and shows it as well. "Whatever is happening, something is up."

"Yeah, and your Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon is similar to my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. And your monsters are both Pendulum as well."

"This is quite the predicament," Avery said while thinking. "Five people who look totally the same and Yu has a card that could resemble a monster from the four others. This is no coincidence, to say the least."

Yu look through his deck and brings out Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Starve Venemy Dragon, Clearwing Fast Dragon, and Dark Anthelion Dragon.

"A card resembling Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri."

"Yuri?" Yuto asks.

"The one from the Fusion Dimension. He had a similar card called Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and had a really nasty aura around him that it was choking me. He's also in Academia and I believe that he was the one that took Ruri and Rin from the Synchro and Xyz Dimension."

"So this Yuri guy is the one that took Ruri! Tell me where he's at! I'll defeat him!"

"Calm down, Shun. You need to be rational about this." Rio says as Shun clenches his fist in anger. "I know that you want to save Ruri but you can't like this."

"..."Gongenzaka and Sawatari felt like an outsider in the discussion. Tsukikage didn't seem to mind not being in the conversation.

"Uh. Would everyone mind ex

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Yu and Yuya say as Yuto just examines ghost Yuto who does the same.

"What is it!? What are you yelling about?" Rei asks

"Well, this is interesting." Ghost Yuto says as the other Yuto agrees.

"Dude. Does this happen all the time in the Xyz dimension? Because the last thing that I remember, ghosts of yourselves do not appear right in front of you." Yu calls out as the others gave him a confused look.

"G-Ghost? What are you talking about? That's ridiculous, Yu. Did you hit your head or something?" Serena asks. "There is no such things as ghosts."

'Was that a slight stutter in her voice?' Rei wondered.

"I have to have a calm and collected mind. I can't let my emotions sway my actions, otherwise, my actions could lead to dangerous consequences." Yuto explains.

"Being vigilant is good but come on. You cannot expect everything from Academia… There are some limits that they can do." Yuya mutters as the Yu closely examines ghost Yuto.

"Well whatever, then. The fact that only the three of you can see me is another thing to add onto this situation." Ghost Yuto adds as everyone is still staring at the three. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Good idea, Yuto… Spirit Yuto. This is already hurting my head." Yuya says as the others gave the three looks.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance. I did see all of your Duels." A voice came from the walkway above as everyone sees Reiji standing there with Akira and Riku.

"And the mastermind finally shows herself. And he brought lackeys with him." Yu mutters.

"You came at a good time."Sawatari addressed Reiji. "The great me chased out that Academia bunch just like you asked me! I guess that makes me one of your Lancers now!"

"Lancers?" Gongenzaka asked. "What is that?"

"Huh? Didn't you know? It's about how this Battle Royal was a selection exam for them."

"Exam…?" Yuya asks in shock.

"They wouldn't know about that, Sawatari!" Riku yells out. "That information wasn't released to the general public."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, this is going to be hard, explaining." Riku states as they made their way to the same walkway.

The Human

By: NexusMC

Chapter 14: The Chosen Warriors

"What do you mean the Battle Royal was a selection exam for Duel Soldiers!?" Yuya questions Reiji who had the same impassive expression. "Answer me, Akaba Reiji! Yu said that you knew about the whole invasion. Did you intend for us to oppose Academia from the start!?"

"Not at first. However, following the Youth Team's defeat, I was left with no other option but to rely on you Junior Youth participants to repel the invasion."

"They were all wiped out!?" Johan exclaimes. "Are you serious?"

"He's serious. I was there with Yugo and I saw five of them got taken down by the Obelisk Force. Including Asaia and Ryuji. Only three were left, and they were in no condition to fight." Rei explains as tension fills the air. "We had to help them before they were carded as well."

"Ryuji and Asaia are gone!" Yu exclaims. "What happened?"

"They were caught off guard after fighting ten Obelisk Force members in a row," Rei explains.

"It was a real tragedy," Akira says with a gloomy face. "It's gonna sting for a while

"Only three… To think such experienced Duelists were defeated so easily...:" Gongenzaka mutters in disbelief.

"That's why your truly was assigned to come to your assistance. Thanks to my superb skills, we were victorious in this battle." Sawatari comments with a proud look as Avery stood disgusted.

"Indeed, as I expected, you succeeded in fending off the invaders." Reiji had a pleased expression as he extends his hands. "You are truly our anti-Academia Duel Warriors! You have shown power worthy of the title, Lancers!"

"That doesn't sound right, I mean I have a D-Wheel," Misaki says as Yu chuckles at the slight joke.

"Screw that! To hell with your Lancers!" Yuya shouted. "For something like that, Michio and Teppei… and everyone else got turned into cards! Yuzu too…"

Yuya starts to tear up while Serena and Rei gave him a look of sympathy.

"It's your fault… that everyone was… that Yuzu was-!"

"It's not Akaba Reiji's fault." Serena interrupted everyone. "If Yuzu was defeated by Academia, then I'm the one to blame."

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Avery asks.

"It's because I was a duelist of Academia."

"Academia!? Then, doesn't that mean you are the enemy!? Why is the enemy here, and in Yuzu's clothes no less!? Would that mean, you're a spy because you look like Yuzu?"

Sawatari advances towards Serena as Yu stops him.

"Don't be stupid. Only a stupid spy would announce that they're working with the enemy when there are more than enough people here to take her down at once." Yu explains. "In fact, she's being chased by Academia. Yuzu was most likely mistaken for Serena and then was taken."

"If Yuzu is like Ruri then she wouldn't be carded like Yu has stated when he traveled to Academia. Which means that she's still safe for now." Yuto says.

"But even still…"

"Wait Yuya!" Rei calls out as everyone looks at the short girl. "Yuzu is safe right now. She's with Yugo but they teleported somewhere unknown. I'm sorry."

"If I may ask, Serena… Why ARE you wearing Yuzu's clothes?" Rio asks. " Did you guys switch in the middle of the tournament?"

Rio and Rei look at Yu was said that he was Serena for most of the time as he looked confused before realizing.

"They went behind a rock if that's what you're wondering."

"As it stands, Yuzu said that she'd be the bait while I went looking for Kurosaki."

"I see." Reiji fixed his glasses with his middle finger. "In any case, all of you won and survived this ordeal. What we require right now is that strength. Instead mourning those who are defeated, you should take pride that you managed to overcome such strong Duelists!"

"Pride?" Yuto comments with a hint of anger but maintains control. "I couldn't care about that. All I want is to see Academia pay for what they have done."

"Shut up!" Yuya yells. "Screw your pride! If you hadn't made us fight… Yuzu… Give everyone back!"

Yuya throws a punch at Reiji who easily catches it.

"If you call yourself a Duelist, express your anger not through your fists, but through your Duels!"

"I will!" Yuya declared. "In Yuzu and everyone else's place, I'll make you grovel before me!"

"Fine by me. If I lose, I'll repent until you're satisfied. All of you are not aware of your true mission yet or why I decided to create the Lancers."

"The reason for that is to prevent our homeland, Standard from suffering the same fate as the Xyz Dimension. That's why Yuto and Shun are here. To seek haven and gain more members." Akira explains.

Yuya and Reiji set at a certain distance.

"I'll set the stage," Riku calls out. "Action Field On! Field Magic, City of the Future - Heartland, activate!"

The scene changes to the land where Kurosaki fought Sora as Yuto, Rio, and Kurosaki cringes at the sight.

"Heartland!? From the Xyz Dimension!?" Serena exclaims as Rio nods.

"It was beautiful. My… no, our homeland." Rio says.

"Kurosaki. Accept Hiragi Yuzu's wish and tell us exactly what happened in Heartland." Kurosaki remains silent as Ryuji is about to speak.

"Kurosaki. Say something. Otherwise, I will." Akira says as Yu lets out a tch sound. Kurosaki remains silent as he continues. "Then I will say it. In the midst of the Battle Royal, Academia attacked you, just like they did in the Xyz Dimension. Before they came here, they had already finished with the Xyz Dimension. And by that, I mean-"

"Shut up!" Yuto yells as his cool and collected demeanor was no longer there. Yuto looks at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon before he activates his duel disk. "Just shut up."

"Jeez, dude. You need to chill. What about your talk about keeping your cool in this type of situation!?" Riku flinches.

"That was before your friend started opening up old wounds."

"Yuto? What are you doing?" Yu asks but was ignored.

"You need to calm down right now," Johan says as Yuto still ignores the others.

"You need to learn to shut up!" Yuto calls out. "I'll duel you right now!"

"Fine! I'll duel you. But no hard feelings when you lose, right?" Akira asks as he activates his duel disk.

 **(Play Leave It All Behind by Cult to Follow for this one duel. I'm really sorry if this duel feels lazy. I did my best to follow through.)**

{Duel!}

Yuto - LP 4000

Akira - LP 4000

"My turn!" Yuto calls out. "I summon Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe! (Lv 3, 800 Atk) When I control a Level 3 Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights - Silent Boots! (Lv 3, 200 Atk)"

"Already with two levels 3s? You Xyz Duelists can work fast." Ryuji states.

"I Overlay my Level 3 Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe and Silent Boots! Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear before us! Rank 3! Phantom Knights - Break Sword! (Rank 3, 2000 Atk) I set three cards and end my turn!"

"My turn then! I draw. I summon Entermate Skullcrobat Joker! (Lv 4, 1800 Atk). With this card's effect, I can add one Magician Pendulum Monster to my hand. I'll add Black Fang Magician to my hand! Now with the Scale 1 Violet Poison Magician and the Scale 8 Black Fang Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters Level 2 through 7 simultaneously Pendulum Summon! Appear my monster! Dragon Pulse Magician! (Lv 4, 1800 Atk) Next, I Overlay the Level 4, Dragon Pulse Magician and Entermate Skullcrobat Joker!"

The Xyz Portal opens up as the two monsters enter in like Yuto does.

"So you can Pendulum Xyz? Fine, I'll admit you have something besides a bad mouth." Yuto exclaims as the group just watches.

"Are you sure that Yuto be fine? He's not thinking straight." Avery says with concern as Yu shakes his head.

"Yuya and Yuto just need to clear their heads. They have a place where a wound is that won't be healing anytime soon." Yu says as his pendant continues to shine brightly. "I would be the same if anything happened to you, sis and Rio and Rei and Serena."

"Yu. That's sweet and all but didn't Serena come to this dimension to fight me, Yuto, and Kurosaki." Rio asks as Serena rubs her arm.

"Is that true? You came to Standard in order to fight me?" Kurosaki asks as Serena nods.

"That's right. After I found out about the thing with Yu, I came to Standard to defeat the Xyz Remnants hiding in this dimension."

"Serena really wanted to impress the Professor. She didn't want Serena to be sent to the front lines but she's like Ruri and Rin." Rei finishes the explanation.

"Serena does look similar to Rin now that I think of it," Misaki says as she takes a good look of Serena. "And your bracelet is similar as well. It's almost as if your identical twins. And Avery is the same in looks and accessories. This is quite the dilemma."

"However…" Serena gulps before continuing. "If that may the truth, I didn't know and still wanted to fight for Academia. I… always believed that Academia's goal of uniting the dimensions were just. And I found pride in trying to fight for that noble cause. However, when Yuzu and Yu told me that my comrades who were dispatched to the Xyz Dimension didn't act as if they were upholding justice. Instead, they acted as if it was a hunting game, smiling and laughing as they attacked people! Is that true!?"

"It is, Serena." Shun declares as Serena is taken back. "They continued to hunt defenseless people as if it were a game! Even now, their faces and laughter are carved into my eyes and ears… I will never be able to forget it!"

"And what's left is already heart-wrenching." Avery comments

"The Magicians of Time and Space became one and now open a road to endless possibilities! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Timestar Magician! (Lv 4, 2400 Atk)" Akira calls out against Yuto's Phantom Knight. "I activate Timestar Magician's effect! By using one Overlay unit and I can add one Dark Pendulum Magician card from my deck to my hand! I add Harmonizing Magician from my deck and to my hand!"

"He's doing the same thing as last time against Shun," Rio comments as everyone looks at her. "Akira came with Riku and took Avery for whatever reason and dueled Shun."

"Then I followed Riku to Fusion Dimension where I met Rei." Yu comments.

"Yeah. But I'm not naive anymore. Battle! I attack Phantom Knights - Break Sword!" Akira declares as Yuto gets ready.

"I activate the trap card: Phantom Knight's Sword! My monster gains 800 attack!" (2000 →2800 Atk)

"Yuto's monster has higher attack now!" Rei calls out as Akira smirks.

"Heh. Black Fang Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster that you can control and I can cut its attack by his original attack!" (2800 → 1800 Atk) "And Purple Poison Magician's effect! If a Dark Spellcaster monster battles, I can raise its attack by 1200 attack!" (2400 → 3600 Atk)

"What the hell!?" Yuto exclaims. He raises his hand to activates Phantom Knights Sword's effect but stops himself.

Yuto - LP 4000 → 2200

"I end my turn with one card facedown and Black Fang and Purple Poison's effects activate! They are destroyed but Timstar Magician's effect activates. If monsters in my field or pendulum zones would be destroyed, I can send Spellcaster monsters in my deck to the graveyard instead!"

"So he saved his Pendulum Scales with ease and can use them again, multiple times? I don't know if that's fair or not." Rei comments as Yu shakes his head.

"It's a perfect balance. Losing two cards in your deck is a good trade-off and if I recall correctly, Pendulum Magicians only have Pendulum monsters in the deck which means that it won't be sent to the Extra Deck to be Pendulum Summoned back."

"You are quite knowledgeable about his deck. Did you fight against Akira and lose? You are a third-rate duelist after all." Sawatari comments as Yu shakes his head.

"I help create the dang cards by giving Reiji what he needs. That's all I did." Yu comments as he rubs his neck.

"You did what?" Sawatari's mouth was as big as his ego and Yu chuckles.

"I activate Break Sword's effect! When this monster is destroyed, I can special summon its Overlay Units and raise their levels by one! Come forth, Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe and Silent Boots! (Lv 3 → 4) My turn, draw! I Overlay my now Level 4 Phantom Knights - Dusty Robe and Silent Boots!" Yu's pendant starts to glow as Yuto chants for his dragon. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (Rank 4, 2500 Atk)"

Misaki looks at the dragon with awe as she hears the name. It sounds so familiar to Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as the summoning method is in the name of the card. She looks over to see that Yuya had pulled something interesting with Fusion Summoning Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The two showed no chance of giving up as they showed to give their all.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Your ace monster. This is quite the matchup. What will you do now?" Akira asks as Yuto smirks.

"This! Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Timestar Magician! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

Akira - LP 4000 → 3900

"I activate Timestar Magician's effect! I can send a Spellcaster from my deck to graveyard to avoid destruction! With this card, I'm safe from your my board being empty."

"Well, at least I was able to deal some damage." Yuto looks at his hand with interest and wondered where he got the card from and looks at Yu. "I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw! I activate Timestar Magician's effect and add Harmonizing Magician by the cost of one Overlay Unit. Pendulum Summon! Appear Harmonizing Magician (Lv 4, 0 Atk) and Double Iris Magician (Lv 4, 1500 Atk)!"

"A tuner monster? Is he going to Synchro Summon?" Rei wonders out loud.

"Correct! I tune the Level 4 Double Iris Magician to the Level 4 Harmonizing Magician! Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Here and now, along with a flash, awaken! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!" (Lv 8, 2500 Atk)

"That's my card, dang it," Yu comments with a tch mark on his head. "That was supposed to be a gift to Yuya later once he gets a tuner."

"Battle! Enlightenment Paladin attacks your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Then, Black Fang and Purple Poison Pendulum effect activates! Your monster loses half of its attack and my monster gains 1200 attack!" (2500 → 3700 Atk) (2500 → 1250 Atk)

"I activate the trap, Phantom Fog Blade! I target your monster and the attack is negated! Then your monster's effect are negated and can't attack. However, I can't target that monster for attacks."

"Fine! Then Timestar Magician! Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"My other trap card: Phantom Wing! My monster is not destroyed and it gains 500 attack points!" (1250 → 1750 Atk)

Yuto - LP 2200 → 850

"I end my turn then and Black Fang and Purple Poison's effects return back to normal. Also, they are not destroyed by me sending two Spellcasters from my deck to the graveyard."

"My turn! Draw! Got it." Yuto states as he looks at Yu once again who doesn't understand why Yuto is constantly looking at him. "Guess you had no idea. I activate the magic card: Odd-Eyes Accel and special summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon without a tribute! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk)"

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!?" Everyone exclaims as they stare at Yuto and Yuya just summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the two dragons give out a massive roar with the two Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragons.

"That's my card. Why does he have that?" Yu questions.

"I don't know. I just found it in my hand. This is making me wonder though." Yuto jumps around and grabs an Action Card. "I activate the Action Magic: Free Draw which lets me draw a card from my deck! Interesting. Yuya!"

"Huh?" Yuya wonders as he is called out by Yuto. "What is it?"

"I feel that we have some kind of connection between us and Yu. This card that I have, proves that for a fact."

"Yuto. Yeah. Something is up. But for now, let's concentrate on our duel." Yuto nods.

"I activate the magic card: Phantom Knights Possession! With this, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon becomes the same as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" |(Rank 4 → Lv 7)

"Xiangke Magician's Pendulum effect! I grant Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level of 4! (Rank 4 → Lv 4. Then Xiansheng Magician's effect! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon becomes the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Are they planning on Overlaying the two dragons?" Riku exclaims as Reiji smiles.

"I Overlay the Level 7, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Odd-Eyes Phantom/Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya and Yuto comment at the same time as the massive portal appears in front of the two twins.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes. Unleash that black scale wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! (Rank 7, 3000 Atk)" Yuya chants as the gigantic monster that Avery and Johan saw as Reiji smirks.

"Where did you learn Pendulum Xyz? From Yu? That would be where you got that dragon!"

Yuto's chant was different from Yuya's as Yu's Pendant starts shining even brighter that it was blinding and people had to close their eyes/

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate everything on the earth! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Supreme King Violent Dragon - Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! (Rank 7, 3000 Atk)"

The two dragons roar as Yuya, Yuto, and Yu's eyes begin to glow as they start yelling with the dragons. Massive shockwaves boomed the area as everyone braced themselves and Yuto looks at Akira.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect! By using all of its Overlay Units, I can negate the effects of all face-up Spell and Traps on the field as possible, and with each card destroyed, this card gains 200 attack! Destroy everything!"

"I activate Timestar Magician's effect! I send Spellcasters to my graveyard from my deck in order to negate destruction! Only your trap is destroyed!" Akira smirks as his disk reads that there are invalid number of cards in his deck to protect his monsters as he's shocked. "Guess I don't have enough! I'll save Enlightenment Paladin!"

"Five cards were destroyed so my monster gains 1000 attack! (3000 → 4000 Atk) Battle! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacks Enlightenment Paladin!"

"Luckily I'll survive next turn and then I'll be able to take down your monster!"

"There is no next turn!" Akira is taken back. "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per turn! Destruction Burst of Rage!"

Akira - LP 3900 → 0

In that same time, Yuya loses against to Reiji in a similar fashion that Yu lost to him. Yuto looks at Akira who stands up. He dusts himself and then bows down.

"I am sorry for my crude language before. It was uncalled for."

Yuto looks at Akira and shakes off the negative energy that he had earlier and sighs.

"Fine. All is forgiven." Yuto says as Akira raises his head and leaves with Riku. Yuto walks back to the group and Yu gives Yuto a look.

"Mind explaining the Odd-Eyes card and the Pendulum monster?" Yuto shakes his head as he also had no idea to which Yu sighs before going to help Yuya up.

"Question. Reiji. Do you honestly think that everyone here was going to give up their lives to fight against Academia? They are still teenagers."

"Isn't saving the world enough of a reason?"

"No. Personally, if I had no idea of the situation beforehand, I would've gone out without a second to lose. We aren't those brave type of heroes that would stand up to any force if the call came up. I thought you would at least understand that much about human emotion. And Yuya is currently in distress. That shouldn't be a reason to poke at like a puppet."

"Yes but still, Yuya lost and thus becomes a Lancer as with the others. Now then, all of you had best make your way back to the stadium. LDS will be making a formal announcement regarding the invasion that you all successfully repelled. The people have to be informed after all - that we're currently at war."

Reiji takes his leave as everyone groups together.

"I, the man Gongenzaka and glad that someone like you would stand up for everyone, Yu. It's great to be your friend." Gongenzaka said as Yu rubs his head.

"Yeah, but still enough. Yuya seemed a bit in distraught." Rei says as Yuya who was in misery on the floor.

"Even still, this is the start of a dangerous war. But we should head back to the stadium. The sooner we're done with this day, the better."

 **Yuto is going to gain the ability to Pendulum Summon. Perhaps he'll be getting some Odd-Eyes monsters that were in the manga like Persona and Mirage Dragon but that's in a work in process until October so I'll let you know then. However, Raging Dragon was not in the original plan, Dark Requiem was to be here and Akira would get one-shotted here but then I made a thought. Which is really dangerous right now.**

 **I am actually surprised that I was able to get this chapter today. True that this is only one chapter but story development is there though it could look like a lot of holes right now. I am on three cups of coffee and I have a pile of homework right next to me that it just waiting to be completed. At this point, I'm not sure that I would be able to complete the Rosario Vampire chapter for the month and then work on HyperHeart RWBY and Nexus next month. No excuses, it's only the beginning of the junior year. It shouldn't be this hard right now. I'm just being a big wuss right now. That's it. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get the second duel in the chapter but I hope that you could forgive me. Well, this is NexusMC signing off! Stay classy! And I need some water. PLEASE!**


	15. Special

Matthew Song

Age: 16

Height: 180cm 5'11

Blood Type: B+

Birthdate: October 2nd

Male

(Y/N Your name) *Wanted to try something.

"It is so hard to think straight! I mean! Come on! This is ridiculous!" I say while slamming my head on the table. There was a cup of Earl Grey and a slice of pie sitting next to me as I go through my Physics homework that is thoroughly kicking my ass. I already have a B in the class and don't get me started on U.S. History. My teacher is teaching harsher than the APUSH students. Seriously the normal students in his class beat people in the ap class in the AP test.

I look at my clock that was sitting on my desk as it showed 1:00 am. October 2nd, my birthday. It would be special for me if it was on a weekend but I digress. I'll be celebrating it with my family the following weekends anyway. I decided to take a break from my homework and take a look at my fanfiction files that are safely stored on my USB drive as well as backed up on the cloud.

I take a look at the HyperHeart RWBY files and immediately flashed back to the time I got an old PS2 from my dad with a copy of Yakuza 2, Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Re: Chain of Memories for my birthday 10th birthday in 2012 and I had a PS3 with other games. At first, I didn't think much of it when it came to the Kingdom Hearts games as it had Disney elements that made it seem childish and started playing Yakuza 2. I had no idea of the full story at the time and despite my young age, I grew to love Kazuma Kiryu as the main character. After the game, I had nothing to do and for a year I had other interests before picking up Kingdom Hearts 1 and inserted it into my PlayStation 2.

At first, I wasn't thinking much of the game but as I kept on playing the game, I started to get attached to the game series and loved Sora as a character. He's just so goofy and lovable. Riku was an edgelord to me but still, a cool character even if he betrayed Sora and Kairi was that one friend who needed to be saved but was the key part in Sora and Riku's rivalry. When I completed the game for the first time(and raging at Sephiroth for 5 hours) I actually teared up because it was just a beautiful scene to me.

Then Chain of Memories came by because I thought that it took place before 2 due to Sora's outfit and still looked like he did in Kingdom Hearts 1 so I tried it before 2. And I absolutely hated the combat. Cards should've never been introduced as this game's battle mechanic and after a tough ordeal of getting through Castle Oblivion and fighting Organization XIII was when I started to get an idea. My first idea for a fanfiction. Organization XIII had thirteen members originally but after Coc, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene were all dead. I made up original characters that would have replaced them in Kingdom Hearts 2 as I started the game.

Roxas was a cool person to me and I have a bunch of plans ready for him. And in his 3-hour segment, I cried when he was forcibly sacrificed to help Sora wake up and they fought against Organization XIII. Afterward, I got a 3ds where I played 358/2 days, again cried when Xion died this time, Re: Coded that I fucking hated with all of my heart and soul, and Dream Drop Distance, before playing Birth By Sleep on PS3 in Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix. There was Terra, the saltine cracker, Ventus, a cinnamon bun, and Aqua, blueberry mom.

Between these two times, I started watching anime and the first time and the first anime I started to watch was in 2015. That was when I started to watch, Love Live School Idol Project, Sword Art Online, Date a Live, Familiar of Zero, and Rosario Vampire. That's when I started going to dive into the anime fan with having "waifus" as it became a prominent basis in writing these stories. At the same time, I played Undertale and boom. My mind exploded when I saw the exposition in the story and Sans as a general lovable character and not just him but most of the people in the underground were likable in my opinion.

Also in this time, Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 1 was released and a friend had introduced me to the series, with the stories of Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF, and Compa. And I was immediately hitched to the series, not because of the girls and fanservice, but the references and jokes that made as well as having good characters in a fantasy world. It just felt great to me. And after long-awaited games come by one by one, I was introduced to the CPU Candidates, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram. And it just became better and better with Plutia, Peashy, Uzume, Adult Neptune.

Being introduced to all of these stories widen my imagination as a child and that was what led me to write Fanfictions, but I remember the first series that I watched a kid that really started it all in gaming and animations. Which was Yu-Gi-Oh, more specifically Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. I don't care what anyone else says, that series was amazing and I got hitched into the show and I watched the original and GX before Zexal came out and then Arc-V which just became even more fun. I developed a little competitive part of card games, with Yu-Gi-Oh which led to other card games that weren't exactly legal for someone my age like Poker or Blackjack but I stopped gambling after a while. Then I was introduced into Cardfight Vanguard for one reason, Tokoha Anjou. I don't know what happened exactly, but after seeing her and amvs, I started to watch the anime and I was hooked while learning the game in like two hours tops.

After playing Kingdom Hearts 3D and the Rebirth 3, while watching a new show on Youtube, RWBY which seemed pretty cool and I loved it. Monty Oum is such a good director but it's a shame at what happened, but all we can do is keep on going forward.

After all this time, being experienced to all sorts of series, I get a little curious and I head to an unholy land known as fanfictions last year. Fourteen-year-old me was curious at the time and thought is there a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Hyperdimension Neptunia, turns out there were. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. Then I thought, Kingdom Hearts and RWBY and two stories greatly influenced me which was "Smaller, More Honest Souls" by Master Caedus, and "The Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome. Two amazing and talented fanfiction makers in my opinion.

I wake up to see that it was 7 o'clock. Guess I fell asleep while doing homework. Oh well. Guess I'll do some homework during lunch time. Getting through the morning routine is easy enough and the next thing I know, I'm in class as 7:41, exactly on time like always causing a major scene in the class to most people laughing at or with me. It's mostly leaning towards with me though which I guess is somewhat of a plus.

I go through my day with class after class after class when I hear the faintest sound in behind me but when I looked back, no one was there. Guess I was a little tired as I shake my head and continue walking to class when I hear it again, and once again I turned around. No one was there.

This happened constantly for the whole day and even on my way back home, I thought I saw someone flying over the houses next to me but no one. I guess all the stress was building up on me as I continued to walk home. The folks weren't home until the evening but I still had my keys and as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a surprise that surely shocks any normal person.

"SURPRISE!" Confetti was thrown into the air as I entered the house and the next thing I saw, was everyone. Sora, Ruby, Neptune, Kirito, Mizore, Axel, Maki, and even more people that looked familiar. They were all from the animations or games that I've worked on fanfictions for. Even people that I haven't written about yet like Plutia, Weiss, and many more… My friends, well not the outside ones, but the OCs that I had written for HyperHeart RWBY were there as well. Even Tristan, Goro, Yu, Sho, and even parallel version me were here as I looked around to see decorations for a person's birthday party.

"What? How the heck?" I had no idea what was going on when Axel pushes me a bit closer to the crowd before closing the door.

"Well what do you think, Matthew? I think it was a real success. And we boy surprised you, didn't we?" Sho says with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Yeah. If it weren't for Neptune, we would've never had gotten out of the computer world." Yu adds. "Sometimes, even the simple things in life are fun. Doesn't have to be a card game."

"What what?"

"Boosh, Yu. We all know you're lying. Your addicted to card games. You even stayed up till 1 am trying to learn the new summoning method on Vrains." Tristan adds."Maybe you could've done something productive than doing card games."

"What-what-what?"

"To be fair, Tristan. The only way for Yu to save his dimension is to beat the other team in a children's card game. So cut him some slack. At least he wasn't a planned death man, like me." Goro commented.

"What what wat wa?"

"Yeah yeah. We all know your story Goro. Matthew or I is going to explore that at a later date. But today is going to be an off day for us. We're here to celebrate the birthday of our creator, or me. He is turning sixteen after all. So birthday boy. What do you have in mind for us…? Yo. Earth to me. You alright." Matthew says while I was having a mental meltdown.

"Wait how on earth is even possible magic no I don't think so there is no such thing as magic and even if it were true how on earth did they get out? Did me giving them the ability to break the fourth wall have something to do this but that was meant on being a joke and even then no one really reacted to it and all of those jokes went to Hyperheart RWBY which is the least popular series to date with The Human being the most popular possibly due to time and such but Hyperheart" "MATTHIEU!" *BONK"OW!?" I gasped for air as I looked down to see Peashy had tackled my in the stomach. Neptune was right, this hurts like a bitch. When I looked up, I see that Yang was the one who was gave the order. "whyyy?"

"You were having a meltdown so I decided to give you a wake-up call, " Yang says as I give her a look. "We want you to be heated up for your birthday, not being cold and isolated like Ice Queen over there."

"Hey!" Weiss calls out.

"Wait heated up? Was that a pun?" I asked as Axel leaned on my shoulder.

"Axeltually, that was all mine. Got it memorized?" Everyone groaned at the pun except Yang, Sans, Matthew, Lily, and me who was perfectly cool with it though still groaning a bit before standing up.

"So. How on earth did all of you come out of my computer, decorate my house, and able to fit every single one of you in my house? This place is not this big that I remember it being." I asked after looking around to see that it was bigger than I remembered.

"Oh, that's easy to change. Just a little bit of magic in this, a little bit of construction that." Sora said with nonchalantly with both hands behind his head.

"But how many square feet have been added to the house? Because it looks like everyone has enough room to spare."

"Oh, it's nothing special really. Just 3000 square feet." Neptune says with a chuckle as my eyes went as big as dinner plates.

"3-3 3000 square feet! Are you serious!?" I said in shock as Yui shakes her head which made me relax. She was in her fairy form as she is flying over Asuna's head.

"It's not 3000 square feet, it's more of 2863 square feet," Yui explained as that made me drop to the floor.

"That's still a lot!"

"But we made sure that the exterior doesn't look any different than the outside," Histoire added which made me confused.

"So what? Did you add a basement or something?" I asked as Histoire shakes her head.

"We just made a copy of your house that is flying in the sky. There we made the house bigger using Leanbox's enlarging device and just made it bigger." Ienzo explains with ease as I slowly nod. I was wondering why Ienzo and Peashy were here. I haven't written about them yet.

"That is correct. The game particle enlarger essentially copies and pastes particles like a 3d printer but can really replicate a lot of things like Utilities and energy." Vert continued.

"Ok. Cool cool cool. Coolerinos."

"You're taking this very well, Matthew. Are you sure that you don't need to lie down or anything?" Tsukune asks. "Is it the sudden change in altitude?"

"Can't be. We made a magical bubble so it'll feel like we're on the ground." Kei adds. "Maybe our fanfiction creator is just good at taking these things really well."

"Nah that's not it." I say while rubbing my forehead. "It's just that a flying house is probably the most reasonable thing that has happened right now. And in a few minutes, someone is going to launch a missile at us. Plus at this point, I've seen flying houses before."

"But everyone is still on the ground in 2024. And you haven't developed full dive VR yet so flying houses is anything but normal." Agil says.

"But even still, that doesn't mean all that much. It's just enough for anyone to be here." Avery jokes.

"Yeah… I'm not going to question you guys anymore. I need to de-stress for a bit and spending my birthday with you guys and having fun might just exactly be what the doctor ordered."

"Goodie. Because it was getting a bit too boring. I brought a boombox so let's listen to some awesome beats!" Klein adds as he takes out a boombox.

"Klein has a good choice in music so it'll be fun," Goro says with a smile.

"He really surprised us with that, I'll tell you that much. Though he seems to like more American music than Japanese music." John said with a slight chuckle.

And they were right. The American esque music was really good, so good that I almost started dancing and I'm willing to dance in front of people I technically don't know because this is probably a dream. But it still didn't feel like a dream as I was getting a bit tired and had to stop. Once I realized that I was sweaty and gross, I decided to go to my room where I went into my closet and changed into clean and comfortable clothes. Luckily my Korean genes make sure that my sweat won't make me smell. (It's true look it up.)

When I get out of my closet, I hear that the music had died down a bit and I see Neptune going on my computer looking through my browser history.

"You're not going to find any p*rn on there, you know that?" I said as Neptune jumped.

"Jumpin Jiminy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Neptune yelped out loud which led Jayden and other me into the room.

"What's going on here? Thought you two would be social butterflies out there." HH Matthew said.

"Oh. You're looking at Matthew's search history. That beats being there for a bit. Whatever we find, we're posting on… what social media do you have?" Jayden asks.

"Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. But again, you'll never find anything on my computer. I always put it on incognito whenever I do stuff. It makes certain web games faster because of the cookies on websites and such."

"So you have no p*rn on your web history?" I shake my head to Neptune's question. "Oh boo! You're no fun! You should have something and make a clear my web history joke!"

"Well it would be weird if I had a girlfriend and they went into my browser history all of a sudden," Matthew said. "There has to be some kind of trust in the relationship."

"Yeah, but he could at least had some fun," Neptune said before the door open revealing Sian, Lily, and Nico.

"Hey. What's going on?" Nico asked. "Why is everyone here? The guest of honor should be downstairs entertaining his guests."

"Right. Sorry about that. Neptune was looking at my internet history to see if there was any H*n*ai on it or something." I said as Sian facepalmed.

"And?"

"Nothing. This guy is scot-free of any lewd pasts so he's cool for now." Said Neptune a little disappointed as that made me chuckle a bit.

"Well alright. Now Nico is right. You should head on downstairs. Get to know some of your guests, personally. Sure you gave them a personality, but only you can give them real character development." Matthew said as everyone gave him a stare. "Oh c'mon. It's true ain't it."

"As much as I hate Matthew for that… (Hey!) He's right. C'mon Matthew. Let's go downstairs." Lily says as she pulls me away towards back downstairs as Lily, Jayden, and Nico were right behind them.

"Do you think that Matthew would download his h*n*ai somewhere?" Neptune asks as Matthew gives a shrug.

"Who knows? But we should get off the computer. It's rude to look at other people's stuff."

"Oh alright… Or you're wanting to make sure that I don't find anything ecchi because he is basically you."

"N-No. That's not it. Look. Let's go downstairs already."

"Alright."

After being pulled down by Lily and talking to Sans, Serena, and Yuuki, Matthew was right. There are some things that I didn't know about some characters. For example, Sans is able to turn into his human form after being exposed to the outer world for quite some time. And Yuuki apparently helped Goro with some of the restaurant duties back when she was able to stand in her real form. Currently, she's in her ALO form, but she said that she's trying to grow her hair longer, to feel like a normal girl again. And Serena, the one person that I thought was the scariest ones here, is afraid of ghosts. Guess she has a huge fear of ghosts and ghouls. After talking to Serena and Sans for a few, Yuuki and I went to get some food and drinks.

"Hey, Yuuki? Do you know who cooked all this food? It tastes amazing." I asked.

"Oh, Nexus, Asuna, and Yu did. They cooked some of the major things while me and the others helped out with some of the stuff like snacks and other things." Yuuki answers as the first thing I wondered was how did they get the money.

"Well that's nice of them. I'll say thanks to them the next time I see them." I said before biting into a piece of a chicken when Yuuki gave me a look and then I knew. This was going to be about Goro. "Yuuki, Goro dying was cruel and I know that. You were heartbroken weren't you?"

"Yeah! I was wondering why did you even considered it as a thing!" Yuuki asks as I looked at my food.

"To be fair, I written myself into a corner when I gave Nexus his power. Kayaba was the one who gave it to him so knowing the type of person that he is, I thought that he'd use Nexus as a type of failsafe in case things go wrong. But then I realized that Sugou could've just been a dick and forced Kayaba to do it despite his wishes. But nevertheless, it was still very very bad."

"Well at least you brought him back to us. That's all I can ask really."

"Don't worry. For stuff for you is still to come… Wow Nico(HyperHeart, not Love Live) has some really good dance moves," I say as Nico who was in his breaker style having a dance competition with Eli and her idol skills.

"Looks like Eli has found an opponent for that ages," Sho says as he walks up to me. "Hey, boss. Having fun at the party?"

"Yeah I am. This is insane on so many levels… Say. Isn't this one of the Yakuza songs? Judgement Shinpan?"

"Yes it is…" Sho said as the song played in the background. "It's interesting that you chose those songs to be sung by me. What made you choose these songs over, say famous anime songs?"

"Well you are singing famous anime songs, just the english covers of the songs with Natewantstobattle. But why I chose the Yakuza karaoke songs was because the fact that they have a sense of charm and humor with these songs. When I watch those videos, especially 24-Hour Cinderella and Baka Mitai."

"That makes sense. Another question if I may add. You put the Love Live fanfiction but you plan to release the sequel of the series which is Bang Dream. Why is that?" Sho's comment caught me off guard.

"What do you mean by that? I only had a plan for that… after a bit of time after redoing HyperHeart RWBY… No one is liking it."

"Well the idea you have is a bit far fetched and so far has little to no content that is original to you. What did you have in mind for a reprint?"

"Going later into the series. Saying that there is an established background with less OCs. So I'm dropping a lot of them and only keeping a few. The rest won't die but might have their own story… Outside of HyperHeart RWBY."

"That's exactly like what is in the letter." Sho shows his phone me as I carefully read it as my face grew pale.

"What the heck? Who is doing that?"

"Do you know someone named Domo_Poro?" Yuuki asks. It does ring familiar to me as I gave a shrug with the so-so hand expression. "Well apparently, someone made an email under that email address and sent it to Sho."

"Well I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for showing me, Sho. Glad you could trust me on this type of stuff."

"What do you mean? Of course, I trust you with this, you created me after all. Unless I was going rogue and wanted you dead."

"Sho has a fair point Matthew." Someone said as I realized that it was Tristan. "Trust me. If it weren't for you, I would've been gone and never been with Mizore like I am now."

"You guys are giving me way too much credit then I deserve. Look at all the other fanfictions on ." I look at my drink before taking a sip before sighing. "They're doing way more then me and the fact that some who start later than me already have more fans then I do. Shows how much of a trash writer that I am."

"Don't be like that!" Yuuki smacks my back as I wince. "You're an amazing person and you should have some self confidence in yourself! Writing a story is hard and you're just starting as a writer. Those other people have more experience than you have."

"Yuuki's right but are you ok? Yuuki's smack was a bit loud and I think that could've done some damage.

"Oh sorry. The necklace that Koharu gave me really boosted my strength stat." I rub my back as I regretted giving her the necklace.

"Nah, It's fine. Have fun you guys, I'm going to greet some of the guests."

"Ok then. Happy Birthday, Matthew!" Tristan and the others said as I walk through the crowd and see that Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, Phillia, and Sinon in the corner as they look at Kirito dancing with Asuna. Then he sees that Yu and Avery are trying to cheer the group up as I had to step in.

'Oh man. I can't help but feel bad for them. But then again, this is Kirito we're talking about.' I thought before walking to the group. "Struggling to see that Kirito is dancing with Asuna?"

"It was that obvious?" Lisbeth said full of sarcasm. "Why do we have to be the ones watching while Asuna gets the spotlight? We're equally as important."

"Not to your author apparently. That had to give you guys your own manga in order for you guys to be recognized." I said recalling Girl's Op. "But that doesn't matter. Instead of just sulking here like there's no hope, how about you go around and meet someone here. There are plenty of people here that are underage."

"Well that's a nice thought but I think I rather just stay here. Sulking by ourselves seems really good right now." Phillia said with a depressed look.

"What on earth is making you guys this depressed and sad? At least try and be happy with your lives." Avery said as Silica stands up full of motivation.

"Avery and Matthew are right! We should try and meet people here. I'm not going to sit down and wait for Kirito and Asuna to break up." Silica said as she walks to Hao which makes everyone shocked.

"Woah. Where did that come from? Silica just became confident in no time." Avery said as Yu takes a look at the food that Silica was eating. "These taste funky. What are these?"

"I don't know. I didn't make this but I remember Nexus serving it. So whatever is in it, must have made Silica so courageous." Yu states as Sinon gives it a thought.

"Could this be that one thing that was similar to the drink that Silica had back at SAO?" Sinon said as I thought deeply about it.

"You mean the one where she drank as was so ballsy to go to Asuna and Kirito during their dinner date and interrupted it. I remember that from Hollow Fragment and I was not expecting that one bit." I said as Silica looked like she was having a nice chat with the little Pokemon Trainer ripoff. "Are you sure that you guys are just going to sulk here or should I write more male OCs and let you date them?"

"NO! DO NOT DO THAT! HAVING ANOTHER HAREM AFTER DROPPING YU'S HAREM!" Avery says when she just envisioned a bunch of hot dudes that I obviously meant as a joke. I could just use people from Hakutoi or what that Idea Factory game was called with the mostly male cast. She was blushing a lot as Yu and the others just look at her before laughing. Wait what did she say?

"Wait dropping Yu's harem? What are you talking about?" I ask with a bit of confusion.

"You dropped Yu's harem with Serena, Rei, Rio, and Misaki. Now it's not a harem at all. Yu doesn't have a harem anymore. What's up with that?"

"Woah wait what? What are you talking about?" Yu shows his duel disk to reveal a message by the same person, Domo_Poro. "What the heck? This is the same kind of thing that happened with Sho. What could this mean?"

"That you aren't willing to break any poor girl's heart?" Avery says as everyone in the group started to laugh and I even managed a few chuckles myself.

"Ok. That lifted my spirits a bit. Maybe I will go see talk to some of these guys." Lisbeth said as she walks away.

"I think that I'll stay here for a bit. I'm a bit interested in this book that you have." Sinon says with a copy of Robinson Crusoe as I shrugged.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to your book." I said as I walked away to talk to other people. But she hears the knocking on the door.

(Y/N pov)

"Uh is this the place?" I asked as I look at the address to see a semi-decent house. It's a couple blocks from where I lived and apparently, it's supposed to be a party for some famous person which breaks the question, who is it? I don't know how exactly this happened though. I was at my house when suddenly I see a letter addressed to me by Histoire and the next thing that I know, I was here in front of this house as I knocked on the door. The door opens up revealing, Shino Asada also known as Sinon in Sword Art Online as she was standing in front of me. She was the general article and not someone in a cosplay,

"Excuse me? Is this the place from Histoire's letter?" I asked as I handed the letter to Sinon who reads it as a girl on a flying book looks at the letter and nods.

"Yeah. Come on in." Sinon says as I walk in. "So you're (Y/N). It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sinon. You're a fan of Matthew's fanfiction, right?"

"Matthew's fanfiction? Oh! So this is his birthday party? And I lived near him… That's pretty interesting to think about. I'm a fan of anime and such, but in terms of favorite characters in SAO, you're my favorite. It's great to finally meet you, it is an honor." I shake hands with the blue-haired neko.

"Oh really? If you know the anime and the games then-"

"I don't really care about that. You're nice to everyone and isn't that important right now. It was in the past and you did the right thing."

Sinon was taken back by that as he smiles. "Thank you for your kind words. I hope we could be friends."

"Same here!" I said as I take a look around us to see so many people from anime, games, and people that I don't recognize but they had some aspects that told me which OC they were. That's when I saw someone that stood out too much, he was too normal like me as he looks up and walks to me and Sinon.

"So Riku said that you guys were bringing an extra guest but who is this?" Matthew asks as I chuckle. He was wearing clothes that looked familiar when it hit me.

"Oh, I'm (Y/N). You must be Matthew right? I remember you when you tried to recruit me with Academic Decathlon." I asked as Matthew chuckles in embarrassment.

"Oh did I? Well thanks for coming. Why don't you guys chat for a bit as I'm still taking care of some of the people here."

"Oh sure." I say as the host leaves me behind with the blue-haired girl as a small awkward silence is in the air.

"So you like books, right Sinon? What would your favorite book have to be?"

"Hmm. I guess The Neverending Story. The one made by Michael Ende."

"Oh really? I don't recalled it being translated into Japanese. Or officially."

"No. In the future, a Japanese translation is made and I was able to read it. And the story is just so enticing."

"That's cool. I just read it for the first time and finished the other weekend. Fun fact, the movie at some point became a top 10 in terms of best film of all time."

"Oh really. That's nice to hear. Say what was your favorite part of the book?"

"Well…"

(Matthew pov)

Well that's nice that I have a reader that goes to my school. But they do look very awkward… oh. They started talking and looks like they're enjoying themselves. All I know is that I need something to drink as I go to the food table when the music in the background started to get slow, which was something that I did not like.

"Alright everyone. We're going to transition into a slow dancing. So everyone, pick a partner if you would so please." Klein called out.

'Oh great. Now everyone is pairing up with one another. And everyone is taken… Crap. Guess I'll just sit out for this one.' I tried to walk away when I hear pixels and felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see that White Heart not Blanc was standing in front of me. What was interesting was that she was wearing a fullon dress that you would wear to an special event which made me a little embarrassed.

"Care for a dance? It'd look bad now if the birthday boy didn't have someone special to dance with." Blanc said with a smile. Honestly, I wasn't expecting it but I smiled. I can go for a dance.

"Sure. It'd be fun." I lay my hand out as she lays her hand on mine as we walk to the center of the dance floor. A crowd started to form around us and the next thing I hoped for, was that Nico(FRIEND. I know it's confusing because Nico from Love Live but just ignore it for now) was the best teacher in the whole world.

And Blanc and I waltzed throughout the dance floor as Klein had set a song appropriate to the dance and then I felt pain on my foot and a mutter of sorry as I looked at Blanc. She had the face of shame, guess she didn't know had to dance properly. Such a shy girl like her, must've been obvious. Being the nice gentlemen that I'm am, why not help her.

"How about I lead and you follow. That sound good?" Blanc nods.

I've been a decent dancer but my friend Nico really takes the cake. Not HH Nico but real life one. He taught me how to dance and almost all of my main character Ocs can dance except Sho, Matthew, and Yu. So leading someone was a bit hard but it was fun. One step to another as our motions still looked clean and we're starting to have fun. And then as a finally, we posed dramatically as Blanc was hanging off my back while I was leaning forward. Rounds of applause rang through the room as I raised Blanc up with a smile.

"Now remember what I taught you. Not too far or too close. Gotta find that proper footwork synchronization with your partner and have fun. That's the art of dancing."

"Got it, Matthew. Thank you for the dance."

"Oh no. It was my pleasure. Getting to dance with a girl is super rare for me and it's an extra bonus if the girl is cute.." And I politely bow before Blanc does the same. When I look up, Blanc had turned off HDD and went back to being her normal and quiet self as she smiles. 'I swear. It's illegal to be that cute and adorable.'

And the night continued. A joy of talking with others and having fun… I could go at it all night, but I hear the sound of glass clinking as everyone looks at Goro.

"Hey guys. Sorry to cut in on your guy's fun but we're going to need to go. Turns out Croire's little portal is closing in about 30 minutes and if we don't hurry then we'll never make it back to our place for how long again, Histoire?"

"Three months at least."

"Oh…" Nathan said before taking a sip… Realizing what Histoire had just said and spitted the juice out. "WHAT!?"

"Then we gotta get back!" Agil yelled as everyone started to panic but other me cut the noise.

"HEY! HEY! Everyone calm down. Here's how everything is going to work. We will be going in by the least people in the series coming here to make things easier. First will be The Human, followed by the F-Class Monster, then Nexus the Multi-Wielder, then How Muse and Aqours succeeded and then us at HyperHeart RWBY. We don't have much time so we'll need to cut our goodbyes short and get back in. But I can already tell you guys this much, this will not be our last time talking to each other. But we'll have no memories of the experience until a short amount of time."

"Alright then."

Then one by one, everyone went back into a portal into their respective stories where it was just me and my main OC's Sora, Ruby, Neptune, Blanc, and Mizore.

"Well this is it. It was one hell of a party that's for sure. Thanks you guys for everything that you've done." I say with a smile as Sho shakes his head.

"Are you kidding me? This was all you! If you hadn't made us, then we would've never done something like this. The honor goes to you of all people."

"Yeah. Sometimes you gotta take credit for the good things. I would've never have met Sora in your stories if it weren't for you and your big noggin." Ruby said.

"I would've never met a nice, quirky girl like Ruby." Sora said.

"Woah dude. That's saying more than what you're trying to let on."

"Oh sorry."

"Chill down on the compliments guys. Matthew still has his flaws and I would state them." Mizore says which brings me down. "But he's too ice of a guy. Plus he made Tristan."

"Ahh." Tristan blushes but then realizes the pun. "Mizore…"

"Oh get a room you two. This is supposed to be a sentimental goodbye to Matthew." Blanc comments.

"Sorry." Mizore runs into a portal as Tristan turns and nods before entering his portal.

"Well you created me first but I can tell that you're putting most of the work with the others. But it'll still be great what you do with me." Yu says before entering his portal.

"I'll be seeing you guys eventually so I got nothing to say. I said my bit earlier today. Next time, don't push yourself so hard. You have people that can help you." Goro walks into his portal as Yuuki can be seen waving in the distance.

"Good luck out there Matthew! It was nice meeting you!"

"So it's just us six." Neptune says as we all look at each other. "Man times really changed haven't they."

"Yeah. We were the first real thoughts that Matthew has made. It's like we're the original trio. You, Ruby, and I. The three people from three different series." Sora says.

"But I'm included in here now." Blanc says as HH Matthew agrees.

"Yeah. It means that you really stood out to author me in real life."

"And I can tell that our craziest adventures are still going to come, right Matthew?" Ruby asks as I nod with a smile.

"Just don't go too crazy. You are still me so I'll know what you're thinking." Matthew said to me as everyone one by one went into their portal before Blanc and Neptune turns around and waves with a flashy smile.

"Happy Birthday Matthew. You've done a lot today. Why not take a break?" The two quotes as in most games would do after someone plays for a long time. And with that, Neptune and Blanc entered the portal as it closed with me standing in that room by myself. The best day of my life has come to an end.

After then, I had a quiet evening when I got to my 'real' house and worked on homework. A project here, a lab there, and there was that one test tomorrow. Yep, I'm doomed. Even still, I pushed on and at 1am again with this time a cup of Earl Grey next to me as Eli said that I should drink more tea than double shot espressos which I'm enjoying and I decided to take a break and look at my stories again. I've read them and cringe and embarrassing moments. But it was still fun writing them. I would catch a few grammar errors and spelling errors but it just means that I've improved over time.

"Maybe I really should take a break. I should work on the next F-Class monster." And into the night I worked on my story.

 **Thanks you guys for taking the time, to pick up on of my bad stories but still enjoyed them. Honestly when I made fanfictions, I was afraid that no one was going to like them, I was unimaginative, and horrible at writing. But someone did pick up. Someone said, hey I liked this story and followed and favoriting it. And it didn't just start at one. It kept on going and going and going. I look at the stories that have like 400 followers and/or favorites and think that I'll never reach that far. No one will like my stories like that and if so. Those guys probably take so much time and effort into these stories that it's been going on for years. I'm late into the game but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to strive to become a good writer and now… I have a goal. A birthday wish that will hopefully, one day become true.**

 **But yeah, as you can tell from this chapter, How Muse and Aqour will NOT be continued, but instead the after story which will take place in BanG! Dream. It's a good show and I think it can serve as a final destination for Sho. The Human will NOT be going to Vrains… Sorry but I hate Master Rule 4 so much that I picked up a new card game for a good finale which is Cardfight! Vanguard. It was that or Weinz Schwartz but that can game was too complicated for me to play… What's with me and Bushiroad recently? Love Live, BanG! Dream, and now Cardfight! Vanguard! Ehh whatever. And yes, HyperHeart RWBY is being scrapped and redone because nobody actually likes it. Makes me sad but somethings have to be done.**

 **I want to write a novel, not a fanfiction. It's still in development and I'm working on it with a couple of friends. One of them is a translator as they lived in Japan for so years! But so far, it's not that big. Just 15 volumes with 5 chapters each as of right now. I'm still adding new bits here and there but I can't do that with school biting me in the ass. But that's something that I want to do with you guys and eventually, I'll reach my goal. But for now Happy Birthday me! I've turned 16 and the days are just going to get wilder. And thank you guys for following and favoriting me as I continue on writing. You guys really motivated me to keep on going. And it's late for me. It's already October 2nd where I'm at. But until next time we meet. This is NexusMC signing off. Stay classy!**

 **But I want to do something extra. Megadimension Neptunia VII had interesting extra credit voice clips so I'm going to do them. Well, not actual voice but you get the picture, right. I had a lot of fun writing these but I feel like I'm starting to spoil you guys then. But you guys are amazing so yay!**

Matthew Song

Introduction

Heyo. This is Matthew and I'm the main character of HyperHeart RWBY as well as the personified version of the author. It's amazing to meet you at last!

Birthday

Happy Birthday! A special day don't you think? I mean you are a really cool person so I got you a special gift. Hope you like it. Huh? How did I get it? By killing Heartless of course.

Christmas

Christmas is a special type of day to me. Hanging with family and friends around the fireplace sipping Hot Cocoa. These memories will always be in my heart. Oh right. Sorry for talking so much, here's your present. I know it's early but we can be a little naughty, right?

New Year's Eve

Holy cow, it's New Year's Eve already. Just thinking about it, the year just zoomed by with you as a pal. I'm in the mood for a relaxing night of comics and tea before New Year's Day.

New Year's

Happy New Year! I would say let's go to the shrine but Nathan just shot a bunch of fireworks in the air and I gotta help clean up. Why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up.

Valentine's Day

You know, Valentine's is meant for Girls giving chocolate to the boy's here and White Day is reversed but I just fell into a cooking mood. Here have some. They're platonic of course.

Rejection

It's not you it's me. Scratch that, it's a hundred percent you. Being all nice to me but being a jackass to my friends ain't going to cut. Please leave.

Other 1

Author me has been stressing out over homework, I wonder how he has the time to be writing us and such while still getting enough sleep. I feel like he's purposely not going to do well in certain classes.

Other 2

I'm getting redone is going to be a hassle. Some people might be new to the series and would question my past with Sora and the others in Kingdom Hearts, Neptune and the others in Hyperdimension Neptunia, or Ruby and the others in RWBY

Iwahashi Goro (Nexus)

Introduction

I'm Nexus or Iwahashi Goro in real life. I'm an avid gamer that likes classics and willingness to put creativity into finding exploits in games. Basically, I'm the reason games get patched at a regular basis.

Birthday

Oh dear. It's your birthday, today? Sorry I didn't get you a gift, what to do? I know. I'll bake you a cake. Will, that make it up to you? Man, you're a great person.

Christmas

Merry Christmas! Me as a Catholic celebrate Christmas as a way to celebrate the birth of Jesus and my wife is Catholic with me so it's great. And she's standing under the mistletoe, please hold my cocoa will you?

New Year's Eye

I've never really been the type to celebrate New Year's Day or Eve. I mean it's just the start of another 365 days. I would much rather play games but if you want to hang out with friends, then I'll make the exception.

New Year's Day

Happy New Years! Well, it's 12:00 am and everyone is still hyper. Might as well get some mochi out because it's going to be a long night.

Valentine's Day

Baking chocolates were the thing that got me hooked into the cooking world. Hey wanna try some out, I wanna give it to my wife and I need a taste tester.

Rejection

Get the hell out of my sight. You're not doing any good for yourself right now.

Other 1

I abuse my creativity way too much in video games. I mean Kirito would've never done Skill Connect without my ideas from SAO but he gets all the credit? Well, Ben Franklin and his son I guess.

Other 2

No matter how I think about it, I ship Klein and Lisbeth. That sounds wrong but they give off that tension and pedophilia can be a thing but just wait a year or two. Legal. Don't hate me for this.

Yu Nishikiyama

Introduction

Hey. I'm Yu Nishikiyama. I play card games for a living and now in a way of war. I heard I was going to die but until then, I'm going to live life to the fullest.

Birthday

Huh? What are you doing here? Me? Oh, nothing special. Oh, forget it. Happy Birthday! This was supposed to be a surprise, but someone had to come and spoil the fun in a surprise. Just kidding.

Christmas

Merry Christmas. I would have some Hot Cocoa with you but unfortunately, I'm lactose intolerant. But don't feel bad! I got Earl Grey as a nice substitute. Now don't open your presents yet, everybody is not here.

New Year's Eve

It's almost New Year's which mean the one-day tournament is going to be happening! You're coming too right? We gotta hurry! While everyone is watching the fireworks, we need to fill in the application. There are so little spots!

New Year's Day

As New Year's Day hits, you beat me once again. Can't believe it's been a whole year. Now all is fun, let's go to the shrine. I need to wish for a chance to beat you.

Valentine's Day

I never celebrated Valentine's day with anyone but Avery is surrounded with presents from boys and girls alike. You too? Nothing. Well, we're both Valentine's loners together then!

Rejection

To me, you're like Zone Eater… If you don't get that then you're obviously not the one for me and adieu.

Other 1:

So my harem is gone. Interesting choice of the writer, but then he said that there was going to be a sequel with Cardfight Vanguard. And I don't even know the game all that well. What? I'm not supposed to know this? Crap.

Other 2:

In terms of favorite summoning method, it has to be Synchro. When I first got into Yu-Gi-Oh, it was 5ds. It's just so much more simpler than the rest. Fusion is a card that you might get, two levels monster is easy enough but the effect can only activate with the amount of the Overlay Units, and Pendulum is just broken. Don't you think that's why I used it most of the time?

Tristan Shimano

Introduction

Hey. I'm Tristan Shimano, a monster who is half skeleton and half skeleton, pretty cool right?

Birthday

Happy Birthday! I've been planning this thing for a long time, hope you like it!

Christmas

Merry Christmas! Twas the season where thy celebrate the holidays with thou. Huh? That sounded off? Won't do that again. This season is perfect for Snow Women and me because I don't feel cold and winter.

New Year's Eve

My uncle, Goro Majima is unleashing fireworks when New Year's comes around. Let's hang around the park waiting for it.

New Year's Day

Happy New Year! Wanna have some New Year's soba before hitting the shrine? I hear that my girlfriend Mizore is volunteering at the shrine in the mountains. Hope that cold isn't too bad for you.

Valentine's Day

Oh it's Valentine's Day, right? You have your special someone, right? We're lucky really as most high school students don't have relationships like how we have it. Though Tsukune is weird on a whole different level You need to go look for them? Say hi for me then.

Rejection

I don't have time to deal with trash at the moment. My girlfriend is waiting for me you know.

Other 1

I have two ex-Yakuza's as relatives, Kazuma Kiryu, and Majima Goro. One handles real estate and one handles construction but they are still both 100% badass. Both are monsters in their fields but they're humans? It's confusing as hell.

Other 2

Dang, it! This boss is hard! Why is my dad is hard at beating? And who the hell would make mom do a genocide route!? That's just mean!

Sho Narukami

Introduction

I'm Sho Narukami, an advisor for two idol groups and a singer myself, but you know that too, right? Retired and soon will be working for a Circle, which is a Live House.

Birthday

Happy Birthday! I made a special song for you because you're such a great person. I mean you're amazing! Hope you like it!

Christmas

So it's Christmas. What a great day it is! Seriously! Santa comes to our house and brings us presents! What more can I ask for?

New Year's Eve

I'm in the mood to just relax and wind down as New Year's is coming up. But I can tell that you're yearning for some fun, so let's listen to some music.

New Year's Day

Happy New Year! I'm in the mood to sing songs on the way to the temple! Don't you think~?

Valentine's Day

I forgot what Valentine's Day was a thing until You gave me chocolates one day when I was young, but here's some chocolate. I made some for my class and had a little extra and I'm in the giving mood. Just kidding! You were going to get one anyway!

Rejection

Sorry. I'm not looking for a commitment right now. I appreciate the sentiment though.

Other 1

I have fun whenever I create songs or listening to them. It makes me want to dance, dance, dance! That's why I have DDR at my house that I play all the time. But then Eli comes and beat my high score every time.

Other 2

Retiring from singing has been a bit boring but then I have more time for my family and friends. Though that meant leaving Honoka and the others. But now the Uranohoshi closed down, I feel like I've had enough high school drama and going to live with my cousin Arisa. I visited the place so much that I made a few childhood friends there. Like Chisato, Saya, Misaki, and Lisa but I don't think they all know each other. Should be fun.

Other 1:

Canceling two series while changing one up? That's ballsy even for NexusMC. But I've foreseen his plans. And with that, everyone will know your plans.

Other 2:

On this day, starts my debut… It's interesting to say the least. I think a Christmas special is in order. With that being said, shenanigans are more to come. How will this change to my desire?


	16. The Link to the Vanguard Pt 1

"Well Sora failed as expected. But what interests me is that Yuya Sakaki." An academia commander said while talking to Leo Akaba. "Giving an Xyz Monster and Level and then Overlaying into an evolved form of Pendulum monster."

"That just shows that Zarc is growing even more power even after being split into his five forms." Leo Akaba said with a hint of anger. "And Yu Nishkiyiama is able to Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon monsters that are like the evolved versions of Zarc's dragons."

"That means that we have to go into the next stage right now."

"Professor Draco. Are you certain that they are ready for deployment? Will they be able to do the thing that they're supposed to do?"

"Yes Professor Akaba. It would make using Synchro monsters a hindrance for and making our monsters stronger. And we almost made more copies of the cards for the soldiers in the Xyz Dimension, the field Magic: Sargasso Battlefield. We even how something for those pesky Number monsters that Yu Nishikiyama has."

"Everything is on schedule then? Good. Deploy them soon. Everything that you've made will be ready."

"That is a fact."

"Good. Get them ready. They'll be deployed soon."

"Alright Professor." Draco bows before going through Academia passing through students who have just got out of class as he enters his room. He grabs a book and pulls it which causes the bookshelf to move to reveal a metal door as he inputs a 10 digit password before inputting a hand and retinal scan which causes the door to open. He slowly walk down the stairs and at the final step smiles evilly.

The Human

By: NexusMC

Chapter 15: The Link To Vanguard Part 1

After Reiji made the announcement for the Lancers, he asks everyone except Yu and Misaki to hand their Duel Disks for adjustments so they can dimension teleport. Serena had been given clothes and changed out of Yuzu's clothes. She now wore a red jacket, grey skirt, a half-unzipped black vest, a white shirt, and black-and-red boots. Misaki also changes out of her dueling outfit and wears a yellow shirt under an open white jacket and jeans.

"Hey, Misaki. I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Yu rubs his head as Misaki shakes her head.

"It's fine. You weren't thinking straight because of your friend disappeared when he met Yugo so I guessed that triggered it."

"Yeah… Any way. What catches my interest is that you can use Accel Synchro. It's like the Xyz dimension's Rank-Up-Magic and Fusion's Contact Fusion. Where did you learn it?"

"I don't know. I've just have been doing it for a long time now that it's just natural to me. Anyway, I think Reiji wanted to have a word with us."

"Sure. Let's go then." The two walked through the tower as they see multiple security personnel. "So you know both Yugo and Crow? Is he someone of interest?"

Yu's question caught Misaki as she stammers. "W-What are you talking about? He's just a good friend!"

"That doesn't sound like just friends." Yu chuckles as he gets smacked by Mizore. "Abuse. I'm still a kid."

"You deserve to be disciplined for acting like a kid."

"She has a point Yu," Serena said in her new get up. "You take this as a game and not taking this seriously."

"Well isn't this a game? Duel Monsters is a card game but it's turned into something different. It went darker then it was supposed to be."

"That mindset is going to get you carded by Academia."

"That's a bit too harsh Serena. He's just acting out in the best intentions." Misaki says as Yu shakes his head.

"Serena. Trust me when I say this, but I have every intention of taking this war seriously. You should know that by now. Remember our duel today?"

"Right. I almost forgot." Serena says before trailing off. "All right. I won't judge you for how you duel. I'll see you later."

Serena leaves the two as Yu and Misaki reach Reiji who was creating stronger cards for everyone to use.

"Yu. Misaki. It's important to establish a base of operations and you two both know people in the Synchro Dimension. So we're going to send both of you to the Synchro Dimension as soon as possible. We'll need you two to find allies that you're absolutely able to trust and get them to join our cause against Academia." Reiji states as Yu nods.

"That shouldn't be a problem. There's one person there in Synchro Dimension that I'm willing to trust." Takes out two cards. "These two cards could be a gift for him then."

"What is it?"

"Black Feather Cards. These two can be very helpful for this deck and it won't be a hindrance to him to add it to his deck." Yu said as he pockets. "When do you want us to go to the Synchro Dimension then?"

"Tomorrow in the morning. It'll take two days for everyone's duel disk to be ready by then so you have a day. Is that understood?"

"Yes, that's understandable Reiji. We'll be heading off then." Misaki said as the two of thems walked away and Yu realized something.

"Where are you going to sleep anyways?"

"I didn't think about it. If I can, could I stay at your place? I also need a place to put my D-Wheel at."

"Sure. It's the least I can do after what happened. The others are taking beds so I'll take the couch."

"No it's fine! I just need a place to stay and a place to put my D-Wheel. I'm your guest so I should be the one sleeping on the couch."

Yu ignores Misaki as the two made it to the garage and goes to Misaki's D-Wheel. "Hey. Can I drive us back to the apartment? You don't know the way and if we're going to Synchro, I'm going to need to practice my D-Wheeling skills."

"Absolutely not! You're not driving it! Instead you'll get this." Misaki takes off an attached part and tosses it to Yu as it opens up to a motorized skateboard. "You can use that. It's as fast as my D-Wheel which is 200 km/hr. But we should go slow. You know how to use a skateboard?"

"Somewhat. But not really. Rather use a motorcycle then a skateboard but pickers can't be choosers." Yu gets on his feet as he looks at two holes. "Do these where the feet go?"

"Yeah. It's to make sure that you don't fall off at anytime. Raise your foot to brake but push down to accelerate. Try it out."

Yu was hesitant as he inserts his feet into the slots and puts the belts around his legs and push his legs down as it started slowly before going extremely fast as Yu was zooming through Maiami City. Soon he saw Misaki following him with a chuckle.

"How is it? You having fun?"

"It's not that different from a D-Wheel in terms of speed but I'll get used to it." Yu catches up to a person with blond hair in a purple motorcycle which catches Yu's attention. "Ms. Sakaki! Is that you?"

"Ah hey Yu! Enjoying the night right now?"

"Well something like that. Where on Earth did you get this thing!?"

"Oh this thing is a relic of my glory days. Before I met Yusho. Looks like that skateboard has a lot of horsepower. You make it?"

"No." Misaki interjects as she catches up to the three. "I made this D-Wheel and the D-Board from scratch. Engine and all."

"Wow. This girl knows his stuff. Is this someone of interest, Yu? She does look young." Yoko comments as Yu blushes before shaking his head.

"Ms. Sakaki! No! I just met her! Anyway since we're all together like this, how bout a race!?"

"A race? You caught my interest. To where?" Misaki asked with a cocky smile.

"The shopping district of Maiami City I propose. We all know where it is sort of. Winner… eh. Let's not make it into a bet. What do you guys say?"

"That does sound interesting. Alright. I agree to your terms. Misaki?"

"I'm down for it. I know where it is from here."

"Ok. Let's go!"

DUEL!

The three raced through the streets while the cops were unaware of the whole thing. However it was pretty clear that Yoko was first place with Misaki in second and Yu in third.

"Holy cow that lady was fast! We weren't even close to her." Yu comments as Misaki slowly nods.

"Agreed. There is no way we can beat her."

"That was a fun race you two. Unfortunately for you I had more experience then you two combined. And I know the roads so shortcuts and such are my expertise. With that said, bye now!" Yoko drives away as Yu and Misaki look at each other and laughed at how ridiculously they lost.

*Later that night*

*Yu's dream*

Yu was standing in front a person that had grey hair and a white coat. The zones in front of them looked differently as Yu grips his hand in anger.

"I will stop Eve and Genesis Omega Dragon won't be awakened!" Yu calls out as the other person nods.

"Then show me you're strong enough to fight with us. I will determine if you're ready in this new format." The other person calls out as Yu nods and activates his Duel Disk.

"Right Revolver!"

"Action Field: On! Crossover!" Cards are thrown around the two as the two duelists look at each other.

"Duel!"

 **(Playing Thousand Foot Krutch - War of Change (Andy Hunter Remix) Even though this is a non real duel, I'm counting this duel as an actual duel so it gets a song. And the remixed version sounds way better then the actual thing)**

Yu - LP 4000

Revolver - LP 4000

"My turn!" Yu calls out as he looks at his cards. "I got it. I activate the effects of Millenium Puzzle and Millenium Scale in my extra deck! I can use them and set them into my Pendulum Scale! I using my scale 0 Millenium Puzzle and Scale 13 Millenium Scale, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can summon monsters with Levels 1 through 12 simultaneously! With the stakes of the five dimensions high, bring forth the power to defend all those that are at risk! Pendulum Summon! Appear Psychic Prodigy (Lv 4, 800 Atk) and Golden Dreamlight Dragon (Lv 7, 2800 Atk)!"

"This is the famous Pendulum Summoning? It's flashy, that'll I admit. But you made a crucial mistake. Without Link Monsters, you can't summon more than one Extra Deck monster. So eventually you can only summon one of those Pendulum Monsters back."

"You're right. But due to Reiji's brilliance I can play in this game! Appear in front of us! The circuit that opens us in the five dimensions! The summoning conditions are two effect monsters with one being a tuner monster! I set Psychic Prodigy and Golden Dreamlight Dragon in the Link Markers! Supporter that helps your friend of Synchro! Become the light that it shines upon! Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Junk Connector! (Link: 4, 1600 Atk). I set two cards facedown and my turns is over."

"I see you know how to Link Summon. Looks like Spectre's teachings didn't go to waste. My turn draw! When you control a Link Monster, I can Special Summon Gateway Dragon from my hand! (Lv 4, 1600 Atk) Then I activate its monster effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dark Dragon from my hand! Come forth Sniffer Dragon! (Lv 2, 800 Atk)."

"You can summon a Link 2 already by using only two cards. And without Pendulum summoning. That's amazing."

"I'm not done. I activate Sniffer Dragon's monster effect! I can add a Sniffer Dragon from my deck to my hand! Then I normal summon it!" Three dragons appear on Revolvers field. "I'm not going to stop here! Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are two Dark Dragons! I set the two Sniffer Dragons in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2 Dillingerous Dragon! (Link 2, 1600 Atk) Next I activate the quick play magic: Quick Launch! I can Special Summon a Rokket from my deck and summon it to my field! Come on out, the last Sniffer Dragon!"

"You can summon a Link 4! No way." Yu comments as he gets ready. 'Revolver is sure amazing at dueling. But I got to be ready.'

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning requirements are 2 effect monsters! When a Link Monster is used for a Link Summon, they are treated as number of materials equal to their Link Rating! I set Sniffer Dragon, Gateway Dragon, and the Link 2 Dillingerous Dragon in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Topologic Bomber Dragon! (Link 4, 3000 Atk) Let's battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon attacks Junk Connector! Ultimate Malicious Code!"

Yu rushes for an Action Card and grabs one. With the new Link Format, Pendulum Zones are now in the leftmost and rightmost columns of the Spell and Trap Zones. And since Yu's monsters in the Pendulum Zones can't be destroyed, Yu can really only use three spell and trap zones.

"I activate the Action Magic: Damage Banish! With this, I negate battle damage!" Yu comments as his monster is destroyed.

"Well then Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates! After attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original attack! So take 1700 points of damage! Aiming Blast!"

Yu - LP 4000 → 2300

"But you activated Junk Connector's effect! When this monster is destroyed, I can summon a Junk monster from my Extra Deck! It's treated as a Synchro Summon! Come forth! Junk Speeder! (Lv 5, 1800 Atk). I activate it's effect! When its Synchro Summoned, I can special summon as many Tuners from my deck! Come on out: Junk Synchron, Turbo Synchron, and Jet Synchron!"

"You strengthen your defense huh? I end my turn then."

"My turn! Draw! You shouldn't have attacked my Junk Connector because now I can go forward! Appear in front of us! The circuit that opens us the five dimensions! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least three effect monsters! I set Junk Speeder, Junk Synchron, Turbo Synchron, and Jet Synchron in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Titanic dragon! With the strength of eight canons destroy all that oppose you! Link Summon! Manifest, Borreload Dragon! (Link: 4, 3000 Atk)"

"So you took and use my monster? It looks like you are understanding how Link monsters and the Extra Monster Zone is working. That's good. We're going to need everything if we're going to win against Eve. Luckily the Knights of Hanoi, Playmaker, and Soulburner know that they're outmatched and they teamed up with you Lancers."

"Right. We got to stop Genesis Omega Dragon from being taken at all costs. So I'll prove you my skills right now, Revolver! Pendulum Summon! Appear Tuning Support! (Lv 1, 100 Atk) and Psychic Prodigy! Then I make Psychic Prodigy a Level 7 due to its effect! I tune the Level 1 Tuning Support to the Level 7 Psychic Prodigy! Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute King! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might! Synchro Summon! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) Tuning Support allows me to draw a card when it's used for a Synchro Summon!"

"Oh? You can synchro summon as well? Interesting but it's too bad! Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates! When a monster is summoned to a link marker on this field, all monster in the main monster zone is destroyed! Full Overlap!"

"I send Effect Veiler to the graveyard to activate its effect! I negate your monster's effect until the end of this turn! Don't get so hasty Revolver! Our duel is far from over!"

"Then show me the power of the Ultimate Duelist!"

"Right! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend's effect! I can destroy one monster that you control and you take damage equal to their attack! Crimson Hell Burn!"

Revolver - LP 4000 → 1000

"How'd you like that!?" Yu said with a chuckle as Revolver shakes his head.

"You celebrate too early! When I take effect damage, I can special summon Speedloader Dragon from my hand! (Lv 6, 2400 Atk) Then I gain half of the damage taken and you take the damage that I did! Lose by your own card effect!"

Revolver - LP 1000 → 2500

Yu - LP 2300 → 0

"I activate Millenium Puzzle's Pendulum effect! If my Life Points reaches zero, once per duel, I can banish half of my deck facedown and negate the damage done to me! Resurrection of tome!"

Yu - LP 0 → 2300

"That was a close call… But you're field is empty! Battle! Borreload Dragon attacks Speedloader Dragon! Thunder Varrel Cannon!" Yu calls out as Revolver grabs an action card and activates it as Yu smirks. "Don't even bother! Borreload Dragon's monster effect activates. I can target a monster and it loses 500 attack and defense until the end phase! And you can't respond to this effect! Anti-Enemy Vullet!" (2400 → 1900 Atk)

Revolver- LP 2500 → 1400

"Next Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend attacks you directly! Absolute Hell Judgement!"

"I activate the Action Magic: Great Escape! With this effect, the battle phase ends!" Revolver calls out.

"I end my turn…"

"My turn! I activate the Field Magic: Boot Sector Launch! All Rokket monsters on the field gain 300 attack and defense! I activate it's effects letting me summon two Anesthrokket Dragons from my hand! (Lv 1, 0 Atk) Then I activate the Action Magic: Free Draw! Letting me draw a card! I activate the magic card: Squib Draw! I tribute one Anesthrokket Dragon to the graveyard to draw two cards! Next I summon the tuner monster, Rokket Synchron! (Lv 1, 300 Atk) Rokket Synchron's monster effect activates! When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Dark Dragon monster from my graveyard but it's effects are negated and is destroyed at the end phase! Come forth, Speedburst Dragon! (Lv 6, 600 Def)"

"Rokket Synchron!? You can't be… "

"I can be!" The monsters on Revolver's field start to tune in a more high tech fashion. "Level 1 Rokket Synchron tunes Level 1 Anesthrokket Dragon and Level 6 Speedburst Dragon! Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come forth Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk)"

"The mad man! He actually Synchro Summoned!"

"You showed a decent display… But this is the best that you can do! Borreload Savage Dragon's effect activates! When it's Synchro Summoned, it treats a Link Monster in the graveyard as an Equip Card and equip it. And gains a Borrel Counter for each of its Link Markers. I equip Topologic Bomber Dragon! (Borrel Counter = 4) Borreload Savage Dragon's additional effect! It gains half the equipped monster's attack! Topologic Bomber Dragon has 3000 attack!" (3000 → 4500 Atk) "Battle! Borreload Savage Dragon attacks Borreload Dragon!"

Yu - LP 2300 → 800

"I end my turn. You have one turn to win."

'Cards. I am begging you right now. Give me something to help me win this duel!' Yu places his hand on his deck and draws. "Got it! Final Turn! Guided in this new world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Appear Psychic Prodigy! (Lv 8, 800 Atk) Next I activate the magic card: Monster Reborn bringing back Junk Synchron! (Lv 3, 1300 Atk)"

"Borreload Savage Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Borrel Load Counter, I can negate the activation of your card!"

"Millenium Scale's Pendulum effect activates! Once per turn, I send a card from the top from my deck to the graveyard I can make either magic, traps, or monsters cannot have their effects negated. I'll choose magic cards. Junk Synchron is now on my field. Psychic Prodigy becomes level 1 due to its effect. Time to end this! Burning Soul!" White energy surrounds Yu as his pupils have a glow of white as Yu prepares to chant. "You ready Revolver!? Because this is my true power! Take it! Level 1 Psychic Prodigy and Level 3 Junk Synchron double tunes with Level 8 Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend! The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon!" (Lv 12, 3500 Atk)

"Double tuning? You have an evolved form of Synchro Summoning? But it's pointless. You monster doesn't have enough attack to beat Borreload Savage Dragon!"

"Foolish! Red Nova Dragon has an effect! It gains 500 attack for each tuner monster in my graveyard! There are three tuners in my graveyard so Red Nova Dragon gains 1500 Attack! (3500 → 5000 Atk) Battle! Red Nova Dragon attacks Borreload Savage Dragon! Burning Soul!" Revolver goes for an action card as Yu remains calm.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate your attack! What will you do? This is the end of the road for you!"

"That would be the case if it weren't for this card! I activate the quick play magic: Double Up Chance! My monster can attack again with double the attack points! (5000 → 10000 Atk) Red Nova Dragon attacks Borreload Savage Dragon! Burning Soul!"

Revolver - LP 1400 → 0

Yu wins!

'That was intense…'

The dream shifts to a women as she holds a glowing card as Yu runs towards her but a flashing light wakes Yu up. Yu woke up confused about the dream. It felt strangely real as he shakes his head. He had a massive migraine that was killing him and took a couple of pills before seeing a package on the counter of the kitchen. He opens it to reveal his and Misaki's Duel Disks. They both looked better as Yu holds up his which was surprisingly light and attaches it to his arm and goes through it. He sees the activation of an Action Field: Crossover as he thinks about it later. He puts his Extra Deck into it's slot and his main deck into the normal slot as Misaki leaves the door looking refreshed.

"Good sleep?" Yu said as Misaki nods with a smile. "I'll make us a quick bite and we'll be off."

"Thanks."

Yu quickly make some bacon and eggs and the two eat their meal quickly before they head to the garage and gather around the D-Wheel.

"This should be how we teleport to the Synchro Dimension basing on the instructions that Reiji inputted into these." Misaki said as the two nods and they tap the duel disks and they're instantly teleported

(Synchro Dimension)

Yu and Misaki appeared on a bridge that looks strangely familiar to him. Then it hit him like a massive brick towards the face.

"This is the bridge where I got arrested!" Yu points out as he sees a scratch on the pole. "Definitely the place. Which means I know how to get to Crow's place."

"Perfect. Then lead the way for me then." Yu takes off the board and zooms on first with Misaki closely following behind as Yu thought about his dream from last night.

'That dream didn't seem fake at all. Like it was telling the future for him and that he was going to have to do something drastic in the future. Against a bigger and more sinister force then Academia. But what interested him was the man, Revolver and Link Monsters. It slowed the pace for me as I had to use multiple monsters to Link Summon before being able to call out monsters from the extra deck which included Pendulum monsters. But what also interest me was the fact that he had a multiple Link Monsters and an evolved version of Red Dragon Archfiend but Red Nova Dragon was the same.'

Yu and Misaki reach Crow's place as he and Shinji were working on their D-Wheel when they hear the two come in.

"Yu! Misaki! You're back!" Crow says as he runs up to the two. "Glad to see you guys. It's been forever for both of you two… Oh do you two know each other?"

"We met a couple of days ago and the two of us have been planning out a couple of things. But seeing you was definitely one of them. We need to talk to you about some stuff if that's alright." Yu asks as Crow nods when he sees Yu's serious expression.

"Of course. Let's take this inside." Crow, Yu, Misaki, and Shinji walk inside. "Water anyone?"

"I'm good."

"I'll take a glass Crow." Misaki said as Crow hands her a cup of water before sitting down. "So what's so serious?"

"Well you know that I came looking for someone right?" Crow and Shinji nods. "Well they're coming into the area and they're going to need a place to stay. Let's just say that they have a leverage on the Tops that won't do so well if it got out."

"So then they're wanted by the Tops?" Shinji asks as Yu nods. "Normally I wouldn't condemn something like this but this is too good of an opportunity to pass. If we can overthrow the tops and have something for us commoners then I say we help them."

"Hold on Shinji. That's crazy talk first of all. Secondly, what will happen when Sector Security comes towards our door?"

"We'll take care of them then. We'll duel them down to submission. There's quite a number of us, I think we can hold them down."

"Alright then. That's a game plan. When will they be here and when?" Shinji asks as Yu looks at his duel disk.

"Tomorrow. I don't know when but sometime during the day. But for now, how are you two and the kids doing?"

"Struggling as always. It's not getting any easier that's for sure. We scavenge what we can find." Crow comments as Misaki shakes her head.

"Same old same old?"

"You got that right."

'With that. I end my turn… That's game isn't it?'

'It's my turn isn't it? Draw!'

"Huh?"

 **My move! I activate the magic card free time! I can add more words to the limit! From 2000 to 5000. Then I activate No School! My Word Count becomes doubled! With that, I end my turn.**

 **My move! I activate School! You lose numbers in your word count! From 10000 to 6000! Next I activate Physics! You lose 2000 words!**

 **Grrh! You're strong!**

 **So you're wondering what's the point of this skit. This is to show why my words per chapter is smaller. Now you're wondering why I had a duel with Revolver from Yugioh Vrains. Call it a little foreshadowing into the future. Originally I hated Link Summoning but now I've become a bit more tolerant. This chapter will be split into two parts as the next one will not be for another two weeks so you'll understand the Vanguard part of this chapter. With that being said. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay classy!**


	17. A Link to the Vanguard Pt 2

"Checkmate. I told you. I was going to win. The prophecy is almost fulfilled. You have one turn left, zero cards, and only 100 Life Points. What can you do with something like that?" A masked individual said to Yu as he had trouble getting up.

Yu - LP 100

Mask - LP 4000

"I'm now out for the count just yet. I still have my Pendulum Scales and I still have Life Points. It's my move isn't it." Yu said as he stands up. "You're not getting ***... I will stop you! Draw!"

A bright light blinded Yu as he had to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was floating near the sun in space but felt nothing. In front of him was a person in a white cloak as he walks in space in front of Yu.

"A scattered dream that's a far-off memory." The man in the cloak said as Yu stayed silent. "A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up… yours and mine. Tell me Yu. Do you believe that your memories are real? Everything that you remember is real?"

"I… I don't know. I mean I'm ****. I learned that the very hard way. It hurt when I found out who I was. But, who are you?"

"Call me ***. Let's just say, even if you think you now remember everything, it's two pieces of a puzzle. Is there something that you feel like you're missing?"

"Y-Yeah! I know that I'm forgetting someone… But it hurts thinking about it. It's a girl… She had green hair. We play card games when we were young together… But then. It's blank. I don't remember her at all."

"Understandable. That demon erased your memories of her. I would help you but now… That's too late, isn't it? Now, look at where we are… Or is it just in time?"

"Huh? What do you mean by too late!? You mean there's still a chance to fix everything!"

"A second chance. But how is up to y-" The rest of the conversation becomes static to Yu as he tries to understand but its just nonsense to him.

"How about a recall?"

The scene changes. It was a park. A young Yu was with a green-haired girl as the two were holding each other's hands as they ran through the park. Neither of the two was older than 12 years old. They went to a place that had tables with special spots. There Yu and the green-haired girl stood on opposite sides of the table. They each take out a deck but it didn't have a brown back. It had a blue and black design with the word Cardfight Vanguard! on it.

"Let's go Tokoha! I'm not going to hold anything back!" Yu calls out to the girl who is presumed to be Tokoha.

"You better not! I'm not going to forgive you Yu for going easy on me just because I'm a girl!" Tokoha hands out as they put their decks on the table and puts a card on the table separate from the group as Yu does the same.

"This decides who gets the croquette bun! That delicious snack is going to be mine! You hear me! Mine!"

"In your dreams Yu. Time to show you the results of my training."

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

The scene changes to see Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, Yugo, and Yu all in an enraged state. All of their eyes had a glow as a card forms in the middle of all of them. The text read a monster was illegible but it had the card color was that of a normal, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monster with the extra box for Pendulum cards which meant that it could be Pendulum Summoned but it was a Level 12 so they needed a Scale 13.

"The time is now. To get back what we once lost." They all said as the five merged with the card as a dark silhouette the shape of a dragon appeared as evil laughter could be heard in the background.

Yu wakes up on Crow's couch covered in sweat. He had another dream. 'It looked so real, maybe perhaps a vision. But why now? Why not before…' Yu looks at the clock and sees that Crow, Shinji, and Misaki were getting ready as he decided to as well. Yu once again was working late to take out the kinks of his deck and has settled on a Pendulum Tuner deck with a few added stuff.

"I just received word from Reiji of where Yuya and the other Lancers are going to be at. We should head there asap. Apparently, Yugo has made a name for himself." Misaki states as Crow sighs.

"Just when this can get any worse, a twin to your pal is wanted for being able to take down a Duel Chaser on live tv," Crow said as he puts on his helmet. "But if you're pal going to be wrongfully accused, then we got no choice but to help them."

"Thanks, Crow. We're going to need your help." Yu said as he gets on his D-Wheel but he felt like it wasn't him. He much preferred the motorized skateboard that Misaki had and thus made a few adjustments. "Well then. Let's roll out."

"Right!"

The Human

By: NexusMC

Chapter 17: Link to the Future Pt. 2

"I think I see them over there." Yu points to Yuya who was dueling Security with Sawatari, Serena, Rei, and Reira who was just standing there afraid. "I'll grab Yuya. Try to get the others."

"You got it." Shinji said as he takes Sawatari, Misaki takes Rei, Crow grabs Reira, and Yu grabs Serena and Yuya.

"Get your hands off me!" Serena calls out as Yu tries to firm his grip which was hard as Serena was struggling.

"Wait Yu? Is that you?" Yuya calls out as Serena stops and Yu nods as he lets them sit on the seats of the D-Wheel. "Where did you get this in just two days?"

"I've been in this dimension before coming to Standard. I got this thing back then."

"He also got arrested because of the dang thing. Remember that." Crow said as everyone looks at Yu.

"It was a misunderstanding alright? I even talked to the person that actually stole the parts. Plus, he allowed me to keep the dang thing after gaining his respect. Plus I got out of the Facility in a legitimate way."

"Which was dueling the warden, which you almost lost," Misaki calls out as Yu ignored her before hearing sirens behind them. "Shit. They're following us. Break up!"

The D-Wheels went separate ways as Yu and Crow went the same direction. Yu puts the D-Wheel on follow mode, to follow Crow and uses Misaki's skateboard to drive as Yuya was freaking out.

"What do I do!? I don't know how to ride a motorcycle!" Yuya said as Yu and Crow facepalms.

"Don't worry about driving and get ready! We got security after your sorry butt…" Yu looks up to see a helicopter and sees a familiar looking duel host while a cameraman was filming the scene. Yu waves at the helicopter before activating his Duel Disk. Yuya and Crow do the same as they're taking one opponent by themselves.

"Yuya. Duel normally. Except without action cards." Yu said as he slows down just to duel one of the Duel Chasers.

Duel!

Yu - LP 4000

Duel Chaser - LP 4000

"I'll try," Yuya said as he looks at his deck. 'I can't use Action Cards? This is going to be hard.'

Duel!

Yuya - LP 4000

Duel Chaser - LP 4000

"Alright! Time to give you a show to give for. I'll show you what I got!" Crow yells as Reira stays silent as ever.

Duel!

Crow - LP 4000

Duel Chaser - LP 4000

"Whoever makes the turn gets to go first!" The D-Wheels go to an intersection where the three all went separate ways.

"I got the turn first so I'll go first!" Duel Chaser said with a smile. "I summon Jutte Lord! (Lv 4, 1600 Attack) I activate his effect! When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon 1 Jutte monster from my hand! I summon Jutte Knight! (Lv 2, 700 Atk)! I tune the Level 4 Jutte Lord to the Level 2 Jutte Knight! Grace of art, rage of war, combine into one! Synchro Summon! Appear Goro Guardian! (Lv 6, 2800 Atk) I end my turn."

"My turn!" Yu draws a card flashingly. "I activate the magic card: Fusion fusing my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (Lv 12, 4500 Atk) Battle! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Goro Guardian! Hyper Ultimate Burst!

Duel Chaser - LP 4000 →2300

"I activate Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect! If this card is the only card that I control, I can send one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the graveyard and Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can attack again! Hyper Ultimate Burst!

Duel Chaser - LP 2300 → 0

Duel Chaser's D-Wheel slows down to a complete stop as Yu makes swift turns outrunning the helicopters and go into hiding.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Goyo King! (Lv 8, 2800 Atk) I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya calls out.

"You know what you're doing?" Serena asks as Yuya nods.

"This will take no time at all. With the Scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters with levels 5 through 7 at the same time! Swing pendulum of souls! Draw an arc against the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters! First, we have Stargazer Magician (Lv 5, 2400 Def) and Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) Next Entermate Trump Witch's effect activates! Once per turn, I can use monsters that I control for a Fusion Summon! I choose Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Fusion summoning without a fusion card." Serena comments. 'Yuya definitely has skills. Maybe on par with Yu. I would like to test it out.'

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon monster effect! It can attack depending on the level of the Magician used to Fusion Summon this monster! Stargazer Magician is a Level 5 so it can attack three times! Battle! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Goyo King! Shining Burst!"

Duel Chaser - LP 4000 → 3800 → 800 → 0

"Enjoy the show?!" Yuya states as the D-Wheel zooms through the highway as Serena chuckles in amusement.

"Synchro Summon! Appear Goyo Guardian! (Lv 6, 2800 Atk) I end my turn with that."

"My turn! I summon Black Feather - Blast the Spear! (Lv 4, 1700 Atk) Then when I control a Black Feather monster, I can Special Summon Black Feather - Gale the Hurricane from my hand! (Lv 4, 1300 Atk) I tune Level 4 Blast the Spear to the Level 3 Gale the Hurricane! Spread your jet-black wings and stormforth in tandem with your roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower! (Lv 7, 2600 Atk) Raikiri the Sudden Shower effect activates! I can target and destroy cards that you control up to the equal amount of cards that I control! I destroy Goyo Guardian! Next Blast the Spear and Gale the Hurricane effect activates from my hand! I can Special Summon them from my hand if I control a Black Feather with a different name! I tune the Level 4 Blast the Spear to the Level 3 Gale the Hurricane! Wet those Pitch-black wings! Along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce Through! Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling! (Lv 7, 2600 Atk) Chidori the Light Rain's effect! It gains 300 attack for each Black Feather in my graveyard! There's 4 so it gains 1200 attack! (2600 → 3800 Atk) Battle! Chidori the Rain Sprinkling attacks you directly!"

Duel Chaser - LP 4000 → 200

"Finally Raikiri the Sudden Shower attacks Duel Chaser directly!"

Duel Chaser - LP 200 → 0

Crow smiles as he outspeeds the helicopter and makes it back to his house and hides his D-Wheel in his garage as Yu does the same with the skateboard before Yuya and Serena come back does the same. Soon everyone made it back to Crow's house in one piece.

"That was exhausting. I didn't think Security and the Duel Chasers were going to be able to catch us. It looked like they were prepared. But we took them down and managed to get away." Crow said as he relaxed for a bit.

"Say where's everyone? Tsukikage, Gongenzaka, Reiji, Dennis, Riku, Akira, Rio, Johan, Avery?" Misaki asks as Rei shakes her head and the rest as well.

"I don't know exactly," Rei said as she recalls what happened. "We all got new cards, a modified duel disk. And we all teleported at the same time to the Synchro Dimension. In the same area. So we should all be in the same area."

"But we're not. Maybe they were teleported over a great distance even though we were almost close together? Worlds are in different shapes and sizes." Yu theorizes as everyone ponders while Crow gave a confused look as he scratched his head.

"Worlds? Dimensions? What are on earth are you guys talking about?"

"How should I say this Crow? You know about my different cards right? All of those weird summoning methods?" Yu asks.

"Yeah. You used them against Tyler. I was wondering how you could do that."

"Well, there are four dimensions. One made for that specific summoning method. Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Dimension. What I didn't tell you was that we're fighting people from the Fusion Dimension. And we have reason to believe that they're going to attack here."

"Even if what you're saying is the truth and all that nonsense. But that's suicide. There are too many sector security. They'll be overpowered eventually."

"Not really," Serena said. "They managed to take over the Xyz Dimension. And they tried to attack the Standard dimension where Yuya and Sawatari is from."

"We're here to make an alliance with this dimension. If we team up, we can take down Academia." Sawatari continued. "That sounds good right?"

"Well if you put it like that… It sounds reasonable. But Yu said that you had dirt on the Tops? That true?" Crow asked as everyone looked at Yu who nervously scratched his face.

"That was mostly meant for Shinji because he would be against offering charity to them. We don't have dirt per say but we have the skills to protect ourselves if needed."

"Well if you guys can pull your weight and help out. That's fine. If you're a friend of Yu's you're a friend of mine then." This led everyone to smile as they see Reira holding a piece of candy. "Huh? Where did you get that from?"

"The person… who helped us," Reira said.

"Shinji did? That's nice of him." Misaki said as she looks at the time. "It's awfully late."

"Yeah. I'm calling it a day. We have the couch or we can bring out the mats. But there's not enough space for everyone."

"Then I'll take the floor. I'm used to all-"

"I'll take the floor." Yu volunteers. "I did kinda lie to you Crow and they're kinda intruding on my behalf. I think I should take it. Serena will take a mattress."

"Now hold it. What are you trying to say? That I'm a girl and need to be treated better!?" Serena calls out as Yu was getting annoyed at this.

"Now when did I say that! I'm just saying that you guys should get the stuff because you wouldn't have gotten it without me! Plus, it's my fault. You're taking the mattress and that's final."

"What was that!?"

"I'm thinking that I brought in a couple who is having a quarrel," Crow said as Misaki chuckles.

"That does sound like them. They do fight like that all the time, but it shows that they really care for each other."

"Alright alright enough," Yuya said as Yu and Serena calm down. A few minutes later, everyone was asleep as Yu covered himself with his jacket and his side bag as a pillow. It's normal for him to sleep like that for a long time and soon falls asleep.

"The final round between Team TRY3 and Team Lancers is about to take place!" Kamui says like its an actual league match. "Team Striders took the lead when Chrono Shindou against Yuya Sakaki and his three other twins but then was evened out when Yuzu Hiragi and her three twins beat Shion Kiba! Now it's time for the final fight, between Tokoha Anjou and Yu Nishikiyama."

"You don't have to do that Kamui. This just a normal game." Yuto said as Yuya was split from his three counterparts which are the same with Yuzu and her four counterparts.

"But it's pumping everything up! This is making this match even more fun!" Chrono said as Avery agrees and nods.

"Now it's time!"

Yu places his deck on the counter and draws five cards and across him was Tokoha Anjou. His green-haired friend for a couple of years as the two were quick rivals in this game.

"I knew we were going to fight Yu," Tokoha calls out as she draws her five cards.

"I've been waiting to Cardfight you for a long time! Time to show you what I made of." Yu said as he holds his necklace before his face turning red. "Hey, Tokoha."

"Hmm? What is it?" Tokoha asked as she sees Yu being a bit flustered. But it wasn't because of the game. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"N-No. It's fine. Don't worry about me." Yu looks at Yuya who gave him a thumbs up.

"My my. Someone's getting flustered already." Yuri states as he looks at Yu. "What are we going to do if we lose due to Yu having a c-"

Serena bashes Yuri's head as he groans and walks back.

"That's what you get for distracting Yu. He's trying to focus." Serena gives Yu a thumbs up as he looks straight.

"When this is over. I need to talk to you about something, alright?"

"Huh? Sure." Tokoha said as the two placed their cards on the table. Everyone could feel the intensity of the battle about to take place.

 **(Play Burn it Down by Linkin Park. I love their music when it comes to AMVs. It's a shame what happened as their music is like their living legacy.)**

"Stand up, Vanguard!/Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Turbo Synchron! (Grade 0, 5000 power)"

"Spring heralding-maiden Ozu! (Grade 0, 5000 Power)" Tokoha said as she draws. "I ride Budding Maiden Diane! (Grade 1, 8000 Power) Ozu moves back."

"Draw!" Yu said as he looks at his hand. "I ride! Junk Synchron! (Grade 1, 8000 Power) Then Turbo Synchron moves to the back! With Junk Synchron's effect! I retire a rear-guard and then, I add the Grade 3 Stay-Enforcer from my deck to my hand!"

"He already added it to his hand. He doesn't hold back against Tokoha." Shion said. "The clan, Duelers… It requires there to be no rear guards as its a clan focusing on the strength of the Vanguard. The greatest weakness would have to be Guards in general."

"That may be true. But we have a contingency for stuff like that." Ruri said as she watches the fight. "Some of our units can multi-attack as a normal effect."

"Also call! Jet Synchron! (Grade 0, 4000 Power)" Yu says as he places Jet Synchron behind Junk Synchron in the middle. "Battle! Junk Synchron attacks your Vanguard! (8000 → 12000 Power)"

"No guard!" Tokoha calls out as Yu shows the top card of his deck.

"Trigger check… No trigger."

"Damage check… No trigger." The card is sent to Tokoha's damage zone.

Tokoha - []

"Turn end," Yu says as he looks at his cards.

"Draw! I ride Blossoming Maiden, Cela! (Grade 2, 10000 Power) Battle! Blossoming Maiden, Cela! attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Trigger check…" Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Cela. (Power 10000 → 15000, Critical 2)"

"Damage check…" Turbo Warrior. "No trigger. "Second check…"Stay Enforcer No trigger."

Yu - [][]

"Stand and draw! Ride! Turbo Warrior! (Grade 2, 9000 Power.) Turbo Warrior's skill! With a Counterblast, your Vanguard loses half of its power until the rest of the turn! (15000 → 7500 Power)"

Yu - X[]

"Next on the list. Call! Junk Warrior! (Grade 2, 10000 Power) Junk Warrior's skill! I retire Jet Synchron! Junk Warrior gains Jets Synchron's power until the end of the turn! (10000 Power → 14000) Battle! Junk Warrior attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu. Tokoha calls out as Yu smiles as he places his hand on Turbo Warrior.

"Turbo Warrior attacks your Vanguard! Accel Slash!"

"Guard!" Budding Maiden Diane. "You're not holding back in the slightest. You never saw me as Mamoru Anjou's sister. You always saw me as my own person."

"Trigger check!" Life Synchron. "Heal Trigger! I give the power to Turbo Warrior! And I heal one damage point!" (9000 → 14000 Power)

Yu - []

Tokoha - [][]

"When it comes to rank or the person. Relationships to someone famous or themselves. I don't really care. As long as we're having fun together. Then that's all I can ask for."

"That what makes you such a great person, Yu. Stand and draw!" Tokoha says as she looks at one specific card in her hand. Twinkling bud, it's time to blossom! Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha! (Grade 3, 11000) Call! Early-Flowering Maiden, Pia! (G1, 7000 Power)" Tokoha places the units on top right and left. "Pia skills activate! +3000 Power! And another! +3000 Power! (13000 Power) Pia attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!"

Yu - [][]

"Ahsha attacks your Vanguard!" (11000 → 16000 Power)

"No Guard!"

"Twin check! First check!" Ahsha "No trigger. Second check!" Mylis. "Critical trigger!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yu comments.

"Looks like luck is not on Yu's side right now." Yugo comments as he was keeping still with a sleeping cat on his head while Rin and Kamui were happily taking pictures. "Jeez guys. Stop it. It's embarrassing."

"But you're so cute." Rin said.

"So cute it's hilarious. A guy like you is an animal lover." Kamui adds.

"Those guys…" Yu said with a smile as he looks at Tokoha.

"It's fun watching how everyone is acting right," Shin said with a smile.

"Yeah. Let's continue Yu. I give the extra critical to Ahsha and the power to Pia who hasn't attacked." (13000 → 18000 Power) (Critical 1 → 2)

Yu - [][][][]

"Pia attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" +10000 Shield Jet Synchron. "It's time Tokoha! I'll show you my strength! Stand and draw! Awaken in me, the manifestation of power of the six dimensions and grant me true strength! Ride! Stay Enforcer! (G3, 10000 Power) Generation Zone… Open!"

Yu dashes forward and enters a black and blue portal on the floor as the insides as a red and blue color. The sounds of the Pendulum can be heard in the background as two pillars appear with a massive hole in the sky. "Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Become the light of evolution! Stride Generation!" Rings of the color white appear above the hole as a silhouette comes out. "Manifest! Stardust Dragon! (G4, 26000 Power) Stardust Dragon's stride skill! I retire all of my rear-guards! Then this card gains 3000 power for each unit, until the end! Junk Warrior retires! (26000 → 29000 Power) Stardust Dragon's skill. If I control no rearguards, I can discard one card, I can add one card from my deck to my hand! This is Victim Sanctuary!"

"He's finally bringing out the big guns!" Chrono said with a smile.

"Battle! Stardust Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" +20000 Defense. 2 Spring Maiden, Ozu. (11000 → 31000)

"Triple Check!" Quickdraw Synchron. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Stardust Dragon!" Junk Gardna. Formula Synchron. "Draw Trigger! I give the power to Stardust Dragon and draw a card!" (Critical 2, 29000 → 39000 Power)

"Damage check." Early-flowering Maiden, Pia. Early-flowering Maiden, Pia.

Tokoha - [][][][]

"My turns over and then Stay Enforcer's skill! If there aren't any rearguards out, I can send two cards from my hand to the drop zone, Stardust Dragon stays as my Vanguard until the next stride phase. If I can't stride, I lose all of my G-Units as well as Stardust Dragon!" (39000 → 36000 Power)

"He has a Grade 3 in his hand though so it won't matter that much." Yuzu said but Yuto shakes his head.

"He has to survive against Tokoha's attack and then use his Grade 3. He might not have enough units to win."

"Stand and draw! With Stardust Dragon there, this is going to be hard to pull off… Generation Zone… Release! Now it's time to bloom! Accept the light of the future that spins out! Stride Generation! Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha! (G4, 26000 Power) Call! Early-Flowering Maiden, Pia! (G1, 7000 Power) and Budding Maiden Diane! (G1, 8000 Power)" At bottom left and middle. Ahsah's skill! The front row receives +5000 power! (7000 → 12000) (12000 → 17000) (26000 → 31000) Bloom! (17000 → 29000) (12000 → 24000) (7000 → 19000) First Pia! Attacks your Vanguard!" (29000 → 37000)

"No Guard! Damage check." Life Gardna. "Heal trigger! I heal one damage point and give the power to Stardust Dragon!" (36000 → 41000)

Yu - [][][][]

"He's just growing. That's the strength of the Five Dimensions!?" Shion comments as Yuya continues to examine the fight. "If he gets triggers, Yu would be an unstoppable force in terms of power."

"But he has to stride. He's forced to, or else he loses everything."

"Ahsha attacks! (31000 → 49000 Power)" 'Will he take the risk of a no guard for trigger units? Or will he guard?'

"Perfect Guard!" Shield Warrior.

"Triple check!" Maiden of Dimorphotheca! "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to the leftover Pia! (24000 → 29000 Critical 2)" Crystalwing Dragon, Chestnut Bullet. "Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Pia once again! (29000 → 34000 Critical 3)"

"Double Critical!?" Everyone exclaims as Yu remained unfazed in the slightest.

"Pia attacks! (34000 → 43000 Power)"

"Guard!" Junk Synchron +5000 (41000 → 46000)

"Even with all that, it didn't go through? Jeez, you're amazing." Tokoha said as Yu scratches his cheek being a bit nervous. "But that shows me that you're strong. It's your turn, Yu."

"Show him what you got Yu! It's your turn." Avery said as Yu smiles at his younger sister before he takes a deep breath. A mile formed on his face.

"Get ready Tokoha! Better get ready!"

"Come at me Yu!" Tokoha smiles as everyone looks at anticipation.

'Tokoha. You struggled with your past because you think it was your brother. But... I want to show you that there is so much more in that. You think that you were casted in his shadow but that should be the goal. To surpass him. I hope I can show you with courage!' Yu thought as he called out the two words that everyone more excited about this fight. "Final Turn! Stay Enforcer's skill! I'm forced to stride! Generation Zone... open! Clustering crystal dreams become a shining new star! Become the light of evolution! Stride Generation! Be born! Stardust Dragon! (G4, 30000 Power)"

"Because Stardust Dragon is in the soul, Yu can use its power with the Stride. So 2 Grade 4's gives 30000 power." Shin comments.

"Don't forget about its skill!" Kamui adds.

"Stardust Dragon's generation break three! When I stride Stardust Dragon with another copy in the soul, I can discard my whole hand for you to discard the same amount! If the card in my hand exceeds yours, you take one point of damage! And lucky me! It does!"

Tokoha - [][][][][]

"Final stretch now." Yuri comments as everyone watches in anticipation.

"This is bad. Tokoha can't guard against Yu's attack." Yuya said. "And her intercepts not enough."

"This is the final attack Tokoha! I'm putting my whole soul into this! Stardust Dragon attacks your Van- no. Stardust Dragon attacks Ahsha! Shooting Sonic!"

"No guard…"

Tokoha - [][][][][][]

Yu Wins!

At that time, Yu woke up on the cold ground as the sun poured into the window. Tears were falling down from his face as he shakes it off.

"Another dream… "

 **Hey guys. This is NexusMC and this message will be short. Wait a minute, this isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! What kind of malarky is this!? This was a Cardfight! Vanguard! So why is it in a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction!? Because a look towards the sequel. This is all planned. Ok. So there has to be trust between the two of us. Or... Everyone here reading. Anyway, this is the sequel AFTER the link section that you saw a preview. So something is going to happen. That I'm not willing to go into. And as for extra weeks through the month, Bandori episodes will be posted as I go through the Hyrule Warriors and Kingdom Hearts DDD section which leads into Vocaloid and TWEWY. BTW! 100 days until KH3 comes out. Anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed. This is NexusMC signing off! Stay classy!**


	18. Escaping Prison

Yu gets handcuffs around his wrists before being tossed into the back of a van before getting squished Sawatari, then Shinji, and then Crow while Yuya, Rei, Misaki, and Serena walked into it by themselves.

"This can not get any worse," Yu said pushing the others off as the door to the back of the van off him. "What were you guys even thinking?"

"Well, we thought that we could find some guy in this dimension that could help us with taking down Academia. I think we found a suitable candidate. No doubt from the hard work of the Great Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari said with a cocky attitude.

"Sawatari. I'm glad that you and Serena found someone… But how are we going to get out of prison?" Rei asks as Sawatari thinks about it for a second before realising the position that he was in. "Of course you didn't think this through. This is bad though. What do we do?"

"Well this isn't the first time that I've been in there. So we're going to get out the same way as we did last time."

"By dueling the warden? Sorry to bust your chop, Yu but Tyler isn't the warden anymore. He got fired after losing to you. Also dueling the warden is now forbidden thanks to one of the Tops, you won't get a chance." Crow states. "Did you honestly think that lightning strikes twice?"

"No. I was just thinking of a way to get out. How about we stage a riot as soon as we get?" Yu thinks out loud. "We don't have much choice here."

"We're going to need to catch them off guard. You honestly think that's going to work?" Misaki asks as the van stops. "Better not do anything reckless."

"I won't." Yu said as he takes out his deck and extra deck and puts it into his container. The van doors were open as everyone was dragged into the Facility. Once they saw Yu walk in, everyone cheered. "Heyo everyone! How are you guys!?"

"Yu has quite the audience. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel since this is prison." Yuya said with a faint chuckle.

"Who knows. Just roll with it." Serena said as everyone got out of their handcuffs and were stripped of their duel disks but were allowed to keep their decks. Once everyone was accounted for, Yu punched a guard in the face, taking his duel disk before jumping backwards towards one of the jail cells making sure that none of the guards catch him off guard.

"Hey!" The guards activate their duel disks as three of them surround Yu.

"Duel!"

Yu - LP 4000

Guard 1 - LP 4000

Guard 2 - LP 4000

Guard 3 - LP 4000

"Give yourself up!" The first guard yelled out. "My turn! I summon Vigilante Zeni! (Lv 4, 1600 Atk) I activate his effect! I can make this card's attack 0 and special summon a Level 3 or lower Vigilante monster from my hand! Come forth, Vigilante Garter! (Lv 3, 800 Atk) I tune the Level 3 Vigilante Garter with the Level 4 Vigilante Zeni! Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Heiji Type-0! (Lv 7, 2400 Atk) My turn is over."

"You can beat them!" A prisoner said with excitement.

"Show us more of your awesome dueling!" Another yelled out.

"Yu! Beat them!" The voice sounded familiar as it turned out to be Gongenzaka.

"He's in here as well? Then I can't afford to lose. My turn, draw! I activate Millenium Ring and Millennium Rod's effects! I can set them Pendulum Scale with these two monsters! I, using Scale 1 Millenium Ring and Scale 9 Millenium Eye, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters Levels 2 through 8 at the same time! Guided in this world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Psychic Prodigy (Lv 4, 800 Atk), and the phantom dragon with dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) Next I summon Tuning Supporter! (Lv 1, 100 Atk)"

"Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!" The crowd cheers as Yu bows down irritating both the guards and Serena who was held back by some of the guards.

"Focus Yu! This isn't the time to be messing around!" Serena said making Yu pale.

"Well then! I'll show you all more! Battle! Psychic Prodigy attacks the first guard! His effect allows me to attack directly!"

Guard 1 - LP 4000 → 3200

"So? That was only 800 damage! Most you doing is 1000 this turn!"

"That's what you think! I activate Psychic Prodigy's effect! I can summon a Level 4 or lower monster from deck I summon Bolt Hedgehog from my deck! (Lv 2, 800 Def) Then immediately after, I can Synchro Summon! I tune the Level 1 Tuning Supporter and Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog to the Level 4 Psychic Prodigy! Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) I activate his effect! I can negate your monster's effect and lower it to zero attack points until the end of the turn! Vanishing mirror! (2400 → 0 Atk) Battle! Odd-eyes Phantom Dragon attacks Sniping Heiji! Phantom Spiral Flame!"

Guard 1 - LP 3200 →700

"Then Clear Wing Fast Dragon attacks you directly! Velocity Edge!"

Guard 1 - 700 → 0

"I end my turn with that. 1 down. Two to go."

"My turn! Draw! I summon Jutte Lord! (Lv 4, 1600 Atk) I activate its effect! I can special summon Jutte Knight! (Lv 2, 700 Atk) I activate his effect! I change Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon into defense position! (2500 Atk → 2000 Def) I tune the Level 4 Jutte Lord to the Level 2 Jutte Knight. Capture them with the ranging fangs of the beast! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator! (Lv 6, 2400 Atk) Battle! Goyo Predator attacks Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

"Clearwing Fast Dragon effect! I negate your monster's effect and lower it's attack to zero! Vanishing Mirror!" Yu calls out. (2400 → 0 Atk)

"You can use it during your opponent's turn!?" The security guard exclaimed.

Guard 2 - LP 4000 → 2000

"My turn… Draw! I target Clearwing Fast Dragon with Sasumata Gardna's effect! It loses 500 attack and then I can special summon this monster! (Lv 3, 2000 Def) I do it again!" (2500 → 1500 Atk) Next I summon Jutte Knight! (Lv 2, 700 Atk) While I can't do anything… I tune the two Level 3 Sasumata Gardna and the Level 2 Jutte Knight! Synchro Summon! Appear, Goyo King! (Lv 8, 2000 Def) I end my turn."

"Well then! My turn! Draw! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monster servants! Psychic Prodigy (Lv 4, 800 Atk) and Hyper Synchron! I make Psychic Prodigy Level 1! I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon to the Level 1 Psychic Prodigy! The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! Appear my soul's white light! Level 8! Red Dragon Archfiend! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk) Next! I tune the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to the Level 4 Hyper Synchron! Larger than the sun itself, indestructible beyond human understanding! The being before this universe itself! Synchro Summon! Level 11! Star Eater! (Lv 11, 3200 Atk)"

"Hell yeah! There's no way that Yu can win!" Sawatari calls out as Yuto looks at the scene with Gongenzaka. That's when Yuto notices something behind Yu.

"Yu! Look out!" Yuto calls out to his twin.

"Huh?"

*THUD

The Human

By: NexusMC

Chapter 17: Escaping Prison

"Eurgh!" Yu said as someone had bashed his head forcing him to fall to the ground. Everyone stared to see it was a prisoner holding a brick.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Yuya yells out as the prisoner lets himself out of the cell shocking everyone as he reveals a police badge.

"A narc!?" Crow exclaims."So we're not safe from snitches."

The guards came and congratulated the narc before taking out batons and started to beat Yu from all areas as his friends couldn't help but watch, unable to help their friend. After a good solid 5 minutes, the guards dragged Yu's motionless body through the facility into a dark room, presumably solitary confinement.

Yu could barely move as he laid on the wooden bench for a bed. He didn't know how long he was in there as all he tried to do was recover his strength which was hard considering the conditions of the room. He slept for as long as he can until he heard two voices in the background.

"Yu! Shun! Are you here!? Say something!" The voice was that of a boy, most likely Yuto due to the familiarity with Shun. "Shun! There you are! Have you seen Yu anywhere here?"

"I-I'm here Yuto…" Yu tries to say faintly. "I'm held up in one of these cells."

"Unfortunately I haven't seen any of them." Kurosaki said making another voice sound upset.

"Where could he be? He's in solitary confinement, right? Unless… No way." It was Avery sounding distressed. "You don't think that they… Oh Yu!"

"They didn't kill him, Avery. I just have a feeling that he's here somewhere. *Thud* Did you hear that?" Yuto questions as he now hears light taps.

"That's Yu!" Avery exclaims with relief as she follows the sound of the taps to a door and opens it revealing a struggling Yu trying to get up as Avery bends down comforting Yu. "Yu! Oh my goodness! I didn't know that you had these many injuries on you! Those monsters! I'll make them pay!"

"I'm fine sis. Nothing that time can't fix." Yu said while Kurosaki and Yuto help him up. "Thank you, guys. So what's the exit strategy? How are we going to become escapists?"

"There is some kind of pipeline that Crow is meeting one of his friends at. We're going to go there while the guards are busy with other stuff." Yuto explains pulling Yu to the exit at a constant speed. After getting rushed by guards, the four meet Gongenzaka and eventually meet with the others in the pipeline.

"Man. You took quite the hell of a beating. I'm surprised that you're still standing." Crow states bluntly. "I'm not sure if you can make it through all of that water."

"I'll make it. I'm not going to hold you guys back for just a little pain." Yu said before dropping into the water feeling immediate pain. All of his bruises he had felt like bullets and he could barely move his muscles to barely reach the surface of the water to breath as someone pulls him a bit more up.

"D-Dennis?" Yu barely mutters.

"You should always try to be the tough guy, Yu. You need to learn when to take a pause on it. What's going to happen to Serena when her white knight kicks the bucket? Or Rei. Or Rio. Or your little sister!" Dennis asked.

"I heard that! What the hell does that suppose to mean!?" Serena said before starting to swim.

"We don't want you hurt Yu. Take it easy." Rei said.

"You've done a lot for us. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Rio continued.

"We need you, big bro. After all. You've changed everyone's lives. Maybe stop carrying a big burden on your shoulders." Avery states.

"Perhaps you guys are right."

"Good boy. Now let's get you somewhere so that you can rest up." Dennis said as he easily pulls Yu towards the land with everyone else as a shining bright light blinds everyone and a figure stands next to the light.

"Daer me, what do we have here?" The figure said with everyone looking at him. "I heard that a Duel tournament was taking place inside the Facility. Did I mistake it for a swim meet?"

"Impossible…" Misaki had a face of complete shock when she saw the figure's face. "He's…"

"My apologies, I should have introduced myself first. I'm the person responsible for maintaining order in this Neo Domino City, the chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roget. We finally meet, everyone. Yu. Looks like the guards gave you the proper care that you deserved."

Yu tried to respond but his lungs were flaming and couldn't muster a word as everyone was handcuffed with Real Solid Vision and shoved back to a prisoner transport vehicle. The group had just escaped before being caught almost immediately.

"Damn it! I'll never see the kids again like this!" Crow cursed.

"Don't give up, Crow. We might still have a chance." Misaki whispered before hearing a painful cry coming from Yu. The guards were beating him in order for him to stand up as his legs could barely muster any strength.

"Stop it! You're hurting him! Can't you see that he's injured!?" Rei yells out.

"Let go of me!" Serena yells out as well while being restrained by two officers. "Where do you think you're taking me!?"

"Please do not worry. We will treat you kindly." Roget had a cold smile on his face as several lights shone on them from a helicopter that was slowly descending. Two men dressed in white uniforms and wearing visors stepped out and talked to Roget making him look even more annoyed. His mind was heavy and his vision was blurry. Yu didn't know what happened next as he passed out.

The next thing that he knew, there was yelling. Lots of yelling. Yu opened his eyes to see Akaba Reiji, Reira, and Tsukikage in what seems to be in the room of a high ranking council.

"I don't think you quite understand. We're not the invaders. Academia are the ones. We came here in order to protect this dimension from them. Akaba Reiji even said so before!" Yuto yells out.

"It's Security's duty to protect this City, not yours. We do not require your assistance." Roget declares.

"I highly doubt that, judging from your subordinates' subpar dueling skills. That and you also had to result to cheap tactics like what you did with Yu…" Rio said as she sees that Yu had opened his eyes a bit. "Yu!"

"Hey~ How's it going?" Yu coughs out before looking at the figures with eyes as big as plates. "The high council!?"

"Yu Nishkiyama. Always have to have something to do with you." One of them said. "If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us."

"Prove it? How do you propose?" Avery comments.

"Participate in the Friendship Cup." Reiji suddenly states.

"The Friendship Cup!?"

"That's what the Executive Council is aiming for. To have the Lancers participate in the tournament and display their skills as Duel Soldiers there." Reiji explains.

"So we're going to have to dance for you guys? That's not really cool." Avery mutters with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Don't tell me… the rest of us will participate as well? I can actually enter the City's largest Duel Tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?" The man named Tokumatsu said with his eyes widened.

"I personally would like you to enter as well. After all, you were the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup." A councilor said.

"I… was the catalyst?"

"Ten years ago, your arrest led the Commons youth to revolt against us. In order to control that situation, the Duel Chasers were formed. However, disorder only increased as we enforced greater control. Ultimately, we came up with a Duel Tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons, the Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honor of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons, just like the current King, Jack Atlas."

"What shared King are you talking about!? I'm not entering this tournament! I refuse to put on a show for the Tops!" Crow spats out.

"I know how you feel, but if we enter, Frank and the others can see that we're doing well. We have no choice but to put up with this for now." Misaki states as Crow thinks about it before nodding.

"Alright! Now I can finally fulfill my promise to the children!" Tokumatsu cheers.

"Yosh! In this case, let's fire up the audiences of the Synchro Dimension with our Entertainment Duel, Yuya!" Sawatari said with excitement.

"You look excited given our circumstances Sawatari. Right now shouldn't be the time for cheering like that." Yuto comments.

"More importantly, we have to find Yuzu soon…" Yuya said.

"Oh? Yuzu Hiiragi is indeed your comrade?" Roget said with a sense of interest.

"You… Don't tell me… that you captured Yuzu!" Yuya sounded extremely pissed off.

"She hasn't been arrested. She's an important Duelist who's also participating in the Friendship Cup after all."

"Yuzu is entering the Friendship Cup!?" All of the Lancers called out with surprise.

This was indeed surprising for them but Misaki was curious how it had happened before suspecting that Yugo probably had something to do with it.

"If you're worried about her, I can let you see that she's doing well." Roget let out a small smile before looking at Yu. "Yu Nishikiyama. You're indeed powerful and your duel with the warden almost cost me everything… Although your time will not come yet. I have a proposal that I would like to make to the council. If you do this, I'll consent to their participation in the Friendship Cup."

"A proposal? And what would that be?"

"Every year, on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King carries out an exhibition match. How about letting him serve as the opponent?" Roget said pointing at Yuya.

"Me!?"

"Why him?" Yu questions taking a deep breath.

"From what I've seen, he's the one most adept at the bizarre summoning method called Pendulum. Plus, as an Entertainer, I'm sure his clash with the King will result in a marvelous spectacle that will enthrall the audience."

"I see. Yes, that's fine."

"In that case, please lead the participants to their quarters and give Yu Nishkiyama some medical attention. As for Yuya Sakaki, escort him to the pit area."

"H-Hey! Where are you taking everyone!?" Yuya cried out after seeing everyone being taken away.

After that exchange, Yu was given proper care as many of his wounds had gotten infected with pus but due to how advanced in the medical industry that the Tops had, Yu was able to move a tiny bit just in time for Yuya's duel against Jack Atlas. The figure was familiar as he was the one overseeing his duel against the warden of the Facility.

Jack to Yu's eyes was definitely skilled. Not only was Jack a talented Duelist, he was also excellent at controlling the flow of the Duel, since he basically had Yuya move according to his wishes the whole time. It was kind of hard to watch when looking at Yuya's point of view, but the way that Jack entertained the crowd from the attacks that Yuya had launched at him. Whoever ended up facing Jack Atlas in the final match was sure going to have a hard time.

When Red Dragon Archfiend Scarlight came out, Yu took out his normal Red Dragon Archfiend and its evolved form, Red Nova Dragon. Indeed it was peculiar but his memory self-had told him to think nothing of it, and so he has. Then Jack said the words that really dug in deep to Yuya.

"You said it yourself; an Entertainment Duel. However, your duel is nothing more than self-satisfaction; far from true entertainment!" Jack yelled out loud.

Those words sounded like Jack looking down on Yuya, but Yu felt like it was different. It was like Jack could see something in Yuya that he was acting like a really harsh and stern teacher teaching his students how to fix the biggest problem that they had. It all had to do with the mindset of Yuya and how he took it.

While Yu did worry about his friend, he was mostly focusing on the fact that he couldn't escape nor see any of the other Lancers until the tournament starts. So Yu sits down on the bed and takes out his deck and the package he got from his dream self and opens it before having his eyes opened wide. "Oh my god. This might change everything."

 **Woop. Yu got destroyed by something known by many as police brutality. Rest in pieces. That basically breezed through everything in the Facility like meeting Tokamatsu and other such by just throwing him into Solitary confinement. But to be fair, Kurosaki was in there because he was a straight up rebel but at least helped in some way when it came to the escape. Yu was basically dead weight at this point which is just... Wow. But to be fair, I wanted this to be a tiny bit more realistic then it should've been. I should've honestly done more but then I struggled with finding a way to do something substantial inside the Facility as Yu has been given a huge amount of respect when it came to the prisoners and able to duel his way out against Warden. This should've pissed off Roget as he was probably the one that made Tyler the Warden and probably gotten some kind of bullshit through it. But... I made Tyler a warden out of random bullshit because years ago me is a stupid retard.**

 **How the Friendship's games going to work is going to be... interesting. Yu is going to be facing Sergey which means that he will not be able to duel with Yuya, Crow, Gongenzaka, Shinji, and others. But with the additions of Rei, Avery, Rio, and Yuto, there are not enough FILLER duels so I have to double the cast from 16 to 32 which means that I'm going to have to get QUITE creative in how the next duels are going to go. Also, I need to think for a way to have my own spin.**

 **Then I just realize something. Next month is the anniversary of when I first posted the first episode of The Human and 18 chapters later, 45 Favorites and 41 Follows, 43 reviews, and I say to this that... It's been fun. My mind has been destroyed trying to be creative and school has been a dick to me but. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story as I'm writing it. I know for a fact that the previous chapters had a lot of errors and illegal moves but... it shows that I have improved as both a writer and a duelist.**

 **With that being said, this is NexusMC signing off for almost the rest of the year. I hope you guys enjoy the holidays. That being said, this is goodbye until next year. Stay classy.**


	19. The Machine

"A first-round tag-team fight?" Yu comments looking at the letter he received in his hands. "We have to fight with one other person participating in the Friendship Games against another group. Then we fight our teammate in the second round in a tournament style of 16 participants. Normally people would try to think of the long term goal of having a weak opponent as your teammate for the second round, but that means that we'll be at the disadvantage during the first round so thinking long term isn't good unless we know that we'll win the first round. I wonder who my partner will be… I mean… I'll most likely get a Lancer… fighting a group of Lancers."

Yu sighs before looking at the letter as it has more information. "So… We will share Life Points, Graveyards, and Field… So if this guy has five monsters out… I can't do anything. Great… This might be a massive handicap."

A big man in full white clothes looks outside the window of the sealed room before turning around to see the doors open and two security guards approach him.

* * *

"Alright. Your match is about to start get ready." One of the guards said with a stern expression getting a slow nod from the figure in white.

* * *

The Human

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 18: The Tag Team First Round

"Let's start off with the first due for this round! Yu and Aporia vs Yuto and Misaki!" Melissa announces as the four Duelists prepare themselves on their D-Wheels. "Let's get ready everyone! Action Field: On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!"

"Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!"

"3… 2… 1… Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

Yu and Aporia - 4000 LP

Yuto and Misaki - 4000 LP

'So this Aporia guy is my partner? This isn't good…' Yu thought as he remembers something. 'This society is based on suppression… Which means that something is going to have to the losers… Misaki should know what happens and Yuto should make the same conclusion… I shouldn't win as two Lancers will pass through but they'll have to face themselves. Though I think my chances of advancing are better if I do it myself. But for now, we should decide who goes first and the first one… is through that gate.'

The four race through the gate with Misaki coming in first with Aporia next and then Yuto and then Yu. Misaki takes the initiative before drawing her starting hand. "I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon! (Lv 2, 900 Atk). This card's Monster Effect lets me Special Summon one Level Three or lower Tuner Monster once per turn! I Special Summon Tech Genus Jet Falcon (Lv 3, 1400 Atk) I'm Tuning my Level Two Catapult Dragon to my Level Three Jet Falcon! Limiter Removal Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm Up ok! Up-Link! All Clear! Synchro Summon! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian! (Lv 5, 2400 Atk)"

"And Misaki has pulled off a brilliant Synchro Summon on the first turn!" Melissa said as the audience cheered in excitement.

"When Jet Falcon is used as Synchro Summon Material, the opposing player takes 500 points of damage!"

Yu and Aporia - 4000 → 3500 LP

"And dealing damage. Not bad Misaki." Yu lets out a chuckle.

"This is nothing. I set two cards facedown. My turn is over." Misaki says as Aporia starts speeding up.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Grand Core! (Lv 1, 0 Atk) From my hand, I set a card and activate then activate Temple of the Kings which lets me activate the card Oops which destroys my Grand Core!" Aporia exclaims as everyone looks at him.

"Why would he destroy his own monster?!" Everyone exclaims in shock as Aporia just smiles in amusement.

"With this, I can Special Summon Meklord Emperor Granel, Granel Top, Granel Attack, Granel Guard, and Granel Carrier from my deck! Assemble at once! Appear! Meklord Emperor Grannel! (Lv 1, ? Atk). This card's attack becomes equal to the amount of my Life Points which is 3500 Attack! Grannel's monster effect! I target your Synchro Monster and equip it to this card! This card gains attack equal to your Synchro Monster's attack! I choose your Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

"What!?" (3500 → 5900 Atk) "That card can one shot us in an instant!" Yuto says looking at Misaki before driving up ahead.

"Meklord Emperor Grannel attacks you directly! This is the end of you!"

Yuto says as he picks up an Action Card. "Action Magic: Evasion! With this card's effect, I negate your attack!"

"I set two cards and end my turn. You got lucky, Xyz user." Aporia says giving every single Lancer quite a shock.

"How did you know? Are you with Academia?!" Yuto exclaims not getting a reaction. "Then I'll make you talk! My turn! I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) I activate Phantom Knights Silent Boots monster effect I Special Summon this card while I control a Level 3, Phantom Knights monster on the field! (Lv 3, 200 Atk) I Overlay my two Level 4 monsters! Souls of knights who feel on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword! (Rank 3, 2000 Atk) Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves effect! When this card is used for an Xyz Summon, my Xyz Monster gains 1000 attack! (2000 → 3000 Atk)"

"Even with the attack boost, your monster still does not have enough attack to destroy my Granel!" Aporia exclaims as Yuto chuckles.

"That's not everything! Break Sword's monster effect activates! I detach one Xyz Material, I target Break Sword and Granel! Both monsters are destroyed!"

"I think not! I activate the trap card: Destruction Jammer! I discard a card and negate the destruction while also having Break Sword being destroyed!"

"Even still, my goal remained the same!" Yuto smiles. "Break Sword's additional effect! When this card leaves the field and goes to the graveyard, I can negate the effects of my two Phantom Knights from that weren't Break Sword and Special Summon them to the field with one more Level! Now both are Level 4! I Overlay these two monsters now treated as Level 4! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (Rank 4, 2500 Attack) I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I half your monster's attack until the End Phase! Treason Discharge! (2500 → 5450 Atk) (5900 → 2950 Atk) I use it a second time! (5450 → 6925 Atk) (2950 → 1475 Atk) Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Meklord Emperor Granel! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

"If this attack goes through, Aporia and Yu will lose before Yu even gets a turn!" Melissa exclaims.

"Trap activate Draining Shield! I negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to Dark Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's current attack points!" Aporia exclaims as everyone stares in shock.

"What!?" Yuto says in shock.

Yu and Aporia - 3500 → 10225 LP

"And because of Granel's effect, gains even more attack!" (1475 → 8200 Atk)

"Darn it! I set two cards and end my turn!" Yuto says looking dejected. "And at the End Phase, the attack returns back to normal…" (6925 → 2500 Atk) (8200 → 12625 Atk)

Yu looks at Meklord Granel gritting his teeth. He knew that Yuto was part of the Xyz Dimension… Which definitely means he is part of Academia… It's better if I lose the match.'

"My turn! Draw! I end m-" A shock type of feeling goes through Yu's head forcing him to grip it. 'What the heck was that?'

"I won't let you end your turn simply like that. I need Aporia to advance more so you will be working as my pawn." Roger says as he presses a button on his system causing a shock in Yu's head.

"While you were decommissioned at the Facility, I had the guards implant a chip at the back of your head which sends electric shocks to your brain… After plenty of experiments, I've discovered stimulating a certain part of the brain increases the subject's aggressiveness. Show me a duel where you destroy that Xyz scum. Awaken! Ferocious power that lies dormant inside Yu Nishkiyama! Release that power and rampage freely!"

An impulse shocks through Yu as his eyes glow a rainbow color and a surge of energy surrounds both him and Yuto as they both let out a massive yell.

"Yu! Yuto! What's going on!?" Misaki questions as Yu drives to the front of the four.

"I activate Catastrophe Draw! I destroy five monsters on my field and draw two cards from my deck! Millennium Ring and Eye's effect! I set these monsters from my extra deck into the Pendulum Zones! With the Scale 1 and Scale 9 Millenium Ring and Eye, I set the Pendulum Scale! I can summon monsters Level 2 through 8 at the same time! Guided in this new dimension! Burn the wretched and grant me victory to defeat all those that oppose my immortal throne! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster servants! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) Quickdraw Synchron (Lv 5, 800 Atk) and I summon from my hand, Tuning Supporter (Lv 1, 100 Atk)!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon let out a massive roar as sparks fly in the sky.

"Yu is like this as he was back then…" Misaki looks over to Yuto whose eyes glowed a light blue with the energy surrounding him. "Which means that I have to defeat them…"

"I tune my Level 2 Tuning Supporter Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron! Steel gather round the messenger of the gale of an impenetrable shield! Descend and obey! Synchro Summon! Manifest, Junk Gardna (Lv 7, 2600 Def)! Tuning Supporter's monster effect. When used to Synchro Summon, I can draw one card. Now! I Overlay Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Junk Gardna!"

"He's Overlaying his Pendulum and Synchro Monster?" Aporia questions with interest.

"Dragon born from pitch-black darkness and obscured by the radiance of the stars! Become the avatar of wrath and let your furious cry resonate across the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Manifest, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon! (Rank 7, 3000 Atk)" The dragon lets out a massive roar before Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon lets out a roar as well. The two dragons let out a massive gust of wind starts forcing the helicopter to move around.

"What's going on!? All of this energy from the duel is making it hard to see the duel from here! I know you guys are having an epic clash but at this rate you're going to make us crash!" Melissa yells out towards the duelists.

"Dark Anthelion Dragon monster effect. With one Overlay Unit, I cut Dark Rebellion's attack in half while Dark Anthelion gains the attack until the End Phase and I gain Life Points in the same amount. Absorb Eclipse! (3000 → 4250 Atk) (2500 → 1250 Atk)

Yu and Aporia: 10225 → 11725 Life Points

"It's even higher than before…" Misaki grunts as she desperately looks for an action card.

"Battle! Dark Anthelion Dragon! Charge your demonic power and destroy everything in your way! Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dawn of the Dark!"

"Trap card activates! Phantom Fog Blade! I negate your attack and negate it's effect! I cannot attack as long as this card remains out on the field." Yuto yells as Yu gets irritated.

"You jackass. You just delayed your fate for another turn! I end my turn and at this time, all the attacks return back to normal."

"My turn! Draw!" Misaki says as she looks at her cards. "Gotta wake up both of them! The Magic card: Monster Reborn bringing back Tech Genus Hyper Librarian! I activate the trap card: Vision Synchro! I can Synchro Summon using cards from my hand! I tune the Level 2 Tech Genus Metal Skeleton to the Level 3 Tech Genus Jet Falcon! Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Lv 5, 1900 Atk)! Next, the magic card: Pot of Desires lets me banish the top ten cards to draw two… Good. Tech Genus Wonder Magician effect! I Special Summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician! Tech Genus Cyber Magician's effect! I can use materials from my hand! Come forth! Tech Genus Drill Fish! Limiter Removal Level Two! Regulator Open! Navigation, All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly! (Lv 2, 300 Def) I can draw one card whenever I Synchro Summon so I can draw two cards!"

"Even if you summon all of those monsters, they pale in comparison to Dark Anthelion Dragon's attack!"

"That's what you think, Yu!" Misaki exclaims as she starts speeding up at insane speeds. "Clear Mind! I tune the Level 2 Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly and the Level 5 Tech Genus Hyper Librarian to the Level 5 Tech Genus Wonder Magician! Limiter Removal, Level Max! Regulator Open, All Clear! Infinite power, breakthrough time and space to open up an unknown world! Go! Delta Accel! Come on! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon! (Lv 12, 4000 Atk)"

"Delta Accel?" Aporia grunts. "So these Synchro users have made an evolved form of the summoning method similar to Contact Fusion. Very well. Let us see what you have to offer."

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's monster effect! I half Dark Anthelion's attack while Dark Rebellion gains attack equal to the difference! Treason Discharge! (2500 → 4000 Atk) (3000 → 1500 Atk) Battle! Dark Rebellion attacks Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

Yu and Aporia - 11225 → 8225 Life Points

"Tech Genus Halberd Dragon will then attack you directly Yu! Come back to your senses, please!"

Yu and Aporia - 8225 → 4225 Life Points

The damage causes a small bit of reaction from Yu as he yells out in anger. Misaki grunts as she sets two cards. "That's not going to be enough… I end my turn."

"My turn! I will end your pitiful existence right here! I activate Meklord Emperor Creation to send all three Core monsters from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Meklord Astro Mekanikle! (Lv 12, 4000 Atk)"

"I activate Tech Genus Halberd Dragon's effect! I can negate the summoning of your monsters up the number of monsters used to Synchro Summon which means that I can negate your summons up to three times a turn!"

"Damn your shrewd tricks. I end my turn."

"My turn! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights Launch! I target Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Xyz Summon a monster one Rank Higher! From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (Rank 5, 3000 Atk)! Battle! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon attacks you directly!"

Yu hurries and grabs an Action Card but couldn't activate it in time.

Yu and Aporia - 4225 → 225 LP

"I will end you know! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Attack him now! Disaster Disobey of Requiem!"

"Action Magic: Evade! I negate your attack!"

"Tsk. I end my turn."

"My turn! Pendulum Summon! Come back Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

"Tech Genus Halberd Cannon's monster effect! I negate your summon and destroy it!"

"Not a chance! I activate Effect Veiler's effect! I send it to the Graveyard to negate your monster's effect until the end phase! Now! Magic activate, Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! I target Dark Anthelion and Xyz summon a monster one rank higher! Blazing Dragon locked deep with the sun's embrace! The time has come to pierce the veil of light and unleash the relentless tides of everlasting darkness! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Manifest! Rank 8! Dark Oblivion Dragon (Rank 8, 3400 Atk)!"

"He ranked up his Pendulum Xyz Monster?!" Misaki exclaims as Aporia studies the monster with interest.

"Dark Oblivion Dragon's monster effect. I detach all Overlay Units and half all of your monsters attacks and Dark Oblivion gains it. Furthermore, I gain Life Points equal to the highest attack value! Subjugation Drain! (4000 → 2000 Atk) (3000 → 1500 Atk) (3400 → 6900 Atk)"

Yu and Aporia - 225 → 2225 LP

"Battle! Dark Oblivion attacks Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! Extinction Nova!" Yu yells as Yuto grabs an Action Card and prepares to activate this. "Foolish. At this moment, you cannot activate effects while this monster battles!"

"No…"

Yuto and Misaki - 4000 → 0 LP

Yu and Aporia Wins

"And that's it! Yu and Aporia are the winners! What a way to start off the Friendship games!" Melissa says as the audience cheers at what they witnessed. The whole duel had kept them all in suspense and this conclusion was amazing to their eyes.

Misaki and Yuto's D-Wheels come to a sudden halt from the result of the duel leaving Yu and Aporia continuing to ride. Suddenly almost out of nowhere, Yu snaps out of it and falls off his D-Wheel and gets caught from one of the tires crushing his arm.

"Oh god! Someone get a medicopter!"

* * *

"Roger… You're forcing us to play by your rules?" Reiji says as he watched the whole duel unfold. "And those dragons… They were like the evolved form of the previous incarnations. What could all of this mean? And what is the cause of this unknown anger and aggression from Yu, Yuto, and Yuya."

* * *

"Now that Yu is secure, let's move on to our next duel! Avery and Sergey vs Rei and Rio! Stay tuned!"

* * *

 **So... I'm back after what. A whole half year since last writing. I know I know. It wasn't cool of me to just leave this fanfiction lying down before starting on a new one. But hey. Here I am and I'm going to finish what I'm going to do because working on Season 2 of a series without finishing season 1 was definitely something that constantly pulled me bit by bit for the last half year. But if you guys noticed, my word count per chapter has gone way down. That's because I can't produce the same kind of results during school so I hope that you guys realize this. And once again, I'm sorry for leaving. But for now, if you enjoyed, don't forget to follow and favorite for more content! And don't forget a review because I'm always looking for more criticisms. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay classy!**


	20. Surpassing Oneself

Yu opened his eyes in a medical room with a cast over his left arm. His body felt sore all over as he tried to get up. "D-Damn it… it hurts all over."

"Oh. I see that you're finally up." A voice comes next to Yu as he sees Roget sitting next to him. "Yu Nishkiyama… That was quite the nice performance you had earlier today."

"What the hell did you do to me?! That painful feeling…" Yu said as he rubs the back of his neck.

"A gift from when you were in prison, sleeping in your solitary cell. That isn't something that you should be worrying right now. All that you need to know is that you Lancers are slowly falling one by one." Roget said with a smile on his face. "You took down two for me already in the first match. And Sergey was easily able to dispose of your two comrades with such ease."

"Rei? Rio? They lost? What happened to them!?" Yu exclaims trying to get up only flinching backwards from the pain.

"Like Misaki and Yuto, they were taken to the underground area where they will work for the rest of their lives." Roget stands up before examining Yu. "As such of an Xyz Remnant."

"Xyz remnant?" Yu questions with Roget smiling devilishly. Aporia also called Yuto an Xyz Remnant… Aporia is with you!? You're from Academia!?"

"Indeed that is correct. I am from Academia. I will be taking Yuzu, Serena, and Avery back to the fusion dimension." Roget starts walking off before looking back at Yu. "You shouldn't worry about them. Worry about yourself. Your crash did not just mess up your arm. I believe a revision of your deck is in order."

"A revision of my deck?" Yu looks over at a pile of his belongings to see many of his cards ripped and torn beyond belief. "Are you kidding me!? How am I supposed to protect them now?!"

Suddenly a sudden urge goes through Yuto and the next thing that he knows, he's out.

Yu looks around to see a rather dark area him that he remembers from when his name changed. He looks around him but he doesn't see his other self but a box right in front of him. He picks it up as his pendant starts glowing a rainbow color.

"This energy… What are you trying to tell me?" Yu says as the bright light shines around him to see a park. It looked familiar to Yu but he couldn't recall and a card floating in front of him. Yu reaches out for the card before being launched back.

Yu shoots back up from his unconscious state before looking at the black box in his hand. He opens it up and takes out the contents before nodding. The pain had left his arm and he stands up before looking at his duel disk. He puts it over his arm with a sigh. "What happens next… I have no control… Unless Reiji has something… He couldn't possibly have planned for everything."

"Yu Nishkiyama. Please make your way to the arena for your next duel." A guard says as he enters to take him to the area. Yu nods in response before walking with the guard. He gets in his tracksuit before looking at his helmet and puts it on.

'I have to make a signal to the other Lancers… I can't control myself.' Yu thinks to himself before rubbing the back of his neck. Yu takes a few steps before thinking to himself. 'Wait… If Aporia is from Fusion… Why mind fuck me?'

The Human

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 19: Surpassing Oneself

"The second round is about to begin everyone! We have Yu vs Aporia!" Melissa announces as the two Duelists prepare themselves on their D-Wheels. Everyone cheers after the first round when they saw Yu sitting on his D-Wheel. "It looks like our popular duelist has recovered from his accident! Let's hope this is another action-packed duel! Action Field: On! Field Spell: Crossover Accel!"

"Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!"

"3… 2… 1… Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

Yu - LP 4000

Aporia - LP 4000

"Who will be the first one to make it out of the gate and take the first turn? Will it be Yu? Or Aporia!?" Melissa exclaims as Yu goes through the gate first. "And it looks like Yu is first!"

"My turn!" Yu said before looking at his cards. 'Roget is going to mess with my head again if I throw it so going full throttle.' "I use the Scale 1 Synchron Explorer: Junk and Scale 8 Synchron Explorer: Formula to build the Pendulum Scale!"

This definitely got a reaction out of all the Lancers who are watching the duel.

"He's not using the extra deck Pendulum Monsters?!" They all exclaimed with extreme shock. Reiji studied the cards that Yu had just used.

"With this, I can summon monsters level 2 through 7 simultaneously! Guided in this new world, break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Appear, Synchron Explorer: Quick! (Lv 5, 800 Atk) and Synchron Explorer: Nitro! (Lv 2, 300 Atk)"

"Why summon two tuner monsters with different levels?" Aporia questions as he examines the cards. 'Cards aren't found in the database. I should proceed with caution.'

"You must be questioning why I'm doing this? That's because Synchron Explorer's all share the same gimmick!" Yu says before turning his D-Wheel towards Aporia with a smug expression while driving backward. "They can be treated tuners… or non-tuners."

"What did you say?!" Aporia exclaims as Yu almost messes up before beginning riding normally.

"You got that right! I treat Nitro Synchron as a non-tuner! And unlike the original Quick, summoning a Synchro Monster that requires a synchron is not mandatory but it can still do it. I tune the Level 2 Synchron Explorer: Nitro to the Level 5 Synchron Explorer: Quick!" Yu says before starting to chant again. "Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk)"

Yuya looks at the monster before looking at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I wonder how Yugo reacts to this… He has a dragon as well."

"Clearwing Fast Dragon?" Yugo questions as he takes out Clearwing Synchro Dragon as the card starts to shine up brightly. "Man, is he copying me? I have a fan! But wait… He's popular himself. I must be such a great duelist that he is following in my footsteps!"

"Nitro's effect! When used for a Synchro Summon, I can deal 400 points to you and draw one card!" Yu exclaims while drawing his one card.

Aporia - LP 4000 → 3600

Then Quick's effect! When Synchro Summoned, I add one magic card from my deck to my hand! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yu says before keeping ahead of Aporia.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Skiel Core! (Lv 1, 0 Atk) Then the magic card, Lightning Rod lets me destroy my monster!" Aporia announces as a lightning strike destroys his card.

"That's going to let him summon those things again? Though… This card is different."

"Correct Yu! With this, I can summon from my deck, Skiel Top, Guard, Attack, Carrier, and Infinity! Join together, Mechlord Emperor Skiel!" Aporia announces with a smile as all the parts join together. "Mechlord Lord Emperor Skiel's Attack Power is determined by the total Attack Points of the parts that make it up! (Lv 1, 2200 Atk)"

"Even with that, my Clearwing Fast Dragon is still stronger than your Mechlord," Yu says with a smile.

"Did you forget from the last match? I'll show you again! Mechlord Lord Emperor Skiel has the power to absorb your Synchro Monster and gain attack equal to your monster's original attack! I will be taking your Clearwing Fast Dragon!"

"It has the same effect?!" Yu questions before gritting his teeth. "Clearwing Fast Dragon's monster effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can negate one of your monster's effects and drop their attack to zero! Vanishing Mirror! (2200 → 0 Atk)"

"Oh is that so? Then I activate Catastrophe Draw! I destroy all five monsters from my deck to draw two cards! Then the magic card, One for One lets me send a monster card from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon Wise Core!"

"Another core?! That's the third one! How many of them exist?!" Yu questions.

"I activate my second Lightning Rod! With Wise Core's effect, I summon Wise Top, Guard, Attack, Carrier, and Infinity! Join Together, Mechlord Lord Emperor Wisel!" Aporia announces for a second time. (Lv 1, 2500 Atk) "I will not fail a second time! Wisel's effect! I take your Clearwing Fast Dragon! (2500 → 5000 Atk) Battle! Mechlord Lord Emperor Wisel will destroy you in one blow!"

Yu drives in shock before shaking his head as he passes an Action Card. "Shit!"

"Oh no! Yu failed to get the Action Card! Is this already the end of the fan favorite!?" Melissa exclaims.

"I will not allow that to happen. It seems as if this Yu is incapable of dueling properly without the proper push," Roget said before pressing the button again shocking Yu's head before letting out a yell in pain.

"Oi! You ok?! This happened last time!" Melissa says looking over at Yu who roars in pain before the path changes. "What the!? The path changed?"

Yu notices it before making an immediate turn and grabbing the Action Card. "Action magic: Miracle. I have your monster become unable to be destroyed by battle for this attack and I take half the damage."

Yu - LP 4000 → 1500

"Yu!" Avery exclaims as she looks at the screen while her bracelet starts to react. "Again? Just like last time."

Serena and Yuzu look at their bracelets which both glow in reaction to Yu's outburst.

Meanwhile, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto were releasing painful screams before getting the vision that they were dueling Aporia.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Aporia says with a grunt before looking at Yu.

"My turn! Draw!" Yu says with his eyes growing a rather rainbow color before starting his chant. "Guided in this new dimension!"

Yuya was the next one to continue the chant. "Burn the wretched and grant me victory to defeat all those that oppose my immortal throne! Pendulum Summon!"

"Appear my monster servants! Synchron Explorer: Quick!" Yu slams the card on his duel disk yet the card remained undamaged in the slightest. "Formula's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field and treat it as a Synchro Monster! The target will be Synchron Explorer: Quick!"

"What is the point of bringing out that monster? It is weaker than my monster even if it is treated as a Synchro Monster!" Aporia exclaims as Yu begins to laugh maniacally.

"You believe that I don't know that? Shut up and pay attention!" Yu says before picking up a card from his hand. "I activate the magic card: Synchron Multiversal Summoning! This card allows me to Banish Facedown a Synchro Monster that I originally control and a Synchron that I control on my field! I choose Clearwing Fast Dragon and Synchron Explorer: Quick!"

"You do what!?" Aporia exclaims as Yu starts speeding up with intense speed before disappearing. "He disappeared?"

"Clear mind! I tune the Level 7 Clearwing Fast Dragon to the Level 5 Synchron Explorer: Quick!" Yu exclaims!

"The sacred glow that calls forth a miraculous evolution!" Yuto chants with his purple eyes.

"Envelop the world with your overwhelming light and become the radiant star of hope!" Yugo exclaims finishing the chant.

"Accel Synchro! Descend! Level 12! Cosmic Wing Starlight Dragon! (Lv 12, 3500 Atk)" The four shouted out in unison as Yu appears back on the arena. Cosmic Wing Starlight Dragon rises to the top letting out a massive roar.

"A Level 12 Synchro Pendulum Monster! That's the highest level that a Synchro Monster can have!" Melissa exclaims with glee. Everyone in the crowd cheers in excitement at the sight but Yuzu, Serena, and Avery's bracelet glows brighter in response to this.

"Starlight Wing's monster effect will activate now! Once per turn during either player's turn, I can negate the effect of one of your monsters and make their attack 0. Then Starlight Wing gains that attack until the end phase! That target will be Mechlord Lord Emperor Wisel! Starlight Veil!" (3500 → 6000 Atk) (2500 → 0 Atk)

"6000 attacks?! Damn your shrewd tricks!" Aporia exclaims speeding up for an Action Card.

"Battle! Cosmic Wing Starlight Dragon will attack Mechlord Lord Emperor Wisel! Genesis Storm!" Yu announces with Aporia smiles.

"I activate Wisel Guard's monster effect! Once per turn, I can negate your attack!" Aporia chuckles with a smile.

"Foolish! While this card is on my field, my dragon can negate the activation of an effect that would affect it for a number of times equal to the number of non-Tuner Monsters used to Synchro Summon this card! I negate Wisel Guard's effect! Continue the battle!"

"Trap card: Draining Shield! I take no battle damage from this and gain attack equal to your dragon's life! That will be a 6000 Life Point gain!"

"Your monster will be destroyed! And with Wisel Infinity gone, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

Aporia - LP 3600 → 9600

"I end my turn!" Yu exclaims with frustration in his voice before feeling a massive shock in his head. "GAAH!"

"Oi! Is there seriously something wrong with you, Yu!?" Melissa exclaims as Yu remains motionless and stays silent.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Grand Core (Lv 1, 0 Atk)! Then I activate the trap card: Bomb Blast! Up to three monsters, I can destroy one of my monsters and deal you 400 points of damage! I destroy Grand Core! Take the damage!"

Yu - LP 1500 → 1100

"Finally! I can Special Summon Mechlord Emperor Granel, Granel Top, Granel Attack, Granel Guard, and Granel Carrier! Assemble at one for me! Appear! Mechlord Emperor Grannel! (Lv 1, 9600 Atk) I activate Grannel's monster effect! I target your Synchro Monster and equip it to this card!"

"Did you forget my monster's effect? I negate Grannel's monster effect." Yu says with a rather quiet voice.

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card: Ultimate Providence! I send Wise Attack 3 to the graveyard and negate your monster's effect! I will absorb Cosmic Wing Starlight Dragon!" (9600 → 13100 Atk) "Battle! I attack you directly with Mechlord Emperor Grannel!"

Yu remains irresponsive to the whole thing which makes Roget question a bit before pressing the button not getting any reaction. "What happened?!"

A screen pops up in front of Roget revealing Reiji with a smirk on his face. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice something like that."

"Reiji Akaba…" Roget grits his teeth in frustration and anger. "What did you do!?"

"A simple shock device implemented in Yu's duel disk. In Standard, he has shown signs of having a violent outburst. This shock resets Yu's brain to a normal state than his… awakened state that you have been forcing him out of. However, it is a one time use I'm afraid. Seems like it also short-circuited your implant in him." Reiji says before letting out a sly smile. "Yu is one of us. I will not have him work for you like a puppet."

"You did what!?" Roget exclaims as the transmission ends.

"I activate the trap card: Defense Draw! This card allows me to negate your attack and lets me draw one card from my deck!" Yu says before raising his head with a massive groan as he rubs his head. He blinks for a couple of seconds as he looks to see Mechlord Emperor Grannel right in front of him. He looks at his hands before shaking his head.

"It seems you have gone out of your state… I have the advantage against you. It will all be decided in the next turn. I end my turn." Aporia says with a smug expression.

Yu looks at the opposing monster before gritting his teeth. He felt exhausted as he rides his D-Wheel and could barely raise his hand. 'Gotta beat this bastard…'

"Stay down. You are against overwhelming odds. Give up and you will be spared. I'll kill you if you continue this." Aporia states not even flinching.

"S-Shut up… I still have one chance to win this. And I'm going to take it!" Yu said as a rush of adrenaline courses through his body as he draws his card before looking at it. "Perfect! Guided in this new world! Break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters! Reappear Synchron Explorer: Nitro and Synchron Explorer: Fleur (Lv 2, 400 Atk)! Next, I activate the magic card: Synchron Explorers: Trash Renewal! I pay half of my Life Points and I can fuse my two monsters! Then I banish them along with the Fusion Monster to fuse once again! I fuse Synchron Explorer: Nitro and Synchron Explorer: Fleur!"

"A Fusion Summon?!" Aporia exclaims.

Yu - LP 1100 → 550

"Two creatures with the power of the future! Become one to call forth the ravenous dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Starve Venemy Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk) Next, I banish Nitro, Fleur, and Starve Venemy Dragon to Fuse once again! Ravenous Dragon with fangs dripping with venom! Two creature with the power of the future! Sow terror to everyone against your venomous rage! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 12! Malicious Toxic Dragon! (Lv 12, 3500 Atk)!"

"That's is Yuri's card… Another extra deck pendulum monster..." Aporia examines as he stares at the card. "Even with that card, you cannot defeat my monster! What do you intend to do?"

"This! Malicious Toxic Dragon monster effect! Once per turn, I place a Toxin counter on all monsters you control! They lose 500 attack and they have their effects negated! Venom Explosion! But since your monster attack is from an effect, it's all gone!" (13100 → 0 Atk) "Then! When a monster with a Toxin Counter leaves the field, you lose 500 Life Points! Finally! Malicious Toxic Dragon gains 100 for each Toxin Counter! Venom Infusion! (3500 → 4000 Atk)"

"If that monster hits, Aporia is going to take massive damage! Is he going to try and go for an Action Card?!" Melissa says as Aporia speeds up.

"Battle! Malicious Toxic Dragon attacks Mechlord Emperor Grannel Infinity! Decaying Toxic Tide!" Yu shouts pointing his hand as the dragon attacks with Aporia reaching for an action card. He grabs it but it was too late.

Aporia - LP 9600 → 5600

"Now! Grannel Infinity is gone. So is the other parts! Take 2500 points of damage!" Yu announces with a smile.

Aporia - LP 5600 → 3400

"Your Mechlords relied too much on me having Synchros! Now that I have a Fusion Monster, you're hopeless! I set a card facedown! Turn end! And now that the Toxic Counters are gone, Malicious Toxic Dragon's attack returns to normal (4000 → 3500 Atk)"

"That is what you believe!" Aporia announces as he draws his card. "Do not believe that I think that I would face Synchro users! Far from it! That is why I have my ace monster! I send 3 Mechlord monsters from my hand to the graveyard! Appear Mechlord Astro Machinicle(Lv 12, 4000)!"

"So that's your ace monster?! Fine! I'll face it with everything I got!" Yu says with a smile on his face prepping for what could come next.

"I activate the magic card: Aurora Draw! I can only activate this if I have no other cards in my hand. I draw two cards!" Aporia said before looking at his hand. "As per Mechlord Astro Machinicle's effect, I discard a Mechlord Emperor part to the Cemetary in order to gain its Effect! I sent Wisel Attack 5 to the graveyard. After gaining the effect, you take piercing damage! And Wisel Attack 5 has an effect that negates the activation of an opponent's Trap Card when it attacks!"

"That still leaves Action Cards!" Yu says before speeding up with Aporia following after.

"Battle! Mechlord Astro Machinicle attacks Malicious Toxic Dragon!" Aporia exclaims as Yu picks up an action card but doesn't activate it.

Yu - LP 550 → 50

"Yu doesn't activate his action card! Is it something that he can't use? Is this the end for him?!" Melissa exclaims with everyone chatting towards themselves.

"As if. That guy is full of random stuff." Serena says before examing the tv watching the duel. "You won't lose to anyone until I beat you that is."

"Malicious Toxic Dragon's monster effect! When this card leaves the field, I destroy both monsters in my Pendulum Zone and place it there!" Yu says placing it on the side of his duel disk as Malicious Toxic Dragon pops up with it's scale of 1.

"I end my turn! You have 50 Life Points and soon only one card in your hand. What could you possibly do with what you have left?!" Aporia exclaims pointing his finger at Yu. "You're resistance is pointless. Give up and fall into despair with your Lancer allies!"

"You don't get it! A deck is infinite possibilities! Every single card that I have in this deck is significant! There are no certainties! That is what I believe! My turn!" Yu exclaims before drawing his card before chuckling which then turns to laughing which confuses everyone watching. "The stuff that comes out really shock me. I'll tell you that much."

"What are you babbling about?" Aporia questions while examining Yu.

"I told you. Everything in my deck has a possibility. This is it. But of course, preparations must be made! Malicious Toxic Dragon's Pendulum Effect! I can place a Pendulum monster from my deck or face up in my extra deck in the other Pendulum Zone! Then I place a Toxic Counter on your monster! I choose the Scale 10 Starlight Wing Cosmic Dragon! Cosmic Dragon's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effect of one monster that you control and then place a Pendulum monster from my deck faceup in the Extra Deck! However, I cannot Pendulum Summon this turn! I send Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

"What's the point of rebuilding your Pendulum Scale if you don't even use it?!" Aporia exclaims looking at Yu with a smile.

"That's this. If I have two cards in my Pendulum Zone and a face-up Odd-Eyes monster in my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Phantasma dragon from my hand! Spectral dragon with dual-colored eyes, from the ashes of defeat, bring the dazzling light of victory that shines even in the deepest darkness! Appear! Level 8! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon! (Lv 8, 3000 Atk)"

"What can this dragon do? It still has fewer attack points then Mechlord Astro Machinicle!"

"This! Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon attacks Mechlord Astro Machinicle!" Yu says with a smile. His pendant starts glowing crazily as Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon rises in the air.

"What?! He's attacking with fewer attack points! Is he crazy?!" Melissa exclaims with shock.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's monster effect! When this card attacks, your monster loses 1000 attack for each face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck! There are currently three Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck so Mechlord Astro Machinicle loses 3000 Attack! Fantastic Force (4000 → 1000 Atk)!"

"Even with that, I still have life points! That will be more than enough to take you down!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions so easily! Malicious Venom Dragon's Pendulum Effect! Monsters with a toxin counter lose 500 attack for each Extra Deck monster in my Pendulum Zones! There's two so lose another 1000! (1000 → 0 Atk) Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon attacks Mechlord Astro Machinicle! Cosmic Wing Starlight Dragon's secondary Pendulum effect! For each Synchron Explorer face-up in my extra deck, my monster gains 300 points! (3000 → 3600 Atk) Continue the battle! Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes! Unleash your attack and decimate your foes! Phantasma Flame of Fantasy!"

"Damn you! Losing to a human?! Impossible!" Aporia grits his teeth before being slammed by the attack causing him to crash.

Aporia - LP 3400 → 0

Winner: Yu!

The crowd goes wild at the duel that they had just witnessed with Yu smiling and waving his hands at his fans. Then Yu drives his D-Wheel to the pit stop and jumps off before running through the hallways of the complex where he sees a door. He heard people rushing behind him and he swiftly enters the door and closes it behind him after making sure that no one was behind him. After closing the door, he leans against the wall taking heavy breaths before falling to the floor.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing here?" A voice came above him. Yu looks up to see Serena said with her arms folded.

"Serena? Is this your room?" Yu said before standing up and groans while holding his head. "That was quite the duel that I was in."

"Oh really? It's not like I was watching it on the tv." Serena said with a sarcastic tone. "Get off the floor."

"R-Right… Sorry." Yu tries to get up with Serena having her hand up and her head looking away. "Huh?"

"Not a word…" Yu heard before smiling and takes her hand and gets pulled up. "You gave all of us quite a shock with that duel. With both your actions and your cards. Mind explaining what exactly you're on?"

'Was that a joke? I can't tell with Serena having a serious expression on her face' Yu says before taking out his cards. "I guess you could say a remembrance of the past. Something that I didn't have was given to me. Or something like that."

"Doesn't explain anything really…" Serena comments before sitting on her bed and motions Yu to sit which he accepts sitting next to her. "Fine. What about your thing with all of the yelling and such. It was the same against Yuto and Misaki."

"That…" Yu said before rubbing the back of his neck. "Apparently Roget had placed a shocking device into the back of my neck which connects to my brain back at the prison. I'm guessing he would give me controlled shocks forcing me to go crazy."

"Such a dirty tactic. Makes me sick thinking about it. Then what happened? After a bit, you came back to your senses."

"I'm guessing Reiji did something to my Duel Disk." Yu examines it. "Well, whatever it is. I'm glad all the shocking is over. Who knows what could have happened to me if Roget controlled me… He would probably force me to fight you guys thinking about it seeing as he's from Academia."

"He's what?!" Serena exclaims with shock. "Are you saying that this place is under control by Academia already?"

"I don't think so. It seems as if Aporia was sent to take down the Synchro Dimension though I think we don't have to worry about him cause of he crashed." Yu said before thinking about it. "Which begs the question. Why did Roget want me to dispose of Aporia like that if they are on the same side?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was going to do something against what he was. There are things that we'll never know." Serena comments before looking at the television. "Avery is coming up next against Sergey next round..."

"She'll win. I have faith in her." Yu says with an exhausted look before letting out a sigh.

Serena catches that as she looks at Yu. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's just constant fighting and such. It gets somewhat draining." Yu droops his shoulders slowly. "I mean... constantly dueling. The chance of losing those that you love, being tortured, manipulated, dying... Where's the limit to all of this? The weight of our responsibility is too heavy for me... I just want to rest properly... At least a few minutes. Is that too much for me to ask?"

"Yu... What makes you think that I have the answer to that?" Serena says with Yu looking even more down, with both hands covering his face. "This war is something that not even I was truly aware of until I really met you. Really met you as a person. You're a strange person Yu Nishkiyama..."

"Strange?" Yu mutters under his breath.

"Well, for one thing, you were nice to me. Even after I lashed out at you... You stood there and kept your ground and tried to help me. Even after everything that I did, you were there to teach me things that I never knew. For that I thank you." Serena says before getting a little embarrassed before looking away. "Jeez... Why am I opening up to you?"

"Maybe... Cause you're a nice person?" Yu said with a tired voice. Yu slowly lifts up his head looking at Serena "You may seem like a cold person, but you're a nice person inside. Perhaps that's why I was so adamant of being there for you."

"Perhaps. Or maybe it's because that's the type of person you are." Serena said before feeling something heavy on her shoulders before looking over at Yu who had passed out. "W-What the hell are you doing?! I opened up to you, but we're going a bit too fast! Get off..."

Serena notices that Yu had been slowly crying as the tears were slowly falling off his face as she remembered what he had just been through.

(Apparently, Roget had placed a shocking device into the back of my neck which connects to my brain back at the prison. I'm guessing he would give me controlled shocks forcing me to go crazy. The weight of our responsibility is too heavy for me... I just want to rest properly... At least a few minutes. Is that too much for me to ask?)

Serena looks at Yu who is peacefully resting on her shoulder and was unsure of what to do so she remained still trying her best not to make any sudden movements.

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of The Human! Ok... So I was planning on doing Avery and Sergey vs Rio and Rei, but then I saw Sergey's original deck before he goes to his normal deck and I just couldn't. It was so bad that I just couldn't... That type of deck is just not acceptable to me in the slightest. In any case, normal deck for Sergey. By the way, I put in a little chat for Serena and Yu so that was fun. But next chapter will DEFINITELY be Sergey vs Avery, that's something you will get, NexusMHX guaranteed. That will come in August. So just you wait and see what's coming next. In any case, I hoped you enjoy this episode of The Human. If you liked this, make sure to follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off for now! Stay classy!**


	21. No Turning Back

What had just happened was burned into Avery's mind. And this isn't the first time something like this has happened. The first time would be during the Xyz Dimension while he was dueling with Ryouga and Yuto against Academia students. The second time would be during her time with Yusho when Yu and Rei were at Academia. The third time was at the Standard Dimension during the Junior Youth League. Then the last two times were at Synchro where Yu had loud outbursts of rage and began dueling violently.

During these times, her bracelet would react very violently in response to these "outbursts" that Yu had and for some reason, it would make her exhausted. She would hear very faint and quiet words while seeing very blurry visions. Though she couldn't tell what exactly they were, it would make her worried as if something was wrong with Yu. When Yu got out of his state the last time, the bracelet stop reacting but that moment was when the reactions were at their strongest and most painful for her.

As much as she wanted to focus on that, she had to duel against Sergey who was her dueling partner during the first round of the Friendship Games against Rei and Rio and he won without her getting even a single turn to do anything. She felt a huge amount of pressure on her as she looked at her deck. She picks it up and goes through all the cards with a smile before putting them all in her duel disk and equips it to her arm.

The door opens with a few guards entering and examining the room presumably looking for Yu before escorting Avery to the cockpit where she gets dressed in her red and green D-Wheel tracksuit. She puts on her mixed color helmet before getting on her D-Wheel and attaches her Duel Disk to it before starting the engine.

The Human

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 20: No Turning Back

"Oi. That's enough sleeping. Your sister is on." Serena comments poking Yu's cheek while his head was resting on her lap. She pokes him a few more times hearing muttering from the guy. "Seriously. You're quite hopeless. How you managed to live this long is beyond me."

"... Eh." Yu slowly opens his eyes and looks around as he leans on one hand on something soft while rubbing his eye still a bit drowsy. He ends up clenching his hand a bit before hearing a little mutter as he looks down to see his hand on someone's thigh before looking up to see Serena. Suddenly he jumps a bit back before falling off the bed. "Ow…"

"The heck are you doing, weirdo! Why are you screaming all of a sudden?!" Serena looks away a bit rather flushed with Yu fumbling.

"What do you mean why am I flustered?! Any guy would be like that if they found themselves on a lap pillow! That is a weeb's dream in life!" Yu exclaims in a loud voice.

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting? A weeb's dream?" Serena comments before hearing voices outside and runs over and pushes Yu down behind the bed while over him as the door opens revealing two guards.

"What's with the large racket? Who are you talking to?" One of the guards asks Serena who looks at the guards while letting out a nervous sweat.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw someone in the vents." Serena lies to the best of her ability with the guards giving her a weird look before one of them takes out a small device.

"Attention all units. There might be a chance that Yu is in the ventilation system. Seal off all points. Blueprints of the vicinity will be sent soon." The second guard says before walking away as the guards lock the door. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Serena finally lets out a sigh of relief before taking her hand off Yu who was blushing and covering his face.

"What's wrong? You got a fever?" Serena puts her hand on Yu's forehead. "Jeez, you're burning up. Stay here real quick."

"I-It's nothing. Just get off me please." Yu says as Serena stands up giving him enough room to let out a sigh before standing up. "Let's just watch the duel."

* * *

"The second match of the second round is about to begin everyone! We have the sister to the previous winner: Avery!" Melissa announces as Avery rides out on her D-Wheel while going to the starting line and looking around.

Yu… I hope you're alright. I'll make sure that everything that you taught me is going to win us this.' Avery thinks to herself as she looks at her deck.

"And our other duelist, the infamous destroyer of his foes, Sergey!" Sergey drives his massive D-Wheel with a stern expression on his face before making it to the starting line. He looks at Avery, examining her before looking forward.

"Alright, everyone! You know the drill! Action Field, On! Crossover Accel!"

"Duel Mode: On! Autopilot: Standby!"

"3… 2… 1… Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

"Duel!"

Avery - LP 4000

Sergey - LP 4000

"Who will be the first one to make it out of the gate and take the first turn? Will it be Avery? Or Sergey!?" Melissa exclaims as Avery goes through the gate first. "And it looks like Avery is first! She will be taking the first move!"

"My turn! I activate the magic card: Neos Fusion! With this, I can Fusion Summon a Neos Fusion Monster using exactly two monsters from either my hand, deck, or field ignoring its Summoning conditions! I'll send Elemental Hero Neos and Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" Avery says before taking the cards out of her deck and placing it into the graveyard before chanting. Otherworldly warrior of cosmic space! Otherworldy warrior of the torrential oceans! Become one and protect the future! Fusion Summon! Appear, Elemental Hero Brave Neos! (Level 7, 3000 Atk)"

A portal opens up with a buffer version of Neos enters through it before crossing his hands giving off a feeling of power as everyone in the crowd looks excited.

"Wasting no time at all, Avery pulls off a magnificent Fusion Summon. It's a stronger version of her ace monster it seems." Melissa announces.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Avery looks over at Sergey who looks rather interested as he speeds up.

"How dull! If there is a Field Spell active on the field, I can Special Summon Earthbound Prisoner: Stone Sweeper from my hand! (Lv 5, 1600 Atk) Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Earthbound Prisoner: Line Walker (Lv 3, 800 Atk)!" Two creatures in black appear on his field giving off an ominous feeling. "Additionally from my hand, I activate the Magic Card: Resonance - Synchro Fusion! With this cards effect, I will now perform a Synchro and Fusion Summon using the two monsters I control!"

"What?! Both methods at the same time?!" Avery exclaims looking at the monsters.

"I Tune my Level 5 Stone Sweeper with my Level 3 Line Walker! Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant: Geo Griffin! (Lv 8, 2500 Atk)" A gigantic griffin with metallic parts flies around before Sergey chuckles. "Now I fuse Stone Sweeper and Line Walker! Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution. And become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Earthbound Servant: Geo Kraken! (Lv 8, 2800 Atk)"

"Wow! That's amazing! He was able to perform two summoning methods at once!" Melissa exclaims looking at the Kraken who had appeared.

"I activate the effect of Line Walker in my Graveyard! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can make Elemental Hero Brave Neos treated as if it was Special Summoned this turn!" Sergey announces pointing at her.

"Treated as it was Special Summoned again? What's the point of that?" Avery questions.

"I activate Geo Kraken's monster effect! I can destroy all of my opponent's monsters that were Special Summoned on my turn!" Sergey announces with his serious expression. "And it will then deal 800 damage per monster destroyed."

"I see. He made Avery's monster treated as though it was Summoned this turn to destroy it with Geo Kraken's effect!" Melissa said examining the duel.

Geo Kraken unleashes black sludge to engulf Avery and Brave Neos and after a bit of time, both Avery and Brave Neos escape with ease.

"Brave Neos wasn't destroyed!" Melissa exclaims with excitement.

"I activate Neos Fusion's effect. When a Fusion Monster would be destroyed, I can banish this card and negate the destruction!" Avery explains with a smile as Sergey gets slightly irritated.

"I set one card facedown. I end my turn." Sergey grunts as Avery draws her card.

"My turn! I summon Elemental Hero: Avian! (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) Then I activate the magic card: Mask Change! I send Avian to the graveyard! Fusion Summon! Appear, Masked Hero: Blast! (Lv 6, 2200 Atk) I activate his effect! I pay 500 Life Points and return your set card back to your hand!" A green masked hero appears from on top of the buildings before slamming onto the road and shoots a blast knocking the card back to Sergey's hand.

Avery - LP 4000 → 3500

"Blast's second effect! When Special Summoned, I can half one of your monster's attack. I choose Geo Kraken! (2800 → 1400 Atk) Battle! Brave Neos attacks Geo Griffin! Fist of Cosmos!" Brave Neos runs over to Geo Griffin and punches it into the ground.

Sergey - LP 4000 → 3500

"Geo Griffin's monster effect! When an Earthbound Prisoner monster is destroyed, I can target and destroy one of your monsters! I choose Masked Hero: Blast!" A shadow version of Geo Griffin engulfs Masked Hero: Blast.

"Tsk. Well, Brave Neos' monster effect! When it destroys a monster by battle, I can add a card that specifically adds Elemental Hero Neos in its name! I'll add Neos Fusion from my deck to my hand!" Avery says before looking at her hand. "I set one card facedown and end my turn and Kraken's attack return to normal (1400 → 2800 Atk)!"

"My turn! I activate the magic card: Earthbound Salvation from my hand! I can add one "Earthbound" monster and Spell Card to my hand. And because a Field Spell is active, I can Special Summon Stone Sweeper from my hand! Additionally, I Summon the Tuner Monster Earthbound Prisoner: Grounds Keeper from my hand! (Lv 1, 300 Atk)"

"He going to Fuse and Synchro Summon again," Avery comments getting ready to get an Action Card.

"I activate the magic card: Resonance - Synchro Fusion! I tune the Level 5 Stone Sweeper and the Level 1 Grounds Keeper! Spirit bound to the earth, Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin (Lv 6, 2000 Atk)! Next, I fuse Stone Sweeper and Grounds Keeper! He who is bound by stone, Become one with he who is bound by the earth and grasp the land. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina! (Lv 6, 2000 Atk)"

Two black golems appeared next to Sergey while looking at Avery next to Geo Kraken.

"You are rather dull. No beauty whatsoever! I activate Geo Gremlin's monster effect! I target one monster you control and you choose whether to destroy that monster or not. If it is destroyed, I skip the Battle Phase of this turn. If not, I gain Life Points equal to its attack!"

"Brave Neos is staying on the field! None of your monsters have monsters with enough attack to destroy my monster by battle!" Avery responds.

Sergey - LP 3500 → 5000

"You made a mistake. I activate the magic card: Earthbound Suicidal Explosion! I target one monster on both of our fields and destroy them! I target Geo Gremlina and Brave Neos. At this point, you can't activate cards in response to this effect!" Geo Gremlina jumps onto Brave Neos before exploding into a massive explosion.

"Brave Neos!" Avery exclaims before picking up an Action Magic before smiling. 'Well, at least I can live through the battle phase with these two trap cards and Action Magic.'

"Geo Gremlina's monster effect. When a monster you control is destroyed, I can destroy monsters that I control and deal you damage equal to the combined attack rating. I choose Geo Kraken and Geo Gremlina with a combined attack total rating of 4800! Get your unsightly body away from me!"

"W-Wait what?!" Avery questions looking at the two monsters floating right above her before exploding causing her D-Wheel to slow down to a halt but gets in the way of Sergey's D-Wheel and crashes into a building.

Avery - LP 3500 → 0

* * *

"W-What…" Yu stares at the screen with a silent expression. He slowly walks to the screen to see the helicopter flying over the fiery crash. He tried to say something but words failed him as he drops to his knees with Serena just staring at the screen before looking at Yu. He looks down in despair before the black aura starts to surround him as he slams his fist onto the ground.

"Oi! Yu! Calm down!" Serena bracelet starts shining in reaction to Yu's aura and she feels drained. "D-Damn it."

"Authorities are on the scene to find no deaths from this accident with 11 injured. However, the duelist that fell off, Avery Nishkiyama's body is found and are transferring her to a nearby hospital." The words cause Yu's aura level to drop slightly as he looks up to see medical people are seen carrying Avery's body onto a hospital truck.

"Oh thank god… I thought she was gone." Yu barely lets out before sitting back to normal. His aura level was still there as the light from Serena's bracelet slowly dies down.

"Y-Yeah…" Serena said before hearing footsteps from outside as she pushes Yu away. "Sorry Yu about you know."

"It's… It's fine. That bastard Sergey. He's going to pay for what he's done." Yu looks up at the monitor before glaring at Sergey who didn't show any remorse for his actions which pissed Yu off. Yu grips his fist before standing up. "I'll make sure that you get what you deserve Sergey."

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of the Human! You know. I don't actually know what happened here. I actually tried something new which was doing a mock duel with one of my friends with the decks of the two people in the fanfiction which was actually quite interesting. Though it was a one-turn kill so honestly, I had no idea and the duel was so short that I had to add filler to make it some kind but still did the method of the win. Not sure if I'm going to do that again. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of The Human! If you enjoyed, make sure to follow/favorite/comment for new content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	22. Like a Mirror

Yu starts pacing back and forth rather aggressively which is starting to annoy Serena as she looks at the screen. "Drat… I'm next. Oi! Yu!"

Yu remains silent as he looks both worried and angry at the same time before a pillow smacks his head as he turns around. "What?!"

"You can't stay here any longer… The guards are going to be here soon." Serena comments looking around. "Go to the hospital and find your sister if it's eating you up so much! I'm going to be alright."

"Are you sure?" Yu asks a bit hesitant about it. The girl nods as both of them hear footsteps from outside as Serena grabs Yu and pushes him behind the bed. The door opens up as the two security guard takes her away. After the footsteps disappeared, Yu stood up before looking at his hand. "Did I just grope Serena on accident? I'm actually glad for her lack of self-awareness for once. Otherwise, I'd be dead…"

Yu slowly walks to the door and opens it after realizing that the guards don't lock the doors while the contestant is out dueling as he exits the room looking through the hallways before seeing a vent and thinks about going for it before remembers something and he avoids it. He runs through the hallways making his way past certain guards. He eventually made his way to the area where he sees well-dressed people watching the duel.

Yu looks at the monitors seeing Serena's duel as she looks like she's winning her duel easily. Not wanting to get caught, Yu walks past the exit making his way out towards the streets of New Domino City.

"So apparently, there are three of them are here? Man. This is going to be fun." Yuri states watching over the city before looking at the TV seeing a medical truck taking Avery to a hospital near the stadium. "Guess that's my first stop. Let the hunt begin, then."

The Human

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 21: Like a Mirror

"I figured something wasn't exactly go my way…" Yu looks over the rooftop of a nearby building to see a bunch of Sector Security Officers standing around, patrolling the scene around the hospital. He looks around trying to find an opening with no such luck. "Damn it… What can I do in this situation? Dueling all of them at once is out of the case. They'll most likely just swarm me and hit me, knocking me out as they did in prison. I need to be stealthy if I'm going to see Avery. I guess I need to wait until night then… That's probably the best time I can strike... I don't like this. Who knows what could happen to her? I'm just so worried about her… Get your head out of it, Yu! You need to find a way to get in there. It can't be too hard."

Time passes as Yu looks through his deck while examining possible points of entry. The front was a definite no and going in through the windows was too suspicious. He had thought of going through the windows but it would be noticed easily by people outside and also thought of going in through the back, but there were a few guards inspecting the people going in and the cargo they were taken into the building.

"Vents are probably my last option. Though that leaves two problems. One, I don't know where exactly to look. Avery could be anywhere… Two, vents could make a lot of loud noise drawing all the guards toward me like a pack of flesh-eating zombies. Three, the entrance is too small for my body to fit in!" Yu yells out in anger before flopping on his back. He hears the roar of a D-Wheel as he looks up to see Yugo is riding a D-Wheel off the freeway onto the rooftop of the hospital in front of Yu.

"Eh? Where did you come from?" Yu questions as Yugo removes his helmet. "We have the same face…"

"We do… It's like looking in the mirror." Yugo questions looking at Yu. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You're getting the same feeling… Wait. You're Yugo?!" Yu questions pointing at Yugo who looks at Yu before gives a look like he's realizing something.

"Oi! It's you! You're the one that took, Rin! Am I right?!" Yugo exclaims pointing his finger at Yu who just stares in shock from the accusation. Yugo says activating his duel disk. "Answer the question! You're the one who took Rin! Where did you take her?!"

"Oi! Hold up a second! You're mistaking me for someone else! I didn't take Rin!" Yu says trying to defend himself even though he knows that his opponent isn't going to let up. "Tsk. Fine. I'll make you listen the hard way, Yugo!"

"Action Field: On! Crossover!" Yu's duel disk says as platforms form around the two with cards shooting around them.

"Duel!" Yu and Yugo exclaim at the same time.

Yu - LP 4000

Yugo - LP 4000

"My turn!" Yu says looking at his hand before picking out a card. "I summon Synchron Explorer, Nitro! (Lv 2, 300 Atk) Nitro's monster effect! When normal summoned, I can add the field spell: Synchron Sanctuary from my deck to my hand. Then I activate the field spell: Synchron Sanctuary! By tributing one Pendulum Synchron monster from my field, I choose two Synchron Explorers from my deck and set them into my Pendulum Zones! Using the Scale 1 Synchron Explorer: Junk and the Scale 8 Synchron Explorer: Formula to construct the Pendulum Scale!"

The words Pendulum filled on his Duel disk as two pillars of light open up behind.

"Pendulum? You use the same summoning method as Sawatari and the others?" Yugo questions.

"Oh come on! You saw my duel, didn't you against Aporia, didn't you?!" Yu exclaims in irritation as he looks at Yugo. He lets out a sigh before lifting his duel disk. "Synchron Sanctuary effect! Once per turn, when I control no monsters in my Main Monster Zones, I can add one Pendulum Synchron Monster from either faceup from my extra deck or from my deck! I'll add the Level 4 Synchron Explorer: Hyper! Guided in this new world! Break the dimensional shift and create a new future! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters! Appear from my extra deck: Synchron Explorer Nitro, Synchron Explorer: Hyper (Lv 4, 800 Atk), and Synchron Explorer: Tuning Supporter (Lv 1, 300 Atk)."

"Summoning a lot. As usual." Yugo comments looking at the cards before thinking about it a bit. "Hold on a second…"

"Synchron Explorers can be treated tuners or non-tuners in a Synchro Summon! I tune the Level 1, Synchron Supporter: Tuning Supporter and Level 2, Synchron Explorer, Nitro to the Level 4 Hyper Synchron!" Yu exclaims as the monsters start to form lines into a path before Yu starts chanting. "Pure white dragon with unblemished wings! Descend upon the battlefield with the speed of light and slash apart every enemy in your path! Synchro Summon! Appear before me, Level 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk)"

The shiny dragon slowly descends in front of the two people as Yugo looks straight at it.

"At this time, I activate the effects of Synchron Explorers: Nitro, Hyper, and Tuning Support! When used for Synchro Summoning, I can activate their effects. Nitro deals 500 points of damage towards you!" Yu yells out, pointing his finger at Yugo.

Yugo - 4000 →3500

"Hyper's effect! Clearwing Fast Dragon gains 800 attack! (2500 → 3300 Atk) And Tuning Support lets me draw one card! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Yu yells out before patiently waiting for his opponent.

"Get your head straight Yugo! For Rin!" Yugo exclaims before drawing a card from his deck.

"Trying to tell you mate. I'm not the one who took her! Why would I even be here if I took her? Why would I take her?" Yu questions in confusion with a sigh.

"You're after that girl then! Avery! She looks just like Rin!" Yugo says as a counterargument with Yu getting extremely irritated.

"She's my sister damn it!" Yu exclaims.

"You look nothing alike!" Yugo says as a comeback.

"She's adopted!" Yu yells with heavy breaths before readying his Duel Disk.

"How should I believe you!? Eugh… This is going in circles! You're just trying to mess with my head!" Yugo yells before looking at his hand. "I summon Speed Roid Bamboo Horse from my hand! (Lv 4, 1100 Atk) And using Bamboo Horse's effect, I Special Summon my Tuner Monster Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice from my hand! (Lv 3, 300 Atk)"

"A Level 7 Synchro Monster is coming!"

"I tune the Level 4 Speed Roid Bamboo Horse to the Level 3 Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice!" Yugo says as his extra deck opens up before letting out a chant. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! (Lv 7, 2500 Atk)"

Both dragons of white slowly look at each other letting out roars gripping both duelists hearts.

"This pain…" Yugo grunts gripping his chest, wincing at this pain.

"Just like last time…" Yu yells out.

"Well ain't this quite the scene." A voice appears from out of nowhere. Yu and Yugo slowly look around to see Yuri watching the duel. "And I see a few familiar faces."

"Yuri!" Yu winces dropping to one of his knee. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Is he your ally? I'll take you both on then!" Yugo exclaims.

"I'm not your enemy! He is! He's the one who took Rin to the Fusion Dimension!" Yu scowls as he stands up.

"Oh, you didn't have to spoil the fun, now. I wanted to see more of your duel." Yuri says before jumping in front of them. "You caught my interest, the first time I saw you when you infiltrated Academia. Because of you, we had to move them to a new location. You can tell how angry, old Akaba was after that."

"I don't really care about any of that… I can tell that you heard our conversation. I won't let you get to Avery!" Yu says readying his duel disk.

"Very well then. I'll be joining in. I hope that you'll entertain me as I hope you will." Yuri activates his duel disk.

Yuri - LP 4000

"This is all ways of messed up… It's hurting my head. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! I summon Predplant Ophrys Scorpio! (Lv 3, 1200 Atk) When Ophrys Scorpio is summoned, I can send a Predplant card from my hand to the graveyard and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Predplant from my deck." Yuri says placing a card into his duel disk before adding another one to his hand. "I send Predplant Stapelia Worm from my hand to the graveyard. And from my deck, I Special Summon Predplant Darling Cobra! (Lv 3, 1000 Atk) When Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add Fusion from my deck to my hand."

"Oi! My name is Yugo not Fusion!" (You should get this joke by now) Yugo yells in irritation as Yu gives his teammate a look of pity.

'The pronunciation is very similar…'

"In any ace. I activate the magic card: Fusion! I fuse together Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra on my field. Two Beautiful flower with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, From a hell under your petals, Give birth to another terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! - Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! (Lv 8, 2800 Atk)"

The three dragons roars out in anger with the three duelists feeling a surge of emotions from inside them. Yu and Yugo look like they're in even more pain then before, though it looks like Yuri is personally enjoying it.

"This feeling! I never felt anything like this!" Yuri lets out in laughter looking at his opponents. "This rush! It's addicting!"

"There is seriously something wrong with this guy…" Yugo comments groaning.

"Battle! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Clearwing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri yells as his dragon shoots vines to destroy the dragon.

"Clearwing Fast Dragon monster effect! Once during either player's turn, I can negate one monster's effect and drop their attack to zero! I choose Starving Venom Dragon! You're not getting any one of us! Vanishing Mirror!"

"I don't think so!" Yuri says with a smile before taunting the two with one card. "I activate the quick play magic: Dimensional Rift! If you control a monster type with a different summoning method then me, I can negate your monster's effect! Continue the battle!"

"I activate the continuous trap: Burning Sonic! I negate the attack and Clearwing Synchro Dragon gains 500 attack! (2500 → 3000 Atk)" Yugo says looking slightly better as he readies his D-Wheel.

"So you had a counter to that? Very well. I set a card facedown. And end my turn." Yuri says before pointing at Yu. "Don't disappoint me, now."

"Hmph. My turn. Draw!" Yu looks at the card drawn. 'Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon… I could use it and my other monsters from my extra deck to Synchro Summon and then Xyz Summon into Dark Anthelion Dragon. No.'

Before Yu could do anything, lights from all directions appeared around the group. D-Wheels and helicopters surrounded the three with light pointing straight at them.

"Sector Security?!" Yugo exclaims as Yuri lets out a disappointed tone.

"They couldn't wait a little longer before interrupting us. Guess we'll have to postpone our match. Seeya, Yu, Fusion!" Yuri says before jumping away leaving Yu and Yugo by themselves alone on the roof.

Duel Terminated. Program downloaded...

"Damn it… I can't go back yet. Without seeing if she's alright." Yu comments as he looks around for different ways. Yugo sees how desperate Yu before making a decision.

"Oi! Yu! Hop on!" Yugo yells out with his mirrored self looks over in confusion. "Hurry up!"

"Fine!" Yu runs over and hops onto Yugo's D-Wheel as the two jump onto the highway with a bunch of D-Wheels and helicopters are chasing after them. "Man they're really after me!"

"Seriously? They're all here because of you?! What the heck did you do to piss of Sector Security so much?"

"I pissed off their boss, that's what!" Yu turns around to see a familiar face. "Tyler?! Is that you?!"

The figure remains quiet as he presses a button on his D-Wheel activating it as Yu's duel disk suddenly activates. "Eh?! What the hell?"

"This is the automated dueling virus." Roget pops up in the screen in front of Yugo. "You're really making this quite irritating. This particular game of cat and mouse is going to get you nowhere."

"Not my fault that you forced us into a gloried doom match for us Lancers!" Yu exclaims looking at Tyler. "Damn it man."

"How about a double wager? If you duel Tyler, your friend here won't be chased. If you don't… well we don't want to know what happens next."

"Hold up! Why should he accept this duel in the first place?! What's in it for him?" Yugo states steering his D-Wheel around a corner.

"I'm getting to that part. If you win this duel, I'll tell you where Avery is and be one step closer. Because she isn't at the hospital now. But if you lose the duel, you'll be heading to the facility. The Quarantine Cells where you'll never live to see the day again. How does that sound?"

"Roget you snake…" Yu growls before looking at Yugo and then back at Tyler. The boy looks at his pendant before shaking his head.

"Yu…"

"I'll do it! I'll accept this duel!" Yu says before turning around. He readies his duel disk before looking at Yugo. "I still got a bit to talk to you… But if Misaki trusts you, then I will. Rin is at the Fusion Dimension. How you'll get there, I don't know. I just wish you the best of luck mate."

"... You too. I hope you find your sister safely." Yugo says with a faint smile while looking straight. "You know. We're not that different then besides our faces."

"Huh. I'm not the only one that notices it?" Yu jumps off Yugo's D-Wheel and lands on Tyler's before jumping again landing on one of the patrol officer's D-Wheels.

"Huh?!" The Patrol Officer exclaims about the situation he was in.

"I need to borrow this!" Yu kicks the officer off his D-Wheel before attaching his Duel Disk towards it before catching up to Tyler. He looks over to see Tyler's eyes completely devoid of any colorization, almost in a trance like state. 'What the heck happen to you…'

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of The Human! And let me tell you something, I know you feel like you were left hanging from what could have been a climatic duel. CAUSE THAT'S HOW I FELT WHEN I WATCHED PART OF ARC-V! Plus ain't it too early for a climatic duel between Yu and any of the other Yu boys? In any case, I made some modifications to the deck, with a few of them having additional effects because their Synchro Summoned only effects were not enough ( Ignister is a prime example of all of this nonsense, blame A.I. and Konami not me) so I decided to give them a buff to make the deck more consistent and such. In any case, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed, don't forget to follow/favorite/comment for more content! Stay Classy!**


	23. The Aesir Lords pt 1

"This place absolute sucks," Rei comments working in the Underground Labor Facility. She looks over to her side to see a bunch of guys staring at her with devilish smiles. "Not even with all the creeps here."

"Don't pay them any attention… Just keep thinking of a way to get out of here." Yuto comments working through the conveyor belt. He lets out a grunt in pain and falls to the floor, groaning in pain from his injuries from being knocked out of the D-Wheel from his duel. His D-Wheel had continued to run even though Yuto had fallen off. The D-Wheel eventually banged against a wall and ran over Yuto, cracking his ribs in almost an instant.

Yuto's wounds weren't getting better as he was forced to do manual labor in the facility with Shun and the others are trying their best to do more work in order to help the boy rest a bit. However, Yuto wasn't just resting, but also plotting for different methods to help the group escape from the location.

"Yuto! Take it easy. Your wounds." Rio says kneeling down to help Yuto to sit back. "We'll take over your work."

"You need your strength Yuto when the time comes." Gongenzaka grunts before looking up. A beeping noise could be heard from Yuto's pocket as it catches Gonenzaka's interest. "Yuto… What's that sound?"

"A mini device that lets us see the duels happening in the Friendship Games. I can use it and determine how long it takes for a person to be sent here after losing." Yuto says taking it out and looking at it. "Yu is dueling again… Against someone called Tyler?"

"Tyler?! He was the previous warden at the Facility. Yu beat him in a duel in order to escape." Misaki says looking at the small screen to see that Yu was currently riding with Tyler on a D-Wheel. "But didn't Yu escape? Why is he dueling him?"

"Probably because of Avery," Sawatari states popping out of nowhere. "He probably got caught looking for Avery and is dueling to escape."

"That is probably the most sense you have made during this whole trip, Sawatari." Rei comments.

"Hey! What does that mean!?" Sawatari exclaims.

"In any case. All we can do is hope that Yu wins and finds Avery." Yuto comments with a grunt.

The Human

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 23: The Aesir Lords Part 1

"Oi. Tyler! What happened to you?!" Yu exclaims looking over at Tyler. His opponent actually did turn but his expression was lifeless… emotionless. Not like the ball of confidence from their duel awhile ago. "Damn it! Whatever. I can't lose now!"

Yu hears the sound of a helicopter above him in the night sky to see said helicopter flying above the two duelists with Melissa popping out from the entrance. "You know! A duel normally starts with you two at the entrance line!"

"What?! Are you serious?! This ain't a tournament duel!" Yu yells putting his D-Wheel into autopilot temporarily to point at Melissa.

"What do you mean this ain't a tournament duel?! It is one! This is the round before the quarter-finals!" Melissa argues back before shaking her head. "In any case. Whoever makes the turn first goes first! Action Field: On! Crossover Acceleration!"

Both D-Wheels start charging to get the first turn with Yu almost making it before pushed back by Tyler's D-Wheel.

'Tsk… He gets the first turn...' Yu thinks to himself with a grunt.

"Duel!" Both yells out.

Yu - LP 4000

Tyler - LP 4000

* * *

"You're sure to keep them monitored at all times?" Roget says talking to someone. "Very well. You will do your best not to fail me, Divine."

The call ends with Avery in a red tracksuit and handcuffs being escorted next to Roget.

"You wanted me to see this?" Avery grunts looking at the duel from a monitor next to Roget. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I want to show you not to underestimate what I am capable of. Your brother made a mockery of me the last time… But not this time." Roget says looking at the monitor. "And I'll show you how weak your brother is to my overwhelming power."

"As if my brother is going to lose to him. He's the strongest duelist that I know!" Avery claims with confidence.

"I wonder about that."

* * *

"My turn. I activate the Field Magic: Heavenly Land of the Nine Realms, Asgard." Tyler says with his monotone voice. "If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon three monsters that levels equal Level 10 from my hand. Come forth! Mara of the Nordic Alfar (Lv 2, 1000 Atk) and the two Level 4 Garmr of the Nordic Beasts. (Lv 4, 800 Atk)"

"It's like last time!" Yu exclaims as suddenly Tyler suddenly gets snapped back into reality. "Tyler?!"

"You! My life was ruined because of you!" Tyler suddenly exclaims pointing at Yu with a face full of anger. "I'll make sure to beat you down into a bloody pulp! I tune the two Garmr of the Nordic Beasts to the Level 2 Mara of the Nordic Alfar! The god that was born from the stars, show us your absolute power and make the world laugh! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10! Polar God-King Loki (Lv 10, 3300 Atk)!"

"It is like the last duel! Tyler just Synchro Summoned one of his Aesir gods on the first turn!" Melissa exclaims in excitement. The crowd of rich people watching the duel was somewhat amused from the sight as it was similar to the last time.

"I set two cards facedowns and I activate Asgard's effect! When I summon a Level 10 Synchro Monster, once per turn, I can banish those Synchro Materials in order to Synchro Summon another Level 10 Synchro Monster from my extra deck. However, I cannot battle, or use any other effects. When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise up his magical hammer, and the very Earth itself will shake as he descends from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10! Polar God-King Thor! (Lv 10, 3500 Atk)! I end my turn."

"He summoned two of them at once! What the hell!" Yu exclaims looking at the two opposing forces that faced him. A massive gust of wind surrounds him, slowly tilting the D-Wheel that Yu was riding on as he did his best to fix it.

"Oi! Stop stalling. It's your turn, ain't it?! Hurry up so I can decimate you!" Tyler points at Yu.

"Why the heck are you like this? What happened to the chill guy from when we dueled before?!" Yu exclaims.

"My life was ruined by that duel! I lost everything that I had from that duel! I had no idea of the consequences and you lived happily while my life became a complete dump!" Tyler yells out.

"I had no idea that was going to happen. All I wanted was to be free from something that I didn't do! I got arrested for stealing when all I did was find the stuff that I had!" Yu comments drawing his card from his deck. "Guess I have to snap some sense into you! I summon Synchron Explorer: Nitro! I activate Nitro's effect to add the Field Magic: Synchron Sanctuary from my deck to add mine. I activate the field magic: Synchron Sanctuary from my hand by tributing Synchron Explorer: Nitro!"

"You use field spells as well? Your fighting style is different."

"Synchron Sanctuary's effect! If I control no monsters in my main monster zone, I can add two Pendulum Synchron monsters from my deck and place them in my Pendulum Zones! I, using the Scale 0 Synchron Explorer: Hyper and the Scale 8 Synchron Explorer: Steam set the Pendulum Scale!" Yu grabs the two cards from his deck and slams it on his duel disk and the words Pendulum appeared on it. Two barriers pop up behind him with both monsters in each with Yu giving off a glare. "With this! I can summon monsters Levels 1 through 7 at the same time! Guided in this new world! Flow the ultimate power to oppose all those that threaten to destroy the peace and tranquility! Pendulum Summon! Appear from my Extra Deck: Synchron Explorer: Nitro and from my hand Synchron Explorer: Junk (Lv 3, 1300 Atk), Synchron Explorer: Satelite (Lv 2, 700 Atk), Synchron Explorer: Turbo (Lv 1, 100 Atk) and Synchron Explorer: Fleur (Lv 2, 700 Atk)!"

"Yu performed a wonderful Pendulum Summon but none are near strong enough to deal with these overwhelming gods against him!" Melissa exclaims.

"What the hell? How did Yu beat this guy before?" Sawatari comments looking at the small device with the others.

"What are those cards as well?" Misaki questions as none of them had seen those cards that Yu had used except for Gongenzaka.

"That is his Synchron Explorers Archetype. They have the ability to be either tuners or non-tuners. He used it against his duel with Aporia." Gongenzaka explains.

"Synchron Explorers? A Pendulum version of the Synchron Archetype?" Rei questions looking at the duel.

"I tune the Level 2 Synchron Explorer: Nitro to the Level 3 Synchron Explorer: Junk! Force appears in my hands now! Appear and decimate all that oppose me! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Synchron Lord: Junk! (Lv 5, 2300 Atk) Synchron Lord: Junk's monster effect! I gain Life Points equal to the attack points of every Level 2 or lower Synchron Explorer that I control! I control three and their combined attack rating is 1500! So I gain 1500 Life Points."

Yu - LP 4000 → 5500

"So you gained some life points?! Your monster is nowhere near as strong as my monsters!" Tyler exclaims as Yu just simply grunts.

"Synchron Explorer: Nitro and Synchron Explorer: Junk monster effect! When used for a Synchro Summon, I can activate their effects! Nitro's effect! You lose 500 Life Points! Junk's monster effect! I can add a card from my graveyard to my hand. However, I have none."

Tyler - LP 4000 → 3500

Next! I tune the Level 5 Synchron Lord: Junk to the Level 1 Synchron Explorer: Turbo! A flash of lightning! The overwhelming speed to push me forward! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 6! Synchron Lord: Turbo! (Lv 6, 2500 Atk) Synchron Explorer: Turbo's effect! I change Thor's attack and defense points! (3500 → 2800 Atk)"

"All of these effects… It's getting really annoying." Tyler said extremely irritated by the whole ordeal.

"Synchron Lord: Turbo monster effect! I half all of your monster attack until the end phase!" Yu says with a smug expression.

"Hell no! I activate Thor's monster effect! I negate your monster's effect and I could use it for myself! All of your monster's attack becomes half! (2500 → 1250 Atk) (1300 → 650 Atk) (700 → 350 Atk) (700 → 350 Atk)"

"Well. It didn't matter in the end. I tune the Level 6 Synchron Lord: Turbo to the Level 2 Synchron Explorer: Fleur! Clustering Wishes will become a shining new star! Show forth your beautiful wings and fly to the bright future! Synchro Summon! Manifest! Level 8! Stardust Dragon! (Lv 8, 2500 Atk) Fleur Synchron's effect! I can add a magic card from my deck to my hand."

"That dragon is from our last battle. However, I still hold the advantage against you in terms of attack!" Tyler comments with a sny grin.

"Can you not rush me?! I still got one more Synchro Summon! I tune the Level 8 Stardust Dragon to the Level 2 Synchron Explorer: Satellite! Orbit the unending galaxy! Soar to the heavens and destroy all that oppose our golden future! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10! Synchron Lord: Satellite Lord! (Lv 10, 2500 Atk) Satellite Lord's monster effect! I can destroy your cards up to the number of Synchro Monsters that were used by me this duel that used Pendulum Synchron monsters. There are three so I destroy Thor, Loki, and one of your set cards. Then Satellite Lord gains 300 attack for each card destroyed!"

"What the hell!?" Tyler grunts as most of his field gets blown up in a single action. "So Turbo Lord's effect was bait for Thor's effect. Damn your shrewd tricks!" (2500 → 3400 ATK)

"Battle! Satellite Lord attacks you directly! Solar Temporal Burst!" Yu exclaims as the warrior flies into space and charges energy before shooting it straight at Tyler in a huge burst of energy.

Tyler - LP 3500 → 100

"A total amount of my life taken… Damn, that's a lot." Tyler looks at his cards with Yu giving his opponent a fierce look.

"Ready to think rationally?" Yu shouts pointing it at Tyler.

"I am thinking rationally! I activate my last set card: Apple of Frigg! I gain Life Points equal to the damage that I took this Battle Phase. Then I summon a token with the same amount of attack as the damage I was given! (Lv 1, 3400 Atk)"

Tyler - LP 100 → 3500

"Of course you would have something like this. Nothing is easy for me. I activate the magic card: Card of Demise. I draw until I have three cards in my hand. However, for the rest of the turn, I can't deal you damage and I must send the rest of my hand to the graveyard at the end phase." Yu says before drawing three cards. "I set two cards and end my turn. The last card is then sent to my graveyard."

"Now that it's the End Phase, because of both Thor and Loki's effect. At the End Phase, God will Revive!" Tyler smiles as the two Synchro Monsters appear back on the field in front of him. "Now when they return, they have their own effects as you already know! Thor's effect! When he is resurrected, you take 800 points of damage!"

Yu - LP 5500 → 4700

"Loki's effect. When he returns, I can add one trap card from my graveyard. I will add Odin's Eye from my graveyard that you destroyed this turn." Tyler says before drawing a card. "My turn. I summon the Tuner Monster, Valkyrie of the Nordic Alfar! (Lv 2, 400 Atk)"

"Another tuner monster? Is there a third god?!" Yu grits his teeth.

"If Valkyrie of the Nordic Alfar is successfully Summoned, by sending two cards to the Cemetery, I can Special Summon two Einherjar Tokens in Defense Mode!" Tyler says as he sends the token and one card from his hand to the graveyard. (Lv 4, 1000 Def) "I tune the two Level 4 Einherjar Tokens to the Level 2 Valkyrie of the Nordic Alfar! O mighty king, he who rules over the Heavens circling the Northern Stars! The time has now come to show your mighty self! He who reigns over the world ordained by the Gods! Synchro Summon! The highest of all beings! Supreme Ruler! Odin, Father of the Aesir! (Lv 10, 4000 Atk)"

"There is a third god…" Yu says to himself looking up at the three massive gods with overwhelming height over him.

"Battle! Thor attacks Synchron Lord: Satellite! Thunder Pile!" Thor's massive is engulfed in lightning and slams crushing Satellite Warrior. The shockwaves push Yu away, knocking him off the track.

"The massive blow of God just knocked Yu off the ring!" Melissa exclaims as the Lancers all gasp.

Yu - LP 4700 → 4600

"Not yet! Synchron Lord: Satellite's monster effect! When it leaves the field, I can Special Summon three Synchro Monsters that were either Stardust or Synchron Lords that I used this duel regardless of their summoning conditions! Appear in front of me, Synchron Lord: Junk, Synchron Lord: Turbo, and Stardust Dragon in all defense mode!"

Yu places the three monsters before letting out a grunt. The three monsters appear in front of him as Stardust Dragon picks his D-Wheel up and tosses it him back onto the track. Yu lets out a sigh of relief before shaking his head.

"So you survived that… Fine. I still have two more gods that can take you down." Tyler says before preparing his second attack.

"I activate from the trap card: Synchron Barrier from my graveyard! If I control two or more extra deck monsters, I can banish this card and end the Battle Phase! However, I have to pay half of my Life Points to activate this effect."

Yu - LP 4600 → 2300

"That was the card you sent to the graveyard from Card of Demise. Hmph. I set one card facedown. Turn over." Tyler says before accelerating in front of Matthew. 'Why would he have his monsters be destroyed by the battle and keep his Life Points?'

"My turn!" Yu draws a card from his deck as he patiently thinks about his next move. He takes out a deep breath before looking at all the cards he possesses.

"None of your monsters are remotely strong enough over my gods. There's nothing that you can do. My revenge against you is certain!" Tyler says with a fierce look in his eye.

"This is a duel. Nothing in dueling is certain or absolute…" Yu comments before looking over at the three gods and his set cards. "You're just a wall for me to take down. My end goal is something that I strive forward unlike your thoughts of just pure revenge!"

"Hmph. I couldn't care less about what your goal is. What I want is what I want." Tyler says rather calmly.

"And that's the difference between you and me! My goal is for everyone. And that is why I'm going to win." Yu says with a serious glance.

* * *

"Three Polar Gods… They all have extremely high attack." Avery comments looking at the three gods facing her. "How can Yu deal with this?"

"The point is that he isn't supposed to. He was my key to becoming the strongest… even pasting Sergey but seeing him here, I cannot afford to take any more risks." Roget looks at the screen while moving pieces on the chessboard as a means to keep him occupied.

"Yu." Avery clenches both of her fists, in both anger and frustration. She cursed herself for being weak and being captured like this. 'Yu… I wish I was as strong as you. I know you'll be able to win. You're the strongest person that I know. I'll try and find a way to free myself too.'

Avery looks behind her to see Sergey standing by himself rather menacingly, especially after he had just given Yuzu a similar fate to herself. Though Yuzu is however yet to be seen compared to her. However given her experience as a gymnast, she might be able to maneuver her away out of the room and escape. All she can do is wait patiently for something to happen that will distract Roget, which will interrupt, Sergey's thinking, and give her enough space to escape. All she can do is wait patiently on how the duel unfolds.

* * *

 **Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of The Human! We reached the rematch duel between Tyler and Yu, which is actually another round of the Friendship Games. Now for this duel, I buffed the Synchron Warriors archetype because it didn't feel right that the main deck got all of the buffs. I just made the Synchro Warriors have a good reason for them to be summoned. Now then, I sorted out some things for Yu's Synchron Explorers deck which will be seen more in the future duels, and the second half of the duel with Yu. Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of The Human. If you enjoyed, make sure that you give a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**

 **(Btw. If you're not clear. This is the third round, the round before the Quarter Finals.)**

 **Yuzu vs Sergey (Sergey win)**

 **Yuya vs Officer 227 (Yuya win)**

 **Yugo vs Sawatari (Yugo win)**

 **Crow vs Gongenzaka (Crow win)**

 **Shun vs Dennis (Shun win)**

 **Yu vs Tyler (TBD)**

 **Serena vs Akira (TBD)**

 **Shinji vs Johan (TBD)**


End file.
